Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by DreamingAgain
Summary: Post Not Fade Away. What happened after, the big battle and how did Los Angeles take it? Focuses mostly on Connor, Faith and Spike, but in the end it is an ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_This is a new piece, first one of Angel. Kinda strange too, because I like Angel far better than Buffy. Gotta say that whenever she came into Angel she just pissed me off. Anyway, I've read quite few stories that start after 'Not Fade Away' and most of them have a big slayer rescue. What the fuck? __I mostly read the comics and there will be some stuff from them. Not much though.  
_

**Chapter One: Hell Is A Place On Earth**

He was running. Kind of, anyway.

That big guy in Wolfram & Hart sure could give a good beating. He even passed out for a second. Connor was heading towards his home. For once in his life, he actually listened to Angel. He needed to protect his family, even if it was all made up. His real family was probably fighting for his life right now. Connor rounded the corner. From all around him he could hear roaring, clattering, an unmistakable noise. Demons were coming, a lot of them. There was no way he'd out run them all. Angel said that it wasn't his fight. Maybe he was right. He shouldn't be there in the first place. Yet something forced him to go, some unrecognizable feeling in his gut told him to check it. Ugh, his family was a long way from here. He saw many people running from an alley just to his right. Followed by demons. Many, many demons. Connor sighed. He needed to get through.

*****B***B*****

Angel hoped that Connor got out unharmed. The more he fought, however, the more doubt started to creep in. These demons were just coming from everywhere. How could he think that they stood a chance against them? Well, he knew they didn't, but a tiny spark of hope was there. He wanted to show the whole world that he was still a champion. That he hadn't succumbed to the darkness. The price was high. Wesley and Fred were dead. Lorne left. This really wasn't for him and Angel respected that. He shouldn't bring his green friend in to this mess in the first place. Gunn? He didn't know what happened to him. Black man looked bad even before the battle. Seeing as now they all got separated, he could only guess how Gunn's path went. Spike probably was alive. There was simply no way that someone in this universe would cut Angel some slack and let the peroxide vampire die. Illyria was pretty much unkillable. Maybe not now, but still she possessed strength to stay alive in the battle. He cursed himself mentally for even thinking about a slayer rescue. They really forgot him, left him on his own. Didn't trust him anymore. After everything he had done for them, they let him die, they let many good people die. He knew he was angry at the moment, but he hoped that they'd burn in hell.

That was it. Almost whole his team was gone. But Angel refused to give up. He will fight. He will fight 'til death, show that even small group of champions could make a difference. With new determination, vampire forced his left arm to work properly. Grabbing a hold on nearest demon, he snapped it's neck.

*****B***B*****

His shirt was torn apart. It hung loosely on Connor, a gift after fighting with demons. He mostly sneaked his way through the city, killing only the demons he couldn't pass. He considered walking through the sewers, but they were tight. If something was there, he could easily be trapped. He stuck to the alleys. Main streets were wrecked now. Full of fire, blood and glass. Connor ran the last few meters to his street. His house. His breath stuck in his throat. His house was burning. Seconds later he was in, looking around the place. For any sight of his parents or his sister. None. Checking the whole house he went down to the basement. Demon. One, lonely, big sized demon. Ravaging through the remains of his family. His little sister's body was laying near the wall, dead eyes staring back at him. His mother's he recognized only by the sweater she saw her wear this morning. His dad's head, Connor saw on the ground. He flashed back to the night when he, Wesley and Cordelia were looking for Svea priestesses. It looked even worse and it made him sick. Letting out an outraged cry, he rushed at the unsuspecting demon.

It was his fight now.

The demon turned to Connor and made a step towards him, only to be stumbling back second later after Connor's fist made contact. It lashed out it's claw, but the boy ducked and sent the demon into the wall. He took out a knife he picked up earlier and stabbed it before it had time to retaliate. He repeated the process until he was sure that the thing was dead. He stood up and took a few steps back. So it was over. His new life ended right now. His family was dead, the whole city was overrun by demons. Connor was one of the few people around able to do something about it. He was sure that in less than 24 hours Los Angeles would stop existing the way it is. There'd be only ruins left. He needed to... to...

He didn't know what to do. Alone he couldn't really do anything. He had to get some weapons. Best place to find some is Hyperion. Maybe it's still intact. Find weapons, a place safe enough to stay in, maybe even save some people along the way. Connor had to find his father, or Wesley or someone familiar. Maybe then they'd do something. But mostly he needed to go back. To his old self. The Destroyer.

*****B***B*****

It happened sooner than he thought. Nearly 10 hours later Los Angeles gave up. Connor picked up few survivors, but over the course of this time they died. He couldn't find anyone else so he chose to stay hidden. Besides he wasn't in good shape to do anything other than resting. He was in his old... home. The one he abandoned after Beast threw him out of window. The traps were still here and not many demons were around. Here he had a decent chance at defending himself. The city was ruined. Even here, he could feel the heat of the fire that swallowed a good part of it. He hoped that there were other survivors. Hiding in the city. He hoped that his father made it. Vampire was the only one who could explain to him what happened. Maybe others too. He'd look for them tomorrow. Connor carefully laid down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

*****B***B*****

Faith dropped her bag on the floor and stretched. She just got back from a mission in England, back to her home in Cleveland. Back to the Slayers stronghold. Or school, or whatever. That's where she lived and that's where she belonged. Sort of. The Scoobies were spread all around the world. Willow was in Brazil, Buffy in Rome and Giles in England. Xander stayed here and they, surprisingly, got along. They weren't of course best buddies, but a friendship was built. She dropped on her bed hoping to lay like that for a while.

A knock on the door.

''Yeah?''

''Faith, it's me.'' a voice answered.

She smiled and got up. ''What's up?''

Xander stood on the other side of the door, fidgeting nervously. ''I think you want to see it.''

Cautiously, she followed him downstairs and into the living room. Few young slayers were gathered there, watching the television. Faith looked at Xander. He pointed at it and Faith took few steps closer to see.

_''It all started yesterday in the evening. It seems that the center of earthquake was below the buildings owned by Wolfram & Hart. Shortly after, Los Angeles was a victim of bizarre monsters that came from nowhere. This is the last footage taken from inside the city.''_

From a reporter, the screen changed to a simple camera screen. The streets were tainted in blood and bodies. The orange sky suggested that it was burning. The camera shook and a person holding it started to run. Faith couldn't make out any sounds from between the yelling and explosions. Suddenly the camera dropped to the ground and the person holding it was torn to shreds by demons. It stopped after that.

_''It's been over 6 hours since last contact with the city. We can only hope that someone made it.''_

Wolfram & Hart. Angel knew something this big was coming and he didn't ask for help? She had no time.

''I'm going.'' she announced.

Xander followed her. ''What? Where?''

Now she was glad she didn't have time to unpack her things. Faith simply picked up her bag and went down the stairs. ''To L.A.''

''Are you kidding?''

''Don't think so.''

Xander sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. ''How? There aren't any planes to Los Angeles now.''

Faith stopped. ''I'll drive.''

''Then you're gonna be there in like, two days. What difference will it make?'' he asked.

''Fuck, I dunno!'' she said, losing her temper. ''I know I'm not gonna stay here and watch a city burn into the ground. I won't let Angel down.'' Faith walked to her car and got in. Xander followed her.

''What I'm supposed to do?''

She started the engine. ''Contact Giles, Buffy, whoever. Get them to send some help.'' With that she drove off.

*****B***B*****

Lorne didn't make it out of city in time. He was just leaving when it came. He felt like a traitor, leaving before the big fight. He just couldn't do it. He was pretty much useless ever since they came to work at Wolfram & Hart. So he asked for an out. Actually, he told Angel he was out. He did his last job, killing Lindsey and that's it. Yet here he was, still in L.A, hiding from the demons on the streets. Though he'd try to get out, deep down, Lorne knew that sooner or later, he will come across Angel.

*****B***B*****

Connor didn't sleep well. He got few hours, but the nightmares wouldn't let him rest. He saw his family, blaming him for their deaths. Trying to kill him, calling him a bastard... He shook his head and looked at the traps. All of them were as he left them. His body felt a lot more better. It should be day, but the sun rays didn't got through all the smoke hanging over the city. The day was dim, the streets seemed empty, but Connor knew better. The demons were out there. He didn't know what to do. Search for survivors? Fight the good fight? He knew he had no chance at finding anyone familiar. There were too many scents around to pick one. Some were stronger than the others. Blood. Death. With determination he started to collect his weapons. Carefully, not to set any of his own traps, Connor left his, once again, home.

He would find someone alive. He would protect them. Or he'd die trying.

*****B***B*****

Gunn opened his eyes. What the...

Quickly, he stood up. He was in a big room, empty room. Last thing he remembered was fighting for his life in an alley behind Hyperion. In first few minutes he lost his team and his memory became fuzzy. He was hurt. Lifting his shirt, Gunn looked at his stomach. There should be a big scar, but only a faded traces of it remained. He should be dead. The doors opened and few men walked in.

''What's going on?''

''Our master wishes to see you.'' one of them answered.

''Meaning?'' Gunn was still wary.

''Come on, we don't have all day.'' second one said annoyed.

Gunn followed them through few hallways, occasionally getting glimpses of some rooms. Most were empty, but in a few more people sat. He realized that they stopped. Man, a little shorter than him, spoke up.

''Charles Gunn. I have to say it's an honour.''

''Yeah, nice to meet you. '' he said after a while. ''Where am I? What happened?''

''Oh, yes. After your, I admit, glorious last stand, Los Angeles was destroyed. You're in one of the few safe places left.''

This was bad. ''What do you mean destroyed?''

''I mean that not even 24 hours earlier this city was fine. Now it's overrun by demons. It's a disaster, really.''

Man walked to the window. ''See for yourself.''

Gunn followed him and his breath caught in his throat. What he saw was one big junkyard. Before he could wrap his mind around it, something else got his attention. His breath didn't stuck in his throat. He didn't breath. At all.

Gunn took a few, hasty steps back. ''What did you do to me?''

Slowly, the man looked at him. ''I saved you. We found you in an alley, barely standing. It was matter of seconds before one of them would get you. You were dying anyway, so I couldn't miss that opportunity.'' He clapped and one of the doors opened, two men brought in a girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen.

Gunn heard her thundering heartbeat, his eyes locked themselves in her neck. His face changed.

''I guess you must be pretty hungry. So go on and we will talk a little more.''

Black man, or rather, vampire realized that he was in fact hungry. Starving. Before he knew what he was doing, Gunn was across the room, biting into young girl's neck, craving her blood. It flew to his throat. She was dead in moments. After dropping her body to the floor, it all caught up with him. He just killed a girl. No, it was worse. He drained her. He changed back to his normal face.

''You turned me.'' he said to the vampire.

''I did.''

An unbelievable rage flew through his mind, his body. He was a vampire hunter. He should be killing them, not be one of them! He broke the leg off of nearest chair and rushed at the vampire leader.

*****B***B*****

Illyria watched over Spike. The blond vampire was in a bad shape. She found him laying in the ground, under a mass of dead demons. Most likely the horde went right through and over him. Despite her desire to destroy things, she stopped and picked up the vampire champion. He was her pet. No one but her is allowed to pummel him down. He still didn't woke up. Her knowledge of vampires told her to bring him some blood. She got a dead body and fed the vampire. Though Spike was on a diet, she didn't care that much to go and find some animal blood. Besides human was much more tasty. It would heal him faster. Even though she was a king, Illyria felt some kind of responsibility to Angel's warriors. To Wesley. She knew that her shell's feelings were partially controlling her. They were resting in pretty much exposed place, but Illyria didn't worry. Most demons in a rage of battle after seeing her, fled. It was unlikely that some would dare to come now. Standing still, guarding her pet, Illyria waited.

*****B***B*****

He was in a deep shit. Connor thought that after destroying Los Angeles demons would spread to other cities. Judging by the looks, it seemed that either a whole lot of new came from somewhere, or they stayed here. But why would they stay in one city after practically burning it to the ground?

He was mostly sneaking his way through the city, occasionally killing unsuspecting demons and fleeing before some thing would spot him. Connor checked houses, abandoned buildings, everything that could serve as a safe haven. He had nothing so far. He found few bodies though, clearly he was too late. Continuing his search, he kept mostly out of center of Los Angeles. More demons were there. He heard an unmistakable noise of fists flying. Quickly he rushed to the window and watched as a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, fought off a vampire. She seemed to be winning, but the situation turned around when vampire grabbed her by the ponytail she had and brought her down. Connor jumped down, but before he landed vampire slammed woman's face into the ground. He moved her head, exposing neck. Armed only with white weapon, Connor grabbed the vampire by his back and flung across the alley. Vampire shook his head and ran at Connor, who took out his sword. He didn't stand a chance. In few second vampire doubled over after a nasty knee to his stomach and got his head cut off.

He turned back to the woman, preparing to help her back up, but she was already standing. Her eyes stared at him and then moved to the pile of dust. She gingerly touched her cheek and groaned. He noticed that she seemed Latin. Her features darkened and with a purpose in her steps, she walked further into the alley. Connor followed her.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' He received no response. ''Look, I can help you. You need to rest.''

''If you want to help me, then come with me. This fucker was a part of the family that took someone important to me. I ain't resting until I kill them all and get my girl back.'' she told him. Connor blocked her path. ''You can't even take on one vampire. How do you expect to kill a whole nest?''

She tried to get past him. When he didn't let her go, without warning, she swung at him. He managed to catch her fist and pushed her against the wall. She head butted him, in return he punched her in the face. She fell to the floor. Connor stared at his hand. He hit a girl. He didn't ever do that before. Not in his new life. It started to come back.

Woman stared at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. ''Then I'm gonna die tryin'. I can't leave her there. I won't.''

He was conflicted. In few hours night will come. He'd like to be home by then. Connor knew that he couldn't leave her here. Alone she'd die today. A whole nest to take out. When the sun was gone he fought off against worse odds.

He offered her a hand. ''What's your name?''

She took it and stood up. ''Rain.''

''Okay, Rain. Show me the way.''

*****B***B*****

Gunn followed the sounds of fighting. Or rather the sounds of a beating. He was amazed at how big this nest was. He pretty much killed it. Every single vampire he could find. He was lucky that they were mostly spread. No more than three in one group. He kicked the doors and found two vampires pretty much having fun. Woman between them, was not. She was already bitten, hit and on a line of losing consciousness. She was half stripped. Obviously he walked in a good moment. He threw the stake at one vampire, body slamming the other. Woman fell to the floor. Vampire kicked Gunn off.

''What the fuck?''

Without explaining, Gunn picked up the first wooden thing he could find and charged. Thanks to the strength that now laid in his punches, he stunned the vampire long enough to stake him. He dropped his weapon and turned back to the woman. She was really pretty. Golden locks falling around her face, a chest worth to look at. Perfect legs. Something other caught Gunn's attention. Her blood. It was calling him, just waiting to be sucked. He vamped out and took a first step closer, when he stopped. He was about to kill another innocent victim. He returned to his normal face and walked away with disgust. Maybe she'll live, maybe she'll die. It's her choice now.

He looked through the windows. Slowly it was getting dark. He supposed that he could walk through the streets even during the day. Not enough sunlight to burn a vampire. He didn't know, however, how the demons would take it. Do they kill vampires? Gunn left the building without second guess. Time to find out.

*****B***B*****

''So, Connor, how old are you? 'Cuz lemme tell ya, you don't look more than twenty.'' Rain asked him as they sneaked their way through the city. It was almost dark by now, but the fog that came helped.

He stealthy jumped down the ladder. ''Almost twenty. You?''

She followed him. ''Twenty four.''

They fell into the silence. ''You seem to know a lot about those things.'' she noticed.

''You could say that. You didn't freak out about the vampire.'' he said.

''Yeah, kinda known 'bout 'em. Tried to stay outta trouble, but it always catches me.'' Rain looked around. They were getting really close. She pointed to her left. Connor nodded and they went there.

''What the hell is that about?''

He understood that she asked about the demons. ''To be honest I really don't know.''

''Great.''

They got to the end of the street and she stared at the building before them. ''We're here.''

Connor nodded and they walked to the doors. ''Look, I know there is no way you're gonna stay here-''

''Damn right I won't.''

He raised his eyebrows. She shot him a challenging look.

''Just stay behind me and don't fight.''

He slowly walked in. Connor expected a fight immediately. Nothing happened. He couldn't hear anything moving. As if this place was dead. He checked few nearest rooms. No one. Rain walked behind him.

''You sure it's here?'' he whispered to her.

''Would I be wrong about something like that?''

They searched the place. It was bigger than he thought. A really big nest must've been here. He noticed piles of dust. Guess someone did the job. ''It's empty. Someone killed the vamps.''

''I gotta be sure she ain't here.''

When he walked into one of the rooms he picked up a familiar scent. Gunn's. Would it be possible that it was Gunn who cleaned up the nest? Connor backed to the hallway. The scent was here all along, he just didn't smell it at first. Good. It meant that Gunn was alive. He survived the battle.

''Connor!''

He quickly ran to the voice. He found Rain kneeling next to some woman's body. ''We gotta get some help.'' she said to him.

He kneeled next to her. Woman was pretty beat up, he noticed a bite mark. Her injures weren't mortal. He pressed his hand to it, trying to stop the bleeding. ''She'll be okay. She lost a lot of blood and she'll be unconscious for a while, but she'll live.''

Rain visibly relaxed at that.

''Let's go back to my place. It's safe.''

Rain caressed woman's face. ''How far is it?''

Connor took the woman into his arms. ''Pretty far.''

*****B***B*****

They got home nearly two hours later. Connor disarmed the traps and set unconscious blond woman on his bed.

''It's nice.'' commented Rain. She sat on the bed. ''Are you sure we weren't followed?''

''Yeah. Nothing can track us on the streets. And I made sure we weren't followed.'' Connor set the traps near the doors, leaving a space in the middle free. ''What's her name?''

Rain looked at him. ''I didn't tell you? Damn. Katherine, but she prefers Katie.''

''How old is she?''

''Twenty eight.''

He went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. It was still here. He noticed that Katie was rather tall, close to Angel's height. Rain was head shorter than him. They cleaned her up and Connor stretched. ''I have to go.''

Rain's head turned to him. ''What? Where?''

''Don't worry. Just a quick scope. I need to bring us some food.'' He went to the doors. ''There's a shower in the bathroom if you want one.'' he threw over his shoulder and left.

*****B***B*****

''What do you mean she can't?''

Faith was in a motel. She knew that she had to rest after driving a whole day and night. She still couldn't believe that Angel did something this big and didn't tell them. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he did tell, but Faith didn't know it. She was really kept out of the loop. It was the Scoobies who made decisions, she was just pretty much a soldier. She wasn't great on big stuff. Sunnydale confirmed that.

''_Apparently there is something going on in Rome. Buffy can't make it._'' Xander answered.

''Yeah, I bet. What about the others?''

''_Giles and Willow can't make it. We're sending some of our slayers there._''

''Some? We need a fuckin' army and you know it.'' Faith snapped.

''_It's not my fault, alright? This is big, I know, but we need to protect other places too. We can't just rush every slayer there.'_'

''So how does it look in L.A?''

''_Apparently which is surprising, demons mostly stayed there. We have no idea why. Their number is increasing. Slowly, but surely._''

''What you sayin' is that they destroyed the city and what? Stayed there for cakes?'' Faith asked. This doesn't make any sense.

''_When you'll be there?_''

''Probably tomorrow. I'm not really sure when exactly.''

''_Yeah. Well, our backup will come the day after or so. Stay alive until then._''

''Right.'' Faith thought for a second. ''Xand, you'd tell me if you knew something about Angel's involvement in this?''

''_Sure._''

*****B***B*****

Rain got out of the shower. It had, surprisingly, hot water. Felt really good, too. She let her hair hang loosely. She considered looking out of window, but that would be too dangerous. Something could spot her. Instead she laid down next to Katie. Her whole body was bruised. Her perfect, beautiful face was damaged. She stirred and Rain watched her on alert. Nothing more. Sighing, Rain cuddled next to her, eventually falling asleep.

*****B***B*****

Lorne was running. They found his hiding place. He wished that he'd took the gun he used to kill Lindsey instead of leaving it behind. It would be pretty useful now. Demons lost him few blocks back. But he ran, knowing that he couldn't stay out for long. He shouldn't stay out at all. Green demon looked for another safe place, but none were good enough. Another problem was that his condition sucked. He had no strength to keep running. Checking that nothing was in sight, he tip-toed to a shop. Once there, he found the most unseen place and sat there, after grabbing a bottle of water to drink. He drank half of it and breathed heavily.

A bad feeling came over him. He was being watched. He slowly stood up, but saw nothing. ''Come on, whatever you are.'' he muttered. This was even worse than seeing some demon in front of him

''Lorne?'' a voice behind him asked. He quickly sprung around. There stood a boy with bags full of food in his hands.

''Do I know you?''

*****B***B*****

_That's it for the first one. I'd love to get a review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_It's a second piece of this and I hope you'll like it. If you do, please leave me a review! __  
_

**Chapter Two: On Our Own**

Connor stared at his once upon a time... not really a friend. Comrade would be a better word.

''It's Connor. You remember me?'' he asked.

Lorne watched him and a look of recognition crossed his face.

''Right. Reilly. You were on a case of Vail.''

Fuck, he doesn't remember. Right, how do you tell someone that you know him from the past, he just doesn't remember you? And make him come with you too.

''Look, there's no time. Come with me, I want to know what happened.''

Lorne took a step back. ''Uh-uh.''

Connor sighed and a thought crossed his mind. ''_...and you came and you gave without taking and we'll keep you forever, oh Jasmine..._''

Green demon swayed on his feet. ''Wha-wha... how?''

''Come on, we have to go.''

Lorne had none of it. ''Connor. Wait, is this some kind of trick?''

He rolled his eyes. ''Don't you think I'd kill you by now? Get yourself together and let's go. I've got people counting on me.''

Connor picked up the bags of food he put on the floor. Slowly, Lorne followed him.

*****B***B*****

''Rain?''

She heard someone say her name. Still, she couldn't make herself to open her eyes, because currently she was safe and snuggled next to Katie's warm body.

''Rain?''

Wait, she knew that voice. She knew it very well. Immediately she sat up. Katie was looking at her. She looked like hell, her eyes barely open but she was awake. That's what mattered. ''Yes sweetie?''

Blonde woman seemed fighting not to fall asleep. ''Where are we?'' she managed to mutter and her eyelids closed.

''We're safe. Sleep, baby. We're safe.'' Rain whispered and hugged her.

After couple of minutes, the doors opened and Connor walked in. She opened her mouth to speak when someone walked after him. Did he pick up another survivor? She couldn't see clearly in the dark.

''Everything okay?'' she asked.

Connor nodded. He set the bags of food on the bed. ''I found a friend.''

As a said friend came closer she saw him. Or rather it. Demon, complete with green skin and horns. She prepared to scream, but before any sound escaped her mouth Connor clasped his hand over it. ''Shhh. He's a friend. You don't have anything to worry about. He's fighting with us.''

Slowly, she nodded. He let go of her. ''A little warning would be nice next time, yunno?''

''Sorry.''

Connor took out an apple and bit on it. ''That's Lorne.''

Rain offered him a hand. ''Rain.'' He shook it and they fell into uncomfortable silence.

''You don't have to stand, you know that?''

They looked at Connor and sat down. The bed was quite big, so with sleeping Katie, they managed. Lorne looked around. ''So this is where you lived, huh?''

Connor scratched his face. ''Yeah. See that window over?'' he pointed. ''The one that Beast threw me through.''

Demon hissed. ''I imagine it was quite painful.''

''Nothing I couldn't handle.'' Truth was, it did hurt. A lot. The height was one thing, but falling on the ground face-first? Not so much. ''Okay, tell me what's going on Lorne? Something went wrong and demons got out from somewhere?''

Lorne looked a bit startled. ''Actually, it all went perfect, I think.''

''What do you mean?''

Horned demon prepared himself for the tale. ''It all started after Cordy woke up.''

''Cordy's awake?''

Rain had no idea what they were talking about.

''No.''

''You said she woke up.'' Connor noticed.

''She did, but she didn't.''

''You wanna clear things a little bit?''

Lorne sighed. ''Cordelia is dead.'' Seeing Connor look, he put up his hand. ''Let me speak. Two months ago she woke up. We all thought it was great, but by the end of the day, it turned out she didn't. Angel was in danger, so The Powers let Cordelia down. Physically, she never woke up from her coma.''

Who was this Cordelia chick? Rain guessed that someone important due to silence. Eventually Connor spoke up. ''What about Fred? I remember some demon that looked like her.''

Lorne looked away. ''Fred died too. An ancient sarcophagus came into Wolfram & Hart. Fred was the one who looked it over and she got infected. It was all prepared by one of our people in the labs. She died shortly after and Illyria took over her body. She was currently an ally of us.''

Connor stood up and walked away. ''Did she suffer?''

''No.'' he answered reluctantly. He heard what Wesley said about her death. He heard about Knox's point of view too.

''Lorne.'' Connor warned.

''Why do you want to know?''

He came back. ''Just tell me.''

It was Lorne's time to walk few steps. ''She died in agony. Her internal organs liquefied. She fought to the end, but she was no match for Illyria.'' Sadness was evident in his voice.

Connor wiped the tears from his eyes. Fred was probably the kindest of Angel's crew. ''What else?''

Lorne looked at him. ''What else what?''

''What else happened? Who else died?''

''As far as I know no one. They were all fine the last time I saw them.''

Connor sat back down. ''So what happened?''

''Angel... we found out that the Apocalypse is coming. That it's actually been here all along, just under our noses. We were playing for the wrong team.'' Lorne said.

''What did you do? Because when I walked to Wolfram & Hart, Angel was in the middle of dying.''

''Wolfram & Hart are owned by the Senior Partners. But they aren't in our world. Someone from here was giving the orders.''

Connor smirked. ''Let me guess. You guys killed them.''

''Every single one of them.''

''And you knew what would happen?''

''Yes. We did.'' Lorne stared at the floor. ''Angel said that we could make a difference. That we can't beat them but what we can do is show them that they don't own us. We make our own decisions.''

''You guys are suicidal. Thought it was just me, but I guess you can't let me be original.'' Connor said.

''Yes, could you do something for me? Let's say, tell me what the hell is inside my head? Why don't I remember any of the stuff that you do? I mean, I do, but without you in there.'' Demon shot him a look.

''Angel. He's the reason. He signed with Wolfram & Hart only so they would give me a new life. New family. During that everyone had their memories wiped out, including me.'' Connor explained.

''So where did the demons came from?'' Rain asked. ''It's one-shot deal, right? We just gotta kill 'em all and it's over?''

Connor looked at Lorne. ''Yeah, how does it work?''

''Bad news, I'm afraid. I recognized some of the demons. But they are each from different dimensions. They must've opened portals to multiple dimensions and I guess that they are still open. More and more demons are walking in Los Angeles.''

He scowled.

''Yeah, that's another thing. I got a transmission few hours before you picked me and they say that the demons didn't go anywhere else. They're all in L.A.'' Rain told them.

''Why didn't they spread? It's only logical choice. They destroyed the city, they got more demons to help, why do they stay?'' Connor wondered.

''Unless they can't.'' Lorne spoke up.

''Huh?''

''They either can't leave the city because of something from the outside or they didn't complete their mission.''

''You mean kill Angel.'' Connor said.

''Yes, although I don't think they aimed only at him. Demons will stay until we're all dead.''

Rain laid back on the bed. ''That's a comforting thought.''

*****B***B*****

''Blue?''

Illyria turned her attention to Spike. He was awake. He tried to stand up, but his legs didn't work properly. ''The hell happened?''

''You were injured vampire.''

He scowled. ''Yeah, I can see that. What happened after?''

''I found you under a mass of dead demons. You were barely hanging onto this... life. You are safe now.'' She turned back to watch the streets.

''Thanks.'' he nodded. ''So, did we win? And where are we, 'cuz I don't recognize this bloody place.''

She looked at him. ''No. We lost and this city has been destroyed.''

He laughed, but seeing Illyria's strange look, he stopped. ''You're not kidding?''

''Why would I?''

''Fuck.'' he muttered. ''How bad does it look?''

Illyria took a deep breath. ''There aren't many heartbeats in the city. Number of demons is increasing, though.''

''Guess that means bad.'' Spike looked around. ''Where's the rest of the crew?''

''I have no knowledge of them. They might be dead.''

Vampire sighed. ''Why didn't we beat for the higher ground yet?''

''That's not what your leader would want.'' Illyria answered.

''Angel's not my bloody leader.'' he warned. ''Then again, you're right. You know where the humans are?''

''No.'' she said without looking at him. ''I am aware of their presence, but I cannot lead you to them.''

''Right now you wouldn't be able to lead me to bathroom.'' Spike noticed. ''It's already healing though. I'll be able to walk by tomorrow.''

''Good.''

Silence. Spike didn't like silence. Well, not this kind anyway.

''So, how's life treatening you?''

''It's managable.'' she quickly answered.

''Really? Think you can handle the emotions?''

''I am a god. There is nothing I cannot handle.''

*****B***B*****

The night wasn't much different from the day. A little more demons on the streets, maybe. Other than them, nothing. Mostly he saw only demons, vampires or whatever the hell was there. Like humans weren't even here in the first place. He noticed that the streets should be drowning in bodies. Kill the whole city and not a single one in sight? Sure, he saw few, but after some time they just disappeared. The blood stayed, but the bodies didn't. Like something ate them. That pissed him off, because he needed something to eat too. Gunn gave up on searching for Angel or Spike. There was no point. If they survived, sooner or later, he'll see them. He heard a riot to his left. Sticking to the shadows, he quickly ran there. Demons were fighting between themselves. Huh, guess they just weren't meant to be together. Actually, as Gunn took a closer look, they weren't. Different dimensions and those species didn't really like each other. That could be used as an advantage. Turn one clan against the other and it's done. Almost like a civil war.

He chuckled. Gunn backed up to the shadows and returned to his original path. Maybe he'll check out Hyperion. Something useful could be there. Tomorrow, it's too far on foot for one night.

*****B***B*****

Connor sat near the window. Not close enough to be seen, but enough to keep watch. His quests were sleeping. Lorne on one side of the bed, Rain and Katie on the other. He couldn't help but notice that they were close. Like, really close. He smiled in his thoughts, realizing that if he'd been with Holtz, he'd probably burn them both right away, no questions asked. Now, however... His life changed, a lot. He wanted to escape this life, but in the end, he was inevitably drawn to it. He had three people under his care.

''Why aren't you asleep?''

He looked at Lorne. He was awake.

''Can't sleep.''

Demon nodded his head. ''You have to rest you know? You have no use for us if you're barely walking.''

''Don't worry about me.''

Lorne shrugged and went back to sleep. Connor watched them for few more minutes before eventually drifting off to sleep. He really was tired.

*****B***B*****

He heard soft footsteps. He tensed, but they were going away from him. He risked opening one eye and saw Rain making her way to the toilet. Connor realized it was morning already. Lorne and Katie were still asleep. He stood up and searched through the bags he brought in the night. Something to eat would be nice. Woman came back from the bathroom. ''Didn't mean to wake ya.'' she offered after seeing him.

''It's okay.''

She looked the bags over and took out a bottle of milk. ''So, what are we doing today?''

''I don't know. Look for other survivors, I guess.''

Rain took a gulp. ''Think it's safe for us to be out there?''

''You're not going.'' Connor stated.

''Excuse me?''

''I can't worry about you. You'll slow me down. Each of you. I'm going alone.''

She folded her arms across her chest. ''And what will happen if something comes through that door while you're gone?''

''If I have to take risks, you are safer here.'' Connor said. ''Besides, it's not like we're gonna stay here much longer.''

She looked at him with surprise. ''What do you mean?''

''There is four of us and we're barely fitting. If I find someone more we'll have to find another place to stay at. Something larger.''

''Where do you think you'll find one, huh?'' Rain asked.

''I don't know. That's another reason for why I have to go out.''

*****B***B*****

For the past two hours Faith didn't saw anything. No people, no cars, nothing. She sped up. She was getting closer, it was just a matter of time. Then, a mass of people, cars, even helicopters. What the fuck? She drove as close as she could when a man in uniform stopped her.

''Miss you can't go any further.''

''Why not?''

''Los Angeles is under a strict quarantine. No one is allowed in or out of the city.''

Faith nodded and drove off. She looked to her left and right, but it seemed like they built some kind of a wall. There was really no way in. She took out her phone.

'_'Yeah?_''

''It's me, Xan.''

''_Oh. So are you in already?_''

''No. Get this, quarantine. I don't know, looks like military guys.'' she spoke to the phone.

''_Like the Initiative_?''

''The what?'' she asked.

''_Nevermind. What are you gonna do?_''

''Nothing gets in and nothing gets out. Guess I'll just have to get in, while it's still new. I doubt that they have enough people to keep safe the whole terrain yet.'' Faith said.

''_Our slayers are gonna be there tomorrow. If we'll be able to get through._''

''Yeah, well I'm going and I'm gonna call if something happens. Don't call me 'cuz I have no idea what's in there, the sound might just get me killed.'' brunette told him.

''_You got it. And Faith?_''

''Yeah?''

''_Good luck._''

*****B***B*****

''Someone's awake.'' Connor said.

Rain turned around to see Katie looking at them quizzically. She immediately sprinted to the bed, hugging her for all it was worth.

''You came back for me.'' she said.

Rain pulled out from the hug and took blonde's face in her hands. ''How could I not? I swore I'd never leave you, remember?''

Katie laughed and kissed her. After thirty seconds Connor coughed. Not that he didn't like it. Just few things needed to be said before he went. They pulled away. ''Uh, this is Connor. He helped me find you and now we're at his place.''

''Hi.'' she waved awkwardly. He smiled. ''Okay, I'm going. Remember, don't go near windows, actually stay on the bed if you can. And be...'' At this moment Lorne walked to the view and Katie let out a shriek. Very loud shriek. ''...quiet. Fuck!'' Rain silenced her girl. ''That's Lorne. He's one of the good guys.''

Connor trashed around. ''C'mon we gotta go!''

''What? Why?'' brunette asked.

''Probably every demon in two miles heard that. What do you think they'll do?'' Connor picked up his sword.

''She's in no condition to run yet. Besides you said we were safe here! We have traps, don't we?'' Rain accused him.

''Yeah, but the last time they didn't do much against humans. Pick her up, I don't care! Right now we are safer on the streets.'' Connor exploded.

Lorne helped Rain get blonde up and they supported each one of her shoulders.

''Where are we going?'' he asked as they left the... attic, really.

''Don't know yet. Away.'' Connor stopped. He heard footsteps coming towards them. He held up his hand and waited for something to come into his view. When it did, in one swift movement, Connor cut off it's head. If something else was here and didn't know where they were, now it did. Body of a demon hit the floor with a loud thud. ''Let's go!''

As quietly as they could, they ran into the hallways. Ten minutes later they were on the second floor, demons chasing them full-on. He saw a window on the end of one corridor. Broken window. ''Go through there!''

''Are you crazy?'' Lorne asked with Katie in his arms. They ran into the room and Connor closed the door, leaning on them in an attempt to keep demons behind. ''It's a second story window!'' Rain yelled.

''You'll land!'' Connor shot back.

''She won't!'' Brunette pointed at the blonde.

''I'll take her! Now go!'' Doors were beggining to loosen up. ''Lorne, take her and go to Hyperion. I'll meet you there.''

Green demon nodded and, grabbing Rain against her will, jumped from the window.

''So Katie, ready to run?'' he asked.

''I don't have a choice, do I? Let's go.''

Banging on the door increased. ''Yeah, but we can't go that way.''

''Why not?''

''Because if we do, demons will follow us and eventually them. We have to confuse them a little.'' Connor barely holded the doors.

''Which way, then?''

''Up.'' With that, he let go of the doors, grabbed Katie and jumped up through the hole in the ceiling, just as demons barged into the room. He quickly left the room and ran to his right, trying to find another way out.

*****B***B*****

''We have to go back!'' Rain struggled against Lorne's grip. Maybe he wasn't one of the strongest, but he knew how to hold something down. Or someone. ''No. Connor told us to meet him at Hyperion. That's where we'll go.''

''But we have to help them!'' She didn't give up.

''Look, Connor can take care of himself and Katie. There'll be fine. What we need to do is get the hell away from her before something will see us.''

Rain stopped struggling. ''How far is it?''

''A little.''

She shot him a look.

''Okay, now that we have to watch where we're going it's gonna take a while.'' He said.

''Lead the way.''

They passed few alleys and went through some houses. Their trip was mostly in silence, until they saw a man leaning against the wall. ''Hey, are you ok?'' Rain asked. All they got was a moan. Man kind of rolled away from them. They exchanged looks and slowly came closer. Using the wall, man got himself to standing position. ''We can help you.'' Lorne said. Carefully, Rain put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it. Before they had any time to do anything, the man bit right into it. Rain screamed and tried to pull it away, but he wouldn't let go. She elbowed him in the face. He rolled away from them, then tried to stand up. ''He-he bit me man!''

''Uh-oh.'' Man was already standing and lunged at them. Rain who was closer, tried to keep him at bay. Lorne picked up a metal pipe and during the struggle, he aimed at man's head. He fell down. After a second, he moved again. ''Let's go.'' He said and they ran.

''I gotta stop.'' Rain said after few minutes. ''This bitch won't stop bleeding.'' She tore some material from her top and used it as a bandage. ''What the fuck was that thing?''

''A zombie, I'm afraid.''

''What?'' she shrieked. ''I'm gonna turn into one of them?''

''No, relax.'' he calmed her down. ''This whole turning into zombie after being bitten is just Romero's fantasy. You watch too much movies.''

''Oh. Where did they come from?''

Lorne breathed deeply. ''I can only assume that he was one of the citizens. I think that the whole city is under some magical influence. Which means that if you will die, then yes, you'll turn into a zombie.''

Rain stared at him. ''You had to say that?''

''Relax, you won't die, moon pie.''

''Great. Thanks for support.'' She leaned against the wall. ''How do we kill 'em?''

''Normally. Cut off it's head, smash their skull.''

''Some guns would be useful right now.'' Rain noticed.

''I agree with you there, but they're too loud. We kill zombies, in reward we have demons.'' Lorne said.

''A silencer?'' she suggested. ''C'mon I know a store not far from here.''

*****B***B*****

Faith entered the city before the nightfall. She slowly made her way further. No sign of demons so far, but her slayer senses were crazy. Los Angeles was so full of demons that one could be standing right behind her and she wouldn't know it. Any kind of car or anything at all would be too loud. She had to go on foot and the distance from Hyperion was big. That was her first stop. If big guy survived the battle he should be there, right? That's what she told herself when, with a crossbow ready to shoot anything less than friendly, ventured further into the city.

*****B***B*****

''They should be here by now.'' Rain complained. For the past thirty minutes she was pacing in the lobby of Hyperion. As far as they knew it was abandoned. After their little trip to the gun store, they brought a bag of all kinds of weapons. Apparently, she knew her way around them.

''Calm down. I'm sure they'll be here any minute now.''

''You've been sayin' that since we came.'' she snapped. ''Which was hmm... an hour ago!''

They waited for few more minutes before the doors opened. Lorne heard a soft click and glanced at his companion. Rain was aiming at it with her gun. That's it, until Katie walked through. She immediately let go of the gun and ran to her, hugging on sight. Behind them, Connor stumbled in. Rain carefully inspected her, while Connor heavily sat on the couch.

''Oh my God, you're hurt!'' she exclaimed. Blonde had a 2 inch long gash on her left cheek.

''I'm okay, thanks for asking.'' Connor said sarcastically.

Brunette turned to him. ''You! You were supposed to keep her safe.''

He stared at her open mouthed. ''She is safe.''

''Then what's that?'' she pointed to blonde's cheek, while Katie tried to calm her down.

''I'm sorry, but we had to get through a horde of demons. But hey, next time I'll stand back and let you do the job.'' Connor retorted.

''Okay kids, stop fighting.'' Lorne said. No one spoke after that.

''So, you guys checked out this place? Is it empty?'' Katie asked while looking around.

Lorne and Rain exchanged looks. ''We kinda stayed here the whole time.''

Connor sighed.

''What?'' Lorne asked. Connor held up his hand. ''I don't hear anything.'' he said. ''But who knows, stay here, I'll check it out.'' He walked up the stairs. ''If anything happens, yell.'' he threw over his shoulder before disappearing in the hallway.

*****B***B*****

''I sense a disturbance in the power.''

Spike looked at Illyria from his position on the ground. ''Meaning?''

''Powerful demons are about to come to this dimension. Once they will be here, I won't be able to protect you.''

''You kidding? Last time I checked you were kicking their asses and now you're saying they have too much power for you to handle?'' Spike asked.

Illyria turned to him. ''I am not kidding you vampire. I have only a small part of my power at my disposal. In full strength I wouldn't even blink during annihilating them. They are aware of that. When they will arrive, their full wrath will be focused on me.''

He felt a ting on sympathy towards her. ''So you sayin' you're gonna die?''

''Maybe. It is a possibility.'' The Goddess said.

''Well, that sucks.'' Vampire commented. ''C'mon I ain't letting you die.''

She walked to him. ''It is not within your power to intefere. Your words are soothing, though.''

''You don't know me well enough then.'' he smirked.

''You will be busy. The dead are raising.''

''What?'' he asked.

''The dead shall walk again.'' Illyria said.

''You mean zombies?''

''This is your term for them.''

''Awesome.'' He said miserably. ''Look, I'm strong enough to walk. What you say we go from here?''

''Where?'' she asked.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. ''I don't know. Somewhere. 's probably better than stayin' here.''

''I suppose. The demons around us are getting closer with each hour. They crave power. Death.'' Illyria whispered.

''You tellin' me this now? Come on Blue, we gotta go.'' Spike stood up, testing his legs. They were healed enough to support his weight.

''We have no chance on sneaking out unnoticed.''

Spike raised his eyebrow. ''Then I guess we have to kill our way through.''

*****B***B*****

''Yeah, I know. But if you saw him hacking these demons...'' Katie said.

Rain watched her with doubt in her eyes. ''Really? 'Cuz I gotta say, he don't really look the type.''

''I'm telling you. No normal guy his age would be able to move so fast. I'm not even saying about his strength and accuracy.''

Brunette looked at Lorne.

''I'm afraid she's right. Connor's not really what you may call 'a normal boy'.''

''How so?''

Green demon hesitated. ''You won't run away?''

''Why would I?'' Both of them asked.

''Okay. First, Connor was born not even two years ago.'' Seeing their looks he added ''I know. Let me speak. So, his parents were a couple of vampires. After he was born, his father's worst enemy, a vampire hunter from 18th century kidnapped him and disappeared in another dimension. Long story short, Connor came back as a teenager.''

Rain nodded her head. ''Of course.''

Lorne smiled. ''You're taking it pretty well.''

''Well, we are surrounded by demons. Things I thought didn't exist are suddenly destroying the city. Kinda makes the girl change her view of the world.'' Blonde said.

The doors opened once more and Rain instantly aimed at them.

''Uh, could you tell this pretty lady to stop aiming at me?'' Gunn asked.

Lorne laughed. ''Gunn!''

They went to hug each other.

''So you know him?'' Rain asked still keeping her gun up.

''Yeah. He's one of us.''

''Okay.'' she said lowering her weapon.

''I see you picked up some survivors.'' Gunn noticed.

''Yeah, but not me. Connor is the one who picked all of us.'' Lorne said.

''Connor?'' Black man asked confused.

He doesn't remember. ''Right, you don't know him. Connor!'' he yelled loud enough to be heard by the boy. ''Do you know where is Angel?''

These women seemed pretty tasty, Gunn noticed. ''Not a clue. Haven't seen anyone from our crew since the battle ended.''

''That's bad.'' Demon said.

Connor appeared on the stairs. ''Gunn?''

''Yeah, who are you? Heard you gathered these troops here.''

''Connor.'' he went down and offered a hand. Gunn shook it. Boy's eyes were confused. He didn't let go, instead he took a step closer. His nostrils moved and then, without any warning, he punched Gunn in the face with his left hand following with a knee to his stomach. Then he threw him across the lobby.

''What the fuck?'' Katie asked at the same time as Lorne's ''What are you doing?''

Gunn picked himself up. ''You're quite strong. What are you?''

Connor took out his sword. ''That's how you killed that nest.''

Gunn smiled. ''You were there?'' His eyes rested on Katie. ''I remember you. You're the bitch I found there. You should be thankful I stepped in. These vampires were really not pretty.''

Katie took a step back. Rain picked up her handgun and aimed at Gunn.

''It won't do much.'' Connor said.

''Why?'' Lorne asked.

''He's a vampire.''

If possible, Lorne paled. With vampire speed, Gunn charged at them. Connor blocked his path, but the black man was bigger and soon Connor was tossed aside. Before Rain had time to shoot, Gunn knocked her gun away. Lorne tried to punch him, only to succeed in being knocked out. She punched him in the face. Vampire punched her back. Brunette fell to the floor. As Gunn took a step closer, Connor body slammed him, bringing them both down and away from girls. Gunn kicked him off. They stood up, circling each other. Gunn made the first move, which Connor ducked and punched him in the stomach. Black man punched him back and Connor kicked him in the face. He spit out the blood. They exchanged blows, eventually Connor gained the upper hand. He forced Gunn back. He swung at him, but the boy caught his arm and punched him in the face. Gunn tried to kick him and his leg was grabbed by Connor. He was sweeped off his feet. Immediately Connor was on him, punching his way through Gunn's defences. No one saw the arrival of the new guest.

''Chuck?''

They all turned to door where another brunette stood with a crossbow in her hands and a bag over her shoulder.

''Faith?'' they both said at the same time. Connor head butted Gunn. He moaned. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind and threw away. He saw Gunn getting slowly to his feet, Faith standing in front of him. ''What are you doing?'' he asked before brunette charged. Connor wasn't ready for a fucking slayer. He managed to block few of her blows, but the majority still connected, while he didn't laid one. Connor grabbed both of her arms and kicked Faith away. Brunette's eyes went from him to Rain. They widened and she ducked for cover. As Rain aimed for the heart, Faith's speed allowed her to move a little out of way. She got shot in the shoulder.

''We gotta go!'' she yelled to Gunn and they both ran to the doors. Rain shot at them few more times, but all missed. Though she was sure she got Gunn's back, but there was no reaction.

''Fuck!'' Connor swore.

Rain looked at him. ''What?''

''Faith's a slayer. She's with us.'' Connor explained.

''From my point of view she seemed with vampires.'' Katie noticed.

Connor walked to the couch. ''She knows him from the past. She doesn't remember me, so it's normal she'd take his side.''

''What now?'' Rain asked.

Connor placed a finger in Faith's blood. ''Wake Lorne. I'll go and try to find them.''

''You said it's impossible to track someone in this city.'' Brunette said.

''Because it is. Her blood is fresh though. She couldn't have gone far.'' Connor said and went to Angel's office. He came back with a small bottle.

''What's that?'' Blonde asked.

''Holy water.'' he answered. ''That's enough proof for Faith to trust me. When I'm gone go to one of the rooms and stay there.''

Rain nodded and Connor ran into the night. She reloaded her gun. ''Okay, let's get him up.'' she said pointing at still unconscious Lorne.

*****B***B*****_  
_

_That's it, I'm afraid. So if you liked it and want more, as I said, leave me a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took so long, completely my fault. Well, I hope you'll like it.__ And half the time I was writing this, I wasn't 100% sober, so cut me some slack. ;)  
_

**Chapter Three: Whereabouts Unknown**

''What the fuck was that?'' Faith asked.

She and Gunn were in one of abandoned blocks. Brunette was trying to keep pressure on her shoulder, but it just kept bleeding. Black man stared at her. Her blood kept singing to him, trying to lure him closer. Not now, though. Not here.

''I don't know.'' he answered and came closer. ''Lose the jacket.''

''What?''

Gunn rolled his eyes. ''It's soaked in your blood. You're a slayer which means that your blood will attract everything that can smell it. Lose it and we gotta go. I know a safe place.'' He told her. They needed to move, fast. He wanted nothing more than drain her right here and now, but he knew that even with damaged shoulder, Faith sure could fight. Plus he wasn't in his top shape. That weird kid beat him. He smelled mostly human, but something he couldn't recognize lingered there. They'll run for cover and once she's asleep...

''Let's go.'' Faith grunted and tossed her jacket away. Gunn tore away a piece of his shirt.

''Use this.''

Faith pressed it to her wound. They ran away.

*****B***B*****

''Where should we go, vampire?''

Spike leaned against the wall. They managed to kill their way out, but that weakened him. His legs gave out. ''No idea. Here seems nice.'' he said looking around. Another trashed apartment.

''You need blood.'' Illyria said. She pretty much slaughtered every demon that dared to come near her.

''No shit. We should go to a butcher or a blood bank maybe.''

''Indeed.'' She agreed and fell silent.

After five minutes Spike sighed. ''So, when will these badass demons get here?''

''I do not know. Two of your weeks, I suppose.''

Blond stared at her. ''Two weeks? That's a fuckin' long time. No need to panic, yet.''

Illyria sat next to him. ''You consider two weeks a long time?''

''Sure, you don't? It's not like you're... right you're only about few millions old, two weeks seem like nothing to you.'' Spike realized. ''How will they look?''

''How should I know?'' she asked.

''You never met 'em?''

''I did. Long time ago, in different dimension.''

''So what? You don't remember?'' Spike asked.

''I do remember. That doesn't matter.'' Blue Goddess looked at him.

''Then what does?''

''It depends. Many things changed over time. Demons that back then could walk through dimensions without trouble now need a proper ritual just to be able to appear.'' Illyria said.

''Meaning?''

She looked at Spike. ''Each dimension has a set of rules. Some are unique. If demon is powerful enough it can appear in it's true form. If not it needs a shell. A vessel, to be able to walk freely.''

''You mean like you?'' he asked.

''No.'' she said coldly. ''If I had my full power I could smite this whole city without a second thought. They never were as powerful and they never will be.''

Spike took out a cigarette out of his pocket. ''So basically they'll look human, right? Means we can kill it.'' he said lighting it.

''I never said they will. Demon doesn't need a human container to appear. It can choose other demons, weaker demons.'' Illyria explained.

''So we're screwed. Aight then.'' Spike stood up. ''C'mon, let's go get me some blood.''

*****B***B*****

He was wrong. The scent that Faith leaved behind was much stronger than he thought. Connor needed to be careful. There really wasn't many things that could track like him, but considering that he could follow it with his eyes closed gave him perspective. He wondered how Gunn was handling this. If he didn't attack yet. Trail of blood led him to an abandoned building. 4th floor. It was getting stronger with each step. He didn't hear anything. Slowly he made his way into one of he rooms. That would explain why the smell was so strong.

He picked up Faith's jacket. It reeked of her smell. Damn it, the trail was cold. Connor sniffed the whole room, there was no way they'd get away. He concentrated his senses on smelling. He left the room. Faith's scent didn't end, it just got weaker. Mixed with something else, too. Though it shouldn't excite him so much, but finally he had something challenging to hunt. It's been a long time, since he had much trouble during tracking. He smiled absently and followed. He just rounded the corner when he heard a crack behind him. He risked a glare. Apparently other demons picked up the scent, too. Hopefully they won't follow it anymore.

*****B***B*****

''What if he doesn't come back?'' Rain asked.

They were in one of the rooms. Brunette was pacing with a gun in her hands, blonde was patiently sitting and Lorne was watching them both with curiosity.

''He will. You didn't see him in action.'' Katie said.

''Yeah, what I saw was this chick kicking his ass.'' Rain snapped.

''Ladies, calm down.''

They looked at Lorne. ''What do you think? He'll bring her back?''

Demon sighed. ''If he finds them and gets the holy water on Gunn, then yes.''

''Wait, what if he doesn't?''

''Find them?'' he asked. ''If he does, but they don't listen.'' Brunette said.

''I recall Faith besting him in the past. Don't know how this will work.'' Lorne shrugged.

''Awesome.''

They all looked in different direction. ''Are we sure we're safe here?''

''What do you mean?'' Green demon asked.

''I mean something could've heard us. We weren't exactly quiet during the fight.'' Rain noticed.

''No, I don't think so.'' They looked at Katie. ''I mean in Connor's place, they were there after, what? Three minutes? They'd be here by now.''

''She has a point, you know.''

''Yeah.'' Brunette muttered.

*****B***B*****

He led Faith back to the nest he woke up in. Gunn doubted that anything would come here. He hoped that nothing could smell her too. They went upstairs and Gunn closed the door behind them.

''Of all the things that could happen to me here, gettin' shot wasn't fuckin' one of them.'' Faith admitted.

''What did you expect?''

Brunette sat down and began to remove her clothing. She looked at her wound. ''Fuck it's still in.'' She sighed. ''I don't know. Being torn to shreds by some big demon? That's about it.''

Gunn stared at her shoulder. ''I don't think there's anything in here that could help us remove the bullet.'' He noticed that Faith seemed paler than usual.

''Fuck, I don't feel too good. Probably the blood loss.'' Faith murmured. ''Stopped bleeding, though. Still, we need to get this bitch outta me.''

Gunn searched around looking for something that might help. In the corner of his eye he saw that Faith was sweating. Maybe he could try now. He'd take her...

''So, who the hell was back there?'' she asked.

''No idea.'' Well, he knew Lorne.

''Okay, you know where Angel is by any chance? Or Wes?'' Faith continued to assault him with question, even when she seemed to sink deeper into her sit.

Gunn needed something to knock her out. ''Don't know. I didn't see anyone since the battle.'' He opened another drawer. ''Wesley is dead.''

''What?'' Gunn smiled in his thoughts. She was really weak. He stalked closer to her. ''He died during killing his demon. I'd tell you more, but there's just no point.'' He picked up a lamp.

''Why not?'' She asked turning to him and getting hit in the face. She rolled on the floor. A slayer down after one hit. He took a step closer when the door suddenly broke and a boy stepped through. He took one look at the situation and in flash he was in front of Gunn, pushing him back. He was too stunned to even think about blocking that. ''That's not possible. How'd you find us?''

Boy slowly positioned himself between him and Faith. ''Followed the trail.''

''How? I masked her scent with mine. I walked around for a little bit. You don't fight like human, yet you're not a vampire. What are you?'' Gunn asked.

''I'm someone who's gonna kick your ass.''

''You can try.'' He smirked.

''I did it once. No problem doing it twice.'' Connor said. No one moved. ''What are you waiting for?''

''How 'bout you?'' Gunn raised his eyebrows.

Connor took a step closer. Gunn smiled. ''That's it.''

Faith moaned behind him and this caused his attention to split. He managed to block first of Gunn's fists. Second one caught him clean in his stomach. Connor punched him back. Gunn grabbed him by his shirt and slammed into a wall. With a nice force, too. He pushed Gunn back and followed this with a high kick. He caught his leg and kicked at his other. Connor fell down and immediately had to roll away, because Gunn was attacking. He stood up and punched Gunn, but he managed to grab his arm. Vampire's first punch connected to his face. And second and third... Soon Connor didn't know if the blackness before his eyes was really Gunn or if he was starting to loose consciousness. Next thing he knew, Connor was flying through air and collided with something very solid. He noticed that something fell off his pocket. A bottle of holy water. Groaning, he picked it up and went to Gunn. He splashed it at him and again and again, until there was nothing left. Gunn was hissing in his vampire face, trying to cover himself. Using this as distraction, with all his strength, Connor aimed at his knee cap. He heard a sickening crunch and Gunn yelled out in pain. Vampire was on his knees, but Connor didn't have anything to stake him with. Plus the noise he was making, he needed to get out fast. He simply picked him up and threw out of window. It was pretty long fall. Connor heard a body hitting the ground.

''Why didn't I think of that before?'' He asked himself, trying to wipe off the blood from his face. He kneeled next to Faith. She was half conscious. He picked her up and noticed that part of bones in his body was aching. He ran out as fast as he could, hoping to get out unnoticed by the demons that were surely coming this way.

*****B***B*****

''Is there a way to stop these demons from coming here?'' Spike asked after they left the butcher. He had enough blood to get him by for at least few weeks.

''Maybe.'' Illyria answered, stealthily making her way across the city.

''What do you mean by maybe?''

''If we could get to demons summoning him, then yes, we could. But we won't.''

''Why the bloody hell not?'' Spike asked.

Illyria opened the doors to their hiding place and walked in. ''Because there are too many demons between here and there. We won't pass.''

Vampire set down the bag with blood on the floor. ''C'mon, don't be so pessimistic. Say, we do pass them. Then what?''

''Then we'd have to kill demons responsible for the ritual.'' She sat down.

''Okay, that's it? Doesn't seem so hard.'' Spike shrugged.

''It is impossible for us to accomplish. Even if, we would need someone else to go with us.''

Vampire started to put some blankets on the floor. ''Why is that, luv?''

''They need to be killed approximately at the same time. There is four of them and each in different place.'' Illyria said.

''If we put one down, then what?'' Spike asked.

''Nothing. Energy surrounding him will just transfer itself to another demon. If we kill them one by one, the ritual won't stop.''

Vampire laid down on his made-up bed. ''So what you sayin' is we need to kill them at the same time. I bet it doesn't need to be in exact same time, right?''

''Maybe few minutes. Too short to reach and kill another.'' Illyria looked at him curiously.

Spike watched her. ''Wanna lay down?''

''Why?''

''To rest. Why else?'' Spike rolled his eyes.

''I don't need to lay in order to rest vampire.''

''Well, you can try it. Won't hurt ya and maybe you'll like it.'' He shrugged.

Illyria walked closer to him. ''Move.'' Spike sighed and made some space for her. She laid down, very tense.

''You can relax.''

''I am relaxed.'' She answered, even though her tense muscles told something different.

''Anyway, back on track. Theoretically, it is possible to stop this whole summoning deal, right?'' Spike eventually asked.

''Yes. But the power released during breaking the ritual will be great.''

''How big?''

''Enough to wipe half of this city.'' Illyria said.

''Won't be much of a loss.'' Spike muttered.

''You would lose your life.'' she noticed.

''That would be the loss.''

''I can draw the energy to me.'' Illyria announced.

''Yeah?''

''It wouldn't be nearly enough, but my powers would grow.'' she said.

''How do we do that?'' Spike asked.

''I need some things.''

''Is there any way we can get it in here?''

Illyria looked at him. They heard a thunder, followed by a flash of lighting. Two minutes later it started to rain.

*****B***B*****

Rain watched big, heavy drops of water falling from the sky. ''Great. It hasn't rained since... three days.''

Katie sighed from her position on bed. ''C'mere.''

Brunette tuned to her. ''What?''

''Come here.'' Blonde opened her arms. Rain smiled and slowly walked over, eventually sitting between blonde's legs. Then she leaned on her, putting her head on Katie's chest.

''See? You don't have to stand there all the time. We're safe here.'' Tall girl muttered.

''So, how long you two know each other?'' Lorne asked from his spot on the other side of the room.

''It's gonna be... five years, I think.'' Katie answered.

''It was a 'love at first sight' kind of deal?''

They laughed. ''No. God, no. I had to chase her for nearly four months.''

Rain shrugged. ''I hope it was worth it.''

Blonde kissed the top of her head. ''Hell yeah.''

''Actually, it's gonna be our anniversary soon. What day is it? I'm losing count because of this whole demon deal.'' younger girl noticed.

''It's friday. Which means we still have about ten days to do something.'' Katie said.

''You're lucky to have one another during times like this.''

''How 'bout you? Anyone?'' Rain asked.

He shook his head. ''No. I've never been in love. I'm not in a hurry to meet someone else from my dimension. Besides, all I need is here.''

''Well, I know that will sound a little weird, considering that you met us two days ago, but you've got us.'' Katie said and Rain nodded her head. Then she laughed.

''What's so funny?''

''Nothing. Just that we were supposed to be in Europe, but instead we will celebrate it in abandoned Los Angeles.'' Blonde said.

''I can celebrate it on sinking Titanic, as long as it is with you.''

Katie smiled and leaned to kiss her when the door busted open and Connor stepped through, soaked to the bone.

''See you found her.'' Brunette smirked, looking at the body in his arms.

''She's hurt.'' he announced.

''Yeah, like you aren't.'' Lorne said.

Connor walked to the bed and put her down. ''I'll live. Don't know about her.''

Rain scoffed. ''Lemme see her.''

''You know what to do?'' Connor asked.

''I shot her, might as well patch the girl up.''

*****B***B*****

Gunn hopped on his one good leg through the night. He was making really much noise, splashing the water everywhere, but the rain was fading it. Nothing could be heard from more than thirty feet, besides it's big drops hitting the ground. He was really pissed off. That boy really tore him a new one. He didn't really know what pissed him off more, the holy water or the broken knee. It would take some time to heal, even with his now vampire healing. And he needed to get some blood. Chances of finding someone alive were small. Gunn opened the door to one of the building and went in. At least he'd have some protection from the rain. He enjoyed water, but being in a cold shower for a long time wasn't on his list. Because it felt like being under a shower. He looked through a window and it really reminded him of the night he died. Gunn turned his attention to his knee and poked it with his finger. He hissed. That kid really had some strength. He hopped around the apartment, looking for a bed. He needed to rest.

*****B***B*****

''Wake up, it's your turn.'' someone said.

Connor opened his eyes. Brunette was hovering over him. ''Huh?''

''Come on, sit up. I gotta clean you up.''

He did as he was told. Lorne and Katie were talking on the other side of the room and Faith was laying on the bed, with her shoulder bandaged and in new clothes. ''You changed her?''

''Yeah, couldn't have her bleeding on the bed.'' Rain shrugged and sat in front of him.

''She gonna make it?'' he asked as she started to clean up his face.''

''Yeah, she probably fainted due to the blood loss. Damage wasn't so serious, so she'll heal.

Brunette went on with her treatment and Connor noticed a bandage between her thumb and index finger. ''What happened?''

She looked at her hand. ''When me 'n Green were runnin' a zombie bit me.''

''A zombie? Where'd he come from?''

''Don't know. Lorne thinks it was a spell though. Every dead citizen is walking again.'' She withdrew from him. ''Done.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

''What do I look like to you? A fairy?'' she asked back.

''Hey, Lorne?'' he called across the room. Green demon turned to him. ''How do you know that all of the people turned to zombies?''

''I don't. I think so. There was a magical presence on the one we encountered, so I can only guess that he wasn't the only one raised.'' Lorne said. Connor jumped to his feet. ''Whoa, what are you doing?''

''Stay here. I have to check something.'' he ordered.

''Hold on, hold on...'' Rain caught his arm. ''Where are you going?''

Connor looked her in the eye. ''To see my parents.''

She let go of it. ''Oh.''

He opened the doors. ''What about Gunn?'' Lorne asked.

''I didn't kill him. He's hurt though, so he shouldn't be much of a trouble anytime soon.''

''But he still knows where we are.'' Blonde noticed.

Connor turned to them. ''Didn't think of that.''

''I can cast a sanctuary spell.'' Lorne offered.

''A what?'' both women asked.

''Then I'll be useless.'' Connor ignored them.

''Still, then we'd have bigger chances of defending ourselves. Plus, we've got Faith now.'' Lorne said.

''Do what you think is best. I'll be back soon.'' Connor left.

Lorne sighed. He had to remember what to use.

''What is that spell?'' a voice asked him.

''It's a protection spell. If I perform it, nothing demonic will be able to hurt us in entire hotel.''

''Okay and why would Connor be useless then?'' Blonde asked.

''It fends off every attacker that is demonic. Connor is part demon.'' Lorne explained.

''He's what?'' Rain's eyes widened.

''His parents are vampires. Go figure.''

*****B***B*****

He was so fucking plain stupid. He forgot to take care of bodies of his family. Sure, there was chaos everywhere and he was enraged, but he should've remembered. If what Lorne said was true, then he'd have to kill them. His mother and little sister, because Connor doubted that his father could walk without his head. He sneaked his way through the buildings, occasionally running through the streets. It was still raining, pouring and streets were turning to rivers. On his way, Connor noticed that even demons seemed to run for cover. Not big fans of rain, he guessed. Despite everything, Connor liked rain. If he had to choose between rainy and snowy, he'd definitely pick rain. There was no such thing as rain in Quor-Toth. Something familiar, maybe. It gave him some kind of unexplainable comfort. Thunder raged on as Connor got closer and closer to his home. He observed that some people, no zombies, he corrected himself, were on the streets. But if the whole city was raised, there should be tons more.

He approached his home. Silently, Connor walked to the basement. He opened the doors and went down. Nothing. Bodies of the demon he slain and his father were laying as he left them. His mother's and sister's, were not. Fuck... He looked to his left and right, but saw nothing. Connor walked around for a little bit, yet nothing happened. Where the fuck did they go? He searched everything and came up with nothing. Okay, how is it possible for a zombie to walk up the stairs, open the doors and leave, closing them back? The ones he saw were barely walking. There was no way... Shaking his head, he went back to his dad's corpse. Should he bury him? That would take a lot of time and he'd probably be spotted. Burn his body? It was too wet to even think about starting a fire outside. He couldn't leave, only to have to come back another time.

He picked up his father's body and placed it on a table, then did the same with his head. Connor fought himself not to vomit. He went to the garage and proceed to empty the gas tank. Having enough, Connor took a lighter from living room and again, went to the basement. He spilled the gas all over the body. Almost unconsciously, he lit the lighter. He threw it down. Flames immediately bursted out, illuminating whole space. He stared at the fire, consuming his father. He burned his dad, twice now. First Holtz, now this. He left, fearing that the light could lure something. Connor wondered where the hell was rest of his family.

He was maybe halfway to Hyperion when he broke down. He sat on the fire escape and cried. He thought that Angel was dead, too. He would find him, if he'd be alive. He didn't. That fucking bastard unleashed hell on earth and died, leaving Connor to clean up the mess. Even now though, he knew he couldn't. This was way off his limits. There were five of them, but give a hundred and they wouldn't do much. It would be best if this whole city would vanish. Disappear into thin air. Get dragged to hell, it's pretty much already there. For some reason, he couldn't leave. Shouldn't be much of a problem if he really wanted to escape. Angel started the war, someone had to finish it. Yet somehow Connor knew he'd die here.

Something walked through the alley beneath him. No, someone. Connor jumped down, water on the ground reached to his ankles. It better stop raining soon or it could get really ugly. Man stopped upon seeing him. Yellow eyes, fangs... A sudden rage flew through him. Is every fucking citizen dead already? He charged at the vampire, who still seemed a little startled. He head butted him as soon as he was in range. Vampire went down. Connor leaned to pick him up, but got kicked in the stomach and vampire rolled away. He grabbed man's back and threw him to the wall. He tried to block Connor's punches, but clearly had not enough skill. ''Where is your nest?'' Connor asked when vampire seemed to not even try to defend himself. ''My what?''

He punched him again. ''Where is the rest of you?'' This vampire was hardly a challenge and he needed to put his grief, his rage in something useful. He needed to cause physical pain, the same amount he felt in his soul.

''I-I...'' vampire muttered.

''Show me or I'll kill you.'' Connor demanded.

Vampire weakly nodded his head.

Twenty minutes later they stepped to, surprisingly, a single house.

''Here?'' he asked. Man nodded. ''Good.'' Connor muttered and snapped his neck.

''Evan, that you?'' a voice from his right shouted.

Apparently, someone got tired of waiting and walked to the hallway, when he was met with powerful blow to his face. After hearing the commotion, two more vampires walked to the view.

''Only three?'' he asked them.

''Well, we got separated.'' one of them explained. The one who got punched shot him a disbelieving look. There was one vampire to his left, two in front of him. ''Shit happens.'' Connor said and elbowed the one on his left, immediately punching another. The third one ran to him and Connor grabbed his arm and pushed into the one on his left, both of them landing on the floor. First one stood up and got kicked in the chest, which send him flying. The other two managed to stand up and Connor threw one over his shoulder, but the second one slammed into him and they both crashed to one of the rooms. Connor was on his stomach with vampire on his back, so he threw his head back with all the strength he could muster. He heard a crunch and his back was free. He stood up and kicked the vampire on his knees, eliminating him from fight for now. Other two walked in, side by side.

Connor's face twisted in predatory grin.

*****B***B*****

Katie watched her lover as she sat on the chair, facing the doors. Clip in, out. Safety on, safety off. On, off... and over and over again. The sound was annoying her. She looked at Lorne. Asleep. Then Faith? Yeah, that's what her name was... anyway, still unconscious. In, out, on, off...

''Give it a rest, would you?'' she snapped. Rain's eyes stared at her. She put the magazine in, safety off. Blonde sighed. ''Come on, don't be mad.'' Brunette raised her eyebrows. Katie walked to her, sitting behind brunette. ''You're way too tense. Relax.'' she muttered and put her hands on Rain's shoulders, gently massaging them. She breathed on her neck and noticed, with satisfaction, that Rain drew in a sharp breath herself. ''Let's get this off, huh?'' Katie asked, tugging at brunette's jacket. Quietly, Rain complied and the jacket was tossed aside. She worked on her shoulders, sometimes letting her hands travel to Rain's front, just a little higher than her breasts. Occasionally, on purpose, she breathed on shorter woman's neck, sending chills through her. Gaining enough confidence, she pulled the straps of her top down, letting it fall to Rain's stomach. Brunette turned her head enough to look her in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak, but Katie silenced her. ''Shhh.'' Next wave of hot air traveled to Rain and she had to turn her head back, breathing heavily. Blonde's smooth hands went to Rain's lower back, before slowly caressing her perfect stomach. Tips of her long fingers sometimes, more and more though, touched her breasts through her bra. ''May I?'' Blonde asked few moments, her hands traveling to Rain's bra. She gulped and nodded. They were together for over four years, every time they had sex it felt like their first and with every time Rain loved her tall blondie even more. She felt her bra being unclasped and moved her arms, letting it fall to the floor. In no time, her breasts were cupped and Katie took her time. Hands were carefully, with tenderness, working on her chest, then one of them hid itself under Rain's jeans and in this moment, she thanked God that they weren't too tight. Katie put a little pressure just over brunette's sex, knowing it would get her amazingly worked up in moments.

Blonde put little kisses on her lover's neck, sucking on it from time to time. She put her hand under brunette's panties, her middle finger reaching her clit. She danced a little over it and withdrew her hand. Painfully slowly, her hand traveled up through Rain's stomach, a cute little passage between her breasts before finally ending it's journey in Rain's mouth. She eagerly sucked at it. When she felt that was enough, Katie put her hand back down, this time letting it remain there for more time. Little whimpers escaped through Rain's lips. She retreated her hand again, but this time Rain's hips buckled up, almost begging her for more contact. Katie kissed her collarbone, a sign between the two of them, letting Rain to trust her. Using both hands, she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her hand back in, only this time having more space. One of her hand danced around Rain's exposed flesh, while other was occupied with brunette's throbbing pussy. Katie cocked her head, wanting to see Rain's face. She just loved to see it in these moments. Rain felt blonde's breath on her cheek, her nipple being pinched, one finger slowly preparing itself to enter her and she couldn't wait more. Grabbing Katie's head, she brought it closer, their lips meting in passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until they had to breath. Both had still their mouth's open, distance between kept at minimal, if you could say that, staring in each other's eyes. Katie put her finger all the way in Rain, causing her to almost jump and moan quietly. She put her own mouth over Rain's, deafening the sounds of pleasure. ''You have too much clothes.'' Brunette whispered. Katie smiled and let Rain undress her. She was a little too hot in them. Soon she didn't know if she wanted to be fuck senseless, seeing as Rain was very enthusiastically giving her back what she got, or fuck Rain senseless first. That was her goal. Truth to be told, they'd both get fucked senseless. ''Wait.'' she murmured and took off Rain's pants and panties in one time. ''Let me do this.''

Brunette smiled, showing her perfect teeth and nodded. Katie licked her lips and leaned down to Rain's nipple. She planted little kisses all over brunette's breast's, her tongue lazily traveling from around scarlet, hard nipple, before covering it fully with her mouth, sucking on it. She heard Rain taking a deep breath and she played with it for a little more time, finally biting on it lightly. A gesture really appreciated from her lover. She moved to the other nipple, who was seeking her attention. While doing this, her hand was still taking care of Rain's clit. She felt brunette's pussy getting more wet with every minute. Deciding she kept Rain waiting long enough, blonde's head traveled down, her tongue setting a wet path down her stomach. Katie breathed on Rain's clit and shivers traveled through her body. She kissed the inside of brunette's thigh, slowly coming closer and closer to clit. She kissed it lightly and Rain sighed shakily. Blonde licked it a little, enjoying the quiet sounds coming from Rain. She took a full breath and planted a full kiss on Rain's pussy, her tongue tasting every bit of her she could. Her hands traveled to Rain's breasts, cupping them fully. Younger woman's hands lovingly stroked Katie's head as she continued to suck on one of her outer walls. She slided her tongue in, reaching it out as far as she could, feeling her hair being tug at little harder. Her assault continued and Rain had to bite on her lower lip, trying to muffle her moans. Katie felt Rain's hips moving around and she knew she was close. Her assault continued, not slowing for a second. ''Don't stop... don't stop...'' brunette panted and Katie had no intention to do so. Soon, she felt her tongue being squeezed and a sticky warmness flooded her mouth. Rain's thighs closed on her head so hard she almost missed brunette's yells. Few seconds later they released her head, but Katie wanted to make sure her girl was all cleaned up and remained there for few more moments. She rose up to meet Rain's face and the girl immediately kissed her, hard. Blonde let Rain to get her breathing under control, noticing in satisfaction how flushed she was.

''We better go get a room.'' Rain muttered. Katie looked at still sleeping Lorne and giggled. ''Guess we were lucky.''

''Yeah, but I'm gonna make you scream so much louder and there's no way he'll sleep through that.'' Rain smiled and they left the room, looking for another with comfortable bed.

*****B***B*****

Connor arrived at Hyperion. He was soaked, his face was a little more bruised than before and he was tired as hell. He went straight to the room they occupied, hoping that everyone was asleep, so he wouldn't have to explain. He opened the door and a strange scent attacked his nostrils. He shrugged it off, but noticed that two people were missing.

''Oh my God... please, please...''

He immediately turned, hearing Katie's voice. He ran in direction of sounds, only to stop cold in front of the doors, hearing more. ''Don't stop, please don't stop...'' Panting? He couldn't help but grin. So that was the scent he sensed. Still smiling, he quietly retreated. He had to come back though, after finding their clothes on the floor. He put them next to doors they were occupied in and prepared himself to sleep. The biggest chair, of course, had been used. He turned his head to the other, smaller, already knowing it wouldn't give him nearly enough comfort to fall asleep. Connor looked at the bed. Okay, half was taken by Faith, but the other half seemed irresistible. He took off his clothes and laid down, quickly succumbing to sleep.

*****B***B*****

Connor walked around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Sometime during the night it stopped raining, which was good because streets were slowly drowning. It would take few days to dry all the way, though. He came up with some things that seemed edible. Maybe Lorne would know what to do with it, or the girls. In the lobby, green demon was sitting between various spices, apparently putting on the sanctuary spell.

''I found some things.'' he announced, putting them down.

''Hit me.'' Lorne ordered.

''Huh?''

''I don't know if I put the spell correctly.'' he explained. Connor sighed and walked over, reaching his arm out to smack him. A force stopped his hand before it could make contact. ''I say you did it.''

Lorne smiled and went over to the counter. ''Okay, let's see what do we have here.'' He took the bags and disappeared in the kitchen.

''It was you?''

He quickly turned around, to see Rain on the stairs, fully clothed.

''Me what?'' he asked, though he very well knew what she asked about.

She rolled her eyes and came down. ''You put our clothes next to doors, haven't you?''

''Yeah.'' he nodded. ''Don't worry, I wasn't listening.''

''Don't care about that, but it's your loss.'' she grinned.

Few minutes later blonde joined them, Lorne followed with breakfast. They sat in lobby, wherever they found a comfortable spot. ''So, how were your parents?'' Katie eventually asked, breaking the silence. Connor looked at her. ''They, uhm... I only found my father. I don't know where is my mother, or sister.''

''Sorry.'' she muttered. They continued to eat, until he felt Rain staring at him for long time. ''What?''

''Help me understand something. Your parents are vampires, right? How the hell are they zombies?'' she asked.

He looked at Lorne, searching for help. He nodded his head. ''They are. Connor went to see his... foster parents.''

''Oh, anyway... sorry 'bout your loss.''

''Yeah.''

They ate the rest in silence and Lorne went to kitchen to clean the dishes. He was really impressing Connor, doing all that. ''You have any family?'' he asked them.

''Yeah, they don't live here. Or anywhere near for that matter. They're safe, but I bet they're worried as hell about us.'' blonde answered.

Connor nodded. ''You're taking it pretty well.'' Rain noticed. ''Your parents are dead, not real parents, but still... and you act like you don't care. Maybe you should grief a little.''

''Why? There's no point. And I care, I care a lot... but they're gone. No matter what I do, they're not coming back.'' he said.

''What the fuck is goin' on?'' a voice from stairs asked. Brunette with a bandage over her shoulder stood there, her eyes taking them in.

Connor stood up.

''Faith.''

*****B***B*****

''We had no contact with Faith since she entered the city.'' Xander said, running a hand through his short hair.

_''We need to assume she's missing.''_ Giles' voice came.

''If Faith is down, is it wise to send more slayers in?'' he asked.

_''It's our only option. We need to know what is happening in there and Faith didn't make a single report.''_

''Yeah, that's another thing. Can't Willow jus zap them in?'' Xander asked.

_''Apparently, she can't. Something weakened her magic and Los Angeles is under some spell, making it impossible to penetrate by magic.'' _Giles explained.

''Okay, but they're going in blind. We have no idea where is Faith, or Angel. Anyone we know, for that matter. They all can be dead and we'll be sending more girls to die.'' Xander told him.

_''That's why I'm going.''_ new voice sounded._ ''No offense to Kennedy who is leading the first group, but if there is something strong enough to kill Faith, she has no chance. Besides, I don't think she is dead. I can still feel her.''_

''Buff, are you sure?'' Xander asked.

'_'I'm leaving Rome as we speak. Kennedy is probably closing in on L.A, tell her to wait for me. I'll be there in few hours.''_ Buffy said.

''Okay.'' Xander said and disconnected the line. He picked up his phone and called Kennedy.

_''What?'' _came a whisper.

''How close you are?''

_''We're almost in.''_

''Buffy said to wait for her. Don't go in.'' he warned.

_''I don't have time fo this. Who does she think she is?''_

''Kenn.'' he sighed.

''_Xander look, I can't wait. The more time we stay here, the more chances are we'll get spotted. I'm going in.''_ the line went dead.

Xander rubbed his neck. ''Great.''

*****B***B*****

_Okay, I've got a question. Do you want the chapters to be shorter? 'Cuz I can do that, but I don't know about the quality then. The longer it is, the more I'm getting in it and I have space to do what I want, end it where I want. So, just tell me, I'll consider it. Reviews are always welcome! ;(_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Well, I decided to split this chapter in two, because I was writing and writing and still not even near to the end, so here's the first one. Oh and I'm sorry for not updating earlier, but my internet is so fucked up right now that it took me more than 20 minutes to post it. Thank you for reviews 'cuz all the time I forget to say that. Really, I'm grateful._

**Chapter Four: Come As You Are**

''How'd I get here?'' Faith asked.

''A little gratitude would be nice, y'know?'' Rain raised her eyebrows.

Slayer was slowly walking down the stairs. ''Who are you?''

''Hey, Lorne!'' Connor called.

After few moments green demon appeared. ''Hello sweetpie, I see you are awake.'' he greeted her.

''Hey.'' Faith came all the way down and sat down. ''You wanna fill me in what the hell is goin' on?''

Lorne opened his mouth but Rain beat him to it. ''Nothin'. Except you fought us and ran off with a vampire.''

Faith looked at her sharply, then her eyes traveled to Lorne. ''Is it true? Gunn's a vampire?''

''I'm afraid so.'' he answered.

''How?''

''We don't know. He just showed up and was a vampire already.'' Lorne thought about it, too. Gunn was supposed to take out the senator, she was surrounded by vampires. Maybe he didn't make it.

''So, how'd I get here? Last thing I remember was Gunn knocking the shit outta me.''

Three set of eyes traveled to Connor who was leaning against the wall. ''I brought you back.''

She sent him a doubtful look. ''There's no way someone like you could actually beat a vampire Gunn and bring me back here in one piece. What are you?''

He folded his arms across his chest. ''What do you mean?''

''You can't be human.''

Connor scowled. He didn't need anyone reminding him that he was part demon.

''Anyway, I didn't catch your name.'' Faith said and looked around. ''Or anyone's, for that matter.''

Boy made his way to stand behind Faith.

''I'm sorry, I completely forgot about that. This is Rain and Katie.'' Lorne pointed at brunette and blonde. ''And that's Connor. He's...'' he trailed off after seeing Connor's hand, telling him not to reveal his true origins.''...the one who brought us here.''

''Really? So you know Angel?'' she asked.

''You could say that.'' he replied.

''Yeah, about that... Where is the big guy? Or anyone else. Last time I've been here this place was full of people.'' Faith looked at Lorne. Green demon sighed. ''We don't know where is Angel. Wesley, Illyria, Spike... they all just vanished. We saw only Gunn and he is dead.''

''Who's this Illy-'' she stopped. ''Wait, what do you mean Spike? He's dead.''

Lorne looked at Connor who only shrugged. He met the vampire only once. ''Not quite. Long story short, Spike is, or at least was, alive and a part of our team.''

''How come we didn't know it?''

''Spike didn't want you to know. Any of you.'' Lorne explained.

Faith nodded her head. ''Wesley, he is dead.'' she licked her lips. ''Gunn said that he died during killing his demon.''

Fucking great. Another one dead. Connor exchanged pained look with Lorne. Granted, during his stay here, he and Wes never really got along, but he kind of respected the man. He didn't want him dead, that's for sure.

Rain and Katie just watched them silently. It wasn't their place to say anything, it just wasn't their business.

''What did he mean by that? While you're on it, explain to me what the fuck did you do to make L.A look like a war zone?'' Faith stared at Lorne. That was expected as he was the only one she, well, remembered.

''We destroyed the Circle Of The Black Thorn. It was a group of very powerful demons, giving orders, basically they held the power. Senior Partners didn't like that and sent their army to kill us.'' Lorne said.

''Why did you do it?''

He laughed a little. ''Let's say that Angel knows how to make good speeches.''

''You knew what would happen?''

He nodded.

''What the hell? You guys are insane. You could've at least ask us for help instead of doing it on your own. Maybe all of this could be avoided.'' Faith said, a little angry.

''Excuse me?''

''You shouldn't do it on your own.''

Lorne laughed. ''Really? Because I remember Angel twice asking for your help and what did we got? Big, fat no.''

''What do you mean?'' Faith asked, her tone softer.

''We asked for your help before this. We asked for your help when Fred was dying.'' Lorne said.

''What?''

''Fred is dead.'' Demon looked down. ''A god took over her body.''

''I didn't know.'' Faith whispered. ''Let me get this straight. You asked for help and we turned you down?'' He nodded.

''Damn. If I knew I'd do something. Fucking Scoobies.''

''Well, you didn't. You refused to help as long as we stayed in Wolfram & Hart.'' Lorne said bitterly.

''Who said that? Who were you in contact with?'' Slayer asked.

''I don't know.''

Faith sighed and silence greeted the lobby. ''Why didn't you run? Get out of city.'' she asked after few moments.

They all looked at each other. ''We heard there is a quarantine.'' Katie eventually answered.

''Well yeah, but you still could make it.''

''We need to close the portals first.'' Connor spoke up.

''Close what first?''

Boy looked at Lorne. He was better at this whole explaining stuff. ''When the Senior Partners figured out that we were against them, they opened number of portals to other dimensions, letting demons come. I mean, we don't know for sure, but they have to come from somewhere and it seems they're not getting less.''

''Really? All of you just, devoted your lives to close them?'' Faith smirked.

''No one forced you to come.'' Connor said. She turned to him. ''Watch it, junior.''

''Whoa, whoa, okay, okay. Relax guys. We don't need to fight between each other, we got a city full of monsters.'' Katie stood up and walked to the kitchen. Minute later she came back with a tray of food. ''Want something to eat?'' she asked Faith. Slayer immediately smiled. ''Hell yeah. At least you know how to keep a girl happy.'' Blonde set it down on a counter and Faith was instantly there, with a fork already in her hand. ''So, how do you guys want to close this portals?''

All pairs of eyes traveled from Connor to Lorne. ''No idea.''

''We need someone who knows.'' Lorne said.

''Willow. If anyone knows, it's her.'' Faith spoke up through her mouthful of food.

''How do you suggest we reach this Willow chick? Phones are dead.'' Rain asked.

''My cell. It's working and it's in my jacket... which I of course threw away. Fucking great.'' Slayer grunted.

''Wesley.'' Lorne exclaimed. ''He kept notes about anything big that came across us. If there is a way, he'd know it. He's a walking encyclopedia of the creepy and crawly.''

''You know where he lived?'' Connor asked. Demon nodded. ''Great.'' he disappeared upstairs.

''What was that about?'' Blonde asked. Before anyone answered, Connor came back down with a sword in his hand. ''Let's go.''

''Are you kidding?''

''No. We need to get them. C'mon, let's go.'' boy waited for Lorne.

''Hold up, hold up... you're not leaving this hotel.'' Faith finished her breakfast.

''Why not?'' Connor asked her.

''Because it's dangerous. We're gonna wait here for backup and then we'll think.'' Faith said.

''No.'' Connor told her. ''We're going now.'' He turned around and walked away. Slayer went after him and spun him around. ''I'm not letting you take Lorne just 'cuz you need some papers. It can wait.''

''No, it can't. With every second we got more demons here. We can't waste time.'' Connor continued his path, Lorne followed. He knew they needed to see Wesley's apartment. ''Faith, just let it go, sweetheart. We'll be back in no time.''

''Fine.'' she agreed. ''But if you die, it's his fault.''

''Through the sewers?'' she heard Lorne ask.

''Yeah, we can't risk going through the front door in daylight.'' boy answered and they voices faded away.

Faith turned back to find two women watching her. She quickly become uncomfortable. ''So, which one of you patched me up?''

''I did.'' Rain answered.

''Thanks.'' she muttered.

*****B***B*****

''Are you sure we're going in good direction?'' Miranda asked.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. ''I don't know. Check the map, I've never been in L.A.'' She and her group of five slayers managed to sneak in, previously agreeing that larger number of people would be spotted. She and few other older slayers set out small groups and decided to try their chances like this. Their meeting point was outside the city, after making quick patrols to see it. Her group was supposed to go to Hyperion, look for Faith.

''You're joking, right? You've got the map.'' younger slayer answered.

Kennedy stopped. ''Please, don't even tell me you didn't bring it.''

She shook her head. Kennedy groaned. ''Perfect.'' she breathed, trying to calm down. ''Okay, let's just make a quick scope and go to rendezvous point.''

Their little group slowly ventured further into the city. ''Okay, tell me why this street is under water? Like the rest of the way?'' one of the slayers asked. Water level reached just above their ankles.

''I don't know.'' muttered other. They walked through the water, trying to make as little noise as possible.

''Doesn't it strike you a little weird, that there's nothing here? I mean, completely nothing.'' Miranda said after nearly 10 minutes of walking through deserted city.

''Shh.'' Kennedy whispered.

''Why are we whispering?'' one of slayers whispered back.

Kennedy looked behind her and motioned to Miranda to come closer. Together, they walked away from the group, safe distance kept. ''I don't like it.'' younger slayer murmured. ''I can't even hear anything.''

Kennedy's heart began to beat a little faster. ''Think about it.'' she whispered, keeping her voice low enough not to be heard by the rest. She noticed that they were on one of rather big streets. ''This city should be white hot with demons. Where are they?''

''They either gathered somewhere or...'' Miranda's eyes widened in realization. ''Or this is a trap. Exactly.'' Kennedy finished for her. They slowly made their way back. ''Now, listen to me. Don't do anything sudden. Don't look around. Let's go, quietly, to that alley.'' she instructed them. In an alley they had bigger chances of getting through. Out in open space they would most likely get killed rather quickly. It was a risk. They would either manage to get to one of the buildings or maybe fight their way through, or they could continue their way through the street, possibly ending in them being surrounded.

''What's going on?'' rather tall slayer asked.

''Just go.'' Kennedy said and the group slowly reduced the distance. Miranda was in front, Kennedy in the back of their little parade. Suddenly, she whipped her head around, looking for any sign of demons. She heard something, no doubt. Her eyes scanned the street, the buildings, yet still came up with nothing. ''I don't like it. If there's something there I'd rather have them already.'' she muttered. The alley was long and considerably tight. She noticed a door, some distance away. ''Let's get in.''

Miranda nodded and led the group. ''It's locked.'' she announced after unsuccessfully tryin to open them. Kennedy pushed the slayers aside, reaching the doors herself. ''Damn it.''

They heard a splash and turned around, only to see some big demon breaking neck of the slayer closest to him. Alley had enough space for two slayers to fight in line. Kennedy saw more demons coming after this one and looked the other way. They were coming from there too. ''Keep them away!'' she yelled and kicked the doors. She heard a little crack, but they held. At third kick they opened. ''Get in!'' she commanded her group. The slayers ran through the door, Kennedy holding them open. The last one was crossing the threshold when a hand shot out and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back into the alley. Kennedy closed the door and leaned on them, trying to stop the demons. ''Go!''

''B-but...''

''Go! Mir, take them away!'' she yelled. Miranda nodded and the group moved through the corridors. Kennedy counted to three and ran after them. She heard the door being hauled open, but she didn't look back. The building seemed like a maze. Mass of endless hallways and stairs. ''Kenn! Here!'' she heard from somewhere to her left. Without thinking, she sprinted there. ''How the hell are we supposed to get out?'' Miranda asked once they were safe. ''It's a matter of time before they find us.''

''I'm thinking.''

''We're all gonna die.'' one of surviving slayers muttered.

''Shut up, we're not.'' Kennedy snapped. She looked through the window. It was empty, no demons. ''We're going through here.'' she said and opened the window.

She jumped out, careful not to make any noise. Miranda followed and soon they all were on the street. ''We need to be fast and quiet, so... be quiet.'' Kennedy said and they hurried their way down the street. ''We can't be out in an open field. We need to find shelter, now.'' Miranda said. Slayers opened the nearest door and got in. ''Looks like it's empty.''

''Okay, split and search the place. If it's empty, we stay and figure out our next move.'' Kennedy muttered and went to her right. Five minutes later she returned, finding nothing. Few second later Miranda appeared, with Amy following. ''Where's Mel?'' she asked when the fourth slayer hadn't returned. They shook their heads. ''Fuck.''

Weapons ready, they walked in direction Melanie disappeared in. They checked few rooms, but didn't find her.

''Shit.'' Kennedy said after opening one of the remaining doors. Melanie was lying next to the wall, a trail of blood running down her chin. Dead eyes stared back at her. She had a big hole in her chest. Kennedy quickly back tracked to the hallway. She saw something very sharp behind Miranda who was walking to her. ''Look out!'' she called. On instinct, slayer dropped to the ground and a tail pierced the air just over her. Big, lizard-like demon stepped out of shadows. Amy appeared behind it and in one move, she cut off it's waving tail. Demon hissed and turned around, it's claws reaching out for his prey. Amy jumped back, but she wasn't quick enough. Four long gashes now were running down her stomach. Miranda jumped up and rushed at it, Kennedy right behind her. If they thought that it was distracted, they were wrong. Lizard opened his mouth, full of needle-sharp teeth, it's tongue reached for Miranda's hand. It was extremely long and let him to throw her to the wall. She lost her sword and cracked her head. It's big foot caught Kennedy in the stomach, as she was too late to stop. She gasped for breath and doubled over. Using it's tongue, it yanked Miranda to it's arms and bit into her neck. ''Mir!'' yelled Kennedy, getting to her feet. Amy stabbed it through it's side, lizard threw it's head away, with a big portion of Miranda's neck still in his mouth. Kennedy swung her sword and lizard's head rolled to the floor. They looked down. Miranda was dead, there was no sense in checking that. Half of her neck was bitten away. ''Fuck! God damn it, you... fuck!'' Kennedy cursed as she began to kick lizard's body.

''Kenn, come on. We gotta run, something must've heard that.'' Amy said, sadly looking at her fallen friend. ''Let's go to the rendezvous and get the hell out. We have no chance staying in the city.''

Numbly, Kennedy nodded her head and they quietly walked away.

*****B***B*****

Lorne pointed to the doors at the end of the hallway. Connor nodded and opened it, sneaking in.

They managed to get here without any incident, though streets seemed emptier than usual. Minute later, he came back. ''Come on.''

Together, they started to search through the house. It seemed that Wes left a mess. Books and random papers were spread over the floor, dirty dishes left on the table. ''You know we could leave the city, right?'' Connor said while going through drawers.

''You really think we'd make it?'' Lorne asked back.

''Faith got in. I'd say we could get out.''

''I think I owe it to Angel. To stay.'' Lorne eventually said.

''You mean for leaving?'' Connor asked.

''Yup.'' Green demon flipped the pages of some book.

''I think we should get Rain and Katie out. They don't deserve to be caught in our mess.'' Connor sat down.

''I agree.'' Lorne walked to the book regal. ''Why didn't you want Faith to know who you are?''

Connor stared at the floor. He didn't quite know it himself. ''There's no reason for her to know.''

''If you say so.'' Lorne muttered. His eyes scanned the books in front of him. He took few out. ''I think I found it.''

Connor walked over to him. Lorne opened the journals. ''Yeah, that's it. There's some stuff about Senior Partners, Angel, Circle Of The Black Thorn and uhh... you.''

''What do you mean me?'' Connor asked.

''Mostly it's about Wesley's thoughts after remembering you. Some prophecies, the way that things really happened...'' Lorne trailed off.

Connor sighed. ''Okay, let's just get back. We'll read through it in the hotel.''

''Maybe we should take the books too? Who knows what's in them.'' Lorne suggested.

''Sure.'' Together they grabbed the books and put them in a bag. ''Come on.''

*****B***B*****

Spike still couldn't believe that they actually let the demons take over Los Angeles. Of course, it was expected, there was no denying that. What he didn't expect was to be alive to really see it. Since he awoke, they didn't find anyone else alive. It was slightly demoralizing. He and Illyria walked through broken and deserted streets and Spike found himself sad. Shaking the feeling away, he followed Illyria. ''How far 'til we reach... wherever that is, that we're goin' to?''

''Be quiet, vampire.'' she said.

''What? Can't bloke even talk? That's just...'' he trailed of after the look that she gave him. ''Okay, what's wrong?''

''Demon is here.'' She stated.

''Demons are everywhere, luv.'' Spike replied.

''They're not. Not here.''

He raised his eyebrows. ''What do you mean?''

''There's no demons anywhere near us. There is only one. The one that we're looking for.'' Illyria said and walked to the middle of the street.

''So what is he doin' here? If the rest ran somewhere, why'd he stay?'' Spike asked.

''He knows I am looking for him. It is a matter of time before I would find him. It is inevitable, he decided to walk here on his own.'' she answered him and a demon walked out of the building. He was rather small, not very intimidating.

''Illyria.'' he said. Second later she put her fist right through his chest. Spike watched as she began chanting in some language he didn't even heard of. She withdrew her hand from his body and walked away. ''It's done.''

''You mean we got all we need?'' Spike had no option, but to follow.

''No. This was only the first piece I need. There is five.'' Illyria didn't even look back.

''All of 'em are like him?''

''He was the weakest.'' Now they were in yet another building.

''Oh, one more thing. Why did the demons ran away? 'Cuz of you?'' Vampire's voice carried through space.

''No. They didn't just run away. They were summoned somewhere.'' Illyria explained.

''Summoned? For what?''

''I don't know.''

*****B***B*****

Faith observed the pair in front of her. They were all basically sitting in the lobby, waiting for Lorne and Connor to return. She envied them. She saw Katie laugh at something brunette said and scooped her into her arms. They were really lucky to have someone to lean on in this situation. Faith thought back to her years in Sunnydale, before the whole Mayor deal. If she wouldn't screw it back there, then who knows, right now she could be with Buffy. But of course, she had to fuck it up. Right and proper. She sighed and her eyes dropped to the floor. All she had was an injury, a singing demon, pair of civilians and wannabe kamikaze boy. Shaking her head, she walked to Angel's office.

''Do you really think we could get out?'' Katie asked after Faith closed the door behind her. ''Out of city, I mean.''

Rain sat next to her. ''I don't know. I guess.''

''Should we?''

Brunette watched her lover's face. ''Not by ourselves. If that chick gets back to her full, then maybe we could make it.''

''So we wait, then get the hell out.'' Katie nodded. ''This city creeps me out.'' Blonde stared at Faith's back through the window. ''You think that maybe we should talk to her? She seems lonely.''

''I think it's because of us. We're close and she... she walked out after you hugged me.'' Rain noticed.

''A talk wouldn't kill her. C'mon, we gotta learn something about these people.'' Katie said and they stood up, walking to the office.

''Hey.'' Faith turned to them. ''What's up?''

''We were wondering, if you don't mind... tell us who are you?'' Katie asked.

Faith raised her eyebrows. ''Okay, that's not exactly something I like to talk about.''

''Oh... then how about what's a slayer? Connor mentioned it once or twice...''

Faith smirked. One girl in the world speech coming right up. ''Sit down.''

*****B***B*****

Gunn moved through the city, looking for something to snack on. He was still limping and unless he would eat something, that condition would stay for some time. Demon's were out. That was just...ugh. He looked anyway, though hoping to find anyone alive, but he didn't really think he would. He was aware that many demons didn't even look at him twice. For them he was just another evil being. That worked in his favor, though. He could search without being disturbed. He crossed an alley, trying to shorten his walk when a pair of strong hands grabbed him by his collar and threw into nearest doors. ''Shhh.''

He was set free and saw his assailant. It was a young woman, covered in blood with a sword in her hand. ''You're a slayer.'' he realized. Oh, that's just perfect.

''Yeah. What the hell is going on? My whole squad was wiped out by demons!'' she whispered harshly. He limped towards her. ''Are you okay?'' she asked before turning back, looking at the alley.

''I am now.'' he said, shifting to his demon face. Gunn sank his fangs deep into her neck, trying to hold her arms still. She freed one and tried to punch him, but he caught it and with his other hand, he pushed at her elbow. There was a crunch and he saw a bone sticking out of flesh. Slayer yelled in agony, but he quickly damped his hand over her mouth and his mouth went back to her neck. She fought a little more, but eventually last drop of life left her. He let go of her and the body hit the floor. Gunn breathed deeply. Slayer blood, it was like nothing he ever tasted before. However, it didn't smell so good, so irresistible as Faith's. Maybe it had something to do with Faith being called the traditional way instead of a spell.

*****B***B*****

He barely heard it.

Connor and Lorne were in the middle of way back to the hotel when he felt like being watched. He shook the feeling off, but soon felt it again. He walked a longer way, trying to gain as much time as possible, hoping to spot this before reaching the hotel. They couldn't go back with something following them.

''Uhm Connor? I think we've been here already.'' Lorne spoke up.

''Because it's true.'' he whispered. There was no mistaking that. Something big and heavy was trying to be stealth and quiet.

''What?'' demon asked, readjusting the bag over his shoulder.

''Something is following us. For some time now.'' Connor stopped.

''You mean that?'' Lorne slowly said, pointing somewhere behind Connor. He turned around and there was a demon. Big, massive demon. And he seemed less than friendly. ''Go back to the hotel.''

''Huh?''

''Go. Take the journals and go.'' Connor said. It was slowly coming closer.

''Connor...'' Lorne trailed off.

Boy gulped. ''Go. I'll meet you there.''

Lorne took few steps back. ''Since when are you so noble?''

''Guess it's genetic.''

Lorne ran off.

Connor raised his sword and met the demon in the middle. He attacked it with determination and though the demon wasn't the fastest, he was definetely strong. His skin was hard enough to deflect his blade, but it seemed lighter near his neck, kneecaps and waist. His fist shot out and Connor barely avoided it, kicking at his leg. He went to his knees and Connor swung his sword to decapicate him, his sword however, was stopped in the middle. They wrestled like that for some time and Connor started to loose. He refused to let go of the blade, knowing it was his only chance at killing that thing. The demon pushed it and Connor hit himself in the face with the handle. He stumbled and demon backhanded him. Spitting blood, he readied himself for next round.

The demon came at him again and boy was able to block most of his blows. The ones that got through, he avoided. It seemed that he was gaining ground, forcing the demon back. To the moment when his sword was ripped away. Still, he blocked the blows that came at him and landed few of his own. His arms started to hurt, it was like hitting the wall over and over again. Two powerful punches got through his defensive and hit him in the face. Connor felt his left cheekbone being shattered and demons face twisted in a grin. He rushed at him, but demon danced back and punched him in the ribs. Connor took a deep breath and kicked him in the face. Demon only shook his head slightly and landed couple more punches to Connor's face and ribs. His face felt like on fire and his side didn't fair any better. Next strong punch to his ribs and he heard a crack. He yelled in pain, leaving an opening. A kick sent him through the alley, landing in a trashcans, spilling junk everywhere and making an unbelievable loud noise. Demon stepped closer and suddenly stopped. He reached his big hand to the back of his neck and pulled out a bloody arrow. He turned and went still. Connor saw him fall to the ground, another arrow sticking out of his eye socket. Boy raised his head and someone dropped down from the roof. Figure started to come closer and Connor passed out.

*****B***B*****_  
_

_Tell me what ya think ;) Please... Oh, I decied to do it a Faith/Buffy with Connor/Other. It'll be easier fo me to write and more fun. But hey, my mind is working on some more stories, one of them having Faith/Connor. But I won't start writing it before this and Memoria is done. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I know it's been a month since I updated this and I'm sorry. Real life's been a bitch plus I was on a House/Supernatural/Dark Angel/Smallville kind of marathon. Anyway, read and tell me how you like it!  
_

**Chapter Five: No Control**

Spike stepped over the remains of fallen demon. It was the fourth one on their list. They hunted for the past few hours. Walking around the city, checking a street after street. He mostly followed Illyria, she seemed to know where to go. He didn't even get to work off some of his frustration. Blue just reached the demons and killed them without a second thought. Spike realized that Illyria hadn't moved.

''Where to now, pet?''

She cocked her head to the side. ''I don't know. He's hidden from me.''

Vampire reached for one of the cigarettes he picked up earlier. ''The fella that we're after?'' He lit it up.

''We have to find him.'' she said and continued her path.

''How?'' Spike caught up to her.

''With our eyes.''

He laughed. ''You kiddin'? This is a bloody big city, we can't just walk 'round, hoping he'll come runnin'.''

Illyria turned to her left, entering a sex shop. Spike raised his eyebrow and went after her.

''What, he likes some toys? A little S&M demon?''

She picked up a huge, black dildo and stared at it with interest.

He smirked. ''Good choice. We'll fuck him to death, that's brilliant.''

''Fuck?'' Illyria faced him, dildo still in her hand.

''Okay, let's put that down.'' Spike took the false dick and put it on the counter. ''So what's the deal? That demon a pervert or somethin'?''

''A pervert?'' Illyria asked him, her face blank.

''Yeah, a little leather here 'n there... y'know get's hard when his partner's tied and gagged.'' He took out a leather mask with a gag. ''Ya think if we'll wave it around he'll show?''

''Put it on.'' Illyria turned to leave.

''Whoa, whoa... what?'' Spike caught her arm.

''You are right. Demon is a pervert. You'll be the bait.'' she left the store. Vampire stared at her, open mouthed.

''You can't be bloody serious.''

''I am.''

Spike looked at the mask in his hand. ''If anyone sees me in this...''

''Don't worry, vampire. I will destroy the demon before he lands a hand on you.'' She didn't even turn to him.

''A fucking perverted demon and I'm a bait? That's fucking ridiculous. Where's he from? Fuckland?'' Spike shook his head.

''We don't have time for this. Let's go.''

Vampire took deep, unnecessary breaths. ''Not a word.'' he warned.

*****B***B*****

He approached the demon. He was one of the smart species, well, smarter than the others. Gunn realized that since he killed the vampire nest when he woke up, he didn't see anything close to a vampire. That bothered him, because he needed a crew. He couldn't really do anything that'd matter by himself.

''Hey, can we talk?''

Demon was a small one, not really having much strength. Though he lacked it, his speed was deadly. ''What do you want?'' he asked in a fluent english. Gunn was surprised.

''Yeah, uhm... look I want to know what's goin' on?''

''Going on?'' Demon sat down on a mask of a car. They were on one of bigger streets, completely broken and bloody. Dried blood was sticking to various places. He could hear more demons walking around without any purpose. ''I mean what now? Los Angeles is destroyed. What's next?''

''Now, we wait.'' he replied.

''For what?''

''You're from around here, aren't you? One of the locals.''

Gunn crossed his arms. ''So?''

''Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against you. Just surprised you're still alive... or whatever.'' demon held up his hands.

''About that, what happened to vampires? Haven't seen any.'' Gunn asked.

''Most were killed during the first strike. If some survived they're probably hiding.'' he shrugged.

''Why kill 'em? I've been runnin' around and nothin' touched me.''

Demon shook his head. ''Silly vampire. They looked human. An army of demons arrived, all thirsty for blood. You think they cared if dude was undead? Now nothing is even bothering to kill a vampire such as you.''

Gunn smiled, but there wasn't anything happy behind it. ''What do you wait for?''

''For He to come.''

Black vampire sat down beside the demon. ''Who's He?''

''I don't know His name. Nobody knows, I think. Once He comes we will conquer this world.'' Demon looked at him. Gunn stared back. ''You sure about that? We've got pretty powerful people here.'' Truth to be told, he didn't want the world to end. It was his world. Even undead, he could still think of many things that made him happy. Why end it?

''Yeah, but they're roaches. Only Old Ones could do something to stop it. You don't have any.'' his companion said.

Old Ones? So there is a way. ''Illyria is here.''

That got demon's full attention. ''What?''

''She's somewhere in this city.'' Gunn observed his reaction.

''Really? Huh, that's bad. She's got potential to mess things up.'' Demon said and jumped down.

''Where you going?'' Vampire asked, walking after demon.

''I have to warn my superiors. We can't afford any problems.''

He needed to find Illyria. If she could stop it, hell he'd do anything to mess this. Okay, he was evil, but that didn't mean he wanted to kill everything in sight. ''Look, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.''

Demon turned to him and Gunn grabbed him by his neck, cutting off his air supply. He lifted him off the ground. Demon struggled, but his arms and legs were too short to do any damage to Gunn. ''It's nothing personal. Really.'' He buried his claws in Gunn's arm, causing vampire to hiss, but not to loosen his grip. Having enough, Gunn broke his neck and tossed the body into nearest car.

Now he had a purpose.

*****B***B*****

''This is bullshit.''

Faith just ended telling her story. ''Glad you have so high opinion of my life.''

''No what I meant.'' Rain said. ''The way they treated you after you killed this dude. Well, I'm far from defendin' you, but...''

''Yeah, I didn't make it any easier. Fuck it, it's in the past.'' Faith shrugged and got up.

''Yet you still have feelings for her.'' Blonde spoke up. Slayer lingered in the doorway. ''For who?''

''This Buffy. A blind person would notice.''

''Don't know what you talking about.'' Faith left the office.

''Come on, don't deny it. Your face was blank when you talked about her, but your eyes told it all. They were sad, because if you wouldn't fuck things up, you'd be with her.'' Katie followed her.

''So what? There's no point in thinkin' about it. Can't change the past.'' Brunette sat down on the stairs.

''But you can act now. Don't give up.'' Rain noticed.

Faith laughed. ''I gave up long time ago. Never really tried. 'Sides, there's no way B would pick me. When she has her three vampire lovers.''

''Vampire lovers?''

''Yeah.'' Faith cracked her knuckles. ''Angel, Spike and Immortal. Fuckin' joke. What's so special about dead guys? Don't get me wrong, I love Angel like a brother. What he did for me, I'll never pay it back. But screwin' one undead after another?'' she suddenly felt really angry. Right now she'd kill every fucking boyfriend Buffy ever had.

Silence fell over them.

''I say fuck it.'' Rain spoke out. ''Show her what she's missing. Once we get out of here, go and tell her. If she says no, then she never really deserved you.''

''Yeah, I think it's the other way around.'' Faith said and the feeling washed away. This was weird. Like talking about her feelings with women she barely knew. What the fuck? She didn't had time to dwell on it because Lorne walked in, carrying a bag over his shoulder. He set it down and stared at them.

''Where's the kid?''

They noticed lack of Connor.

''He... he stayed behind.''

''What?''

''Some demon was tracking us and he told me to go.'' Lorne said calmly.

''You left a kid with a fucking demon?'' Faith stood up.

''Connor can handle himself.'' Green demon objected. ''He will kill the demon and come back. We will wait for him and get Rain and Katherine out of here.''

Faith snorted. ''How, huh? Just walk out of here? Single five?''

''Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you two?'' Rain interjected, raising her voice.

Both turned their heads to her. ''I don't know.''

''Something is messing with our heads.'' Lorne observed. ''Look, we have no time to search for Connor. If something is causing us to freak out, we need to find out what is it. I've got Wesley's journals. We have to go through them and find it.''

''Okay, chill.'' Faith said and opened the bag, taking out few books. Lorne took the journal with Connor in it and started to read. ''Let's get it done. Sooner the better.''

*****B***B*****

She was leaning against the wall of a house and stared at Amy who paced in front of her. It was starting to piss her off. They hid in the backyard.

''Cut it out, will ya?'' Kennedy snapped.

Younger girl sent her a murderous look but stopped in place. ''We should go.''

''We're waiting for other groups to show up. Then we'll get the hell out.''

Slayer snorted. ''Yeah, right. They're already dead, you know that.''

''Look, we will wait until someone shows up.'' Kennedy said.

''It's pointless!'' Amy raised her voice. ''We've been waiting her for how long exactly? Hours. You know what's in there.'' she pointed to the city. ''It's obvious no one survived. If they did, don't you think they'd come here? Besides, it's dark. There is no way girls will get through.''

''You don't know that.'' Kennedy said. Honestly, she didn't think chances were big either.

''Yeah, I do. Besides we were supposed to wait for others for an hour. I mean, what are we even still doing here?'' Amy kicked the stone on the ground. It rolled few times before stopping.

Brunette sighed and turned to face the city. ''We will wait 'til sunrise. Then we'll leave. That were our orders.''

''Since when are you so big on orders, huh? You always did everything opposite to said.''

''Since now.'' Kennedy whispered.

Amy nodded her head and looked around. She picked up a fallen tree branch and hit Kennedy over the head with it. She fell to the ground. Younger slayer brought the branch down a couple more times until it broke. ''What are you doing?'' Kennedy groaned.

''I'm so sick of you telling me what to do! I've had enough.'' Amy dropped the branch and kicked her in the face. Kennedy rolled to her back. ''This isn't you.''

''No, this is me. Tell me, what are you trying to prove? That you are still good enough to eat witch's pussy? Huh? Is that it?'' Amy asked, grabbing front of Kennedy's shirt and hitting her twice in the face. ''You're scared, that's what. Isn't it? You're scared to face Buffy and tell her that all of these little poor girls you ordered to infiltrate the city against Buffy's orders are dead. Demon snacks.''

''Shut up!'' Kennedy yelled and got up. She wildly swung her arm and got caught by Amy. She struggled but younger slayer simply threw her through the glass door and into the house.

''Come on, face it. You can't compete with Buffy. Or Faith. They're the originals. The chosen two. You'll never be it. I know it and I don't have any problem with it.''

Kennedy was still dizzy from the hits to her head. She stood up and Amy immediately kicked her in the face. She hit the wall. ''We're all just some girls they needed to do their dirty work. They don't care about us.'' Brunette rushed at Amy and got elbowed in her face. ''Just for the record, when I see the redhead, I'll let her know that this blood is on her hands.'' she continued like nothing happened. ''She made the girls into slayers without even asking! She tried to play God and this is what happened. All this 'Sunnydale crew' chose our destinies for us!''

She aimed at Kennedy's head again and brunette ducked at last moment. Amy hit the wall, full-force. She yelled out in pain, grabbing her hand. Kennedy kicked her in the ribs and followed with a series of blows to Amy's face. She quickly recovered and sent a powerful blow of her own and Kennedy stumbled back. Brunette reached for a frying pan and threw it at younger girl, rushing after. Amy blocked the flying pan, but immediately Kennedy was on her. She barely managed to sidestep her and whipped her hand in general direction of her opponent. She got Kennedy in the left shoulder, dislocating it. Brunette grimaced, but paid no more attention to it, focusing on the fight. Amy ran at her and they both crashed through the door, apparently to bedroom.

Kennedy kicked her off and her eyes searched the room. There was a baseball bat next to the night table. She grabbed it and swung at Amy who just entered the room. Amy ducked and struck her in the jaw. Kennedy kicked her in the stomach and, again, swung the bat. This time it connected with Amy's side. She bended over in pain. Kennedy hit her few more times. Amy crawled to the kitchen and took the first knife she could find. She turned back and baseball connected with her face, rendering Amy unconscious. Brunette stared at her fallen friend. She let go of the bat and took the knife. She raised it over her head, ready to bring it down.

*****B***B*****

Connor opened his eyes to dimly lighted room. He didn't feel any pain in his face or side. He slowly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. It was a rather small room, he was on the bed. Few candles were lit, fire dancing happily. Okay, he was fighting the demon and someone had to drag him here. He remembered demon falling dead to the ground with an arrow in it's head. A metal bow with arrows made of probably same material was near the bed. So the whole 'Angel' thing didn't work out for him.

Connor got up and searched for a mirror, but there wasn't one. He felt something around his neck. He took it out, it was a simple pentagram. So who the hell...

''See you're awake.'' A smooth voice behind him said. He whipped around, surprised that he didn't hear... her. A woman stood in front of him. She was about his height, maybe an inch taller, but that wasn't what caught Connor's attention. A pair of red eyes started back at him, shining in the dark. Color of her skin seemed green or blue... like aquamarine, really. She had sharp face lines, yet definitely feminine. She had a cape over her shoulders, a long and thick sword attached to her hip. She looked like from 10th century.

''You're a demon.'' he said flatly. That was totally so not what he expected.

''So are you.'' she replied. Connor noticed that her english was kinda weird. Like she perfectly knew how to say everything, she just wasn't used to it.

He sent a look to her gear. ''A bow? Seriously?''

''You had a blade, yet you failed.'' woman said.

''Yeah, so what are you?'' Connor asked. He was now relaxed, if she wanted him dead, she had many occasions.

''What am I?''

''You're not exactly a demon I've seen before. And I guess you're not from around here.'' he sat down.

''That's right. I'm only a half demon. Actually you're more demon than I am, you just look more human.'' she said, stripping the cape off her shoulders.

''How's that possible?''

''Same demons are common in multiple dimensions. You really think humans only exist in this one?'' she asked.

That wasn't something he ever thought about. It was possible that humans lived in other dimension, hell, he traveled to one without a way in or out, but that didn't stop him.

''You mean one of your parents was human and the other...'' he waved his hand.

''Yes.'' she nodded, watching him curiously.

''What's your name?'' he asked her.

She said something that made absolutely no sense to Connor and he didn't even try to repeat it, afraid to literally break his tongue. ''I don't understand.''

Woman leaned back and stared at him. ''Anthis.'' she eventually said.

''Nice to meet you, Anthis. I'm Connor.''

''I'm aware. The miracle child.'' She walked over to him.

''That's a new one.'' Connor muttered. ''So, uh, why'd you save me?'' he asked her, a little uncomfortable by her constant staring. The fact that her eyes were viciously red didn't help either.

''Your time wasn't up yet.''

He decided to leave it at that. ''How long was I unconscious?'' Connor asked. They were probably freaking out back at the hotel.

''Not very long.''

''How many hours?''

''I don't know what you mean.''

''My bones are healed, so I guess few days passed. Fuck.'' Connor swore.

''They are not healed. You just don't feel them.'' She informed him.

''Huh?''

''I did it. To cease your pain.'' Anthis answered him.

He sighed frustrated. ''Okay, I need you to come with me.''

''No.'' Anthis said.

''What do you mean no? I have to go back to the hotel. We should stay together.'' Connor told her.

''It's not wise. You should stay here.'' She got up and collected her bow.

''I know that it's dangerous, really I get it.''

''You don't.'' she said, putting the cape back on.

''Whatever. Lorne would probably want to speak to you, so let's go.'' Connor walked to the door.

''Something is killing the totems, collecting their power. Side effects are increasing, it's making everyone go crazy. Violence, lust, every emotion you feel can hit you at random time.'' Demon informed him. ''Four of five are dead.''

He stopped. ''Last one dies and?''

''We're trapped. A magical barrier will appear, nothing gets in or out.''

''How big?'' he asked.

She put the hood on, covering her face in shadows. ''Big enough.''

''Then I have to warn my friends.''

Anthis walked past him. ''As you wish. I'm going hunting, try to locate the last demon. Whatever you do, don't take off the amulet I gave you. It's protecting you.''

''A simple pentagram?'' he called after her.

''It's blessed. I am sure our paths will cross again, soon.'' She said and disappeared in the darkness.

Connor took a deep breath and walked after her. After few minutes he got to the street. There was no trace of his saviour. He looked around and realized that he was fairly close to Hyperion.

*****B***B*****

''Sit back and read.'' Faith ordered him.

''I'm not in the mood. I want to have some sea breeze.'' Green demon walked up the stairs. ''But of course we don't have any, so I'll have to stick to thin air.'' he threw over his shoulder.

''Dick.'' she muttered. Slayer realized that something was wrong. ''Okay, you two keep reading. I'll go get him back.'' Faith said and walked after Lorne. Brunette and blonde just stared at her back. Their eyes dropped to Faith's butt as she walked up the stairs. Both looked each other in the eyes, lust behind them.

''Hey! Whoa, wait up!'' she called after retreating demon. Lorne turned to her, clearly annoyed.

''What?''

''Look, it's not you. You're under some influence and we need your help to figure out what's going on.'' she said patiently.

''We need your help?'' he mocked her. Faith took a step back more from surprise than from being intimidated. ''Remember when we asked for your help? You pretended not to hear. That's what I'm gonna do.'' Lorne shrugged and continued his previous path.

Brunette sighed and followed. ''You know I... I already said I'm sorry.''

Once again, Lorne stopped. ''You think that's gonna be enough? No.'' he shook his head. ''Maybe we should've asked louder, huh?'' he began to raise his voice. ''Maybe then someone would actually hear us! But all of you are just so fucking stupid, thinking we've gone rogue. On the other hand, I guess they could've expected it, huh? You've put them through it once already!'' by now he was yelling and nearly in Faith's face. Explaining to herself that it was for good and Lorne was making too much noise, with one blow she knocked him unconscious. She preferred not to focus on the rage boiling inside of her. Those things he said hit to close to home.

Faith lifted Lorne's body up and placed him in the closest room. It's unlikely that something would try to kill him. Besides, from what she knew they had some anti-demon mojo. Taking few deep breaths to calm herself, she walked back to the lobby.

Halfway down, she froze mid-step.

Katie was spread across the couch, with brunette on her knees, probably eating her out. In few second when Faith couldn't even think, she noticed the perfectness of blonde's body, combined with Rain's ass staring right back at her. She immediately got hot. It's been some time since she had a good relief. Especially after she broke up with Wood. He was just too bossy. Blonde moaned louder, not really noticing Faith who was slowly coming closer. Her breathing became heavy. If only she and Buffy...

That did it. From horny she instantly went to furious. Something was fucking with their minds and they were screwing on the couch? Gritting her teeth, she tore Rain off of the pussy she sucked and flung her across the lobby.

''What the fuck?'' she muttered.

Faith whipped her head around to face Katie, but blonde was already standing and sending a fist to her face. Brunette might've reacted if she wasn't so surprised. She quickly retaliated, beating blonde's face. Three blows later she kicked her in the stomach and threw Katie to Angel's office. Blonde didn't get up.

Faith, from the corner of her eye, saw Rain reach for the gun laying on he counter and grabbed the nearest lamp and aimed at her. Brunette dropped the gun and took out a 8 inch blade from her pant leg. Okay, that was unexpected.

''You fucking bitch!'' Rain yelled after glancing at blonde's body and rushed at her. Faith grabbed her hand and wrestled for the knife. It should be really easy, considering she was a slayer, but it surprisingly wasn't. Faith got head butted and a long gash on her arm. She began to pummel the other woman mercilessly even after knife dropped to the floor. Slayer grabbed Rain by her shoulders and threw through the pair of door, to the garden. She picked up the blade and calmly walked over to the unmoving woman. A hand shot out from nowhere and took the knife away, simultaneously whirling her around and into the bushes.

''What are you doing?''

Faith looked up from her position on the ground. It was Connor. He looked a little beat up, but generally fine. So why it took him so long to walk back here when he wasn't hurt?

''Where the fuck were you?'' she yelled.

''What's going on?'' he asked carefully. So it started already...

Brunette slayer stood up. ''Give me the knife.'' she ordered.

''No.'' Connor took a step back.

''Give it back. Now.'' she held out her hand. Boy glanced down and tossed the blade away. Faith laughed under her breath. ''You're gonna regret this.''

She launched herself at him, but with rage controlling her, instead of her mind, Connor was able to sneak his fist through and Faith's head snapped to the side. Knowing that something was wrong with everyone, he knew he couldn't afford to waste any second. He grabbed Faith by hair and slammed her head down on his own knee. Slayer stumbled back and Connor kicked her in the face. She hit the ground hard, but when Connor advanced, she struck out with her leg and he was on his knees beside her. He jumped at her, wanting to keep Faith down, but she rolled away from his reach.

Faith wiped some blood off her face. They circled each other. ''Faith.'' he tried. ''Something is controlling you. You need to calm down.''

''Controlling?'' she pretended to think about it. ''Nah, I don't think so.''

''Look-'' he was cut off by Faith's fist hitting his face. Followed by second and third that made him lean against the wall for support. He blocked another one and landed an uppercut, then a knee to her stomach. He grabbed brunette by her jacket and waistband of her jeans and threw to the wall. He wasn't the best in close fight, he needed some space. Faith turned around, her fist ready to attack anything near and it missed Connor's face by inches. Back of Faith's head hit the wall after another blow and Connor, for a second, was concerned that something might actually happen to her, but that feeling passed away after a series of vicious punches to his ribs, an elbow to his face and a kick that sent him sprawling to the ground. Faith immediately picked him up by his chest and started to beat him again. Connor took the first opening he found and reared his hand back to punch her in the formerly injured shoulder. Slayer yelled in pain and grabbed it. Connor, using opportunity as Faith was momentarily distracted, kicked her powerfully in the face. Faith hit the ground, hard. He realized that it felt really good.. Beat someone, a human, not having to hold back, not being scared to break the person. He lost himself in the sick feeling, before frantically grabbing his chest. The amulet was gone. He must've lost it sometime during the fight. As Faith scrambled back to her feet, he ran at her, but she used his momentum and Connor found himself flying through the air and into the Hyperion lobby. He was lucky that his ribs and half of face were numb, otherwise he'd be howling in pain by now. Boy ducked the first blow that came at him, but when he tried to land his own, a magical force stopped his fist.

Oh shit.

Faith blinked in surprise and a predatory grin appeared on her face. The next few moments were full of Faith's body parts making contact with Connor's, most likely leaving him in more pain he already was. He tried to run outside, where the spell didn't work, but Faith grabbed his back and threw to Angel's office, shattering the window in the process. He landed on the desk, breaking a lamp and spilling the papers flying everywhere. Connor slid to the ground. Faith walked to him, over still unconscious Katie's body. Boy grabbed the desk and threw it at Faith. It didn't hit her, but gave him enough time to jump back to the lobby and run outside. Slayer ran after him moments later and Connor struck out his arm, catching her right below her chin. As she went down, one word ran through Connor's head.

Kill.

*****B***B*****

Gunn looked up as a pair of demons fell off the window few stories upon him. They landed on a car, not breaking their apparent fight. Chaos, that was the only word that came to Gunn's head. Demons were fighting, mating, sitting in catatonic-like state. It went on and on. He ran through every possible thing that could cause this before settling on one. Ring of Gholbine. Though the demon himself was dead, it was the only thing that completely fit. Like why it didn't affect him. He was dead, it only worked on alive beings. It controlled your emotions, from happy to sad in one second or from nervous to calm. Many demons were driven by their emotions, their hunger or simply survival. It wasn't surprising that most of them lashed out. Gunn moved through the streets fast, not stopping to catch attention of anything. He needed to find the owner. To stop it's doing, was simple. Take it off of someones hand.

Problem was, he had a lot of space to search through.

*****B***B*****

Spike had enough. The first time Illyria giggled after looking at him, he did nothing. Second time, when he sensed something was off, demons tearing each other to shreds, he kept his mouth shut. Third time however, he tore the mask off his face after she collapsed in laughter.

''What the fuck?'' he spat. It was too disturbing. Illyria literally rolling on the pavement, laughing her ass off?

''It's just...'' she panted. ''You look so funny!''

''What wrong with you hun?'' Spike circled her.

''Tha...that-that's him!'' she got out, pointing at something behind Spike. Vampire turned around and saw a bulky demon, some distance away. Demon was looking at him, head cocked to the side.

Spike approached him, leaving a laughing Illyria behind. ''Hey! Yo, fella!'' he yelled to him. Demon did nothing.

''Okay, let's go at it.'' he said and attacked him. Demon grabbing him by the collar and threw back to Illyria, seemingly effortlessly. Spike got up and charged again. And again and again. He was tossed aside every time, hitting the cars, the ground or some walls. Vampire groaned after getting up for tenth time. ''Some bloody help would be nice, yunno?'' he told Illyria.

''I enjoy watching him beat you.'' was her reply.

Next fly of Spike's ended in breaking through the glass of some apartment. He grabbed a pair of scissors and went to face the demon again, this time trying different approach. Demon was relaxed, so Spike's attempts weren't half bad. He jabbed it few times in the stomach, plus some cuts on demons arms, but not enough to do real damage.

He ducked after another strike and crawled between demons legs. Standing up, vampire reared his hand back and with all his might he aimed at demons occiput. Scissors went through its head and resurfaced between it's eyes. Demon dropped to the ground, dead. Spike stared at his work.

''Hey, Blue! Come on, do your thing.''

Illyria stood up. ''You didn't have to wear that mask at all.'' she announced.

''Huh?''

''It wasn't necessary. Amusing though.''

Spike was literally shaking. ''You're telling me I walked around in that thing for no bloody reason?'' he roared.

Illyria chuckled.

*****B***B*****

Faith's eyes widened as yet another blow came at her. Her reflexes by now were slow, as were Connor's. She ducked and struck with her right hand. She had no control over her left arm, it was swinging numbly as she moved. Connor, on his part had his right hand clutched around his ribs. Even as Faith's fist made contact, with no real power behind, he stumbled back. He waited for another attack, but it didn't came. Instead Faith was just standing in front of him, out of breath.

''You okay?''

Connor realized that his desire to hurt someone passed. He was back to his old self. He laughed and let himself fall to the ground. Faith sat down with her back to a car. Sometime during their fight, they moved to the street.

''I think I'm hurt.'' he muttered, trying to catch his own breath. This fight cost him more than ever before. If it would last longer, he'd lose.

''No shit.''

Connor coughed up some blood that landed on his chest. ''We need some new clothes.'' he noticed, his words quiet. They were both really messed up. Faith smiled, but immediately let out a pained cry.

Suddenly a wave of blue-white matter went through them. ''The fuck was that?'' Faith asked.

Connor just stared up, as it went higher and higher before settling down.

''About that...''

*****B***B*****

Spike gathered himself up after landing on the ground for the countless time today. When Illyria finished absorbing the energy from the demon, they were both flung away. Blue goddess looked at the sky. The matter emanated light, and the streets now looked like during the full moon. The effect was close to moonlight, a little darker maybe.

Vampire sent her a questioning look. ''We're cut off.'' she said.

*****B***B*****

Gunn was torn between watching the barrier, as he called it, and the ring that now was resting on his palm. Body of a demon who wore it laid few feet away. He picked up a big rock and crushed the ring, effectively destroying it.

*****B***B*****

''Uhm, Giles? I think we've got a problem...'' Buffy trailed off as she stared at the barrier in front of her face. No matter how hard she tried, nor she or the slayers could get through. She even hit it with The Scythe she brought, but it had no effect. Blonde looked around helplessly, trying to understand Giles through the phone.

*****B***B*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, specifically Spike/Illyria pieces, so I hope you'll like it and leave me a review. Don't kn__ow 'bout the next one 'cuz I'm waaay behind in school. Hope you'll motivate me. ;)  
_

**Chapter Six: Malleus Maleficarum**

Connor looked over his shoulder to see Lorne carefully sneaking after him. Faith followed. He jumped over the chain fence and landed without any noise. Demon tossed him the bag. Then he looked uncertainly at them. Faith grabbed him. Lorne took a deep breath. Slayer threw him over the fence, right into Connor's arms. He grunted, but managed to catch Lorne and stay on foot. Faith joined them. Green man picked the bag and they continued their journey. Connor put on a blade on his hand, much similar to the one he had in Quor-Toth. They had to get through the street.

''You see anything?'' Faith whispered.

Connor risked a glance. ''Couple demons. We could take 'em down, but not without catching attention.''

''So what now?'' Lorne asked.

''Maybe we can sneak past them? We'd have to pretty much crawl, but...'' Faith let her voice trail off.

''Maybe.'' Connor agreed. His eyes roamed through space. They stopped on something past the street. He turned back to the alley they were in. ''There is one more way we haven't tried yet.'' he stated. They looked at him questioningly. ''Sewers.''

All three of them looked at the ground behind them. Entrance to the sewers.

''We're gonna regret this.'' Lorne said.

Faith smirked. ''Sewers it is, then.''

He and Faith opened it and tossed the lid away. ''We got any flashlights?''

''No, since they don't work anymore.'' Lorne reminded him.

Slayer crouched, staring at the darkness, before glancing at Connor. ''After you.''

''Charming, really.''

Connor sensed something behind him and immediately whirled around, his arm reaching out. He slashed throat of a zombie. Body hit the ground. Faith looked at it and her hand moved between it and them. ''Okay, how the hell did that thing almost got a jump on us?''

Connor shrugged.

''Let's go, something might've heard that.'' Lorne noticed. Boy went underground first, Lorne second and Faith closed their little mission. ''I can't see anything here.'' Green man complained. Brunette searched her pockets and lit up a lighter. ''That's better.''

They moved through the tight tunnels rather fast, stopping next to a ladder. ''Think we crossed the street already?''

''One way to find out.'' Faith said and climped up.

''We're clear.'' She said to them once she was up. ''How much further?''

''According to this... another street or two. We should see it by now.'' Lorne said after glancing at the map.

''Yeah, well... I see jack.'' Faith observed. ''Let's move.''

Group walked through trashed alleys, broken buildings and everything that was in the way.

''Wait.'' Lorne announced.

''What?'' both of them asked.

''There's been some serious magic done here. I think we're here. Dead center.''

''Then where is it?'' Connor asked. They stood in almost empty street. Luckily for them, it was one of millions other small streets in this city, not very exposed.

''I don't know. The portal is closed.'' Lorne muttered.

''We risked our asses to close a portal that's already closed? Terrific.'' Faith sighed. ''Anyway, why is it closed?''

''Stay put, you two. I'm gonna see if I can find out anything.'' Lorne said and set the bag down. He took out few things, something fang-shaped like plus more that Connor didn't really wanted to see ever again.

''What do you think?''

''Honestly? I have no idea what's going on.'' Connor answered, while carefully scanning the area.

''Damn kid.'' Faith walked to Lone, who was currently mixing the ingredients. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm gonna be out of it for few moments.'' he told her.

''Sure.''

Minutes passed in silence, Lorne sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, Faith and Connor staying in alert.

''Okay, even if this one's put down, there must be half dozen more, right?'' Faith asked.

''No.'' Lorne spoke out.

''Huh?''

He stood up. ''There is no more portals. There's only been one.''

''Wait, you guys said these big guys opened portals. Plural.'' Faith said.

''We-I assumed that. Now wrongly, I realize.''

''Okay, then why is there no more portal here?'' Connor asked.

''Someone closed it.'' Lorne whispered.

''That's a good thing, isn't it?''

Lorne grabbed the bag. ''Not necessarily. We should find a place more private. I'll explain everything.''

They squated in an apartment, not far away. Lorne sat in an armchair. Faith and Connor placed themselves on the bed and waited for Lorne to start.

''That place, it was one of the hotspots. You know, where the barrier between dimensions is thinner. I managed to, I wouldn't exactly call it contact, but it told me. Something evil closed that portal.'' He said.

''Why would something evil close a portal that brings... evil?'' Faith asked.

''Because it needed to save power.'' He received blank looks. ''Opening a portal and maintaining it, it's not easy. Not the one this size, leading to so many dimensions. It needs magic to stay open. If someone closed it, that's because he needed the power.''

''I thought it was the Senior Partners that opened the portal.'' Connor noticed.

''Yes, of course.'' Lorne said seriously. ''But like the Circle, they needed to have someone here to watch over it. From what I've gathered, it closed this to open another.''

''Why?''

Green demon scratched his chin absently. ''Something big is coming here. The same thing is going to summon it here. And I guess it just sped up the process.''

''Process?'' Faith stood up.

''Bringing something this powerful to another dimension isn't a piece of cake. This whole thing is way over our heads. I think it's been preparing since the destruction of L.A.'' Lorne sighed. ''And it's getting closer to the finish line.''

''I see we're being optimistic 'bout it.'' Slayer murmured.

''Very.'' Connor deadpanned.

''We should go back to the hotel. There's nothing we can do right now.'' Faith said.

Connor nodded and Lorne got up.

*****B***B*****

He crashed through the door, immediately searching for something sharp. Not seeing anything, he closed the door and moved a piano to hold it that way. Frantically searching through drawers, he found nothing. Something banged at the door. He cursed and ran out through the back. Few minutes later he stopped, leaning against a wall and breathing deeply. Habit. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was a demon in front of him. He ducked the first hit and gave one of his own, hoping to distract it long enough for him to leave. Demon grabbed the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. He stood up and the demon struck, so hard he landed on the other side of the street. Vampire picked himself up and attacked with his leg. Demon caught it and he flew through the air again, this time his landing zone was the hood of a car. He grunted and slid to the ground. He glanced underneath it and saw a handle. He reached out his hand and grasped it. Vampire rolled away when demon wanted to step on him. He had time to look at the thing he grabbed. A machete. What the fuck was a machete doing under a car?

Demon swung at him again and this time he swung back. It let out a blood piercing scream after it's arm separated from the rest of the body. He cut off it's head. Gunn admired his work. That thing was really helpful, he regarded the machete. Not letting go of it, he quickly ran away. Something must've seen him killing the small demon, because now everything he came across wanted to kill him. Though he checked street after street, he haven't found Illyria. He hadn't given up, she had to be here. Somewhere. He heard steps coming his way and hid behind the corner. A figure passed him and Gunn attacked. He ran the machete right through the chest of a thing, while his other hand clasped over the mouth of it. Demon dropped dead to the ground.

He turned around only to be hit across the face. He stumbled back. Another one. If they keep showing up like that, there was no way he'll find Illyria, hell he won't survire. Gunn stabbed the demon in the stomach. It roared and grabbed his neck, with enough force to crush it. He felt his throat giving up and broke the hold of demon, slicing it open. With guts spilling out, it hit the ground. Gunn felt his throat, unsure. He clacked his tongue. Looking to his left he saw another pair of demons coming his way. Fuck this, he needed help. With that he broke into a run.

*****B***B*****

''Seriously, we need to come up with some kind of plan.'' Spike said.

''Great. Any ideas?'' Illyria didn't even look at him, instead continued to watch the roaches. They were staying in trashed apartment, like many more in this cursed city.

''You know, you've been different ever since that funky behaviour of yours.'' Vampire sat down and played with an iron pipe. ''Why? What changed?''

''Nothing.''

He sighed, frustrated. ''We've been sitting here for the past few days, doing absolutely nothing. We can't stay here forever.''

''We need more power to do anything.'' she finally made eye contact with him. Didn't do much, because her face was unreadable.

''Yeah. We ain't searching for it by staying here.'' Spike stood up and froze. ''There's something in the hallway.'' he whispered. Illyria seemed to not pay any attention to him. Tightening his grip on the pipe, he sneaked to the door and opened them. They made an unbelievable loud noise. He hid in the shadows and prepared to strike at anything. After few seconds something was just behind the door. Spike swung his pipe with a grace and passion that the best baseball players would be proud of. Happy that his enemy immediately went down, vampire looked at the very human body of a girl. He looked at the pipe in his hand, gulped and cast a look behind his shoulder to a see very interested Illyria. She walked over to him. ''Congratulations. You just killed a human.''

Spike crouched next to a body and checked her pulse. ''Bloody hell, she's still alive.''

''What?''

Vampire picked the girl up and placed her on the bed. ''We need to stop the bleeding.'' he said after looking at her head. ''Hand me that shirt. It's rather clean.'' Spike instructed her after looking around. She did as she was told.

''How is she not dead? The force was enough to crush a skull.'' Illyria informed him.

''I don't know. Maybe... maybe she's a slayer.'' Spike thought out loud.

''What?'' she asked sharply.

''Oh, right. You don't know.'' he stopped. ''Well, you should know. Fred knew.'' he said after a moment of silence. Illyria's eyes rolled to the back of her head. ''Whoa, you okay blue?''

Her features twisted in anger after she looked at him. That was not a pretty sight. In three steps she covered the distance between them and slammed him into a wall. ''What the hell?'' he yelped. He was dangling in the air.

''You stupid, little, arrogant vampire! Who did this?''

''Did what? Calm down!'' he replied.

She let go of him. ''Who turned all of potentials vampire slayers to slayers?''

''Willow. What's the big deal? They were actually pretty useful.'' Spike confessed.

''I need to think.'' Illyria turned his back to him.

Spike observed her for a little while before carefully approaching. ''What's going on? Talk to me, we were supposed to be a team, remember?''

''Everything has consequences.'' she spoke up and faced him. ''Why do you think there was only one Slayer?''

''Because some dudes decided that way. So?'' Vampire raised his eyebrow.

''So it had a bigger meaning. One Slayer balanced the power. Have you ever noticed that since the dark one was called, the demon activity seemed bigger?'' She asked him.

''Never thought 'bout it, but... yeah. The big stuff started to happen after Faith.'' he realized. ''Why?''

''Because golden one survived. She never should have.'' Illyria stared at the girl on the bed.

''You tellin' me that Buffy should be dead?'' Spike searched for her eyes.

''Yes. You made innocent girls into slayers. Only a powerful witch could do that. Was she really so reckless, not to think of any collateral?'' Blue woman said. ''She disturbed the power. Brought it to your side. But the balance must always be restored.''

Spike stared at her, horrified. ''Wait. You mean that this, all of this is our fault?''

''Yes. I wondered why this happened now. It wouldn't have if the witch would let the slayer rest. What's dead should stay dead.'' she said without any trace of emotion in her voice.

''This is bull.'' he shook his head. ''There in no way something this big happened only because of that. Angel would've still work at Wolfram & Hart. He'd still destroy the Circle.''

''Maybe. But you might not be here, right? Angel might never come to the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart, if he'd be grieving after her. He wouldn't give a chance to Cordelia. He wouldn't go to the cliff that night to meet her. He never would've been sunk down to the bottom of the ocean by his own.'' Illyria explained. ''We don't know what would happen. We know what did. And we know why.''

Spike sat down, lost in his thought. ''What do you mean by his own?''

Illyria cocked her head. ''You don't know. This is not mine story to tell.''

''Since when do you care?''

''I don't know. I think it's the right thing to do.'' Illyria shrugged.

Vampire smirked. ''You're learning. Adapting. That's good.''

''How do you feel with that burden on your shoulders? Knowing that your actions caused this?'' Illyria asked.

''Don't know yet. Ask me again in couple of hours.'' Spike muttered. Vampire stared into space, apparently going over everything in his head.

Illyria doubled over in pain. Spike was immediately by her side. ''What happened?'' She breathed heavily. ''I don't kno-'' she fell to her knees, face twisting in pain. ''What the bloody hell is goin' on?'' Spike panicked.

Illyria looked him in the eye. ''It's starting. The summoning.''

''What? You said it would take two weeks. We should still have few days left.'' he said.

''Something changed. It is happening right now.''

''How do we stop it?'' Spike asked.

She stood up. ''We don't.''

''Huh?''

''What's already in motion, can't be stopped.'' Illyria lowered her head.

''Everything can be stopped.'' Spike argued.

''Not this. I'm sorry. We need to find a safer place. Once the thing is here, we don't know what will it do.''

Vampire leaned against the wall, took out a cigarette and lit it. ''Fuck.'' he said, taking a drag.

''Take the girl. We should go.''

*****B***B*****

''So what are we gonna do now?'' Connor asked.

The three of them were scattered through the lobby. Faith shrugged.

''I don't know.'' Lorne answered. They heard footsteps and soon Katie appeared on the stairs. ''She's asleep. Tired after the night duty.'' she explained while walking down. They all agreed that someone should be up during the night, in case of some accident. Last night belonged to Connor and Rain.

''We still have no idea how to get out?'' she asked.

''No. This... this... whatever it is, it's keeping us in. No way in hell we'll get through.'' Faith muttered. Heavy looks were exchanged between all of them. Connor got to his feet. ''Anyone want some water?'' Slayer raised her hand. He went to Angel's office, they had few bottles there. He took two and passed one to Faith.

Silence.

''Hey, in those journals does it say anything about something big coming?'' Faith spoke up. Lorne shook his head. ''Not that I can remember.''

''Fuck.'' she muttered.

''This is dead end.'' Katie said. ''We can't sit around and do nothing only because we don't know what's going on.''

''Then what should we do? Like you said, this is a dead end. We can't fight battles against unknown enemy.'' Connor replied tiredly.

''That doesn't mean we can just sit on our asses. Come on people, think of something.'' Tall woman stood up. ''We don't know what are we up against, so? Doesn't mean we can't prepare to face it.''

''Okay, alright.'' Faith got up too. ''Let's go to the basement, I'll teach ya.''

Katie smiled and they went down to the basement. Connor turned to Lorne. ''So, you thought about what I asked you?''

''Yeah, yeah. There's no way around it. Maybe some amulets or so, but I can't take the spell off just for you. I'd had to remove it completely, I'm sorry.'' he answered.

''That's okay.'' Boy stood up. ''Look, I'm gonna crash. It's been a long day.''

Lorne nodded. ''Sure. I'll try to dig something up.'' He picked up one of Wesley's journals. Connor was halfway up when he heard something outside. He looked through the window, but saw nothing. He took another step, when the noise was heard again. Connor slowly walked back to the table and put a blade on his right hand.

''What's wrong?'' Lorne asked.

''Get Faith.'' he ordered. Lorne immediately got up and left the lobby. Silently, Connor opened the door and walked out. Though on full alert, he saw nothing. His eyes roamed through the garden. He sensed something behind him and whipped around, his hand ready to decapitate anything, just like the zombie. This time, however, his hand was stopped in the air.

''What's going on?'' Faith asked, releasing it. Lorne and Katie watched them expectantly from the lobby.

''I'm not sure.'' he whispered. ''I swear I heard something here.'' Seeing his seriousness, she scanned the area for any possible threat. Everything seemed normal. The sun was slowly going down, it red rays hiding behind the taller buildings. There wasn't a single noise heard. Which was weird, Faith realized. Dead silence.

''Know what? I don't like it.'' Faith said. ''Let's go back inside.'' They carefully retreated, back-to-back. Nearly there, Faith jumped to the side and yanked something out. Shape seemed human, but it was nearly invisible. ''The fuck is that thing?'' she said through gritted teeth when it started to trash around violently. Connor swung his arm towards what he thought was a torso. He definitely cut something, but received no response. It kicked Faith in the stomach and she lost her hold on it. This time Connor sliced, what he hoped was head. With the cuts, now it was more visible. He struck again, but this time thing shoved him away. He hit the wall few feet behind. Few quiet sounds later, it dropped to the ground. Katie was standing in the door with a gun in her hand.

They stared at the shape, laying dead. Faith walked over to Connor and helped him up. ''How did you see that?'' he asked.

''I didn't'' she confessed. ''I just... trusted my instinct.''

''You know, if there is more of them, they could've easily slip past us.'' Lorne observed.

That single comment froze them all. ''Rain.'' The four of them immediately broke into a mad run, trying to get to the brunette. Connor was the first one and he simply busted through the door.

''What the fuck?'' Rain jumped on the bed. He and Faith went over the whole room while Katie explained everything to her lover.

''It's clean. Nothing's here.'' Faith said.

''None of us should be left alone from now and on.'' Lorne decided. ''It's getting too dangerous.''

''You're right.'' Connor agreed. He looked over to Faith. ''We should get the body or whatever here.''

She nodded and they left the room. Once in the garden, he reached for the body, but his hands found air. ''Okay, this is not good.''

He and Faith frantically searched through the whole space and came up with nothing. ''This just keeps getting better and better.''

*****B***B*****

Spike readjusted the girl in his arms as he followed Illyria. He still couldn't believe the fact that this was even possible. She stopped. ''It's done. Demon is here.''

''Huh? How do you know that? There was no signs.'' he asked. Everything was fine. Just the way it stayed for the past few days.

Illyria faced him, her look seemed absent. ''Did you expect an earthquake or something?''

''Well, yeah.'' Spike said.

She shook her head. ''It's here, I know it. I know the power that came here. I've been in contact with it before, I'm sure.''

''A friend then?'' he hopefully asked. He received a doubtful look. ''Bugger.''

''I can't put my finger on it.'' she said, her voice loosing a little of it's deepness.

''We better get goin' then, right luv?''

*****B***B*****

''It's good to see you Willow.'' Buffy hugged her best friend. Witch just arrived. They were gathering forces around the barrier since it appeared.

''Yeah, I know. You totally have to tell me everything that happened in your life. After we deal with this thing. Do you know what it is?'' Willow asked.

''I was kinda hoping you'd tell me.'' Blonde said sheepishly. ''We have no idea. All we know is that we can't get inside.''

''I sense so much power there.'' she admitted, head cocked slightly to the side and lips parted. Buffy observed her for few moments before snapping her fingers. ''Hey. You just spaced out a little. You okay?''

Willow shook her head. ''Of course.'' She looked around. ''Where is Kennedy?''

Buffy snorted. ''Somewhere. She's offended, I think.'' Witch raised her eyebrows. ''What did you expect? She shows up from nowhere, all injured and bloody, claiming she was in the city, after I told her not to go and she tells me that all the slayers are dead. Sorry if I lost my temper.'' she faked a smile.

''Alrighty.'' Witch looked at the barrier. ''Let's see what we can do about that.''

''What about all the military around here? How come they haven't found us yet?'' Buffy asked.

''Oh, don't worry. They're... taken care of.''

''You put a spell on them?'' Slayer demanded an answer.

''Well, I had no choice.'' Witch defended herself.

''Okay, I get it. Sort of.''

Willow smiled and walked closer to the blue force. ''How's Dawnie?''

''She's good. Left her in Italy.''

She nodded her head. ''So, let's try.''

Willow reached her hand and touched the barrier, murmuring some words. ''Someone's coming.'' she said after few minutes. A dark figure was approaching them. Buffy grabbed the Scythe. Figure stopped near the barrier on the other side and said something, in a language Buffy didn't understood. Willow said something back.

''You understand him?''

''He wants me to back off.'' Witch said.

Figure came closer to the barrier and Buffy couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity coming from it. It both fascinated and scared her. ''Will, maybe you should stop.''

''No, I don't scare that easily.''

They continued to talk, Willow and the figure until it raised it's hand and a lighting shot Willow straight in the chest. Witch flew over thirty feet back and landed on the ground, not moving. ''Willow!'' she yelled, but remained frozen in her place. Slayers now gathered around them, some trying to help the fallen witch. Figure then turned to Buffy and she felt the Scythe literally being ripped away from her hands. It passed through the barrer and stopped in figure's open hand.

''Don't try to get in.'' it warned them in a voice that sent terror down Buffy's spine. Then it disappeared. Oldest slayer ran back to her friend. She was unconscious, but breathing.

*****B***B*****

''Maybe you should pay a visit to your mystery demon-girl savior?'' Faith suggested.

''Don't call her that. And I've been there, looks like she moved.'' Connor replied.

''How should I call her then? She's a mystery, a demon girl and she saved you. See? All fits.'' she said smugly. She and Connor were in the lobby, while Lorne, Katie and Rain occupied one of the rooms.

''Her name is Anthis.''

''Whatever.'' Faith dismissed it. ''It's a second night in a row when you haven't slept. It's no good to you, or us.''

''I know, I just can't sleep. I get this feeling...'' Connor trailed off.

''Like we ain't alone? Shit, I thought I was the only one.'' Faith ran her hand through her hair.

''Are you sure it's safe leaving them alone?'' he asked.

''Should be. We checked the room, gave 'em weapons and the door's closed.'' Slayer said.

''This is crazy.'' Connor shook his head. ''We can't just sit here when something is definitely wrong.''

''What choice do we have?'' Faith asked him. ''We can't walk around grabbing thin air and hoping to eventually catch something.'' She stood up and walked to Angel's office.

Connor got up after her and suddenly stopped. He took few steps back and looked to his left. ''I think we won't have to.'' he said.

''Why's that?''

He slowly slid his hand into the wrist-blade. ''Just a hunch.''

Faith walked out of the office. ''What...'' she followed his gaze. Four, five now as another one became visible, demons just like the one they killed earlier, stood near the entrance.

''Throw them outside.'' he said and launched himself at them. All of them tried to hit him, which only resulted in them being stopped by the spell. They seemed to understand and run outside. Faith managed to grab two of them and threw them back to the lobby. ''You can handle them?''

Connor shot her a look and swung at the closest demon. It avoided his blade and, moving with incredible speed, took him down. It opened it's mouth, full of fangs and lowered it to Connor. He struggled, but the other two held him down. ''Faith!'' he yelled

Faith just smashed the skull of one demon with a mace when she heard the call. She saw Connor about to be eaten and threw the mace at the second demon, hitting it square in the chest. Then she ran outside, kicked one demon and forced the second away. With his right hand free, Connor stabbed the third one in the heart. Or the place where heart normally is. Anyway, demon fell to the ground. Connor stood up just in time to get kicked in the face. Five long, deadly nails pierced his chest. He let out a pained cry. Faith threw threw one over her shoulder and was immediately attacked by another. It left four deep scratches in her stomach. Connor kicked the one off him and managed to cut him before being flung to the wall. Faith picked up a rock and took one down. Boy threw himself at another, slashing it's throat. Slayer hammered the head of demon with a rock until it became a bloody mess. She looked up to him. ''Watch out!''

Connor turned around to face the last demon, with his cloven hand ready to kill him. It didn't, because there was something sharp sticking out of it's chest. Then it retreated and demon dropped dead to reveal Gunn standing behind it. Connor punched him and Gunn stumbled back, raising his machete to keep him at distance. Faith stood next to Connor.

''What do you want?'' she demanded.

''Wait! Please.'' he said. Connor and Faith both watched the machete warily. Gunn realized that and lowered it. ''I'm not here to harm you.''

''As if you could.'' Connor snapped.

''Look...'' Gunn hesitated and threw the machete away. ''I need your help.''

Faith and Connor exchanged looks.

*****B***B*****

Illyria suddenly clasped her hand over Spike's mouth and put a finger next to her own lips. Spike raised his eyebrows but remained silent. They heard a sound of walking. Human steps. Vampire moved to confront the person, but Illyria held him in place. Someone walked past them, a safe distance away. Spike's eyes widened when he saw the Scythe in person's hand. They stayed like that for few more minutes, until Illyria removed her hand.

''What the bloody hell was it?'' Spike whispered. ''That guy had the Scythe.''

''I'm aware.'' she said.

''Why didn't we do anything?'' he asked.

''That was the demon summoned today. He has great power. The power that I now recognize.'' Illyria watched the surroundings.

''I'll bite, whose power?''

''Mine.''

''What? What do you mean?'' Spike made sure he heard her correctly.

''When you used that device on me, where do you think my power went to? Something must've found it.'' Illyria informed him.

''You're tellin' me we made that motherfucker?'' he asked her and set the girl down.

''Yes.'' She said. ''And now I'm not strong enough to stop him.''

Spike grabbed his head. ''Oh my God.''

''There are always consequences.''

*****B***B****_  
_

_So? Good impressions, I hope!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Like I said before, it's crazy now. I had a two-day-break recently and wrote this little piece. Hope it'll clear out things a little bit. _

**Chapter Seven: Even Angels Fall**

Gunn watched the sleeping boy, lost in thought. He managed to convince Faith and Connor to let him stay. He was sincere, destroying the whole world wasn't really his idea of fun. He walked over to the weapon's cabinet, looking for an axe. He lost his old one sometime during the battle. He had a fair palette of choices, yet none seemed good enough. He could always make a new one for himself. Gunn smiled sadly at that, how simple things were back then. Faith came back from the kitchen, after fixing herself a sandwich.

''I don't think you got any blood here?'' he asked, somewhat hopefully. She just shot him a look.

Vampire moved behind the counter, reliving old memories. ''So, what's his story?'' he asked, nodding at Connor.

Faith sat down on one of the sofas. ''I honestly don't know.''

Gunn raised his eyebrows. ''You've been here for two weeks and you don't know anything 'bout him?''

Brunette took a bite and munched on it. ''Probably as much as you do. He found everyone and kept them safe here, he's a good fighter. Still no idea how he knew Angel, or this place.''

''That about sums it up, yeah.'' Gunn agreed. He heard some faint voices. ''You think they'll be glad to see me?''

Faith sighed and finished her sandwich. ''Nope. They'll need to get over it though, looks like we need ya.''

Few second later Rain, Katie and Lorne appeared on the stairs. ''Yo, guys! Don't freak out, 'kay? It's all good.'' she told them. They looked at each other quizzicaly before walking down.

''What's going on?'' Lorne asked. Faith looked at Gunn who walked to the view. She felt everyone tense after that.

''What is he doing here?''

''He's here to help.'' Faith said. ''I know, but turns out that we're all pretty much after the same thing.''

''Go on.'' Lorne looked at her expectantly.

''Remember this big demon that was supposed to come here?'' They nodded. ''Looks like only this Illyria chick can stop it, so we gotta find her. Chuck here thinks she's still around, ergo our little alliance.''

''Why would you want to stop it?'' Katie spoke up after a moment of silence. ''You're a vampire, you should be with them, not against.''

Gunn sighed in annoyance. ''Only because I've been turned, I immediately must be evil? Newsflash for you, doesn't work that way. I might not care about little puppies anymore, but I ain't gonna sit and do nothing while everything I ever loved goes to hell.''

''This spell thingy still works, right?'' Rain asked. Lorne nodded. She approached Gunn, who watched her warily. Close enough, Rain kneed him in the groin and punched in the face, leaving vampire on the floor. ''Don't ever threaten her again.'' she said pointing at the blonde. Then she smirked, looking at slowly pulling himself together Gunn. ''Welcome to the team.''

Faith laughed. ''That's my girl.''

*****B***B*****

''I need more blood.'' Spike said quietly.

They moved from building to building, from apartment to apartment. That was one of the upsides, they could squat in probably every apartment is this city. Girl was still unconscious, lying on the bed. Illyria stared at the wall and nodded her head. ''I'm aware.''

Vampire sighed. It was too much for him to handle. This responsibility. ''Is there any way to kill him?''

''Not that I know of.'' she answered. ''I don't even know what kind of demon is it. I am... useless.''

''Don't say that. You're the only reason I'm still kickin'. I owe my life to you.'' Spike said. ''I don't take it lightly, so...''

Illyria shrugged.

Spike leaned back. ''How 'bout this gun kinda thing we used on you? If we'd use it on him, then maybe the power would go somewhere again.''

''What would we accomplish by this?'' She raised her head. ''We'd only delay the inevitable. This power won't just disappear. It will always be there, in one way or another. Something would come across it again, matter of time. This is why only I can wield it. It's mine and there is no way known to me that could get us this thing.''

Vampire thought about it. ''You're right. Damn.'' Then he got an idea. ''We extracted the power from you because it was too great. Maybe all we have to do is wait, it'll eventually kill the guy.''

She shook her head. ''No. Not enough. Even if, the explosion would be powerful enough to wipe out half of this planet. How is that good?''

''Bugger.'' Spike searched his pockets for a cigarette, but he already smoked them all. ''You're way too miserable, you know that? C'mon live a little.''

''Why? What is worth a joy here?'' Illyria asked.

''Well...'' Spike raised his hand to count on his fingers, yet he had none. In the corner of his eye, he saw girl awaken and raising her hand to head, only to moan in pain. He quickly sat on the bed next to her. ''Hey, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?'' he asked.

''Three.'' she said, focusing on his hand. ''What happened? Where am I? Who are you?''

''Whoa, not so fast. One at a time.'' Spike said before looking at Illyria. ''I, uhm... I knocked you out. Thought you were demon, so it was purely self defense. You're in L.A, somewhere. I'm Spike and this lovely lady over there is Illyria. And you?''

_She fought to open her eyes, feeling every part of her body hurting. Last thing she remembered was... getting hit by a baseball bat. She realized she was on the floor, but her head hurt too much to stand, so she slowly tried to roll over. Only then, she jerked back when she almost hit a knife. There was a knife stuck in the floor, mere inches away from her head. _

''Amy.'' She still had a little trouble seeing. She only saw a shape of person, probably this Illyria, before succumbing back to the dreamland.

*****B***B*****

''Why can't I go?''

Faith rolled her eyes, turning back to Rain. ''Because you can't handle yourself. Don't look at me like that, it's true.''

Rain folded her arms across her chest. ''Is that so?''

''Don't even try, I could take you with my eyes closed.'' Faith dismissed her.

''For fuck's sake, it's driving me crazy, sitting on my ass all day.'' she whined. Slayer smirked. ''Get over it. Gunn, ya ready?'' she called.

Few moments later vampire appeared, Lorne trailing behind him. They needed to talk. ''Yeah, I am. You gotta stay here, though.''

Brunette behind Faith snickered. ''How so?''

''We need to have someone who can fight inside the hotel. You're the obvious choice.'' Lorne said.

''Why's the big deal? You're safe here.'' Faith argued.

''We don't know that. Maybe something is able to overpower the sanctuary spell.'' He explained. It was Rain's turn to smirk. ''See? I can go.''

''No.'' both Faith and Katie, who just walked in, said.

''Why the hell not?'' she asked.

As they continued to argue, Gunn shook Connor awake. ''Come on, we got a mission.''

Boy looked at Gunn, then at the women. Sighing, he stood up and stretched. ''What's going on?''

''They all want to come with me. Can't say I'm surprised, who could resist little ole' me?'' Gunn smiled. Connor yawned. ''Women.'' he muttered.

''I heard that.'' all three of them said.

Connor shrugged. ''Where do we go?''

''Illyria search and I need some blood.'' Vampire said.

As they headed towards basement, Faith spoke. ''So what? I'm stuck here?''

''Looks like it, yeah.'' Lorne answered. Slayer sent Rain a murderous look. ''Get over it sister.''

Connor followed Gunn through the sewers. ''We gonna rob a hospital? Is that blood there still even... good?'' he asked.

''One way to find out.'' he threw over his shoulder. ''It's not exactly like you're gonna tap a vein now, will you?''

''No.''

''See my point.'' Gunn went up the ladder. Once they were both on the street, Connor looked at the sky. ''Why are you not burning?'' It was mostly clear, sunrays were freely roaming through the streets.

''I guess when the barrier went up, the UV rays can't get through. Like those windows in Wolfram & Hart.''

''Cool.''

Connor watched his reflection in the car window. ''Does air can?'' he suddenly asked.

Gunn stopped. ''I don't know. You shouldn't have anything to worry about. Not many things breathe around here.''

''Right. Like an army of demons.'' Boy said as they exited the street.

''Well, they do breathe, true, but they don't necessarily use oxygen.'' Gunn explained.

They walked in silence until vampire broke it. ''So, what's your story?''

''What do you mean?'' Connor asked carefully.

''You know.'' Gunn lowered his voice, checking out the street the were about to cross. ''You show up, obviously well trained, you know Angel, you've been to Hyperion before and you're not completely human.''

They bended over and ran through the street as fast and silently as they could. ''You know, I'm not really into sharing.''

''I can tell.''

Connor noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and grabbed Gunn, pointing to the left. Vampire followed his finger and saw a person. The gear looked familiar to Connor, but when the person turned, he knew. Color of skin was darker, almost the same cape over the shoulders. ''He almost looks like the girl who saved me.'' he whispered.

''That demon girl?'' Connor nodded. ''Wanna say hi?'' Gunn asked.

They left the shadows and the figure noticed them. He took off his hood and blazing red eyes stared at Connor. Now the differences were more clear. This was probably a demon from the species Anthis was. Only this one was full-blooded.

''Uhm... hey?'' he tried.

Demon cocked his head and reached for a sword. ''Shit. Don't think he's friendly.'' Gunn said.

''Any weapons?''

''Nope.''

Demon took off his cape, showing them his muscular body. His mouth opened, full of big and rock-hard teeth. One bite and you're out. Suddenly Gunn turned around, facing another demon. This one looked even meaner.

''We can take 'em.'' He said confidently.

Connor looked between the demons. ''I don't know about that.''

''Yeah, well...''

Gunn rushed at the first, leaving Connor the meaner looking one. He punched him, but the demon quickly retaliated and Connor stumbled back. Damn, he was strong. He began to lay quick punches on the demon and avoiding his. He looked over his shoulder to see how Gunn was doing, which turned out to be a mistake. He was roughly shoved away, landing on his ass. Demon kicked him in the face, then grabbed his leg when Connor tried to roll away. He was flying through the air and crashed into Gunn. Vampire had a cut lip and slashed clothing. ''We can take them, huh?'' Connor groaned. Gunn saw a sword flying to them and pushed Connor away. He doubled over when sword cut into his stomach. He took it out and faced the, now weaponless, demon. Boy saw the second one going after Gunn and body-slammed him. After few hits, he was thrown away. He raised his head, only to see demon's rolling on the ground next to him.

Gunn felt the sword being ripped away from him as the meaner demon grabbed him. He struggled, but the demon was stronger. He was thrown to the wall and the sword pinned him there, right through his chest. Gunn let out a pained cry. Demon looked at him before turning back to Connor. Gunn tried to take the sword out, but it stuck too hard. He only watched resignedly as demon beat on Connor.

Connor wasn't able to land a fatal blow. Sure, the demon was moving slower, his hits weren't as powerful as before, but so did he. Demon grabbed his throat and squeezed. Connor broke his hold and stumbled away, gasping for air. Demon punched him and he landed on the ground. Suddenly he stopped and growled. Connor saw Anthis behind him and compared those two. His muscular body to her lean. Pitch black hair to almost snowy white. That was how far he went before she spoke.

''Let them go.'' Her voice was deep and maybe with an echo. Or Connor just imagined it, probably his ears were ringing. Demon growled something back and ran at her. With almost lighting speed, she took the bow off her back with an arrow and shot. Demon fell down on the ground, an arrow now sticking out of it's head.

''This is the second time I've saved your life. Be more careful.'' She hissed and walked away. Connor got to his feet and ran after her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around, pushing him back and aiming her bow at him. Connor raised his hands in peace. ''Whoa, slow down.''

''Leave me alone.''

''We really could use your help.'' he said.

''I work alone.'' She lowered her bow. ''It's too late.'' with that she walked away, and this time he let her go. Connor went back to Gunn and grabbed the sword and tried to yank it back.

''She's a feisty one.'' Gunn spoke as he, too, tried to.

''She was right. We can't walk around with no weapons when half of these demons can take us on.'' Connor grunted and finally released Gunn. Vampire grabbed the wall for support. He cast a look on dead demons. ''They kinda look like orcs.'' he noticed. ''She was hot, though.''

Connor looked at him ridiculously.

''Oh, come on. You were thinkin' it too.''

Boy blushed. ''Let's go to the hospital already.''

*****B***B*****

''Are you a slayer?'' She heard Spike ask. She woke up properly few minutes ago. Her head didn't hurt that much anymore, but she was starving. Amy felt fairly safe, even though she knew he was a vampire.

''Yeah.''

Spike sent a smug look towards Illyria. ''So where are other birdies?''

''Most likely dead.'' she answered. Vampire blinked. ''Wait, what?''

''We were all supposed to meet in some house outside the city, but no one came.''

''Buffy?'' he asked, dreading the answer.

Amy remembered the rage she felt during her fight with Kennedy. It was all gone now. She just wanted to go home. ''She wasn't with us. Kennedy led the first group. I think she's okay, outside the city.''

Spike visibly relaxed. ''Why are you even here? I thought all the slayers would come in one big group, yunno? Buffy and all the big guns.''

Amy laughed quietly at the image. ''Kennedy is a bitch. She couldn't wait few more hours for Buffy to arrive, no she just had to go in.''

Vampire glanced at Illyria, but she seemed not to pay any attention to them. ''Let me get this straight. You walked into the city full of demons, without a good leader and without any bloody purpose? No wonder y'all got killed.''

''You got any food in here?'' Amy asked, suddenly changing the topic.

''There should be something in the kitchen. Help yourself.'' Spike shrugged.

Amy went through the fridge, the cupboards before finding something edible. ''What's her deal?'' she asked, nodding at Illyria.

''Ah, she's just pissed. Turns out it's kinda our fault. All of this.'' Spike joined her.

''Terrific.'' Amy sighed before shoving some food down her throat. ''Do you have any idea where the Hyperion Hotel is?''

Spike immediately focused on her. ''Why?''

''This is where we were supposed to go. I tried to find it, but couldn't.'' Amy said.

''Why there?''

''Faith was the first slayer in the city. She said she'll go there, look for Angel.'' Girl watched Spike's face. ''Then she went in and haven't heard from her since. We were supposed to find her.''

Vampire was visibly relieved. ''Blue, come on. We got a little trip ahead of us.'' he called.

''You know where it is?'' Amy asked.

''Sure I do, darlin'.''

*****B***B*****

''Do you really think we can trust him?'' Katie asked. Three women looked at Lorne. ''Why are you looking at me?''

''You knew him the longest.''

Lorne sighed and leaned back on the sofa. ''I wish I could say yes, but... I don't know. He is a vampire. He's no longer the same person.''

''So what? He comes back and we stake him?'' Rain asked.

''No.''

''What then?'' Faith joined the conversation.

''I say we let him be. He came to us.'' Lorne said. ''He obviously doesn't want to be stuck here. I doubt he wants to end the world. So... let's just be careful. Let him prove himself to us. What do you say?''

They all nodded their heads.

''What do we do in meantime?'' Slayer asked. She was just plain fucking bored.

''I suppose we can't really do anything before we find Illyria. Our best shot lies in her.''

''Who know where she is. It can take us weeks to find her, even if we do.'' Faith said. ''I think we realize we won't all last forever.''

''You just had to say that, didn't you?'' Blonde muttered.

''It's the truth.'' Faith shrugged. ''You guys want to train a little?''

Both women nodded.

*****B***B*****

Connor slowly walked through the bloody hallways of the hospital. It was everywhere.

''Something really had fun here.'' Gunn muttered. He saw a pair of legs sticking out of one of the rooms. He quickly walked over there. Inside laid a body of some girl. She had normal clothes on and a stake in her hand. ''Probably a slayer.''

Connor appeared next to him. ''What do you mean a slayer? What would a slayer do here?''

''There's really much blood in this place. I guess they came here to patch themselves up, instead they found something that really wasn't in the mood.'' Gunn backed out. Connor looked at the broken body for few more seconds before following Gunn. The more time they were here, the more bodies they found.

''There isn't a single dead demon here.'' Connor noticed. Vampire crossed the corner and stopped. The double doors in front of him were literally torn off the wall. He looked at Connor and they both slowly moved forward. Once inside, they found over ten bodies, all maimed. ''What could possibly kill over ten slayers in one room?'' he asked.

''I have no idea.'' Gunn answered, looking around. ''Let's just hope it won't come back anytime soon. Which reminds me, we gotta go.''

Connor nodded, absently. ''Why would so many slayers even be in one place? Sure they have better chances in group, but one strike and it all goes to hell. Like it did.''

Sometime later Gunn found bags of blood.

''It any good?'' Connor asked.

Vampire drank one of the bags dry. ''It'll do.''

''Pack as much as you can and let's go back. We wasted enough time.'' Boy said.

As Gunn finished the packing, footsteps sounded through hospital. They both froze. Someone was heading towards them. Vampire set the bag down and stood next to Connor. One of the dead slayers appeared near them.

''What the hell...'' Gunn whispered. Slayer slowly walked to them.

''She's a zombie.'' Connor said. He carefully neared her, wanting to break her neck. As he reached for her head, dead slayer smacked his hands away, punched in the gut and threw into the hallway behind her. She was now separating Connor and Gunn.

''She's definitely not a zombie.'' Gunn said to a stunned Connor. Slayer lunged for Gunn, who sidestepped her and pushed into the hospital machines. Connor got up and something grabbed his arm. He turned around and shoved the person away. He was dumbstruck. It was another dead girl. He saw few more coming his way. He ran back to Gunn and saw him struggling with the girl. When she turned her back to him, he snapped her neck. ''We have to run. Now.'' he said distinctly.

Gunn grabbed the bag and they both realized something. They were in a dead end. ''You were sayin'?''

*****B***B*****

Spike couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched as they made their way to the Hyperion. They were as stealthy as possible and stuck to the shadows, yet something had to follow them. ''We're not alone.'' he eventually said. They were slowly getting closer to the hotel and if something was tailing them, it was just dumb to lead it there. ''I know.'' Illyria responded.

''What?'' Amy asked.

''We have to lure it out and kill it.'' Spike said.

''No. It's not just any demon, its The Demon.'' She said. ''He's here, I know it.''

''Someone's coming.'' Slayer told them. They all turned to see a figure emerge from the shadows. It was familiar, but only when face was visible Spike breathed out in relief. ''Angel you bloody pounce, you scared the hell outta us. Where the fuck were you all this time?'' he began to walk towards him. Illyria grabbed the back of Spike's cape and forced him behind her. ''That's not Angel anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' Vampire asked, now backing away.

''You remember when I told you that demon needed a host? That's Angel. He's the container.'' Illyria watched as Angel was coming closer.

''Why him? How is that even possible?'' Spike panicked.

''I don't know. You need to leave. Now.'' Illyria said.

''What?'' he asked ridiculously.

''He has no interest in you. He just wants me.''

Spike turned to Amy, then back to Illyria. ''You're not strong enough to take him on. He'll kill you, you said it yourself.''

She shook her head. ''He won't.''

''What are you talking about?''

''He has my power at his disposal. Mine. If I perish, so will it.'' she explained, now inching towards Angel.

Spike didn't move from his spot. Illyria turned to face him. ''Go.''

Vampire shook his head before grabbing Amy's hand and sprinting off.

''Illyria.'' Angel, or rather the demon inside him, said.

''What are you?'' she asked.

Angel smirked, before running at her, both of them crashing through the wall of the nearest building. She kicked him off her, grabbed a chair and slammed him with it. He went to his knees and punched her. Illyria flew to the wall, leaving a hole in it. They changed powerful blows, effectively destroying the inside of a house they were in. Angel grabbed a TV and threw it at her.

''Come on, Old One. That all you got?'' he taunted her. His voice was normal, like the one she remembered. She shoved him back and Angel crashed through the door and back onto the street. She walked down the steps, just as he got up and picked up the door. He hit her with it, breaking it to pieces and bringing her down. Angel grabbed her hair and slammed Illyria's face into the ground. She grabbed his hand and ripped it off it's socket, then kicked Angel in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground across the street.

*****B***B*****

Gunn threw the stake he ripped off slayer's hand at another one. Though the girls were technically already dead, every normal way to kill a person worked so far. Stake pierced her neck and she fell down. He punched next slayer who came at him and threw the second one over his hip.

Connor grabbed the hand with a stake coming towards him and reared his own back to punch the girl. She ducked, so he jumped up, caught her head between his legs and brought her down. While doing this, he forced the stake out of her hand. On the ground, he stabbed the girl in the chest.

Vampire shoved one of the slayers into the two more. He kicked one of them in the head. Connor beat the second one. Slayers got up and one of them stabbed Gunn in the back, but missed the heart. He went down with a grunt. She raised her hand to stake him when Connor pushed her away. A pair of hands grabbed his back and he flew through already broken door. His head hit the ground, hard. Connor groaned, trying to stand up. He didn't succeed, instead he got hit across the face.

Slayer suddenly fell off him. Connor saw a too much familiar figure standing near. Few moments, two more dead slayers later, she walked to him and began to pull out arrows from the bodies.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked. Gunn rolled to his back.

''You are supposed to say thank you.'' Demon girl said.

''That's not what I asked.'' Connor got to his feet.

''What do I have to do, to make you finally understand?'' Anthis asked. ''I'm warning you over and over again, yet you still fight with those you cannot beat.''

''Are you stalking me?''

She put her hood on and left.

Connor watched her retreating figure, silently. He offered Gunn a hand. Vampire gladly took it. ''You should be glad. Pretty personal guardian angel.'' he said.

Connor took the bag with blood. ''Let's get out of here. They must be worried sick about us, back at the hotel. Probably thinking you killed me or something.''

Gunn actually laughed at that and, Connor supporting the vampire, walked out of the hospital.

''You know that since this whole mess, those were the worst days of my life. Doubt it'll get any better, too.'' Gunn said.

''Yeah, I know something about that.''

*****B***B*****

''Something is definitely wrong. They should be back hours ago.'' Faith said.

''Maybe they got caught up. God knows what's out there.'' Lorne shook his head. ''Let's not assume the worst.''

Rain raised her head from Katie's lap. ''Relax. It's gonna be fine.'' Their earlier training with Faith left both of them completely tired.

''How can you be so calm about this?'' Blonde asked, running her hand through Rain's curly hair.

''I'm not. There's just no point in worrying. It's not like we can do something about it.'' she shrugged.

''I guess you're right.'' Katie agreed.

They watched as Lorne and Faith argued. She wanted to go and search for them, while he wouldn't let her go.

''You know we could probably sneak away without them even noticing?'' Rain whispered and looked up to meet Katie's eyes. Taller woman laughed. ''What do you have in mind?''

''Oh, I think you know.'' Rain got up on her elbows, her mouth mere inches apart from Katie's.

''You think it's safe?'' Blonde whispered, her hot breath tickling Rain's face.

''It's not like I can get you pregnant, right?'' Brunette laid a quick kiss on her lover's lips.

''You're bad.'' Katie now hovered above Rain on the couch.

''And you love it.'' Rain's hand traveled down Katie's stomach.

''I do.'' She whispered and bit on Rain's earlobe, causing her to moan quietly. Not quiet enough to escape slayer's hearing, as it turned out.

''Seriously?'' Faith stared at them in disbelieve. ''Two of us are missing and you're making out?''

Rain sighed in annoyance when Katie moved away from her. ''Then what are we supposed to do?''

Faith opened her mouth to reply, when the door opened and a peroxide vampire walked in, followed by a girl.

''Hello fellas.''

*****B***B*****

_So, what do you think? Now we know where Angel is, hopefully we'll dwell a little where he's been in next chapters. The gang's together now, so it kinda puts me in another position. I couldn't delay it forever though, could I? Review are more than welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_It's been kinda long since the last update, but this one was pretty hard to write. Plus my life's a royal bitch. I know I'm sayin' this over and over again but it went down and ain't looking up. So, I just hope you enjoy it. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed this. Love ya!_

**Chapter Eight: Family Tree**

''So what you're sayin' is that Angel is possesed by a demon with Illyria's power?'' Faith asked.

They were all in lobby. Spike's arrival was a surprise for everyone. He got that much out before he was swamped by questions.

''Yeah, pretty much. Look, you got any blood here?'' Vampire was sitting on a sofa, looking at the group. Four people, minus he and Amy. Slayer was with two other women whose names Spike couldn't yet remember in the kitchen, probably eating.

''Uhm, no. Connor and Gunn went for some, but they hadn't come back yet.'' Lorne said.

''Wait, what? Gunn's here?'' Spike paid him his full attention now.

''Yeah, few days now.'' Faith carefully said. Lorne realized he didn't know that Gunn was a vampire.

''Why would you guys even go for blood?'' It suddenly struck Spike. They had no reason, except maybe if one of them was a vampire. Or something else.

Faith just looked at Lorne. She wasn't really best friends with either one of them.

''It's... Look, Gunn's... he's a vampire.'' Lorne said. Spike laughed, but when he realized that none of them were sharing his humor, his smile died. ''You're serious. How?''

''He was turned during the battle.''

Vampire nodded his head. ''We gotta kill him.''

''No.'' Faith objected.

''He is a vampire. Maybe you haven't heard, but when that happens people change. He's not Gunn anymore.'' Spike stood up.

''You're right. He's not. But he is with us, helping us. You got no right to decide who is worth a second chance.'' Slayer stared at him. ''He doesn't deserve to be damned.''

''He already is.'' Vampire held her stare.

''So are we.''

Spike sighed. ''Okay, aight. I getcha.''

''Good.''

''Can we move on? We got more important things to take care of.'' Lorne waved his hands.

''Yeah. Angel and Illyria.''

''Where is she?'' Faith asked.

''Don't know. Told us to run and went kamikaze on Angel.'' Spike said.

''So if 'Angel'...'' she quoted the name. ''Has Illyria's power, how did you guys took it away from her?''

''I went over it already.'' Spike said before Lorne could. ''Some gun thing we got through Wolfram & Hart's resources. No way we'll get one now. We need to think of a way to kill him.''

''No.'' Faith walked to him. ''We're not, under any circumstances, killing Angel.''

''That's what Angel would want.'' Karaoke demon said.

''I said no.''

''Come on, I know you two have some sacred bond, the 'Oh my God, you saved me from the big bad myself, I'm never gonna pay you back and I'll spent all my life trying to fix the evil I've done' thing. You can't. You know what? Right now Angel is the evil. So suck it up 'cuz we ain't gonna play nice.'' Spike circled her. ''If the situation would be reversed, he'd do the same thing.''

''Maybe. But we're gonna try every possible way before... before we even think of killing Angel. 'Sides, how you gonna do it?'' Faith stood her ground.

''Huh.'' Spike was taken aback. ''The Scythe. Angel has it. We jus' need to find it.''

''The Scythe? How did he... Buffy's here?'' Faith asked.

''Nah. Outside the city, probably.''

''Okay then, it's a plan.'' Lorne clapped his hands.

''No, not yet.'' Faith sat down on the stairs. ''Tell me one thing, how are we supposed to find Angel or The Scythe? Will it even work?''

''I thought it could kill everything in slayer's hands.''

*****B***B*****

''Uhm, not exactly.''

''What exactly means not exactly?'' Rain raised her eyebrows. Amy bit her lip. ''Faith is an... original, you might say. She was chosen the traditional way. Me? I was made by a spell.''

''Oh.''

''You don't sound too enthusiastic.'' Brunette noticed.

''Are you kidding? What's good about that?'' Amy asked.

''Well, you're strong. You have the power.'' Katie said. ''Isn't that good?''

''Sure it's great. If I wanted this.'' Slayer snatched another sandwich.

''You don't? It's an opportunity to-''

''Die?'' Amy cut Rain off. ''I was a normal girl from Montana. Now I'm a slayer trapped in a city I never even wanted to see, with hundreds if not thousands of demons. I'm just peachy.''

''See your point.'' Katie said after a moment of silence. ''I'd be pissed too.''

''I left my family, my boyfriend. I left everything behind. For what?'' Amy sighed. ''Enough about me. How did you two ended up here?''

Rain and Katie exchanged looks. ''Long story. We were lucky, I guess. Connor pretty much saved us.''

''Yeah, we kinda owe him.'' Katie said.

''Who's Connor?'' Amy asked.

''You don't... Of course you don't know him. He's with Gunn, they went to search for this Illyria and to the hospital, so they'll be back pretty soon.'' Rain explained.

''Look's like we're all fucked.'' Amy muttered. She saw the look that passed between the two women. ''I promise I'll do anything to get us the hell out of here.''

''We all.'' Blonde smiled.

Slayer ended her meal and patted herself on the stomach. ''You guys have a shower around? Or some clean clothes?''

Rain looked her over. ''You're kinda my size, so we'll figure something out. Shower's cold, though.''

''Wouldn't want it any other way.'' Amy said sarcastically.

*****B***B*****

Faith looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming from the basement. ''Looks like they made it back.''

Spike crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Door opened and few seconds later two figures appeared.

''Took ya long enough. What... the hell happened to you?'' Faith asked when she saw them. They were both beaten up, bloody and tired. Connor was still kind of supporting Gunn. Vampire sat down heavily, the bag they brought landed on the floor. None of them noticed Spike.

''You want the short version?'' he asked.

''No.'' Faith looked at them expectantly.

''Give me a break. I was beaten by some orc-ish demons, stabbed, almost staked by some lunatic slayers and you want me to write you a report?'' Gunn complained.

''Spike.'' Connor spoke up. Every pair of eyes rested on vampire. ''Hi Charlie boy.''

''Good to see you man. I'd hug you, but...'' Gunn gestured to his bloodied clothes.

''Uh-huh.''

''What slayers?'' Faith asked.

''We found dead slayers in the hospital.'' Connor began. ''Turns out they weren't quite dead yet.''

''Zombies?'' Spike joined the conversation.

''We thought so, until they started to beat the crap out of us.''

''What were they?''

''We don't know. Something new.'' Gunn said.

''You got blood in this bag?'' Spike looked at it hungrily.

''Yup. We gotta freeze it or it won't stay good for long.''

Blond vampire walked over and got himself a dinner.

''When the barrier went up everything fried. Ain't working no more.'' Faith said.

''Hospital had power. Which means the emergency generator worked. We have to fix the power here and we'll have everything back.'' Gunn explained.

Spike looked through the bag. ''That ain't gonna last long. We'll have to visit a blood bank in some time.''

''Yeah, you do that.'' Connor rolled his eyes. Damn vampires, only cared about blood. He was tired as hell and bruised all over. He just wanted to rest. ''Okay guys, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning.''

''Wait, we should talk first.'' Faith said.

''Look, whatever it is, it can wait till tomorrow. World's not gonna end, right?'' Connor muttered the last part and went upstairs.

Brunette turned to Gunn, only to see him fast asleep. She sighed.

*****B***B*****

She lost the fight. Currently Illyria was in the middle of a boxing ring, unable to leave. She was bound to Angel and without his say so or an interference, she would stay here. Door to the big hall opened and Angel walked in. He slowly neared her, before stopping just outside the ring. They both watched each other in silence.

''What are you still doing here?'' she asked first.

''What do you mean?'' he asked back.

''Why do you still stay inside the city? I'm no longer a threat to you.'' Illyria stood still in the middle.

''Oh, that. Well... I'm not ready yet.'' Angel said.

Illyria cocked her head. Angel smirked. ''You of all demons should know that conquering a world isn't a piece of cake. I need my army.''

''You already have one.'' She said.

''No. What I got is a bunch... a lot, really, mindless bloodthirsty demons. I don't need blunt force.'' He confessed.

''You're gathering your generals.'' She realized.

''Catching on, are we?'' Angel walked in circles around the ring.

''Why didn't you kill all of the humans? You know they're still here.'' Illyria moved closer to the lines separating her from Angel.

''Yes, I do. Had fun with slayers, though. They put a good fight, but...'' he shrugged. ''Bringing all of my lieutenants here will take some time. I want to have fun with them.''

''Fun?''

''I have all memories of Angel. Maybe I'll be able to bring the slayer back to the darkness. His son to mental breakdown. Radioactive vamp back to his bloody days.'' Angel shuddered. ''I mean, what's wrong with him? That color... ugh.''

''You're lying.'' She kneeled down. ''There is something you're not telling.''

''You picked up on that? Gotta work on my... poker face is it? I'm still kinda blurry about human expressions.'' Angel sat down in one of the seats. ''But yes, indeed I have something else here. Someone to find.''

''Who?''

''You honestly think I'm gonna tell you? You won't tell anyone, that I'm sure, but...'' he trailed off. ''She came here, I know it. I'm gonna find her.''

''Long lost love?'' Illyria smirked, like the many times she saw Spike do it.

''Close. I loved her, that's true.'' Angel said. ''Enough for one time. I got things to take care of.'' He got up and left the hall, leaving Illyria alone.

*****B***B*****

They all gathered in the lobby, after the breakfast. Now everyone was here, they had to come up with some kind of plan. Course of action.

Rain, Amy and Katie were mostly silent, as they had nothing to say about it.

''Look I don't like it either, but we gotta do something.'' Spike said.

''Not this.''

There was another way. Spike remembered Illyria's words. If she dies, her power dies with her. That's the reason she's probably still alive. They needed to find her. But could he kill her? She became his friend. Kill her to kill Angel?

''There is one more thing we could try. Illyria.'' He voiced his thoughts.

''What about her?'' Gunn asked.

''She's an Old One. She must know other ways to deal with Angel.''

''She fought him to let you escape. She's dead, you said it yourself.'' Lorne quipped.

''Uhm, not quite.'' Spike bit his lip.

''You wanna elaborate?'' Faith asked after few moments of silence.

''If she dies, then he power he got from her goes...'' he waved his hand and whistled.

''So we find her and kill her.'' Faith said.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because I say so.'' Spike looked Faith straight in the eye. ''You don't want to kill Angel? Great, but we're not killing Illyria.''

''Fine.''

''Then what do we do?'' Connor, who was silent all this time, asked. They were talking about killing his father. He couldn't decide whether he was with Spike or Faith on this one.

''Find The Scythe. If what you guys are saying is true we need it.'' Lorne said.

''Any ideas where it might be?'' Gunn stood up. ''Guys, I'll go to the basement, maybe I'll be able to fix some power around here.''

''I'm with you.'' Connor stood up as well. ''We need hot water.''

''What could you possibly know about electricity? Or pipes?'' Lorne scrunched his eyes.

''I got myself hot water back at the... attic.'' he said and both he and Gunn went to the basement.

''He lived in an attic?'' Spike asked.

''Long story.'' Lorne dismissed it.

''Okay, you plan and we'll go up.'' Rain said and she, Amy and Katie went just there.

''Awesome.'' Said Faith without enthusiasm.

''Please tell me we'll figure something out, instead of walking through the bloody city, checking every place out.'' Spike moaned.

''Better think then. Or it'll be you checking those places out.'' Faith smirked.

*****B***B*****

Amy ducked yet another fist coming at her. She caught another and send Katie right into Rain, both of them falling down. Brunette got up first and attacked the slayer. She blocked the hits and eventually pushed Rain back. Katie ran at her, but Amy flipped her over her back. Rain came at her again and this time she parred her fist, sneaked behind her and put her arm around her neck, while stepping on Katie's throat. They struggled for few seconds.

''Okay, we give.'' Rain panted. Amy released her and stepped off Katie, sitting on the mattress beside her.

''Wasn't so bad.'' she commented.

''Gee, thanks.'' Blonde was still laying down.

''I'll train you the best I can, but maybe you should ask Faith. She's a better fighter.'' Slayer shrugged.

Rain took three bottles of water and handed each woman one. ''That was the plan, but she's kinda busy right now. Besides you beat us, without actually hitting either one of us. I'd say you're good enough.''

Amy smiled. ''I wish.''

''Don't think so low of yourself. You're the only one who survived.'' Katie said, while trying to open her bottle.

*****B***B*****

Connor put his hand under the shower. Then he carefully let the water run. Freezing cold at first, but slowly it became hotter. He smiled to himself. That's more like it. He went to the lobby to see Gunn flicking on the lamp. Light spread through the space.

They both smiled at each other. ''So, who wants the hot shower first?'' he asked.

Four women simultaneously ran up the stairs. Four men laughed at the sight.

''Fridge is working. I put the blood in.'' Gunn told Spike. Vampire smiled cheerfully.

''So, what's the plan?'' Connor looked at Lorne.

''We figured that we'd capture a demon and interrogate him.'' Lorne said.

''That's the plan?'' Gunn asked disbelievingly.

Demon sighed. ''We're literally out of options. Small steps.''

''Who's going to bring us a toy?'' Gunn sat down.

''Which one of you is in a better shape?'' Spike asked.

''Him.'' Both Connor and Gunn pointed at one another.

''Faith volunteered, Spike with her. If Faith's going then Amy has to stay. Two people on streets is not quite enough, which the two of you proved yesterday. So...'' Lorne trailed off suggestively.

''Why can't you go?'' Connor suddenly turned to him.

''Yeah.'' Gunn immediately agreed. ''You should go.''

Lorne shook his head. ''I'm not a fighter cupcakes.''

''We got any chains?''

''Huh?''

Gunn looked around ''Where are the chains we used on Angelus? If we're gonna bring some demon here, I'd better take some safety precautions.''

''They'll in the basement. So which one of you?'' Lorne answered.

Gunn and Connor stared at each other. ''Rock, paper, scissors?''

''Come on, I took a sword to my gut for you.'' Black vampire whined.

Connor raised his eyebrows. Gunn sighed.

*****B***B*****

By the time Faith showered, it was already dark so they decided to wait one more day before capturing a demon. Currently she was sitting in Angel's office, which was cleaned earlier. Small lamp was on, giving just enough light for brunette to research. Once again she was going through Wesley's journals, hoping to discover some clues. Nothing so far.

Gunn was going through the weapon's cabinet, trying to find the right blade. He won, his paper to Connor's rock, but vampire knew it wasn't time to sit back and do nothing. He picked a hatchet and looked it over. Too small. He already made a handle, it was long and perfect for his grip. Kinda heavy too, metallic and cold. He didn't really feel it. Combined with a good blade and he'd have an axe.

Amy was sitting with Lorne, intrigued by his appearance. She never saw demon like this. He was totally harmless, with great voice and personality. Right now she was listening to his story how the Angel Investigation's landed in his home dimension, Pylea. She felt close to peace.

Rain, Katie and Connor were sitting on the sofa's, tossing jokes back and forth, generally having a good time. Trying to forget about their position and the horrors lurking in the dark. They talked about nothing, about their life's, generally about everything.

Spike on the other hand was sitting on the stairs, alone. Sipping from the mug he placed in fixed microwave earlier, he was savouring the taste of warm liquid. His eyes were resting on Connor. He couldn't shake off the familiarity behind him. He met Connor before very briefly and hadn't had time to focus on the boy. Now however he had nothing better to do than study him. He was sure the boy reminded him of someone. He just didn't know who, that detail was continuously slipping from his reach.

*****B***B*****

Before Angel came back, Illyria had time to really look at her surroundings. She couldn't tell if the hall she was in was new or old. Most of things were trashed, bloody and broken around her. It was surprising that the lines that kept her inside were okay. Lights weren't working, the subtle blue light came through few windows. Only sign of the night. She couldn't think of a way to get out of here. Every time Illyria tried to pass the lines, she couldn't. Felt like hitting an invisible wall, a one she couldn't penetrate. It was really pissing her off. Either Angel himself was keeping it up or something on his behalf was. Difficult to tell.

Now Angel was here, sitting in front row, watching her. Just watching.

''You're young.'' she said.

''Huh?'' came the response.

''You're not that powerful by yourself. Somehow you gained my power and you felt as the world was yours. You care about small things. You came here to conquer this dimension, but you still have a personal vengeance.'' Illyria explained calmly. ''You're just a child with a temper tantrum. Grow up.''

Angel nodded his head. ''Not bad. I'm quite old though. I've searched for your power for decades. Now I'm the most powerful thing in many worlds. Including this one.''

''I will bring you to your knees before I destroy you.'' Illyria spat.

He smirked. ''You can't. Or did you already forget our earlier meeting? Hit your head a little too hard perhaps?''

Old One cocked her head. ''If I kill myself you will lose my power.''

''Yes, I will.'' Angel said dramatically. ''That's one of the reasons you're here. Don't think about killing yourself either, because this and couple more buildings around are under a spell. You can't die inside, I made sure of that.''

Illyria didn't say anything.

Demon sighed. ''You know I found something really nice here.'' He held up his hand and The Scythe appeared in it. ''Only an image, that's true. I have it hidden very deeply.''

''It's the weapon of The Slayer.'' she said.

''Indeed. Useless in my hands, but gains power in Slayer's.'' He traced the handle and closed his fist. Scythe dissapeared. ''I left that little blonde thing outside. Shame really, I wanted to see what it can do. The full potential.''

''There are slayers here.'' Illyria noticed.

''Slayers?'' he snorted.''You call those girls slayers? They're all but.'' Angel sat back down. ''You're right though. They have the power.''

''Will it kill you?'' she asked curiously. Illyria herself didn't know if she could be hurt by it.

''Probably. I won't go and check it out myself.'' Angel muttered. ''The Scythe is forever bonded to The Slayer. There are hundreds of them out there. I can't break the bond completely, but I can diminish it. Blonde is the true slayer. Weapon will remain loyal to her. All others? Not so much. So you see, there isn't anything I haven't thought about. This is my world already.''

*****B***B*****

Faith stared at the journal in her hands. This... this is just impossible. Yet she had it right here before her face. She glanced at Connor. He was still sitting on the sofa's. Faith took a deep breath and walked over.

''You know there are very interesting things you can read.'' She said quite loudly and threw the journal onto the table.

Everyone turned their attention to them.

''Oh God.'' Lorne gulped. Connor looked at him, then at the journal and put two and two together. He stared Faith in the eyes. Demon's reaction gave Faith enough proof.

''It's you isn't it?'' she asked. He nodded.

She shook her head. ''How is that even possible?''

''Is what possible?'' Spike spoke up from his position on the stairs.

''Connor is... he's Angel's son.'' Faith said.

Vampire quickly came down. ''I knew it.''

''What?'' she immediately turned her head.

''I knew you reminded me of someone. Now it makes sense. Darla.'' Spike was looking at Connor.

''My mother.'' Connor said. It was all out there, no reason to hide it anymore.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down a little.'' Came next voice and Gunn appeared from the basement. ''Run it by me again.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Faith put her hands on her hips.

''Would you believe me if I did?'' Connor wasn't intimidated. Yet.

''That wasn't the question. Why?'' she demanded.

''Because you'd treat me differently. I can hold my own, but you'd only see me as little helpless Angel's son you just have to protect from all evil that exists.'' Boy said.

''You're damn right.'' she said through gritted teeth. ''From now on you're staying here. No missions.''

Connor got to his feet. ''Yeah right.''

''You will do as I say.'' Faith walked closer to him.

''Watch me.'' He stood his ground.

''No, no, no Connor's right.'' Gunn slowly said, obviously still processing the news. ''He can't stay here just because he's Angel's son. In here he's useless as long as the sanctuary spell works. Boy's a good fighter.''

''With him on this one.'' Spike commented.

Faith sighed in annoyance. ''You! You knew? You were in on this?'' she asked Lorne.

Demon nodded.

''Ugh. Anything else you guys want to share?''

Connor and Lorne shook their heads.

''Okay, then both of you sit down and tell me what the fuck happened.'' Faith ordered them.

*****B***B*****

Katie left her room for something to drink. Rain and Amy were already asleep, but she was damn thirsty. Only halfway down she saw every male and Faith sitting in the lobby, silence spread between them. ''What did I miss?''

Having every pair of eyes on her made blonde a little uncomfortable. Connor finally took a breath. ''They know Angel is my father.''

Katie poured some juice into the glass. ''Angel?''

''The vampire.''

''Oh.'' she sipped from it. Faith shot Connor a disbelieving look. ''You should go to sleep, all of you. Pretty late already and we got a busy day tomorrow.'' Katie said and walked up, back to the room she shared with Rain and for now Amy. They hadn't found enough rooms for all of them yet.

''She's right. You all go, I'll stay up tonight.'' Spike offered.

''I'm with ya.'' Gunn muttered. Vampire raised his eyebrow. ''I still need to make a new axe.'' Gunn explained. Spike smiled.

Faith, Lorne and Connor went upstairs, slayer to one and demons to another. Tonight she had whole room to herself.

Angel had a son. A son she met before and who was currently in a room next to hers. Faith took her clothes off, they were kinda baggy. She couldn't find any leather during their raid on the mall. She considered taking the bra off, then something told her she'd need it. Brunette didn't really know why, but left it on anyway. Quietly she slipped under the covers. In few minutes the bed warmed up while she was busy thinking. They had their team. Not Angel's Investigations, not Scooby Gang, but something new. Bunch of people under one roof with the same goal. Could they do it? Kill Angel, save the world. Easy on paper. If she'll let someone kill him, Faith will hate herself for the rest of her life. If she'll do it, that'll probably kill her more. Not a fucking easy choice. But first they needed to find The Scythe. Find Angel. Not die in the process. Gank some demons along the way. She snuggled into the pillow.

''I knew you were still alive.''

Faith grabbed a knife from under the pillow and shot up from her bed, ready to attack everything in sight. She froze.

''B?''

*****B***B*****

_If you read that and have good/bad thought's just lay it down on me. Really, I'll take it. (: _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I think we're halfway through now. Huh, went kinda fast if you ask me. So, R&R, please?_**  
**

**Chapter Nine: Broken Promises**

''What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?'' Faith asked, still wary. Buffy was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, a ghost of smile on her lips.

''You tell me.''

Brunette frowned, lowering the knife. ''It's a dream. Slayer dream.''

Buffy sat on the bed, her eyes looking everywhere but at Faith.

''What's wrong?''

''You mind... you know...'' She gestured to Faith's lack of clothing. Slayer looked down on herself. ''What? I'm dressed.'' she protested. When Buffy still refused to look at her, Faith sighed and picked up the shirt and pants she just took off. ''Better now?''

Buffy risked a glance at her. Faith was now clothed. ''Much. Thanks.''

Two women just stared at each other. Faith cleared her throat. ''So, uhm... what'cha doin' here?''

''Where exactly is here?'' Buffy asked.

''Welcome to Hyperion Hotel.'' Fait said, sitting down on the bed next to Buffy.

''Hyperion? This is where Angel lived.'' Blonde realized. ''Is anyone here with you? I mean, are-are you alone?''

''Angel's not here.'' Faith muttered. ''Not alone though.''

''Oh. Who's here? Any slayers?'' Buffy asked hopefully.

''Jus' one.''

Buffy nodded her head. ''Good. Do you know what happened?''

Faith, who was looking at the floor, raised her eyes and looked in Buffy's. ''Happened?'' she slowly repeated.

Blonde looked at her quizzicaly. ''What's going on?''

Taller slayer scratched her head. ''Tell me one thing B. Did Angel ever asked for your help before any of this?''

''What does it have to do with anything?'' she backed away from Faith.

''Answer me. Did you turn him down, just because he was in charge of Wolfram & Hart?'' Faith stood up, not able to sit down anymore. She could already feel the rage going through her. Adrenaline pumping through her veins.

''It wasn't like that, I swear.'' Buffy said.

''Then how was it like, huh? How could you, of all people, assume the worst?'' Faith was trying to keep her voice normal. ''What, if I would start working for him, would you think I went back to my old ways?''

''I don't know. You don't understand what it was like.'' Buffy too, raised her voice.

''Then explain it to me! Explain to me how you turned your back on Angel when he needed you! And now people are dead, good people!'' Faith yelled. ''When he was risking his life, everybody's lifes you just screwed around in Rome, you didn't do anything!''

At that Buffy jumped from the bed and hit Faith across the face hard enough to sent her slamming into the commode. Brunette spit the blood out of her mouth, but didn't get up. Buffy covered her face with her hands.

''Faith, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'' she kneeled down next to her and carefully put her hand on Faith's back. ''Please, I didn't mean to. I swear.''

Faith reached out and grasped Buffy's hand. ''It's 'kay. Five by five.'' She stood up.

''What is it with us? Why can't we just talk?'' Buffy said resignedly.

''Let's sit back down, what do you say?'' Faith offered. Her face hurt like a bitch. Good thing it was a dream or she'd have a nice bruise in the morning. Buffy did as she was told. ''How are you holding up?'' she asked.

''Still livin'. Aint easy, but...'' she trailed off. ''Look, I got couple of civilians here. You think Willow could take down the barrier?''

''Uhm, about that... She tried. Something came and sent her to hospital. She's recovering.'' Buffy said. ''Faith, The Scythe is here. You must find it.''

''I know. S-'' She suddenly caught herself. Did Buffy knew about Spike? Should she tell her? ''Someone saw it.'' Faith settled on that. ''Get's worse. I know who has it.''

''Who?'' Buffy asked impatiently.

''Angel is possessed. Some big demon is drivin' him. He took The Scythe.'' Faith rushed the words out of her mouth.

Blonde nodded her head absently. ''Great. How did that happen?''

''You're not freaking out?''

''Of course I'm freaking out!'' she snapped.

''Geez, chill out. You just don't look... like you're... freaking out. Why is that?'' Faith said that in parts.

''What are you planning?'' Buffy asked instead of answering.

''We were hoping to capture a demon tomorrow. Yunno, interrogate him, maybe find out where Angel's keeping the axe.''

''Interrogate? You mean torture.'' Buffy said.

''Whatever.'' Faith shrugged it off.

''No. You're not gonna torture anything.'' Blonde objected.

''Look B, maybe you don't realize it, but we're kinda at dead end here. We have no idea what to do.'' Faith faced her. ''If you have any bright idea's on how to find The Scythe without any leads, do tell.''

''Can't you try a locator spell?'' Buffy offered after a minute of silence.

''Don't really have a witch here.'' Brunette muttered. Although maybe Lorne could try some of his mojo.

''Just... don't torture anything.'' she whispered.

''Why do you care? Those demons would kill us without blinking, why should we offer them mercy?'' Faith asked. ''Once I wake up, me 'n my team are going to capture a demon. If there is a chance something knows anything, I have to take it.''

''Promise me it won't be you.'' Buffy said quietly.

''Huh?''

''Your team can do whatever they want, but not you. Don't go near that demon.'' Slayer refused to look Faith in the eye. Brunette eventually caught Buffy's stare. She saw fear.

''What's the matter? Why...'' she stopped, realization coming upon her. ''You don't want me to torture a demon. You think I'm gonna turn bad? Is that it?''

''What? Of course not.'' Buffy denied. ''How could you even think that?''

''You think I'll remember how much fun I had with Wesley?'' Faith was raising her voice with each word. She walked over to window. That was just fucking unbelievable. ''Don't worry. I won't come after you.'' she spit out.

''Faith, calm down. It's not what I meant.'' Buffy stood up. She took a deep breath and neared Faith. ''I don't want you to hurt any demon, because it would hurt you. This is not us. We're better than that.''

''That's bull.'' Faith said through gritted teeth.

''It's not.'' Buffy assured her. ''If you start doing whatever you need to, you won't be any different from them.''

''I'll do whatever I have to keep everyone alive. You'd do the same.'' Brunette faced her. ''Just find a way to get me the hell out of here. All of us.''

''Okay.''

Suddenly everything started shaking.

''B?''

''I don't know what's going on.''

*****B***B*****

''Hey, Faith. Wake up.'' Connor shook the sleeping brunette. It was morning already, they couldn't waste time. Everyone else was up. Slayer's hand shot towards him, a knife in it's deadly grip. Boy barely had time to grab it, just before it reached his throat. He let out a breath when the blade stopped inches away from his neck. Faith stared at him.

''Never wake up a slayer. And if you do, do it gently. I could've killed you.'' she said, putting the knife back under the pillow.

''I'll try to remember that.''

''So, what are you doing here?'' Faith asked.

Connor stood up. ''Demon hunting, right? Dress up, eat something and we're leaving.'' He left the room, leaving Faith to do just that. Boy walked down the stairs to lobby, in time to see Gunn swing his new axe around.

''You know, if you want to test it, you're welcome to go.'' he said.

Gunn doubled over. ''Can't. I'm still pretty hurt.''

''Yeah right.'' Connor smiled as vampire laughed.

Spike walked in with two glasses of blood. He handed one to Gunn. ''She up?''

Connor nodded. ''Next time you do it. She nearly slit my throat.''

''That's why you did it.'' Spike smirked. Boy rolled his eyes.

Amy and Rain walked in from the basement, caring a duffel bag. They dropped it at the counter with a metallic sound.

''Damn, they were heavy.'' Rain said. Amy raised her eyebrows. ''Oh shut up.''

''We're all set then?'' Spike asked.

Connor picked up his wrist blade. ''Almost.''

Faith chose that moment to appear in the lobby. ''Gimme a minute.'' She went to the kitchen. Some time later she came back, strapping two daggers to her legs. ''When Lorne shows up, ask him if he can do some kind of locator spell on The Scythe. Let's motor.''

Spike took the bag and the three of them left through the basement. Once a safe distance from the hotel, Faith went up the ladder to check the street. ''Clear.'' she whispered and they made their way up. ''That's what I don't get. Where the hell are all those demons?'' Spike said, looking around. Nothing was moving around them.

''Would you rather have fifty demons on each street?'' Faith asked.

''Nah. Just don't like it.''

Even though nothing was visible, they still stuck to the shadows. ''I saw Buffy.'' Faith spoke up.

''What did you say, luv?'' Spike looked at her as if she was crazy.

''Slayer dream.''

''So you like, talked?'' Vampire made sure.

''Yup.''

''Did you tell her about me?''

''No. Should I?''

''No.'' Spike answered. ''When this is over, I think I'll leave. Go somewhere. No need to tell her I'm still kickin'.''

Faith crouched, carefully looking over the corner. ''What if she finds out?''

''We'll deal with it then.'' He said, rearranging his grip on the bag. ''Hey-'' Spike turned around and saw that Connor wasn't there. ''Where the bloody hell is the kid?''

Faith turned around sharply. ''You've got to be fucking kidding me. How could we lose him?''

''You didn't.'' Connor's voice reached them. They both looked up, startled. Connor jumped down from the fire exit just over their heads. ''You two need to pay more attention. That could've been something a lot worse than me.''

Faith shook her head in disbelief. ''From now on, you're staying in my sight. All the time.''

''It's not my fault you're distracted. Who is this Buffy you're talking about? Another slayer?'' Connor asked. They resumed their pace, slowly going through the streets.

''She's not just another slayer. She is The Slayer. Didn't Angel tell you? Love of his life, supposed to be eternal but he dumped her?'' Spike informed him. Connor shook his head. ''Man, you got a lot of Sunnydale history to catch up.''

''We need to search some buildings.'' Faith said. ''These streets are dead, nothing's here.''

''Question is why?'' Vampire asked, knowing that no one could answer.

''One way to find out.'' Connor muttered and entered the first building to his right. They searched through it, which was quite few floors, but found nothing but a lot of trash.

''I know we shouldn't, but maybe it's the only option.'' Spike said after checking almost the whole block.

''Huh?''

''We need to split up. Each covers a building next to another.'' Vampire told them his plan.

''No. We need to stay close.'' Connor argued.

''Dude, chill. If something goes down I think I'll hear it.'' Spike said. ''It's the only idea I've got. Or we'll search until the night.''

''It's a bad idea.'' Faith agreed with Connor. ''Which means it's the best way to go.''

''What?''

''Look, if something is really out there, it won't show up to the three of us.'' Slayer explained. ''Stay alert. Back here in twenty.'' Faith composed herself and walked over the broken door to next building.

Connor and Spike looked at each other. ''Ya heard the lady.''

Vampire went to the building right to Faith's which left Connor to go to the one on left. Again, they came back with nothing.

''Clock's ticking.'' Brunette said after looking at the watch Gunn fixed. ''We're supposed to be back in two hours.''

''Let's not waste it.'' Spike walked away. They followed.

''Can't either one of you track something? Yunno, sniff the ground, that kind of stuff?'' Faith asked.

Both Connor and Spike stopped, turning to her, with hard expressions on their faces. ''Do I look like a bloody dog to you?''

Slayer shrugged.

''There's too many scents around to track one.'' Connor said.

''Right, yet somehow you managed to track demons when this city was full of humans. You guys are poor excuses for trackers, that's what.'' Faith muttered.

''Okay. Then you carry that, 'cuz I need to concentrate.'' Spike turned, annoyed and threw the bag at Faith. She barely caught it, but Connor saw she was smirking. Vampire led them through deserted streets, making random turns at times. Connor had no idea what Spike was doing, because he couldn't smell anything special. He doubted that Spike could track things better than he, so it was probably vampire relying on luck. They ended up in front of a warehouse.

''Something's in?'' Faith asked.

''Maybe. Gotta check, just in case.'' Spike said.

''How do we do it?'' Connor looked it over. It was big. Really, really big. ''What exactly is this? No windows, just one entrance...''

''Kinda like a trap.'' Faith mused. She took one of her daggers out and set the bag down. ''Let's do this.''

They walked to the big doors. Spike pushed the button next to it and they opened. A wave of cold hit them. Spike looked inside, everything inside was frozen and a cold fog reached their knees.

''One big freezer. Who wants to go first?'' he asked.

''We gotta hurry.'' Faith said.

''Why?'' Vampire walked in.

''Not all of us are dead.'' Slayer replied. ''Okay, separate.''

Connor trotted silently between the stacks that went way over his head. Nothing was off. He ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to gain some warm. Few minutes and he was already shivering.

Faith felt the same. Her deadly grip on the dagger started to hurt. Yet as she looked back and forth, nothing aroused her suspicion.

Spike on the other hand, walked around pretty calmly. Sure he felt the cold, just not that instense. Something caught his eye. Vampire moved closer, but whatever was there, he couldn't see it anymore. Maybe he just assumed, but he stayed wary.

Connor could swear he saw a white shape. As he went to check it, he saw nothing. He didn't like it. Slowly, boy started to retreat, knowing that more time in this cold would end badly for him. Just as he turned, something grabbed his back and threw at the shelves. He collided with them, crashing through the boxes and spilling whatever they held inside. Connor got to his feet, ready to fight but there was nothing in sight. Spike and Faith ran to him from between the stacks.

''What happened?'' Brunette demanded.

''I don't know. Something attacked me.'' Connor said. ''Let's get the hell out of here. I'm freezing.''

Faith and Spike exchanged looks and ran back the way they came from, Connor behind. He saw something crash into Faith as she ran, bringing her down. Spike stopped when he heard it, but Connor who was running got to her first. He heard Faith's curses and grabbed whatever was on her. It whirled around and sent him sprawling to the freezing floor. Spike kicked it in the back. Faith and Connor both got up as Spike struggled with a creature. He heard Faith taking her dagger from the floor, the characteristic sound of metal scraping across it. Vampire tried to keep the monster away from his neck, reaching with his right hand into one of the boxes and grabbed the first thing he could. He hit the monster with whatever it was, just in time for Faith to stab it in the sides. Spike continued to beat the demon with his prize, it was heavy enough to do some damage. Creature pushed him away and smacked Faith across the face. Connor swung his arm and his blade went right through monter's mouth. It fell to the floor, dead. Now they had time to see what it was. It looked kind of like yeti, really.

Faith laughed after looking at Spike. Vampire himself stared at the object he used to beat the demon. It was a big, frozen fish. He dropped it to the ground. ''Anyone hurt?''

Connor shook his head, his teeth clattering. Now it was damn cold here. They quickly ran to the exit. Once outside, boy was frantically trying to get some warm. A thin layer of ice covered him.

''Oh, shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck!'' Faith cursed, also trying to make her blood flow around again. Spike watched them smugly. ''Let's move on, shall we?''

''We were supposed to catch a demon, remember? Not kill it.'' Faith reminded Connor.

''What? I bet it didn't know anything. Looked too stupid.'' He said.

*****B***B*****

Lorne stared at the map he laid down on the table. As Faith asked, he tried to do a locator spell. Nothing happened. He attempted to do it again, but still no results.

''It's either not working because I'm messing something up, or it's protected.'' Demon said.

''Protected, as in...?'' Amy asked.

''As in something doesn't want us to find it.'' Gunn answered. ''I bet Angel stored it somewhere. No way we'll find it.''

''We just have to find another way.'' Lorne sighed. ''Where are our two birdies?''

''Upstairs, having sex.'' Vampire said.

''What?'' Lorne asked. Gunn shrugged.

''You can hear them?'' Amy narrowed her eyes.

''My hearing is better than yours.''

''Quit it!'' she ordered him.

''Quit what?'' Gunn asked innocently.

''Stop eavesdropping.'' Slayer hissed.

''I can't help it.'' he defended himself. ''They're too loud.''

''No, they're not.'' Amy smacked his head. ''They deserve some privacy.''

''Okay, chill out.'' He laughed.

''When are they supposed to come back?'' Lorne asked.

''An hour or so.'' Gunn replied after looking at the clock. ''What do we do till then?''

''I don't know.'' Demon said. ''There's nothing we can do.''

*****B***B*****

''Maybe I can yell?'' Spike suggested.

''Yell?'' Faith asked, confused.

''You and the kid hide somewhere and I yell my lungs out. Demons appear, we bag 'em and back to the hotel.'' Vampire explained his next idea.

''Now that's even more risky than splitting up.'' Slayer dismissed it.

''What, then?'' Spike threw his hands up.

''Do you hear that?'' Connor suddenly tensed. ''What?'' Faith couldn't hear anything.

''Wait. There's somethin'.'' Spike muttered.

''C'mon.'' Connor ran back the way they came from. Fast and stealthily. Spike followed and Faith rolled her eyes before picking up the bag and sprinting after them. Connor was the first one to see a little girl, maybe seven, run out of an alley. Some man was behind her and he thought maybe it was a parent. That changed when the man grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground. Connor grabbed the man's back and shoved him away. Spike joined Connor and man started to run. Vampire and boy made maybe two steps when a dagger flew past their heads and inserted itself in man's right leg. He fell down. Faith walked to him and pulled the dagger out.

''So, what do we got here?'' She asked them. Man punched Faith in the stomach, then in the face and made a run for it. ''Oh, no you didn't.'' she growled and threw him back to Spike and Connor. Despite his wound, man stood up, now surrounded.

''He ain't normal.'' Spike commented.

''Whatever. Just knock him out already.'' Connor said. He kept glancing at the little girl. She was still on the ground, sobs wrecking her small body.

Vampire lunged at the man first, but got tossed away. Faith immediately followed, one of her heavy boots connecting with man's side. He grabbed her leg and backhanded across the face. Connor swung his hand and the man simply caught it and tore his blade off. He elbowed the boy and threw the blade at Spike, who barely avoided it. Slayer body slammed him and he landed on a hood of a car. He got up, but she kicked him back to it. Spike grabbed his one arm, while Connor got the other. Faith kept punching him until, finally, man got knocked out.

''Who the fuck was it?'' she breathed deeply.

''No idea. Bring the chains.'' Spike ordered. Connor handed him the bag and kneeled next to the little girl.

''Hey. Hey, are you okay?''

She didn't respond, still crying. He sighed, having no clue how to proceed.

''Grab the girl. We're goin' back.'' Faith said. ''We'll figure out what to do with her once we're safe.''

*****B***B*****

''She's sleeping.'' Rain announced, walking down the stairs. When they came back, no one knew how to stop the girl's tears until brunette stepped in. Apparently she had a good relationships with kids. Little girl still didn't really said anything, but at least she was calmer and felt safe enough to fall asleep. ''How's the interrogation going?''

Man was chained inside the cage in the basement. Spike, Gunn and Connor couldn't really do anything and Faith didn't want to. That left Amy to make him talk, which she couldn't.

''Not good.'' Lorne muttered. They watched the little TV. Gunn fixed the camera before, so they had clear view and audio.

''This is a waste of time.'' Faith said after twenty minutes. Man was still silent, no matter what Amy did to him.

''We're kinda out of options here.'' Spike noticed. Faith watched another few minutes before standing up and going straight to the basement. Rest of them saw her appear on the camera. She walked right into the cage and punched the man.

'_'For fuck's sake, talk already!''_ she hissed. Amy walked out of the cage, leaving more space for Faith.

_''So... it's you. Faith.''_ Man said, looking her up and down. '_'Finally here. I was wondering how long would it take for you to come here.''_

They all exchanged looks.

_''You feel like talkin' now?''_

_''Nah, not really. I'm not much on the talking.''_

_''Too bad. Halfway through you'll want to sing.''_

_''Is that so?''_

Faith took out one of her daggers. '_'Why were you chasing that girl?''_

_''Why weren't you?''_ Man retorted.

Slayer scoffed. _''Look man. I don't wanna run my shoes, so you better tell me.''_

_''Or what? You're not so scary, not anymore. Poor little Faithy.''_

Faith's grip on the handle tightened. '_'You got one last chance. Why were you after that girl? Who is she?''_ she asked through gritted teeth.

'_'Go ahead. Do it. Let's see if you're still so good at it. Remember when you used to torture people just for fun?''_

Faith turned to Amy. _''Go upstairs. Now.''_

_''But-''_

_''Now.''_

Amy left and after few second walked to the group in the lobby. ''Wonder what she's gonna do.'' she said.

Faith approached the camera._ ''I need five minutes alone.''_ she said to it and unplugged the wire. TV turned black.

''Well, let's hope she can make him talk.'' Spike said.

Lorne opened his mouth to respond, but the muffled pained screams coming from the basement stopped him.

''Oh... Go Faith.'' Gunn gulped.

Screams sometimes got louder, sometimes stopped completely.

''Can't she just kill him already? I can't take it anymore.'' Katie shuddered. Rain put her arm around blonde's shoulder. ''She's doing what needs to be done.''

''How can you be so calm about this? She's torturing a man downstairs.'' Katie argued.

''He's not a man. Smells different.'' Connor tapped his nose. Minutes passed in silence, not counting the constant screaming, which now turned more into a howling really.

''Maybe she should stop.'' Spike said nervously.

''Why? Apparently she's doing good.'' Gunn replied.

''You don't get it. Faith has a... past with this kind of things.'' He explained. ''She shouldn't do it. The dark side can be very...'' he searched for the right word. ''Seducing. She had a taste of it once, who says she won't reach out second time?''

''You're exaggerating.'' Gunn said, but didn't sound too sure.

''Yeah I better. Don't know 'bout you, but I don't want a bloody rogue slayer on my ass.'' Peroxide vampire closed the discussion.

''Guys, doesn't it seem weird it got so... quiet?'' Lorne slowly asked.

''Angel needs this kid for something.'' Faith said. Everyone literally jumped on their seats, seeing her behind them. ''He sent demons to go through whole city to find her.''

''Why? What's so special about her?'' Connor asked.

''I don't know.'' Faith shrugged. ''We all agree he can't get her, right?'' Everyone nodded their agreement. ''So we need to hide her somehow. Don't know where The Scythe is, either. Apparently only Angel knows.'' Slayer moved to the stairs. Whole group was put off by her cold, hard voice.

''What do we do with him?'' Gunn wondered and got up.

''Dispose.'' Faith was halfway up.

Black vampire abruptly stopped on his way down to turn on the camera. ''What?''

''He didn't make it.'' Dark slayer threw over her shoulder and disappeared upstairs. Gunn casted a worried look at people in the lobby and went to the basement. A minute or two later, TV screen came to life. Inside the cage, was a bloody mess. The body was laying against the wall, now headless. Head missed a part of it's left cheek. Rest of the corpse didn't look any better.

''Told ya.'' Spike muttered.

*****B***B*****

Faith took off her jacket and placed it on the chair. She walked to the sink. Few moments later the water was running and she furiously scrubbed her hands together, trying to clean all of the blood. It was slowly coming off. Faith's lower lip trembled as she flashed all those years back to Sunnydale, her motel room, trying to wash the blood off her white top. She felt hot tears running down her face, yet she wouldn't let sobs take over her body. Faith tried to reason with herself. It was a demon. A monster, whatever. This wasn't human she just tortured to death. It wasn't helping, as the body she carved and sliced into was human's. Brunette still scrubbed her hands, even though they were clean now. She promised Buffy she wouldn't, didn't she? Now she couldn't clearly remember. But she remembered the promise she made to herself. Never again.

''You're gonna hurt yourself.'' came a soft whisper. Faith looked up and saw a reflection of Katie in the mirror.

''Why do you care?''

Blonde turned the water off and spun Faith around. She took a towel and wiped Faith's hands and face. ''You did what you had to.'' That argument somehow sounded even more wrong. That's exactly what Buffy asked her not to do.

''I know.'' Slayer murmured. She wasn't feeling any bit better. Katie slowly engulfed her in a hug. Faith wasn't used to this, so she just stood awkwardly, hoping that the blonde would soon leave her alone. That didn't happen, instead Faith felt a gentle hand run up and down her back in a calming, almost delicate manner. She couldn't recall if someone ever did something like this to her. For her. That simple thought made her take a breath and she didn't fight it anymore. Faith leaned into taller woman's touch, sneaking her own arms to Katie's back, if only not to fall down. She knew that Katie didn't expect nothing of her and that made her cry stronger. She just wasn't that kind of person.

''Shhh. Nobody cares about this here. You're a good person.'' Blonde reassured her. She felt kinda strange, comforting the slayer. Now she saw a broken girl, no different than herself, desperately clinging to her, hoping to find her own path in this world. Faith lost her mentor and didn't know what to do.

They stood like this for minutes. ''You want to... maybe... lay down?'' Katie suggested. Faith felt drained and just nodded her head numbly. Two women laid on the bed, both clothed and brunette stared at the wall. Katie was laying behind her, blonde's arm around her waist, offering the least comfort she could and Faith was more than thankful for it. Eventually Faith fell asleep. When Katie tried to move away, brunette unconsciously turned to face her, Faith's hand grabbing her own, as if to make sure she wouldn't leave. With one hand Katie put the covers on them.

The door opened and Rain walked in. She stopped the second she was them. Katie put a finger to her lips and shook her head. Rain silently approached her and kissed. They smiled against each other's mouths and Rain backed off, going to the other side of the bed. There she squeezed Faith's arm and put a light kiss on her forehead. With one last look, she left.

Few minutes later, as she prepared for bed, Rain studied the little girl sleeping. She was small, maybe 4'2 with long red locks and green eyes. Rain was sure that in the future she'd had men lusting after her. But now she was just a scared child, seeking a safe place. Rain unbuckled her pants and took off her top. She sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking girl's head. This day was just full of surprises. Brunette quietly slid under the covers next to the girl.

*****B***B*****

Even though it's been hours, Connor still could smell the body. He, Spike and Gunn got rid of it after Faith left. He's been close to puking at one point. He lit few candles around the lobby, just enough to see in the dark clearly, but not enough for the light to be seen from the outside. Tonight the duty to guard the hotel at night was his and Amy's. She fell asleep on one of the sofa's sometime earlier and he decided to let her sleep. Nothing bad would happen, right?

He stretched, having nothing else to do and trying to remain fresh. Or half-fresh.

''Hello Connor.''

He straightened and looked right into the pair of blazing red eyes. The owner slowly came to his view.

''Any reason you stopped by?'' he asked, already knowing she didn't come by just to talk.

She smiled, but quickly went back to her serious face. ''I see you've found the girl.''

''Yeah. Don't worry she's safe.'' Connor said. ''Why is she so important?''

''He is looking for her. We can not let Him find her.'' Anthis replied.

''Angel? We know that too.'' He sat down. ''We can't hide the girl forever, so what do we do?'' If Angel really wanted her that bad, it was just a matter of time before he would come here, hell, he'd fly here if he could. Connor imagined Angel flying on a broomstick. He snickered.

''We kill her.''

All traces of humor left Connor's face.

*****B***B*****

_I'd really like to know what you think of it ;P_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_This was a difficult piece to write, as I've been jumping between like 6 or 7 different fandoms and I had a hard time to get into the characters, so it might be a little off. Hope someone is still reading this. It's kinda Rain-centric, but I guess you already figured that out. __  
_

**Chapter Ten: April Rain**

Connor stared at the woman in front of him. ''Come again?''

''She has to die.''

''No.'' He shook his head. Her melodic voice suggesting to kill a little girl seemed just... wrong.

''You have to.'' she said in a hard voice.

''What? Why?'' Boy stood up, not being comfortable with looking up.

''Once Angel finds her, it will be too late.'' Half demon said. She moved to leave, but Connor stepped in her way.

''You're not leaving until you tell the truth. Why does Angel want her?'' He demanded.

Anthis looked him up and down, as if to mock him but nevertheless took few steps back. ''As you wish.'' Connor folded his arms across his chest. ''She's just a girl.''

''She's so much more than just a girl.'' Woman said.

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

She sighed. ''That little girl you're so bent on protecting, is the most dangerous weapon Angel could find.'' She observed Connor's facial expressions. ''When Angel finds her and he will, he's gonna use her to summon his generals and destroy the barrier separating us from the outside.''

''Wait.'' Connor suddenly leaned towards her. ''I thought he was the one who put it in the first place.''

''You're all forgetting that He came here after that. This barrier is supposed to keep him in.'' Anthis explained.

''You said that if the fifth one dies, the barrier appears. Then you ran off to find him. You didn't want the barrier to appear.'' He realized.

''No, I didn't. I thought I would be able to stop Him from entering this dimension. Too late now.'' She shrugged.

''How can this kid have so much power? She's normal.'' Connor argued.

''In the right hands, this child will destroy this world. Angel will do this.'' Anthis said. ''That's why she has to die. He can't get to her.''

''You're asking me to kill a child.'' He said ridiculously. ''To top that, she is supposedly our only way to get out of here. Other than her, is there any way to destroy the barrier?''

She hesitated. ''There is no other way known to me.''

''Great. Just perfect.'' He said in hushed tone. ''You're asking me to stay here for the rest of my life!''

''If it means you'll protect the world.''

Connor laughed. ''Oh, you got the wrong guy here. I'm not a champion. I don't care about the world. I just want to live my life! I think I've proved that enough times in the past.''

''You have no choice.'' she stared him in the eye.

''Actually, yes I do. It's called free will.'' he replied. Anthis looked aside, clearly frustrated. ''Why are you even here?'' Connor wondered. ''You could've just kill her instead of telling me.''

''I can't.''

''Why?''

''She's protected from any supernatural entity, like me and you.'' She confessed. ''Only pure humans are able to kill her. Angel doesn't know that, otherwise the two you have would already be dead.''

''Why only humans? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'' he asked.

''I don't know. I didn't make the rules.''

Connor took a second to collect his thoughts. ''You're asking me to tell them to kill a little girl? Are you freaking insane?''

''Perhaps. But that's the only way.'' Anthis approached him. ''Just remember this. The longer you keep her alive, the more chances are Angel will find her. Can you handle the responsibility of destroying the world?'' She turned on her heel and walked away.

''Why do you even care? It's not your world!'' He called after her. She slowed down for a second, but quickly resumed her pace, her snowy white hair the last thing disappearing in the darkness.

Connor stared ahead of him, at loss of the words.

*****B***B*****

''So what? We're just supposed to order the girls to gank the kid?'' Spike asked. Connor nodded. He just told him, Gunn and Amy about the visit and what he learned. ''Ain't they just gonna love it.''

''Just telling how it is.''

''How do we even know she's reliable? Can we trust her?'' Vampire wondered. ''You don't know nothing about her.''

''Well, she saved our asses twice. I'd say she's with team us.'' Gunn said.

''Yeah, but... I can't even sense anything off about the girl.'' Spike muttered.

''Can't we just like, shoot her?'' Gunn asked. Three pairs of heads looked at him ridiculously. ''We gotta look at our options here. And they ain't too bright.''

Connor sighed. ''Are we really gonna do this? I know it's the world and all that... But that won't make us any better than them. It's wrong.''

Spike and Gunn exchanged looks. ''For now we're not doing shit, 'cause I don't suppose they'll just jump on the 'let's murder a little girl' wagon.''

''Excuse me?'' Lorne appeared in the lobby. ''Repeat that last part for me, would you?''

''Apparently we have to kill the kid, or Angel will find her and literally burn this earth down. Happy?'' Amy gave him the cliff notes.

''And how do you know that?''

''Connor's demon friend came at night. They had a chat and off she go.'' Gunn said.

Lorne sat down, deep in thought. Or shock. After few minutes Spike spoke. ''Who?''

''Huh?''

''Who do we approach? Rain or Katie?'' he looked at each of them. ''Wait, can't Faith or Amy do it? They ain't demons.''

''No, but they're apparently a little supernatural themselves.'' Connor shook his head. ''There has to be another way.''

''Even if there is, we have no idea where to even begin to look. Demon told you there isn't, you said it yourself.'' Spike replied.

''You're ready to stay trapped here for the rest of your life? Which I imagine will be quite a while.'' Connor said and immediately regretted it.

''What are you talking about?'' Gunn frowned.

Boy looked at the ceiling and back at the group. ''Angel doesn't need her to just bring his army. He needs the girl to destroy the barrier that's surrounding us. She dies and we're stuck in here forever.'' He waited few moments for the information to sink in.

''That... changes the situation a bit.'' Lorne fidgeted.

''You think?''

''C'mon we shouldn't be so pessimistic. If there is one person who can bring it down it's Willow.'' Spike said thriumphantly.

''You do realize you're actually agreeing to waste the girl?'' Horned demon noticed.

''We should do it.'' Gunn voiced his proposition.

''You make it sound so easy.'' Connor said. ''But it won't be you who has to actually do it.''

''Right.'' Spike agreed. ''Still it has to happen somehow. What about, dropping a brick onto her head? Normal accident.''

''You guys are sick.'' Amy spat. ''You're actually talking about murdering a child.'' She shook her head and left. Spike watched her go. ''Connor, Lorne. You with us?''

Lorne just stared at the floor while Connor couldn't stand it and walked around, each of them unable to make the choice. Boy stopped and met Vampire's eyes. He nodded.

''Lorne?''

Demon spoke, still not raising his head. ''If we do this, we have no guarantee we're gonna get out. Lifes of the few for the lifes of the many.''

''Okay.'' Gunn clapped his hands. ''Who wants to tell them?''

''Tell what?''

They turned to see Faith and Katie near the stairs.

*****B***B*****

Rain watched the sleeping little girl. Sometime during the night she clung to her so tightly, brunette had a really hard time detangling herself after she woke up. She wondered what would they do with her. How she even managed to survive this long. It was just next to impossible, especially for someone like her. She was aware that others probably waited for her to tell them some news, but she couldn't make herself leave the room.

Rain walked around the room, picking up her clothes. Once dressed, she noticed that the girl stared at her fearfully.

''Hey, hey... It's okay, you're safe. I'm not gonna hurt you.'' She slowly approached the girl, with her hands up.

''W-Who are you? Where am I?'' she asked, tiny fists tightly holding the sheets to her chest protectively.

''My name is Rain. We found you yesterday, do you remember that?'' Catiously, she sat on the edge of the bed. Girl slowly nodded her head, the long red locks flying around.

''What's your name?''

Girl let out a long breath. ''April.'' She said in a small voice.

''Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.'' Rain reached her hand and brushed the hair away, looking April in the face. ''You want something to eat, drink maybe?'' Little girl nodded her head. ''Drink.''

Rain looked over the bed. ''We've got some juice. Apple or orange?''

''Apple.'' Brunette took said juice and searched for a glass. She took one, poured the juice into and handed it to April, who drank it quickly. Rain laughed when tiny drops of liquid spilled down girl's cheeks. She grabbed a hanky and cleaned it. ''You want some new clothes, a shower maybe?''

Little girl slowly nodded her head, but made no other move to actually get up. Rain offered her a hand. ''You're safe with me.''

April reached out and grasped Rain's hand.

*****B***B*****

''No.'' Faith stated. ''Over my dead body.''

She and Katie opposed to the idea of killing the girl. Amy, hearing this, quickly came down and joined them.

''You have to understand, it's our only option.'' Spike tried.

''No, it ain't.'' Slayer said.

''Tell us another, then.'' Gunn waved his arms, frustrated.

''You touch a hair on that girl's head and you're dead. I'm not kidding.''

''What is the big issue here? You don't even know the girl, she can be a demon for all we know.'' Spike argued. ''We should waste her before any of us will get attached.''

Connor and Lorne stayed silent, as they debated their own choices.

''And this will make it better?'' Katie snapped. ''You're talking about taking human's life. Maybe it's not such a big deal for all of you, but I'm supposedly the one who has to do it. I won't.''

Spike lost a little of his coolness. ''Listen-'' he jumped up and towards Katie when Faith stepped in his way. This whole situation was starting to take it's toll on everyone. Gunn seriously considered just taking the girl to Angel, just to get the hell out of this city. Apparently he wasn't the only one, judging by Spike's looks. Truth to be told, it was really depressing. Being trapped in a hotel with only few people, without a chance to get out and a hopeless mission to stop the apocalypse. Which one was that? Fourth, fifth they faced? Weren't getting any easier too.

Vampire and slayer stared at each other before Spike finally gave up.

''What are we supposed to do? We can't hide her forever. We can't move her. Either we kill her or leave her somewhere.'' Spike said.

''We'll figure something out.'' Amy said. Faith just looked at Spike. ''What happened to you, man? You've got a soul, since when you're happy to go kill a girl?''

Spike stared at her incredulously. ''I'm not happy about offing a damn girl.'' he replied. ''It's called survival. Either she dies, or we. Do the math.''

Faith fought with her mind not to listen to him. Something cracked in her yesterday. She actually thought about killing the kid. Would make everyhing easier. ''That's not what Buffy would do. It's an easy solution. She'd find something to keep everybody safe.'' she said instead. Now that's more like it.

Spike stiffened when all eyes rested on him. ''Yeah, well... Buffy's not here.''

''So what? B ain't here to watch over her little pet and you suddenly think you don't need a leash?'' Faith challenged him.

''I'm sayin' that it's not her bloody business how we handle things. Maybe she'd do it differently, we don't know. What we know is that we're on our own.'' Spike said. ''If you find a way to let the girl live, I'm all for it.''

''How about we'll leave it as it is until nightfall?'' Connor suggested. ''That way everyone will have time to consider it and maybe I'll find Anthis.''

''I'm comin' with.'' Faith said. ''Some demon chick won't come to my place and tell me what to do with mine people.''

Gunn opened his mouth as to say something, but stopped. ''We're not actually yours, you know that?'' he asked after third attempt.

Faith shot him a glare.

''Okay, everybody listen...'' said a new voice, Rain's. They turned to see her descending down the stairs with the little girl. ''Say hello to April.'' Girl waved her hand shyly. No one spoke for a minute. Faith cleared her throat and approached the girl, crouching to be on the same eye-level with her. ''Hi April. I'm Faith.'' Little redhead smiled.

''Are you hungry?'' Faith asked and April nodded.

*****B***B*****

''No.'' This time it was Rain who disagreed. ''You guys are crazy.'' Katie squeezed her arm with relief.

Spike and Gunn exchanged frustrated looks. ''It's the only way.''

''Do not say another word if you don't want me to beat the shit out of you both.'' Brunette said hardly.

Gunn sighed. ''Whatever. Angel comes here and gets her, not my fault.'' He and Spike left, leaving Rain with Katie.

''You do know they actually have a point, right?'' Rain muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

''What are you talking about?'' Katie exclaimed, clearly surprised.

''We would save milions of lives.'' Rain kept her voice down. Katie withdrew her hand. ''You're joking. Please tell me you're joking.''

''What do you want me to say?''

''That it's not gonna happen. None of us will harm a girl.'' Blonde cupped Rain's face in her hands. ''Am I right?''

Shorter woman eventually met Katie's eyes. ''Right. You're right.''

''Good.'' She stood up and went to the kitchen to join Faith and April.

Rain watched her go, deep in thought.

*****B***B*****

''You have any idea where she might be?'' Faith asked when she and Connor moved through the streets. Only two of them because Spike and Gunn didn't want to go and Faith refused to leave them alone, so Amy stayed put.

''Honestly? No.'' Connor said over his shoulder. ''Guess we have to rely on my poor tracking skills.''

Brunette rolled her eyes. ''How could you agree with them? I get Gunn, he doesn't have a soul. Spike does what he believes is the best solution. But you?''

Boy stopped at the crossroad. ''I didn't exactly agree with them. I just... I don't know.'' He kept walking forward. They reached a dead body. Demon with a hole in his head. ''What do you think, bullet or an arrow?''

''Arrow, I'd say.'' Faith said after looking at the wound. ''We must be gettin' close.''

''Not neccessarily. She's scouting the city. God know's where the hell she is.'' Connor sighed.

''So use that nose of yours.'' Slayer turned around to see a zombie walking to them. ''I wondered where they went.'' She walked to it, snapped it's neck and laid the body on the ground, making as little noise as possible. ''I thought they were scarier, when I was little.'' She said while looking at, now, completely lifeless corpse.

''That's just a dead thing, barely moving. Many things are worse.'' Connor commented. They continued their search.

''What did you do the last time she found you?'' Faith asked.

''Well, I... pretty much was about to die everytime she popped out.'' He realized. ''We are so not going to test that theory.''

Brunette looked at him innocently. ''Why not?''

''What if she won't show up?'' Boy turned left.

''We have every reason to believe she will.'' Faith countered.

''No.'' Connor nearly yelled.

''Jeez, relax.'' she shrugged. ''But ya know we can be searchin' pretty much all day? It's big city.''

Connor shook his head. ''I don't think so. She must be close or she wouldn't meet me so many times.''

''...Or she's stalkin' you.''

*****B***B*****

Rain watched April as she played with her girlfriend. She had no idea what they played, but they seemed quite happy. Carefree, the way she hadn't seen Katie since before this mess happened. Spike walked to over.

''Don't even open your mouth.'' she warned him. ''I don't want to hear it.''

Vampire turned on his heel to walk away, but stopped on a second thought. ''You shouldn't get emotionally attached. Like her.'' he looked at the playing girls. ''It'll only end up causing you more pain.''

Rain ran her hand though her dark hair. ''Why is that?''

''Because she is gonna die either of those bloody ways.'' Spike said, not moving his head an inch. ''If Angel gets to her, he's gonna use the girl to do his dirty and then, once she's not useful anymore, he'll waste her.''

''So?''

''So she ain't gonna do it.'' He looked at Rain. ''You're our last hope.''

Brunette snorted. ''Better find someone else then.'' Vampire left, but the seed of doubt planted in Rain's head earlier began to grow.

*****B***B*****

''Man, how long we've been out? Time to go back.'' Faith sat down in an alley. Connor threw his hands up, frustrated. ''I can't focus on her. Everytime I pick her up, she disappears few blocks later. She definitely doesn't want to be found.''

''C'mon, it's getting dark soon.''

''So we accomplished nothing. Just wasted all this time.'' Boy shook his head. ''Now we have to go back and tell them 'no, we haven't found her. How about we vote? Those in order to kill April, raise your hand.' Yeah, that'll go well.''

''You don't really want to kill her, do you?'' Faith asked.

''Do you?''

Brunette sighed. ''All this time I've spent to make up for my past... Now I know what is needed to be done, but how can I do that?'' She looked at him. ''There is no Buffy here, no Angel. What am I supposed to do? Turn it off and pretend everything is all good when it isn't?''

''We're not like them.'' Connor said quietly. ''This Buffy, you make her look like some kind of saint. Like she'd never hurt an innocent to protect the world.'' Faith opened her mouth to respond, but Connor beat her to it. ''Maybe she wouldn't. Angel would take that step.'' Connor flashed back to the night when Angel came to kill Cordelia. Wait, Jasmine. She was Jasmine. ''There is not black and white. There are only shades of grey. I get that now. The question is, do you?''

''Sure I do.'' Faith shrugged.

''Really? For so long you've lived in dark, you don't know how light looks like. Yet you desperately want to reach it, but you never can.'' Connor's voice sounded weird to Faith. ''Normal rules, they don't apply here. It's kill or be killed. We gotta do what we gotta do.''

Slayer stared at him, not sure what to say. ''You possessed by some philosophic ghost or what?''

Connor smiled. ''I wish.''

*****B***B*****

''What are you still waiting for?''

Rain looked up, startled. Her hand immediately reached for the gun she kept at her waist. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Voice warned her. Brunette saw a figure emerge from one of the rooms. Tall, obviously demon, woman.

''You're her.'' She realized. ''You're the one who keeps popping up on us.''

''That'd be me.'' Anthis said. ''Come on, we need to talk.'' She walked back to the room she came from. Rain followed. ''What would that be? Let me guess, April.''

Demon sat down and looked at Rain quizzicaly.

''The girl.'' she clarified.

''Oh, yes. The girl. Why is she still breathing?'' Anthis asked.

''Probably 'cause no one is willing to do the deed.'' Brunette answered. ''Now that we cleared that up, you can go. By the way, Connor and Faith went to look for you. Should've just stayed home.''

''That child-'' She started but Rain cut her off. ''Is innocent. We're the good guys. We don't just go around and kill children. 'Sides if she's so powerful can't she destroy the barrier on her own? Can't she disappear?''

''She's not aware of her powers.'' Red eyes flared in the half dark room. ''The girl has to die, or we all will. Choice is up to you.'' She stood up and left the room.

''This is bullshit!'' Rain called after her retreating back.

''We have to do whatever it takes to win this.'' Anthis said and jumped out of the window.

Rain stood alone in the hallway, not knowing what to do. She heard quiet, hesitant footsteps coming towards her. ''What's up?''

April approached her. ''Why are you standing alone?''

''I had to think.'' Rain smiled warmly. ''How do you feel?''

''Better. It's safe here.'' Small redhead said.

''I'm glad.'' Woman whispered.

*****B***B*****

''Anything?'' Gunn asked once Faith and Connor returned.

''Nope.'' Faith said and plopped down on the couch. ''Turns out she's a hard piece to find. How are things going on here?''

''Well, difficult to say. Amy and Lorne disappeared somewhere, Spike's getting something to eat, Rain is with April and Katie's...'' he trailed off when the blonde entered the lobby. ''Here.''

''What did the demon say?'' She looked at them expectantly.

''Nothin'. Haven't found her.'' Faith sighed. ''So what? We vote or somethin'?''

''You're kidding me.'' Katie said. The look Faith sent her was everything but laughable. ''What is it with you people? Since when are you with them?'' She asked Faith accusingly. Slayer had no response to that. ''Doesn't matter anyway. You can't harm her.''

''But you can.'' Connor said quietly.

Katie shook her head. ''I won't. Neither will Rain and you can't make us.''

Blonde left the lobby.

''She's right. We can't really do anything.'' Boy noticed.

''Yeah well, she's not the only human around.'' Spike joined them. ''Maybe her lover will actually do it.''

''What makes you say that?'' Faith raised her head.

''A hunch? There's something about her... My bet is she already killed someone.'' Vampire mused.

*****B***B*****

Rain got on one knee as she hugged April. She exhaled loudly, confusing the little girl. April reached her hand put and wiped the lone tear that made it's way down Rain's cheek.

''Why are you crying?''

''Wha- I'm not.'' She quickly cleared her face. ''Nah, I'm just happy.''

''Why?''

Brunette stood up. ''You're here, jus' that.'' April smiled, almost lighting up the whole city with it's sincerity and happiness. ''Let's go to my room, huh? What was the game you played with Katie? We can play it.''

April nodded her head and walked down the corridor. After few seconds she realized Rain wasn't following her. She turned around only to see brunette pointing a gun at her. April's heart stopped, fear widening her eyes.

Rain couldn't believe how much the gun shook in her hands. That never happened since... She re-thought her decision as April walked, but then she turned away. She just had to turn away and Rain had no choice. She pulled the trigger, twice. Bullets hit her right in the chest, their impact shaking whole body of April. She didn't scream. One second she was standing there and the next Rain watched her body hit the floor, already dead. Brunette stood over the corpse, frozen.

''What'd you do?'' A voice screamed and she was pushed away. Rain fell on her shoulder and crawled away, mouth agape, breathing hardly. Gun laid on the floor, forgotten. ''What did you do?'' Katie yelled, looking back and forth between April's body and Rain, who had a panicked look on her face. Blonde got on the floor next to April, but she could tell it was too late.

Her yells alerted the rest, who ran to them stumbling through the corridors. They all froze, looking at the scene before them.

Katie paid them no attention as she grabbed Rain by her shirt and shook her. ''Why'd you do it? Why?''

''I saved us.'' Was her short, shaky answer.

Blonde looked at her, betrayed. Then she raised her hand and slapped Rain across the face, hard. Immediately she covered her mouth as if she couldn't believe she just did that. Rain absently touched the angry, red mark that now decorated her cheek. She reached her arm to touch Katie, but she furiously rejected her.

''Get the fuck away from me!'' She exploded. ''Don't touch me!'' Brunette slowly let her hand fall down. ''How could you?'' Katie said with as much venom in her voice as she could possibly gather. When she received no answer, blonde quickly ran down the corridor, leaving the scene.

Silence came over them, as no one dared to speak. They just watched Rain, who was still on the floor.

''Well, there's no point in arguing anymore...'' Spike said, looking at Amy. ''Unless you can fix that.''

*****B***B*****

_You thought I would kill her from the start? I'd like to know that. One way to let me know - review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated. I wasn't in my home, so... Anyway, I'm sorry. Here's a little longer than normal piece ;)_**  
**

**Chapter Eleven: This Love, This Hate**

Last few days were quiet in the City of Angels. Tense and quiet. They still sent patrols to capture demons, but those who were brought in didn't know anything. Connor soon got used to the massacred bodies after Faith interrogated them. Brunette herself didn't want to talk about it, avoided the subject, but everyone saw it was taking it's toll on her. With each day she was getting a little bit more colder. Spike and Gunn mostly stayed together. Rain was now sleeping in Faith's room. She officialy joined the club of people who killed other humans. Whenever she and Katie were in the same room, the blonde refused to look at her, much less think about starting a conversation. Amy was spending her time with Lorne, they got along pretty good, often having fun like everything around them wasn't really happening. Connor silently wished for Anthis to show up with some valuable information. Maybe they could actually do something, stop Angel.

Storm was coming.

*****B***B*****

Illyria was slowly working on breaking the spell binding her to Angel. It was a very powerful one, even by her standards. Few days of trying and she got only past the first layer. Still it was a victory. Angel didn't suspect a thing.

''You're upset.'' She said when he entered the hall. His steps fast, heavy.

''You think?'' he asked once he reached the middle.

''What happened?''

Angel snorted. ''She's dead. Somehow she's fucking dead.''

''Who?'' Illyria cocked her head.

''Who do you think? Our only way out of here. Now if I won't find any other, we're stuck in here forever.'' He kicked the nearest chair. It flew through the whole space and crashed into the wall.

''Sucks to be you, mate.'' She said, recalling Spike's form of speech. Angel slowly turned to her and reached out his hand. Then he made a fist, as if grasping, squeezing something. He did. Illyria felt her insides being literally crushed. She fell to her knees, choking with pain. She spit out some blood.

''I wouldn't be so smart if I were you.'' He said calmly.

''Or what? You're gonna kill me?'' She got out between ragged breaths.

''Oh, no. But I can make your time here quite...'' He squeezed harder. Illyria rolled on the floor. ''Painful. You know... I think it's time to let our... humans back on the streets.'' He walked around the ring. ''Or you know, I'll let them raid Hyperion. Flush them out.''

Angel released her and left. She slowly collected herself.

*****B***B*****

Faith stood at the top of the stairs to basement, looking at Rain. She was spending more and more time down here, hitting the training bag hanging there. She just delivered a high kick, a jab at what would've been ribs and finished with a punch to the face.

''Nice.'' Slayer spoke up. Rain turned around, startled. She let out a long breath. ''So, how long you've been there?''

''A while.'' Faith said, descending down the stairs. ''Look, I know it's been hard couple of days, but...'' She stopped, trying to say what she wanted somehow cool.

''Don't.'' Rain warned her. ''I know what I've done. Nothing's gonna change it. Just... back off.'' She faced the bag and began hitting it again.

''Fair enough.'' Slayer muttered and took few steps back. ''We're goin' for another demon in few minutes. Maybe you'd like to come?''

Rain looked at her suspiciously. ''You're asking me to go with you?''

''It's me, Connor and Gunn. You kinda seem like you need it. Tag along if you want.'' Faith shrugged and left. Brunette looked between the training bag and the stairs. Making her decision, she followed after the slayer.

As said, few minuter later they were ready to go. Connor with a sword on his waist, Gunn with an axe on his back and Faith with her two daggers. Rain looked them over, then stared at the knife strapped to her leg. She grabbed a gun and put it in the back of her pants. She joined the three. ''Okay, let's motor.'' They went back to the basement.

''What the hell are you doing?''

Group turned to see Katie with a troubled expression staring at them. Or rather Rain.

''We're in the basement.'' Connor said as the blonde walked to Rain.

''What does it look like?''

''It looks like you're going with them on the demon hunt. Are you insane?'' Katie asked incredulously.

''Maybe I am. So? What's your problem?'' Shorter woman asked back.

''It's dangerous! You're gonna get yourself killed.'' Katie grabbed Rain's arm.

Brunette looked down on it. ''Why do you care?'' She asked coldly, meeting Katie's gaze. She let her hand fall numbly to her side. Shaking her head in disbelief, Katie stormed up the stairs. Rain followed her with her eyes and then, went down.

Three pair of eyes looked at her. Uneasy silence between them. ''Alright, come on, let's move.'' Gunn said. They left the basement and resurfaced few blocks away. Deserted, destroyed streets. ''Not really a happy picture, but...'' Faith murmured.

''Okay, we gotta find a demon.''

Connor looked up. Dark sky, barrier still in place, yet he felt something wet fall on him. Then again and again. Big drops of water. He stared at Gunn. ''Not even gonna ask.''

The group slowly moved forward, not noticing a petite blonde woman following them.

*****B***B*****

Lorne walked through the hallways of Hyperion. He needed to get away from them. For the past days the vibe he was getting from each person was getting darker and darker. Not a good sign. Their group was slowly disbanding, forming smaller ones. Definitely not a good thing. If they wanted to get through this, they all needed to stay together.

''_...And I cried all night... because I had thought she was mine..._'' Katie's voice. Lorne slowly walked closer to the room she occupied. He hummed along with her for few more notes, then his eyes widened in terror. He ran into the room, startling the blonde.

''Come on, we gotta go!''

Katie looked at him quizzically. ''Huh?''

''We can't waste any second. Now!'' Lorne ran down the hallway to the lobby, Katie following. Once there, he saw Spike sipping from a mug. ''Where's Amy?''

''What's going on?'' he asked, eyeing them.

''Spike! Where is she?'' Lorne threw his hands up.

''In the basement. What is such a big bloody deal?'' Vampire stood up.

''We have to run, now!'' Lorne went to the basement. Spike and Katie exchanged looks, then quickly ran after him. Green demon grabbed Amy's hand and dragged to the sewers. ''Angel knows where are we. He's sending his demons to Hyperion right now.'' He threw over his shoulder.

''So? We've got the anti-demon spell, right?'' Spike asked as he trotted behind.

''Trust me, it's better if we go.'' Lorne said.

Katie suddenly stopped. ''Wait. What about Rain? What's gonna happen when they come back?''

Amy looked back the way they came. ''Let's worry about that later, okay?''

Group turned to see people advancing on them, looking less than friendly. ''They're humans.'' Katie said.

''Yeah, well... Go, go!'' Spike yelled when the first one neared him and attacked. Vampire ducked the blow and sent the man falling backwards. They ran down the sewer, pursuers hot on their heels.

*****B***B*****

Gunn stared through the window. It was dark as hell and the rain didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. They hid in an apartment.

''Something's wrong. We should go back.'' For the last ten minutes Rain was walking in circles and couldn't find a place for herself. Faith raised her eyebrow as she used one of her daggers to carve her name into the table. She just started the 'a'. Connor wasn't paying them any attention, trying to find the correct day on the calendar.

''What would that be?'' Vampire asked, without turning around.

''I don't know, okay?'' She snapped, irritated. ''I just got this... bad feeling. Like something is gonna happen.''

''You want to go through that? Be my guest.'' He nodded towards the street. Connor sighed and threw the calendar away.

''We can go through sewers.'' Rain suggested.

''Probably flooded by now.''

''Damn it!''

Faith smiled to herself, watching her name on the table.

''There is something I don't get.'' Connor spoke up. Gunn looked at him and he continued. ''You said that the guys from Wolfram & Hart are happy with the world the way it is, right?''

''Yeah.'' He slowly nodded.

''Then why do this? They sent the demons to kill you. Technically you are dead. They've got Angel and Illyria. Those two can't do anything. That leaves Spike. Why would the Senior Partners cause so much trouble for a single vampire?'' Connor folded his arms across his chest. ''Besides, Anthis said they want out. That's why... that's why the girl had to die. So if they have everything they want, why do they stay?'' By now he had everyone's full attention.

''I don't think that's the case here.'' Gunn eventually said. ''According to Spike, Illyria said that some demon took her power. As you know, we had to extract it from her, it was this big. You're right, the Senior Partners don't want to destroy our world, which is exactly what Angel wants to do.''

''What does it mean?'' Faith asked.

''Angel isn't playing for them. He's on his own. I should go to the White Room. Ask for help, maybe.'' Vampire said to himself, but Faith and Connor picked it up.

''The White Room? Isn't it destroyed?'' Boy asked.

''Ask for help?'' Faith cut Gunn off. ''You want to ask the very thing you fought against for help? You can't win this by making a deal with the devil!''

''It's not about winning!'' He raised his voice. ''Angel understood that. This isn't a fight you can win. You just fight. You fight it everyday, just by saving someone from the damn vampires.'' Gunn looked at the trio before him. ''So yes, living in this dimension, on this planet is hard. It's harsh and cruel but it's better than no planet, which is what we'll have after Angel gets out.''

Faith shook her head and left the room.

''The White Room?'' Rain questioned quietly.

''It's... not really a room. It supposedly doesn't exist, so it can't be destroyed. We just need to get there.'' Gunn said.

''How? From what I remember the entrance was in Wolfram & Hart and that is destroyed.'' Connor noticed.

''I don't know yet. Maybe we could find someone who's close with the Senior Partners.''

''I thought you took them all out.'' Faith said from the doorway.

''We did.'' Gunn murmured.

Faith sat down and Rain saw a shadow pass behind her. ''Hey, did you...''

Slayer cast a look over her shoulder, but saw nothing. ''Huh?''

''Nevermind.''

Connor focused on a spot near Gunn. All the time he could sense something watching them, just out of his reach. He stood up and walked in a circle, seemingly without any purpose. Something was definitely there. ''Faith. Can I talk to you for a second?'' He said and went to the kitchen, brunette following.

The blonde was standing in the same spot Connor looked at.

''What's up?''

''Something's here.'' He whispered.

Faith tensed and stepped closer to him. ''What?''

''It's been following us for some time now. It's right there, by the second window.'' Boy said. Slayer looked around, her gaze on the place Connor described. Empty space.

''You sure, kid? I don't see anything. Ain't getting any vibe either.'' She replied.

''I can sense it.''

''What do we do?'' Faith asked.

''Shh.'' Connor hushed her. He heard quiet, fast approaching footsteps. More than one person was coming. Many more.

_Click. Whoosh. _

He rushed to the living room, just in time to see someone barge in, a molotov cocktail in his hand. Without hesitation, he threw it at Gunn, who barely had time to cover himself. The bottle shattered at the force of the blow, Gunn's left arm and half of the back bursted into flames. For a second he tried to put down the flames, before jumping out of the window and into the storm. Luckily for him, they were on the second floor.

Two more men ran into the room, one threw his bottle at Rain, the other one at Connor and Faith. They all managed to avoid being set on fire, but half of the kitchen and the couch weren't so lucky. Rain scrambled to her feet as the man kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to the wall. She tried to catch her breath as he advanced.

Connor prepared himself for the first opponent, throwing him over his shoulder. He began pummeling the man, until another slammed into him, bringing him down.

Faith was about to help Connor, when she saw a woman enter the room and go straight for Rain, who had trouble defending herself from the man. She covered the distance in two steps and punched the girl, then kicked in the face. Woman landed on her back. Turning her attention to the other brunette, she grabbed the man's back and threw him out of the apartment. ''You okay?''

''We gotta get out of here!'' Rain yelled over the flames. The man re-entered the apartment and the woman got up.

Connor pushed one of the men into the fire. He trashed around violently, flames licking his face. Boy had no time to watch, as the second ran at him. He backhanded him across the face and kicked in the chest. Connor took out his sword and as the man got closer again, he swung it. Blood splashed around the walls, cupboards and Connor. Man fell to the floor, dead. Chest and throat cut wide open. He saw Rain and Faith now fare against four opponents. But instead of killing them, they just beat them down, only for them to stand up again. He ran from behind and stabbed the woman in the chest. Retracting his sword, he immediately cut off the hand of another. Just as he finished the last one, Faith slammed him into the wall.

''What the hell are you doing?'' She yelled.

''You should just kill them, not toy with them!'' He yelled back, struggling against her.

''They were human!''

''And I'm not!'' He finally pushed the slayer back. They stared at each other.

''Guys let's get the hell out of here.'' Rain said. Her lower lip was bleeding and she had an arm around her stomach. They left the apartment and stopped. Four more people stood on he corridor. Connor raised his sword defensively. ''Take her out of here.''

''What? Are you kidding?'' Faith asked.

''She's hurt. You're not gonna kill them. Go, I'll find Gunn.'' He said.

''You better stay alive, kid.'' She said and dragged Rain down the corridor in the opposite direction. She took one last look back and saw Connor duck the blow and slash the first man. They ran down the stairs and to the street. No Gunn. In moments they were both soaked. She couldn't decide where to go and eventually they turned right, running through the middle of the street. Faith suddenly stopped and something in her mind clicked. ''I know where we are!'' She yelled over the falling rain.

As she made another step, someone brought her down. Back of her head hit the ground, dazing her. She received at least four punches to the face before the weight was dropped off her. She moaned and tried to stand up.

Rain blocked the punch coming at her and head butted the man. Ducked another and kicked him. She was actually holding her own, until the man aimed at her stomach. She felt the air being knocked out of her and the man punched her twice more. She fell to the ground, in nearly feral position.

Faith was on all fours, shaking her head. She couldn't focus clearly, her head pounding. She raised her head, only to get a powerful kick in the chin. She landed on her back and rolled away as the man lunged for her.

Rain reached to the back of her pants.

Slayer received another kick, this time on the back of her head and her eyes clouded. Man towered over her. He took out the dagger strapped to her leg and raised it. He looked at something behind Faith, clearly surprised. Rain aimed at his right shoulder and shoot. He fell back, the dagger clattered to the ground. Rain took few more heavy steps and watched as the man clutched his wound. Faith slowly raised herself to a sitting position. Other woman raised the gun and shot three more times. The sound of gunshots partially drowned in the rain. The she fell to her knees, next to Faith.

The dark slayer grabbed her dagger and gingerly touched the back of her head. ''I think I've got a concussion.'' She groaned. Faith stood up and offered her hand to Rain. She took it and once up, she leaned on Faith heavily. ''Come on, it's not far.'' They walked through broken cars and various trash on the streets.

The blonde woman was two steps behind.

*****B***B*****

''I'm never gonna play the hero again.'' Connor muttered to himself, surveying the damage. He wasn't really hurt, except new bruises all over his body. Boy left the building and searched for Gunn. He couldn't smell him because of the rain. He looked down, looking for clues. If he wasn't taken by anything, he should still be near. He checked the nearest area. Something caught his eye. Broken door. Carefully, he went in. Black vampire was there, slumped against the wall, unconscious. Connor slapped his face, but got no reaction. Almost whole of his left side was burned, along with his back. He could smell the burned flesh and it made his nauseus. Boy picked Gunn up and laid him down on the bed, on his right side.

''Connor?'' The movement must've woken up Gunn.

''You okay?'' Stupid question.

''Definitely not.'' He groaned. ''I'll live.''

''Good.'' Connor sat down.

''Where the hell are we?'' Gunn tried to raise his head, but failed.

''We're not safe.'' He closed the door.

Vampire passed out.

*****B***B*****

''What do we do?'' Yelled Lorne as he picked up a lamp and smashed it on attacker's head. They left sewers some time earlier, resurfacing on the streets with a chase after them. Currently they were in some kind of antique shop, he didn't really care. He had more important things on his mind. Spike got to a weapon's section and came back with a large broadsword, swinging it for his dear life. Somewhere behind them, two bodies fell down the stairs, punching one another furiously. Amy got on top, but soon was dragged away by someone. Katie fought her opponent, despite the fact her punches didn't seem to affect him. He caught her hand and backhanded across the face. She fell to her knees on the side. Tasting blood in her mouth, she grabbed a heavy-looking golden statuette and whirled around, hitting the man in the face. She heard a bone cracking, probably in his cheek, as he dropped to the ground and stopped moving.

''I don't know!'' Spike yelled back after he stabbed a brunette woman. Vampire ducked, ran at another man and heaved him up, before dropping them both down on an old wooden desk, crashing right through it.

Lorne was forced to retreat as they started to use his own strategy against him. He grabbed a crystal ball and threw at nearest danger. It hit him right in the forehead, knocking down. ''Figure it out, soon!'' He screamed desperately.

Katie took a big hat and, as a woman neared her, tossed it at her face, effectively blocking her sight. Blonde swung her statuette upwards, right into the woman's chin. Her jaw catapulted up, her cheekbones piercing through skin as her teeth literally touched her nose. She hit the floor, hard. Face unrecognizable. Somewhere in her mind, Katie registered she just killed probably second human in spite of moments, but right now she couldn't clearly focus on it as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

Spike stood up and saw a body flying at him. Instinctively, he dropped to the ground. Amy smirked at his expression. Vampire immediately ran to Lorne, after hearing his cry of pain. He forced a man away from the green demon. ''I think he broke my arm.'' He explained. Spike kicked the man down and stabbed through the chest. His eyes scanned the space. The flow of never-ending poeple didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon and they were slowly losing ground. He, himself was getting tired and the minor cuts and bruises he received so far weren't helping. Amy and Katie were holding their own, but he knew it was just a matter of time before they'd be swamped in the mass of bodies. Now Lorne, who wasn't the greatest fighter had a broken arm, which pretty much eliminated him from the fight. He pulled him to his feet and saw a backdoor.

''Hey!'' He yelled, punching a man. He got the attention of those he wanted. ''Backdoor, now!'' They listened. Spike was slashing and cutting his way through the shop, Lorne a step behind him. Katie got there first, opening them and running out. She was greeted with pouring rain, effectively jamming any other sound she could've heard. At last second she saw a silhouette coming towards her through the darkness. Blonde raised her arm defensively and stumbled back when she felt a seering pain coming from her palm. Amy appeared next, after getting a small but good look at situation, she jumped at the figure. Katie couldn't clearly see her own hand, but she suspected it was cut through. Probably pretty deep, too. Slayer came back to her just as Spike closed the door and leaned on them in effort to keep it that way.

''Bring that here!'' He shouted, pointing at a dumpster. Big, metal and heavy dumpster. Amy got to it and pushed. Katie thought she was crazy, but it actually began to move. Slowly and painfully, but forward. Once it reached the door, Spike tore off the handle and pulled. Together they set the dumspter against the door.

''Let's move!'' Amy yelled. They trotted down the streets, away from Hyperion. Spike led the way and, to blonde's annoyance, didn't bother to hide from the water. He ran through the middle of the road. That feeling passed after roughly ten second when they were all so soaked, it wouldn't make any difference when they'd find the shelter. Eventully Spike entered an apartment building. Katie stumbled and tripped over garbage many times on their way. She made two steps, tripped over a chair and fell flat on her face. Spike turned to her. ''What is it with you?''

''I'm sorry, but I'm human. I don't have some special eyesight! I can't see shit!'' She yelled at him while getting up.

''Oh.'' He realized. ''Grab her hand.'' Vampire ordered Amy and continued on his way. Without any further incidents they soon were walking down the stairs and Spike removed a single door from it's hinges. They must've been already broken, just stationed to look like undamaged.

''Where are we?'' She asked.

''My apartment.'' He said and entered the place.

*****B***B*****

''Where are we?'' Rain asked quietly when Faith slowly eased her onto a bed. King-sized bed. She could hardly make Faith's form through the darkness. From what she knew, they were in a basement or something.

''That's uhm... Angel's old place. Somebody must've rebuild it.'' Brunette answered after a moment. Everything was pretty much in the same place, except furniture changed and the walls weren't decorated with ancient weaponry.

''What happened to it?''

''Blew up.'' Faith searched for a first aid kid or at least some bandages. She came back with a towel and said kit. ''Come on, loosen up.''

Rain carefully stripped to her bra. Faith hissed and she could only imagine how her body looked like. It certainly didn't feel too good. She coughed and spit out some blood. ''That's not good.''

Faith watched the other woman with sympathy. The bruises on her stomach were purple, some maybe a little red, but she couldn't tell in this lack of light. She shook her head and immediately regretted the move as it began throbbing with an incredible force. Slayer lightly touched Rain's stomach and the woman cried in pain.

''I can clean it up a little, give you some painkiller's and eventually bandage it over, I...'' She said hopelessly.

''You do that.'' Rain murmured. ''I'll be fine.'' As Slayer got to work, Rain noticed that she'd rather move her whole body than the head alone. ''You okay? Took some pretty hard hits.''

''Yeah... I don't know. Not a doctor here, but maybe I've fractured something or whatever.'' Faith said.

''I'll do you once you're finished.'' Rain replied. Faith raised her eyebrows. ''Clean you up.'' She said with a sigh. The bandages started at her hips and reached her ribs. Moving alone hurt, but after swallowing few pills she felt a little better. She looked at Faith's neck. Big, purple bruise and dried blood at the base of her head. ''Yeah, it ain't pretty.''

''Those weren't humans.'' Faith whispered.

''Huh?'

''Those people. There weren't human. Couldn't be.''

Rain carefully cleaned the blood. ''What do you mean?''

''Too strong.'' she explained.

''What then?''

''I don't know.'' Brunette hissed as the pain shot up from the back of her head. ''I should've killed them. We wouldn't be in this mess.''

''Maybe. Nothing you can do now.'' Rain finished cleaning Faith's neck. ''Do you think they're okay? Back at the hotel?''

''This wasn't some random attack. I think Angel moved on Hyperion.'' Slayer said.

''I told you I had a bad feeling about this! We gotta do back.'' Rain got to her feet unsteadily.

''There's no point. You can barely walk and I'm in no better shape. We have to lay low. Hotel is under the sanctuary spell, remember? Even if, Spike and Amy are there. They'll be okay.'' Faith said and crawled under the covers, not bothering to loose the rest of her clothing. ''I'm dead tired. You are too, don't deny it.'' she added after seeing the look of protest cross Rain's features. She sighed and, absently touching her stomach, joined Faith. She didn't know whether she fell asleep or passed out.

*****B***B*****

Spike tore off the curtains and made a makeshift sling. He handed it to Lorne. ''Can't get ya anything better for now.'' Demon just nodded. Amy tended to Katie's sliced palm. It wasn't a pretty sight and didn't feel any better, now that the adrenaline stopped shooting through blonde's body. She bandaged it over. The bleeding soon stopped. ''You should be fine.''

Spike walked to his fridge and took out few beers. He handed one to everyone. ''It's warm.'' Amy grimaced.

''Room temperature.'' Vampire said and took a long drink. Everyone followed his lead.

''I killed a human.'' Katie stated.

''You didn't.'' Spike replied.

''Huh? What are you talking about? I saw...'' She argued.

''What you saw was a body. I look human, I'm not.'' He said.

''What were they, then?'' Lorne asked.

''Demons.''

Amy lowered her bottle. ''How?''

Lorne and Spike exchanged looks. ''Are you sure they were demons?''

''Dead sure.''

''Damn.''

''Wait, hold on for a moment. How?'' Amy asked again.

''Necromancy.'' Lorne sighed. ''When we started working for Wolfram & Hart we dealt with a case like this. Grave robbery. Turned out that they colleted bodies for a sorcerer. Necromancer, to be specific. He possessed power to transfer demons, pure blood demons into a body of humans.''

''Why? What's the point?'' Katie asked.

''That's a good question.'' Lorne turned to Spike.

''Trial run.'' He realized. ''Those demons we encountered, they didn't seem smart to you, did they?'' They shook their heads. Spike drank the last of his beer. ''Bloody hell.''

''What?''

''It's starting to make sense.'' Spike said.

''What is statring to make sense?'' Lorne pressed.

''The humans, the demons. Dead, walking slayers. It's all part of the learning process.'' Vampire opened another beer. ''There's a bigger picture here.''

''Okay, explain it now.'' Amy said, her patience lost.

''The first human we captured. Could you tell, by instinct, that he wasn't a demon?'' He asked.

Slayer folded her arms across her chest. ''No.''

''Exactly. How about those blokes today?''

''No.'' She said.

''We wouldn't know they were demons, if it wouldn't be for their strenght. I don't know how to bloody explain it.'' Spike sighed. ''Okay from the beginning. Demons came, slaughtered all the humans. Then we got zombies roaming the streets, along with demons. Then, they're all gone. Why?''

''For kicks?'' Katie said impatiently.

''Come on, how many people live in L.A? Half of them got torn to shreds. The other half still might be usable.'' Spike continued. ''So Angel summons them all to one place and starts his show. Those slayers Gunn an' the kid fought at the hospital, for example. They were a first draw. How many of you got here?''

''More.'' Amy answered.

''Right. Then one day, when the streets are clear we find a human. Super strong, a human who apparently knows us, or at least Faith.'' Vampire said. ''Over the days we stumble over more and more demons, humans. Fast forward and now we're having a bunch of mindless, bloodthirsty humans on our backs. How so?''

''Angel got rid of the first generation.'' Lorne said. ''He let them free, so we'd kill them and he wouldn't have to care about them anymore. Hurt a few of us in the process.''

''Catchin' on, are we?'' Spike smiled sadly. Amy and Katie looked at each other, lost. ''He kept the bodies so he could transfer his generals to them. Once that is completed, he'll get the smarter ones too. Slayers don't know how many of them died in here. Get the barrier down and look at all those people leaving Los Angeles, claiming to live through the nightmare. But they're all demons. Slayers welcome their own and are eventually killed from the inside. Same goes for the rest of the world.''

''What you're saying is... what exactly?'' Amy asked.

''We don't know what Angel means by destroying or conquering our world. He might as well enslave us or whatever. It's easier to take us out when we don't know who is human and who's not.'' Spike shrugged.

''Why are we alive? We get out, warn them.'' Katie said.

Spike shook his head slowly. ''I don't know. I think we're not meant to get out.''

Lorne scratched his chin. ''If what you're thinking is true, then he sent the demons out already. Which means that he's got his leaders.''

''Yup. We're looking for a whole lot of new surprises coming our way.'' Spike confirmed.

''One thing doesn't make sense.'' Lorne said. ''Let's say those demons are big, why put them in human body? Makes them vulnerable. It's a tactically bad move.''

''Maybe they can change back.'' Katie suggested.

''We're fucked.'' Amy voiced what they were all thinking.

*****B***B*****

''You know you can't keep me here forever.'' Illyria stated. She slowly, very slowly weakened the spell binding her to Angel. So far he wasn't suspicious.

Angel turned to her. He just sent away one of his demons. He waited until the footsteps faded away. ''Oh, I know. I don't intend to.''

''What then?''

''For someone so... full of knowledge you can be so retarded.'' He smirked. Seeing her expression, he sighed. ''I'm looking for a way to destroy this link between us, so to speak. We both know you can't be around forever. You're my only weakness.''

''It's not possible.'' Yet a shadow of doubt crossed her face.

''Highly unlikely, very hard... but indeed possible. And when I manage to severe it, you'll be in a world of trouble.'' Angel walked around her in circles.

''Why are you telling me this?'' She asked. ''You're giving your plans away.''

''Who you're gonna tell? Besides, I want to see you scared. All these times you died, you could always come back. Sure, be stuck in a coffin for centuries, but somewhat alive. Your power kept you alive.'' He cocked his head. ''Now it's gone. When you'll die now, it'll be for good. You will be dead. Permanently.''

Illyria held his gaze. ''Even if, the moment you'll be destroyed, I shall regain my power and you will take my place in hell.''

''We may never know. I intend to live forever.'' He spun on his heel and walked up.

''Why did you even come here?'' Illyria asked.

''I like to watch you. Mighty Original. Chained up like an animal.'' He answered.

''You'll take my place soon enough.'' She snarled. Angel merely sent her one last look and left. Illyria stared at the same spot for over ten minutes. Was it possible? To completely cut her off from her power? She never heard of such option, but she was dead for the last centuries. If so, she lost her only leverage against Angel. Seemed like she was heading towards losing her life too. She took a deep, unnecesary breath and concentrated. That spell had to be lifted, fast.

*********B***B*****

Faith slowly opened her eyes. She groaned, sat up and walked to the sink. She poured herself a glass of water.

''It's a dream.'' A voice behind her said. Brunette, who just managed to wet her lips, jumped up startled and the glass escaped her grip. It smashed to pieces near her feet. She turned to face the blonde woman.

''B.''

Buffy was sitting on the couch, watching her. Only now Faith realized that nothing hurt her, the lights were lit and the glass wasn't there anymore. She carefully looked to the bedroom and saw her own body sleeping peacefully.

''Busy day, huh?'' Buffy said with sympathy after looking at her bruised form.

Faith scrunched her eyes. ''How long you've been following us?''

Other slayer shrugged. ''Few hours, give or take. Appeared on the streets. Nice little group you have there. Human, vampire and demon. Seriously?''

''Half demon.'' Faith said under her breath. ''It was you Connor sensed.'' She realized.

''Sensed?'' Buffy asked.

''When we were at that flat, just before the attack he said he could sense something near the window. You were there, right?'' Buffy nodded. ''I couldn't pick you up because I concentrated on bad things, danger. Never thought of a slayer to be there.''

''That kid?''

''Hey, he's old enough.'' Faith said, but her mind was running hot. Did they say anything about Spike? Holy shit, she did. Just before going to bed. ''So, uhm... what were you doin' walking with us? How'd you pull that off?''

''Let's sit.'' Buffy offered after a minute. Once they did, she continued. ''It's the only way for me to go over the rainbow. It wasn't really safe so they had to pull me out when you fought off those people. Where's the rest of you, anyway?''

Faith breathed in relief. She wasn't here. ''We got separated. I've got out with Rain and Connor went looking for Gunn.''

''There's only four of you left?'' She asked, alarmed.

''No, no. We're all fine, I think. The other four are safe at Hyperion. Or they were the last time I saw them.'' Faith hastily explained. ''Anyway, what brings you here?''

Buffy stood up and paced. ''Something is breaking the slayer's connection. This dream, right now is on Willow.''

''Wait, what? Is that possible?'' She had an idea who could do that.

''Apparently it is. That's part of the problem.'' She said.

''What's the other part?'' Brunette asked, even though she didn't reall wanted to know.

Buffy looked her in te eye. ''The Scythe. Something happened to it. Willow says she could feel the energies shift. Somehow it's been tainted.''

''I thought it was The Slayer's weapon. As in, nothing else can touch it. Pure shit an' stuff.'' Faith said. This dream was really, really crappy.

''Guess it's not so pure anymore. Which means you have to find it, fast.'' Blonde countered.

''How the hell I'm supposed to do that?'' She threw her hands up.

''I don't know.'' Buffy said quietly.

''Of course. Add more things to that growing pile. Not only I have to safe the world, figure out how to keep Angel alive in the process, now you expect me to go looking for some fucking axe you lost in the first place!'' Faith raised her voice in frustration.

''Don't yell at me.'' She said through gritted teeth. ''It's not my fault and you know it.''

Faith took a deep breath. ''Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry. It's just... it's getting a little too much, know what I'm sayin'?''

''Unfortunately, yes.'' Buffy smiled. ''If there is anyway we can help, let me know.''

''Do you have any good news?'' Faith asked, resigned.

''Not really.'' Blonde murmured. ''Well, Willow found a way to get me here, but it's no solution. We're no closer to getting rid of that barrier.''

''Fucking great.'' Brunette said miserably. ''So, what's goin' on in the outside world?''

*****B***B*****

Connor searched through the cabinets and drawers when Gunn woke up. ''Where the hell are we?'' He asked, noticing that this wasn't the place he last remembered.

''Hospital.'' Boy threw him a blood bag.

Vampire grabbed it, still weak. ''Really? After the last time in hospital I'd say we should stay away from 'em.''

Connor laughed. ''It's a different one.'' He sat down. ''I had to get you some blood. Couldn't leave you alone, so... here we are.''

''Thanks.'' Gunn drank a little of the blood. ''What exactly happened? Where is the rest?''

''Ambush. We split.'' Connor said. ''I imagine we'll stay hidden until you're better, then we can go back to the hotel.''

''It might take a while before I'm fully functional.'' Gunn noticed. His appereance, albeit better, still was far from normal. He looked over the room they were in. His axe was propped up against the wall. ''ER?'' He smirked.

''You fit the profile.''

Gunn laid back down. ''We need to get help from Wolfram & Hart.'' He decided.

''How we gonna do that?'' Boy asked. They were pretty much desperate.

''I don't know.'' He saw Connor's look. ''Yet.''

*****B***B*****

Katie stared at the wall. Spike's apartment was small, designed for one person, max two. One single bed was occupied by Amy. Lorne was on the couch and Spike rested on the armchair. Blonde herself couldn't sleep on the makeshift bed made of spare cushions and covers. Her mind wouldn't let her. She was far too worried about her lover. Rain. She hated herself for that. She couldn't bring herself to forgive Rain for killing April. She wanted to hate her, to loathe her. The moment she saw brunette with blood on her hands, it disgusted her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she still loved her with every part of her soul. That much was clear to her now. She didn't know if Rain was safe, if she was even alive and that thought killed her. That she would never tell her that she still loved her. No, she shouldn't think that way. Rain was safe, unharmed. Today she killed men and women, not knowing they were actually demons. She didn't know that. It didn't matter to her, back when she mutilated faces with that statuette. Yes, it was done. The moment she'd lay eyes on her lover, nothing would set them apart.

And if she couldn't forgive Rain, maybe she could forget.

*****B***B*****

_What do you think? And please, leave me a review. I need to know if there's anyone still interested in this. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:**_ I'm the world's shittiest updater. Trust me, I know  
_

**Chapter Twelve: Street Dreams**

Dawn. Anthis stood on the edge of the roof of one of the taller buildings in Los Angeles. She grew quite attached to the sun. The way it rose, sending it's warm rays over the world. The colour it transformed into after getting past the barrier was simply... unspeakable. To her. In her world, there was no sun. Something similiar, yet entirely different stood in it's place. Demon looked down, on the streets. Long way down. Yet she still could see the cars, the trash on the ground. Anthis felt warmth on her face and smiled. The sun finally reached her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation run through her. As much as she wanted to pretend everything was alright, it really wasn't. She picked up an unusual activity in the city earlier in the night. People, demons were ravaging through the city. She went to Hyperion and found it turned over, but abandoned. She spend rest of her time searching for Connor and his friends, unsuccesfully.

And so, she was now bathing in the sun, trying to collect her thoughts and getting ready for yet another day of survival. Suddenly, Anthis opened her eyes. Someone was coming to her, she could hear the footsteps going up the stairs. Whoever it was, he didn't try to be sneaky. Those steps were rather slow, if not heavy. She risked another glance down. Definitely too far to jump down. She'd only kill herself. The door to the roof opened and someone stopped. Anthis was about to reach for her bow and arrows, and in one swift motion kill the intruder. His voice however, stopped her cold. As if. It left her frozen.

''Hello, sister.''

Fighting back for control of her muscles, she slowly spun around facing the man she once thought of as a brother.

''Adrian.'' she breathed.

He came closer. ''Considering what you probably went through, you look... good.''

''No thanks to you.''

''You haven't changed. At all.''

''Can't say the same about you.'' She looked at his body.

''Watching the sunshine? I, myself find it a bit... annoying.'' He said.

''Why aren't you on fire?'' She slowly asked, moving away from the edge.

He looked down on himself and then back at Anthis. ''You gotta give me more credit than that.''

The slowly circled one another, until Adrian walked to her previous spot and turned back to her. She seriously considered just running away, but she knew it would be no good. ''What do you want?''

''Do you know this is a SunAmerica Center? It's quite strange that you chose this building to watch the sunrise, don't you think?'' He asked, instead of answering.

''Coincidence.''

''Do you believe in coincidence?'' He got no reply. ''Didn't think so. As for why am I here... It is not too late to join me. You're my family, we're blood.''

''Is that what you said to out father? Mother?'' She whispered.

He turned his head towards her, catching her in the corner of his eye. ''I did what I had to.''

''You didn't had to do anything! You could've just let it go! But no, you pursued after that power, when everyone told you to let it be.'' Anthis raised her quivering voice. ''I will never join you.''

''All I did was stand up for myself. You remember the way we were treated? Half-bloods.'' He stated. His voice remained cold.

''That gave you the right to kill everyone who fought you?''

''You're still alive.'' Adrian said. ''I knew where you were all this time. Why do you think I never truly hurt you?''

''You really think that?'' Anthis asked.

''Come on, we both know it was inevitable. But let's forget about that. That story is long over.'' He shrugged. ''I'm making a new one, right now.''

''I know how this story will end. You'll enslave this world, make these people your puppets. And when you'll be satisfied with the misery you inflicted upon the others, you will move on. To another world. That's the ending you want.'' She said. ''But I won't let you. I will stop you, even if that's gonna be the last thing I'll ever do. The true story... it will end with me, taking back our world.''

''Why don't you take a shot, then? Right here, right now. We both know you can't kill me, you never could.'' Adrian fully faced her. ''You had many chances to do that, sister. You failed every single time. So I win.''

''You're wrong.''

''Am I?'' He challenged her. ''I will get out of here. And those who oppose me now, will live to see their world crumble at my feet. Just like you did... back at home.''

''You're so sure of yourself.'' Anthis felt tears welling up in her eyes. ''Remember one thing. I will never stop fighting you, be it this world or the next one. And one day you will face something stronger than you. Death will reap you.''

''I am the master of Death.'' He snarled.

''We'll see...'' She murmured softly. Anthis looked in her brother's eye. ''I will get my revenge, brother.'' Then, within a second she took her bow off her back and sent an arrow towards Adrian. He seemed to be a little surprised, but she didn't aim to kill and they both knew it. She didn't wait for him to recover, just ran as fast as she could down the stairs. Few minutes later she emerged onto the street and stopped short. Adrian was waiting for her, the arrow in his hand. ''I'm surprised. This is the first time you fought me directly.'' He threw her the arrow, which she automatically caught. ''Next time we'll meet, it won't be to talk. Little sister.'' With that, Adrian walked away, leaving her there.

She stood still for few more moments, before finally leaving the scene. As she maneuvered between various cars and other things on the streets, Anthis breathed heavily. It was the first time she saw her brother since almost 10 years. He hadn't changed and if he did, it was for worse. The power corrupted him beyond her help. There was only one way to stop him. The slayers and their weapon. Now, if only she could find it. Or them, for that matter. She couldn't touch it without harming herself, so she needed a slayer, or at least a human with her to take it. With that in mind, Anthis began her search.

*****B***B*****

''We can't stay here.''

''I get that. What can we do?''

Lorne woke up to the sound of voices. He had trouble falling asleep due to the numb pain in his arm. He sat up groggily. Amy was sitting on a chair, Spike stood next to the fridge with his back turned to her and Katie just stared at the wall.

''We need to get back to the hotel.'' Blonde spoke up.

''It's too risky.'' Spike said.

''I don't care.''

''Right, you don't. Our little mumbo-jumbo is still up. I won't be able to fight whoever is there now.''

Katie raised her head. ''Exactly. It's still working. We'll be safe, they're demons you said it yourself.''

Spike ran his hand through his usually stilled back hair. Now they were is disarray. ''What if it's a trap? Your other half will have my ass if something happens to you.''

''If there is a trap, they'll be walking straight into it!'' Woman spat, clearly losing control over her emotions.

''Last I checked, you weren't even speaking to her, sunshine. What happened?'' Spike asked, curiously.

''Changed my mind.'' She whispered.

''I think...'' Amy spoke up. ''That we should at least check out the hotel.''

''They're right.'' Lorne said as Spike opened his mouth, silencing him. ''We have to see it and then move on.''

Everyone stared at Spike. He was on lost position and he knew it. ''Bollocks.'' He sighed.

*****B***B*****

Faith moved her head around, careful not to do it too fast. She massaged her neck, feeling the small waves of pain that shot through her as she did so. Gotta love slayer healing. She eventually got up and searched for Rain, as the other woman wasn't laying beside her. She spotted her in the kitchen, staring at the sink. Faith noticed the change of clothes, now brunette wore an oversized shirt and some pants that hung loose on her.

''Didn't want to wake you.'' She said, facing her.

Faith nodded. ''How long you've been awake?''

''Some time.''

Slayer walked to the sink and poured herself a tall glass of water. ''I talked to Buffy in my dream.''

Rain chuckled. ''The Buffy? What did she say?''

''Nothing we don't already know. There's a weapon we need and it's somewhere here. Jus' gotta find it.'' Faith informed her.

''Do you know where to start?''

''Nope.''

''Great.''

Faith drank the last of her water and set the glass down.

''How is that even possible? You talked to someone in your sleep?'' Rain asked.

''We're slayers. Don't really know how this works, never asked.'' Faith said. ''Anyway, courtesy of Willow, the witch. Angel must've blocked the connection because Red had to work her mojo to get B here.''

Rain slowly nodded her head. ''Willow, huh? So, what now?''

*****B***B*****

Connor walked through the hospital hallways. He sniffed the air, then moved on. Though the bodies weren't anywhere near anymore, the scent they left could still be picked up. Floors and walls were still in red, no one washed the blood away. The lights flickered. He looked up as they kept buzzing. He walked over the corner, looked around and slowly retreated. Few minutes later he arrived on the ER. Gunn was sipping from a blood bag. His mobility was better, but appearance hasn't changed much. The burns were still very clear.

''Nothing, huh?''

Connor shook his head. ''I can't shake off the feeling that we're not alone here.''

''Apparently, we are.'' Vampire said. ''Man, you should clean up.''

Boy looked at himself. His clothes were torn and smudged at places, blood covered some of his face and his hair was all sticky from it. ''Yeah.''

Gunn got up. ''Come on, let's hit the showers. Water might not be hot, but it's the best we can get.'' He grabbed his axe and walked down the corridor, Connor following. ''We'll grab some new clothes from the changing rooms. Some must fit.''

''Then what?''

They took off to the left. ''We need to find a way to contact Wolfram & Hart. It's our best bet to get out of this whole fiasco alive.''

''Yeah, unless the moment we see them will be our last.'' Connor said.

''I don't think so.'' Gunn mused. ''They're not buddies with Angel and they don't have any agents here to do the dirty work. Like it or not, we need them and they need us.''

''Hope you're right.''

*****B***B*****

''Seems like they were looking for something.'' Amy noticed.

They entered Hyperion over 20 minutes earlier. Checking the hotel floor by floor all they found was mess. Their rooms were tossed over, but nothing alive stayed behind. She and Lorne sat in the hall now, waiting for Spike and Katie to return from their part of search.

''Yeah, us.'' Vampire said, walking down the stairs. ''Good thing we left, too. Spell's broken.''

''Huh?'' Lorne looked at Spike, who shrugged and hit Amy lightly on the shoulder. ''We probably shouldn't stay here any longer than neccesary.''

''Which is?''

''I'd say we leave. No one is here now, that doesn't mean it will stay that way.'' Spike said.

''What about the rest? They could've been captured!'' Katie argued. ''We have to find them, not just squat somewhere and wait for things to happen.''

''They weren't here, luv.'' Spike tapped his nose. ''If they didn't come back from their hunt yet, something's wrong. We gotta find a new place to stay, then we can go on search missions. Got it?'' He looked at them all.

They all murmured their agreements.

''So, where do we go?'' Lorne asked.

''Spike's?'' Amy suggested.

''Can't. That bloody git knows where I live.'' Vampire said, then looked through the window. ''Fellas, this city is bloody full of empty places. It won't be hard to find something suitable.''

*****B***B*****

Brunette slayer stopped. The street was completely blocked. Lightposts were laying on various cars, some of which were embedded into buildings on either side of the way.

''Awesome. How we're gonna go through that shit?'' Rain asked.

Faith cocked her head, then took off to her right. Rain sent her a questioning gaze, but followed. They went to the building nerest to the cars, walked through some hallways, before Faith finaly entered the apartment. She opened the window in the kitchen and jumped out, landing gracefully on her feet. Rain just looked out. They were on the other side of the cars. She smirked, shook her head and did the same thing.

''What do you think we're gonna find?''

''Nothing good, but let's hope I'm wrong.'' Faith answered. ''We're gettin' close.'' Good, because they were walking for quite some time and slayer felt her head getting a little heavier.

Soon Hyperion came to the view. It stood still and proud, like the moment they left it yesterday. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. And that was weird. Faith took out her two daggers while Rain did the same with the knife. She still had few bullets in her gun, but they wanted to stay undetected as long as they could, in case something lurked around.

''How do we do it?'' Rain asked.

''If something is there... it won't be expecting one thing.'' With that Faith went straight through the street and into the courtyard of Hyperion. Rain lost her for few moments, but slayer eventually stuck her head out and motioned for her to follow. Once she got there, Faith was already in the lobby.

''Looks like no one's home.'' She muttered.

''Let's check to be sure.'' Faith said and they moved through each and every floor, not finding anything. Everything was in its place, except not a living soul stuck around.

''So what, they just left?'' Rain asked after they checked the kitchen and the basement.

''No signs of a fight, nothing... Where the hell are they?''

Faith secured her daggers and sat down on stairs. Rain moved to the center of the lobby. ''Maybe they took the first chance they got and split.''

Faith looked at Rain, but something in the background caught her eye and she moved her head. She bit her lip in thought and looked around. Then she slowly stood up.

''What's up?''

She ignored Rain and walked towards Angel's office. She stopped in front of the window and tapped on the glass.

''What are you doing?''

''That window was broken when we left. So was that entrance.'' Slayer faced Rain and pointed to the door. ''Me an' kid destroyed it. What the hell's goin' on?''

''Uhm...'' Rain didn't know what to say.

''How did we even get here?'' Faith suddenly asked.

''Huh?''

Faith took a step back. ''We were in Angel's apartment, then right in front of that pile-up. What happened between?''

''Are you kidding me?'' Rain walked to her. Faith frantically moved her head, as if to remember, wake up, whatever it took to make sense of this situation. She looked Rain in the eye and using her speed, punched her in the abdomen. She gasped for breath and put her arm around it, retreating few steps back. ''What the fuck?''

Faith didn't listen. She took her daggers out. ''What have you done with her? Where is she?'' She asked, her voice slowly rising.

''Whoa, chill. What do you mean, I'm me.'' Rain took out her own knife to defend herself if need be.

''I don't think so.'' Slayer advanced. ''You see, she was hurt. That blow should render her incapable of talking, much less standing. What are you!?'' She yelled.

Rain gulped, took a step back and... dropped the act. ''I knew I missed something.'' She mused. ''Well, nobody's perfect. Thanks, though. I'll remember to pay more attention to details.''

''Where is she?'' Faith was few moments from charging.

''Rain? She's dead.''

Slayer lost the rest of her control and ran at her. She never expected for Rain, or whatever that was, to evade her blades, grab her arm and spin around, crashing to the floor. ''Come on, think what are you doing.'' She taunted.

Faith gritted her teeth and tried to kick her, resulting in her own ass flying through the lobby. ''I'm trying to help you, can't you see it? Gotta say, that fight with Angelus was a piece of art. What made you beat him, huh? The animal inside you. That anger... You have to feel it, embrace it. Then you might have a shot at saving Angel.''

Slayer got up and threw one of her daggers at Rain, who barely had time to avoid it. As she turned back to Faith, she was already in her face, with a fist coming straight towards her. She prepared to block it, but at last moment Faith changed her body momentum and said fist moved away, being replaced with the other one. That was something Rain was completely unprepared for and it connected with her right cheek, sending her whole body to the side. Now she stood almost back to Faith, so she attacked with her left arm, the one with the knife. Brunette caught her wrist and before she could move, aimed at her elbow and broke her arm. The bone went right through the skin, and Rain screamed in pain. Faith didn't waste any time, one hand still holding the wrist, went under it and, when she found herself face to face with Rain, in one clean move nearly decapitated her. She watched as the fountain of blood exploded from Rain's throat and she let go, letting her fall backwards to the floor. Faith breathed heavily. The body laid still, dead.

She eventually turned and picked her dagger up, but failed to notice Rain getting up. Faith shook her head sadly. She sensed a danger coming at the same moment an arm sneaked around her neck and she felt white-hot pain in her back.

''Don't bother. I cut clean through your spine.'' Rain whispered in her ear as she struggled weakly. ''Never assume something's dead.'' She twisted the knife and pulled it out, dropping Faith to the ground. She hit it hard and her vision clouded. She was dimly aware of Rain's silhouette towering over her. She let out the last breath, her eyes closed...

And Faith shot up in bed, a startled gasp escaping her lips. She checked her surroundings. She was still at Angel's place. Self-consciously she let her hand wander around her back, but there was no wound. Just now she realized she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. That was one damn realistic dream. Either Rain was going to turn psycho or it wasn't anything slayer-related. So where the hell did it come from?

''You okay?'' a voice called.

Rain was standing near the doorway, looking concerned. Faith noticed she still had the same clothes as yesterday, in this case bra and panties with a bandage covering the space between.

''Bad dream.'' She eventually said. She stretched and hissed in pain. Her neck still hurt.

''Lemme see that.'' Rain commanded and sat on the bed next to her. Carefully she let her fingers roam on Faith's neck. ''Does it hurt?''

Faith herself, couldn't differ between the pain and the pleasant sensation that ran through her afterwards. All she managed was a weak nod.

''Looks like it healed a little.'' Rain removed her hands. ''We have to get back, but I don't think I'll be able to walk long distances anytime today. Still a little sore.''

Faith forced herself to stop thinking about Rain's hands. ''Any food in here?''

Rain stood up and walked to the kitchen. ''Well, there are some cans and stuff that should be edible.''

Slayer sighed and followed. They ate, although edible didn't neccesary mean tasty.

''Hey, help me get this off.'' Rain said after few minutes in silence, tugging at the bandages. ''This place's got hot water. Gonna shower.''

Faith met woman's expectant stare and slowly took them off. As she got past each layer, she could see more and more of Rain's toned stomach, although now covered in bruises. Rain gasped when Faith removed the last of it. By now, both of them should take their respective steps back yet they didn't. They were approximately the same height, so when Rain let out a shaky breath, the hot air hit Faith right in her face. She honestly didn't know what to do, but Rain made the decision for her. A hand carresed her arm, other one placed itself on her waist and Rain's lips attached themselves to her own.

Not a peck on her lips, not a shy-schoolgirl-first-time kind of kiss, not even an aggressive one she experienced many times. It was hot, passionate and full-on, so the moment she felt Rain's tounge attack hers, she responded in only way she could. She put her own arms around the other girl and kissed back.

Before either of them knew, they found themselves in the bedroom, the shower forgotten. Still in lip-lock, Faith let herself be the one to fall backwards on the bed, Rain on top. She quickly reversed their position and she felt Rain's hands wander to her back. In no time she discarded her bra, Rain doing the same thing. Slayer launched back at Rain, feeling, grasping, the pair of breasts filling her palms, rubbing her own against them, everything she could think of to make this feeling last. She felt like a cat in heat, when she moved down and attacked one of them, sucking, licking and biting the nipple.

''Fuck, yeah...'' Rain moaned, arching her head back and opening her legs to let Faith in. She attacked the other nipple, before pushing her face to the valley between them, at the same time thrusting her hips to Rain's. They both gasped and moaned into each other's mouth's, as Faith moved harder and faster, her body moving like a snake. Slayer felt herself getting closer and closer to the wonderful edge, their cunts rocking together.

Rain on her part hardly remained submissive, her hips meeting Faith's with each thrust.

''Oh God, fuuu-'' Faith got that much out before Rain crashed their mouths back together to stuffle her scream. If the action surprised her, she didn't let it show, only increasing her movements. She felt the orgasm reach her in gigantic waves, tearing through her body mercilessly. She stopped moving, not counting the shaking, but Rain had none of it and kept her own thrusts, her own rhytm, letting Faith drown in the sensations, not wanting it to stop. When Faith's moans turned to something unspeakable, she ceased the thrusts, instead letting her hips go in circles, squeezing Faith's ass in the process.

''How was that, princess?'' She asked. Faith raised her head from Rain's chest, the positon it fell into when she had no control over herself. ''Fucking great.'' Slayer breathed. ''That reminds me, you haven't had a go yet.''

She kissed her one more time, sucking on brunette's bottom lip before finaly descending down. She bit into Rain's panties and, when she arched her hips up, slided them down, taking her own off simultaneously. She stared at the sight, the wetness waiting for her. There was a little hair surrounding it, but it's not like they had time to shave. Faith took a good hold on Rain's hips before diving in, tasting the sweetness. She gave Rain's pussy one, long lick.

''Shit, ooh fuck...'' Rain let her hands tangle in Faith's dark curls, biting the inside of her cheeks to stimulate the sound. But Faith didn't even start yet. She looked up, met Rain's desperate stare and winked. Faith attached her mouth to Rain's clit, breathing through her nose, never stopping her assault and Rain howled in pleasure.

*****B***B*****

''We gotta go back to the hotel.'' Connor said.

They both showered, luckily in hot water and found some clothes in changing room that fit both of them. Gunn took his axe and put it on his back. ''No.''

Connor finished strapping the sword to his belt. ''Huh? What do you mean, no?''

''I'm not going back to Hyperion. Go if you want, not gonna stop you.'' Vampire explained.

Boy ran his hand through his still wet hair. ''Right. What the hell are you playing at?''

''We were ambushed, the hotel is compromised. You won't find anyone there. They're most likely dead, we have to keep our heads in the game. That is, contact Wolfram & Hart and make a deal.'' Gunn responded. ''Look, they're the only players left who have enough power to take Angel on.''

''You mean kill him.''

''If it's the only way.''

Connor scowled. ''I've gone rogue before, remember? Nothing good came out of it.''

''Are you with me or not? I'm doing this, with or without you.'' Gunn said.

He threw his hands up in the air, locking them on the back of his head. ''I'm not who I used to be. Angel did everything he could to keep me out of their claws, I'm not gonna shove myself right into them.'' Connor locked gazes with Gunn. ''I hope you'll succeed, but I need to make sure there will be someone still alive when you get back.''

Gunn nodded. ''I'll get us some help.''

''Promise you'll find a way without wasting Angel?''

They left the hospital, standing near the entrance.''I'll try. See ya around.'' He walked straight ahead of himself.

''Do you even know where you're going?'' Connor called after him.

''Not exactly.''

*****B***B*****

Lorne, Amy and Katie stood on the street, on full alert after Spike told them stay in place and went to check something out in the nearest store.

''What tha hell is he doing there?'' Katie asked.

''Can't hear anything.'' Amy told them. ''If he's not out in next two minutes, we're out of here.''

''What?'' Lorne turned to her.

''It's not like he'd wait for us.''

''Actually hun, I would.'' Spike came back to them, a cigarette between his lips. He took a big puff. ''You blokes have no idea how bloody long I waited for this.''

They all stared at him, open-mouthed. ''We're here, exposed to God-knows what and you went to get yourself a fucking cig?''

''Not just one. Got few packs.'' Spike shrugged and continued their previously stopped journey.

''How long we gonna keep walking without any purpose?'' Katie asked. ''I bet an apartment in there is as good as the next one.'' She pointed to the building they passed.

''Not really.'' Spike commented. ''You see, we need a place big enough for all four of us, if not more. At least two entrances, a back door, possibly a fire escape. Not too high, no one would want to get tossed through the window. A sewer acces would be nice too.'' They turned right. ''Far enough not to arouse suspicions, but in range if you're hurt. Ain't a close your eyes and point kind of deal.''

''Oh.''

''We don't even know where Angel is. How are you gonna determine whether it's close enough or not?'' Lorne asked.

''Don't know yet.''

''Then why are we out here on a walk where something could very easily see us?''

Spike threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. ''Relax, ain't nothing around here.''

''Then why are we even out here? What is the damn point?'' Katie kicked the nearest car.

''Because there is nothing else we can do!'' Spike yelled. ''We're alone, we don't know where is the rest of us, we can't stay in the bloody hotel and we can't squat somewhere and hope that it'll pass! So I'm gonna keep walking. When something will cross paths with us, then we'll wonder where to go from there.''

*****B***B*****

Illyria watched as Angel talked with five other demons. All in human bodies. Four males, one female. His generals. The woman was short, small. Maybe 5'3, young with wavy, purple hair. One of the men was old, medium build. Two other were also white and looked like they were pumped with steroids. Last demon posessed the body of an asian man.

She was very close to breaking the spell and frankly, when Angel walked in, she was sure he felt her slipping away from him and came to strengthen the spell while he still could. But he remained oblivious to her, missing his chance as Illyria needed one more attempt, one more kick at the spell to be free. She didn't dare to do it right now, with six powerful demons in room. If she waited too long, Angel would catch up and realize she wasn't under his control anymore. So, the moment this meeting would end, that would be her cue.

As she stood patiently, waiting for them to work out their issues, she wondered where to go. She and Spike were previously going to Hyperion Hotel, but Angel said he sent his pawns there, so no one would be there now. She had to go out blind. She did not like this situation.

''What are you thinking about?''

Illyria snapped her head towards the voice. Angel stood near the ring, hands in the pockets of his coat. Rest of demons left. That was it, her chance. She closed her eyes, concentrated and felt the spell break. She gazed down at Angel, but he said nothing. He doesn't know, she realized.

''What's wrong with you?'' She asked, noticing a small crack on Angel's left cheek. He touched it and the same thing was on his hand.

''The very same thing that happened with you.'' He said. ''This power is too much for vampire's body to handle it. It's... surrendering.''

''You will explode.'' Illyria realized. ''Just like me.''

''No. You see, I know what I have to do. Find a body strong enough to withstand and contain it.'' Angel snapped his fingers and looked at her expectantly. Nothing happened.

''You claim to be God, but truly, you're an ignorant child who needs to be put in place.'' Illyria said and jumped from the ring, knocking Angel down. He stared at her, amazed. ''How did you-''

''You think you can bind me with cheap spells and petty tricks?'' She grasped his front and flung him across the hall. He seemed to be in too much shock to do anything. ''You don't understand half of the power you have and that will be your downfall.''

Angel charged at her. Illyria waited for the last moment, before sticking her fist out. Angel's head snapped to the side and she threw him through the wall. He recovered and they began to duel again, this time on the street. The surprise factor on her side faded away and she, just like before, started to loose. If she let herself be captured again, Angel would never let his guard down. He almost had her subdued, when she purposefully dislocated her shoulder and, with her other hand, threw Angel with all of her strength. She didn't wait a second more, as he flew through the air, she ran down the street. She heard him crash through the second story window to some building.

Angel groaned. That chick was feisty. But he really underestimated her. He let himself fall back on the power. Her power, the power she knew all too well and he was still just an adept. He walked to the window and looked down on the streets.

Illyria was long gone.

*****B***B*****

Faith opened her eyes. Quiet snoring told her Rain was beside her. She couldn't help but smile. Slayer got out of the bed and stretched, now feeling a lot better. She went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She wasn't really sure whether she really drank anything today, well, except Rain. Yet as she drank, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. But everything was on it's place. The table, spoons, every damn thing. She moved back to the bedroom when a mirror caught her eye. Her breath got stuck in her throat, her face paled. She looked down on herself.

She was clothed.

Brunette slowly went back to the table. The cans, the towels, even the damn bandage she removed weren't there. Faith looked at Rain's sleeping form. She wasn't sure, but she could see something black standing out on Rain's shoulder. As she got closer, she walked slower and slower. She was sure now, Rain still had her bra on. Faith didn't know when she fell asleep or passed out from exhaustion when she laid on the bed in post-orgasmic bliss, so maybe Rain jut put it back in. There was one thing she couldn't do on her own though. Put the bandages back. As she reached for the covers, she realized her hand was shaking. Faith pulled the covers off the sleeping woman. She took few desperate steps back and hit the wall at the sight.

The action woke Rain up. ''What's goin' on?''

But Faith just stared and stared, unable to say anything. Rain looked down on her stomach. ''What? Something wrong with my bandages?''

*****B***B*****

''How long we gonna keep walking like this?'' Amy asked. They were on the move for few hours now, at least she thought so. Her own legs and feet were starting to hurt, so she couldn't imagine what it was like for Katie and Lorne.

''As long as we have to.'' Spike responded.

Slayer raised her tempo and spun the vampire to her. ''No. Look at them, they're spent!'' She pointed to the other two. Katie had a pained expression on her face, Lorne just looked tired. ''That's it for today.'' She commanded.

Spike sniffed the air. ''Come on.'' He took two steps and Amy yanked him back. ''I heard ya, aight? I smell something. We check it out and then call it a day. Can't be too far.''

They walked for a little more and after they rounded the corner, they froze.

''What the fuck is that?'' Katie panted.

For before them, the whole street was filled with dead bodies of demons and humans. Spike took few moments to look through it all. There were far more demon bodies, they were clearly the losing side in this fight. He slowly moved forward, to this carnage.

''This is what you smelled? Man, that's nasty.'' Amy didn't even try to hide her distaste.

''Uhm, what exactly happened here?'' Lorne, who was quiet for the most time, spoke and went after Spike.

''They're rather fresh.'' Spike commented. He kneeled down and examined the body. ''Call me crazy, but I'd say Angel is exterminating every fella who's not buddies with him.''

''Okay, you are crazy.'' Katie said. ''If he's killing everything that moves, why are we still alive?''

''Do I look like I know?'' Spike turned to her. ''Doesn't matter. We better split.''

''It does matter! That psycho is keeping us alive for some reason.'' Amy argued.

''The only reason good guys are kept alive in situations like that, is because someone has to stop the bad guy at the end of the film. Ya think that's the answer?'' Vampire asked her, frustration in his voice. ''Let's go.''

*****B***B*****

Connor sensed something near him and took out his sword. He hid behind a car and waited for it to pass him. Rather soft footsteps approached. As they were passing him, he jumped from his position and his blade slashed through the air, simultaneously kicking out. He connected with nothing, but saw something in the corner of his eye. He whipped around and attacked again. Demon avoided it and, with an open hand, hit him in the chest. Hard enough to sent him to the front window of the car, smashing it and bending the roof. Boy groaned in pain, hair fell into his eyes and his vision clouded. But he knew that figure.

''Fred?''

''She's dead.'' Deep, much more deeper voice than Fred's said. Connor blinked few times and got to his feet a little unsteadily, hand on his back.

''Illyria.''

*****B***B*****

_Is anybody out there? Or am I writing to myself? ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Yup, I know. Terrible updates. Just know that I put a lot of thinking into this to make it all work out. And please, a review would be fantastic. Enjoy. _

**Chapter Thirteen: The Quest  
**

Rain leaned against the wall. For the past ten or so minutes she's been silently watching Faith. Slayer sat on the bed, staring at her own hands, mumbling something inaudible. From what she could tell, Faith woke her up and something freaked her out to the point of a mental breakdown. What, she had no idea. She knew however, that now was the worst time ever to go guano. They've all been through much shit, but if Faith couldn't deal with her own plate, she had to leave the table and that was not an option. Not when she was needed like never before.

Rain must've spaced out for a while, because next thing she knew, brunette was standing right in front of her. ''Are you okay?''

Instead of answering, Faith grabbed her, threw over her hip and held a dagger to her throat in a flash. ''What the fuck?'' Rain yelped on the ground. Her stomach and ribs hurt like hell from the collision with the hard floor.

Slayer's hand shook a little, the cold blade moving against Rain's skin. ''How do I know you're real?'' She asked herself.

''I am real.'' Rain said through gritted teeth. She had trouble breathing and the blade cut her skin. ''What the hell is wrong with you?''

Faith fought with herself. When it seemed like she was about to cut Rain's throat, she threw the dagger away in a sudden, startled motion. Rain noticed that she, along with Faith were both covered in sweat, as if those few moments took out of them much more than they should. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. Faith was now leaning against the wall few feet away, breathing deeply.

Brunette checked the cut on her neck. It wasn't deep, barely scratch, really. She looked into Faith's eyes. They reminded her of a wild animal, terrified and looking for shelter from some big bad monster. Against her emotions, she decided that a careful approach would pay off better. ''What just happened?''

''I-I had a dreams... dream.'' Faith whispered.

''What was the dream about?'' Rain asked, slowly sliding closer to Faith.

''You. Me.''

''And?''

By now Rain was within Faith's range. ''We went to the hotel. You killed me.'' Rain sat next to Faith. ''And then I woke up. We uhh, we...'' The never shy Faith had trouble talking about sex. The word just did not want to leave her mouth.

''We what?'' Rain urged.

''We had sex, okay?'' Slayer refused to meet Rain's eyes. ''We had sex and it was amazing and then we went to sleep and now I woke up and I had clothes on and you don't remember it, because it never happened but it was so real and I don't know if I'm dreaming right now or not I-'' Faith was now talking histerically, the words blurring together making it hard for other woman to understand. She got, however, words like sex, we and dreaming.

''Whoa, whoa... relax okay? Just relax, it's okay. Shh, come on, breathe.'' She put her hand on Faith's shoulder. Brunette slowly calmed down. ''I don't know how I can convince you that this is me. You are not dreaming, it's real. You have to trust me.'' She cupped Faith's face in her hands. ''Are you with me?''

Faith nodded.

''Good. Now, we need to think. If something is messing with your head... it know's we're here. We gotta move.''

Rain got up and held her hand out for Faith to take. She did.

''Let's get dressed and we'll squat somewhere esle. Come on.'' Rain guided Faith to the bedroom. She found their clothes, but they were still wet, cold and sticky from last night. Shaking her head, Rain went through drawers and wardrobe, looking for something that might fit. Eventually she handed some pants and shirt to Faith. She winced in pain while getting a shirt over her own head.

Faith went to get her dagger. Rain grabbed her knife and gun. ''Ready?''

*****B***B*****

''Quit staring at me, boy.'' Illyria said, without turning away from the window.

She waited for a minute for Connor to recover back on the street, but then she simply grabbed his arm and led to a nearest building for cover. Now he was sitting on a couch, his eyes burning holes in her back.

''You killed Fred.'' He said absently. Sure he heard Spike and Gunn talk about her, even saw her once, but now it felt different. He was not prepared for this and did not know what to do.

''I did not chose this body to occupy. The choice was made for me. I cannot do anything to rewind the time.'' She replied.

''I know, it's just... I thought you'd be different. More alien.''

''I was once, I... guess. Turns out, if you live long enough among people, they start to rub off on you. No matter what you do.''

Connor stood up and went to the fridge for some ice. He opened it and cursed. It didn't work. No electricity. ''You're practically ancient. Time holds little value for you.''

Illyria turned to him. ''Not anymore. I have to do something or those may be my last days.''

''Whoa, what are you talking about?''

''The power Angel possesses is loaned from me, as you might know. The very moment I die, it comes back to me.'' She started. ''But, if someone would severe it from me, literally steal it by means I thought did not exist... I'll stay dead and Angel will rule this dimension.''

''Then we have to do something, fast. Come on, we gotta go.'' Connor walked to the door.

''Go where?''

''Hyperion Hotel. It was our base. I was heading there and came across you.'' He explained.

''Don't bother. It's been attacked. Whoever hid there, he sure does not now.'' Illyria said.

''How do you-''

''Angel told me.'' She didn't let Connor finish.

''H-how is he? I mean, what he's like?''

''The demon... it's smart, but still young. Unexperienced. I do not know how Angel is. He probably is trapped deep down in his own mind and body.'' Goddess said.

''Is he still even there? From what I've been told, the moment you took over Fred, her soul got destroyed. burned. What if the same thing happened to Angel's? What, what if we somehow save him and all we'll get is Angelus?'' Connor asked, that thought running through his mind the very first time.

Illyria hesitated before answering. ''I don't think so. Angel is simply posessed. He should be fine.'' She remembered the burns on his skin. ''Although the demon can't use the body much longer.''

''Why?''

''Vampire's body is a powerful vessel, but it is dead. It lacks certain... things. The process already started.'' She walked in circles in the living room.

''But Spike said it's not gonna happen. Something about the power being too small to detonate.'' Connor objected.

''Yes, I did think so. I, however, overlooked the demons own power. If it's strong enough, which it is, combined with mine its...'' She shook her head slowly, deep in thought.

''So what body is he going to use? I mean, human's isn't good enough, vampire's either. Then what, some other demon's?'' Connor scratched his chin. He really needed a shave.

''Demon being possessed by another is a possibility, but it's not ideal. He said he had a plan. The only body in this city being able to contain the power without subsequently self destroying itself is... yours.'' Illyria looked him in the eyes.

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' Connor took a step back.

''Your body is strong. You are one of a kind, there is no other vampire child in the world. Worlds. You are already powerful, boy, more powerful than you think and still have much to learn. Much more to reach your full potential.'' Illyria very slowly looked him over. ''He might not know that. That was known millions of years ago, I am one of the few alive left and they do not side with demons like him. If not you, then... Tell me, do you know whether there are slayers still alive within the city?''

Connor took over ten second to wrap his head around what Illyria just said to him before he responded. ''Uhm, yeah. Last I checked Amy and Faith were here.''

''Then we have to find them fast. Both of them.''

''Why?''

''He might've intented to possess your body, but now he won't get to you because of me.'' Illyria explained. ''It's more likely that he already chose his new body. If demon will control the slayer, he will be able to wield one of the few, if not only, weapon that can kill him. He had to chose a slayer.''

*****B***B*****

''I need to visit a hospital.'' Spike announced.

It was morning. They spent the night rather comfortable. Found a place that belonged to someone rich and stayed in it. House had no running water, no electricity but still had to offer them space.

''Again?'' Katie complained, while eating from a can.

''Afraid so.'' He said, lighting up a cigarette. ''It's not like I had the time to take some blood with me. You can find food for yourselves pretty much everywhere. Me? Not so much.''

''Where is the nearest hospital?'' Lorne asked. ''I could use some pain meds or something.'' His arm was still in a sling, didn't mean it hurt less.

''Should be few blocks away.''

''We need an emergency plan if we gonna separate.'' Amy spoke up. ''If you, or us, run into trouble, where do we meet?''

''Uhm... I have no idea.'' Vampire shrugged. ''But you're right we gotta set up some alternate meeting point or a way to communicate.''

''Any bright ideas?'' Katie asked. ''Oh, and let's not forget, we still have to find the rest.''

*****B***B*****

Faith was afraid to fall asleep. After she and Rain left Angel's old place, they walked through the city for maybe three hours, until Rain couldn't take it anymore and had to rest. Brunette was now sleeping on the bed, while slayer stared at her form. She didn't know what to make of it all. What did those dreams mean? Were they a one shot deal or would they haunt her again, the moment she let her eyes close and mind rest. She poured herself a glass of water and watched the sun disappear on the horizon. The deafening silence was one of the worst things that followed them everywhere. There was just nothing, except for the wind slowly moving through the streets, picking some lost papers and cans here and there, their sight reminding Faith of either horror movies or old westerns.

She sighed and left the window, her showing her face might not be the best thing right now. Whoever came after them before surely was looking for them now. She drank the water and set the glass on the table and sat down, considering the possibility of sleeping. It sounded really appealing, but could she go through another round of nightmares?

_Faith..._

Brunette immediately jumped to her feet, her hands withdrawing the daggers and eyes looking for any sings of a threat. Nothing. Despite not finding anything, Faith gripped the handle tighter and slowly moved through the place. She checked on Rain, the woman was still sleeping. No reason to wake her, not yet anyway. Slayer walked to the door and locked them, something she hadn't thought of doing before. With her back to the only exit, she went through every inch of the place and came with nothing. Freaky dreams weren't enough, now she was hearing this while being awake? Shaking her head and convincing herself that she had imagined it, Faith put her weapons away and went to the bedroom.

_Faithy..._

The goosebumps, the feeling of being watched, it all came to Faith within a second. Now she was absolutely certain she hadn't imagined anything. She heard a voice, a hiss, really. Saying her name. She had trouble swallowing, her throat had gone dry. Brunette couldn't point where did the voice come from, but it seemed distant. What the fuck was happennng? Her eyes scanned the room again and unsurprisingly, haven't found anything out of ordinary. Her eyes hardened and Faith gritted her teeth in anger. Something was fucking with her? She sat on the bed next to Rain and took out her blade. If any fucker wanted to have a go at her, she would be ready.

*****B***B*****

''I can't smell anything familiar.'' Spike said. ''We should probably start looking further from the hotel. Who knows where they could end up.''

Katie looked around absently.

She'd been bugging the others to go on a search since yesterday, but when Spike and Lorne came back after dark, they postponed it a day. First thing in the morning she was at it again. But until she threatened that she'd go alone if she had to, Spike agreed. All four of them should go, Lorne however was a little off from the meds he took. Amy stayed with him.

''If they wandered away or something kept them from staying near, there is a chance we'll never find them'' Blonde said quietly.

''Don't worry, luv. If everything fails, we'll send a smoke signal. Give it a day or two.''

She cocked her head. ''What do you mean, smoke signal?''

Spike smirked. ''Well, in case I haven't made myself clear, we'll blew up something to get the attention we need. There is a chance they'll check it out.''

''Are you crazy? You'll set dozens of demons on our ass.'' Katie said.

''Didn't say it was a safe option. But hey, let's keep looking. Shouldn't waste the day.''

''Yeah.'' She looked back the street. ''Yeah, okay. Where to now?''

''Uhm... the general direction they went to in the first place was east. We ran north. I doubt they'd circle the hotel, so I say we go east from here.'' Vampire said. ''And keep sticking to the shadows. We don't need to be more exposed than we are.''

''Do you really think they are okay?'' Katie asked when they resumed their search.

''Ah, I don't know. They bloody better be, cause I ain't saving the world by myself.'' Spike stopped and stood still. Katie tensed and waited, but he simply shook his head and continued walking. ''There were four of 'em, each able to take care of themself. Decent chance they're in one piece. Figuratively.''

''What?'' She looked at him sharply.

''Well, it is possible that one of them is missing something. Yunno, a finger...'' He trailed off.

''Very funny.'' Katie spat.

''C'mon.''

*****B***B*****

Ever since Gunn separated with Connor, he'd been looking for a way to contact Senior Partners. He's been to many of places once owned by Wolfram & Hart, but had nothing to go with, anyone that could help him was either dead or unavailable. As he searched through the city, he simultaneously searched through his mind. Looking for something that could help him. He could think of only one thing. Talk to the conduit. How, that was the question.

He was now near Wolfram & Hart offices. Why not check it out? Few minutes later he saw the building. Surprisingly, it looked actually decent. Gunn stared at the place once so full of life and unlife, now completely abandoned. He walked up the stairs and entered the downstairs lobby. He looked around the nearest area and headed to the staircase. Long way up. By the time he reached the desired floor, he was breathing a little heavier. Or would, if he'd been still a human. Now, this didn't look too good. Cracks in the walls, various desks, papers, chairs and everything that once stood in it's place was now on the floor, in more or less broken state. He tensed and quickly looked behind. Maybe the silence was playing tricks on him, he didn't know. What he just heard, was it only some wind getting inside through a broken window? Nevertheless, he slowed his movements, now he was nearly unhearable.

He rounded the corner and saw a woman, her back to him, looking at some research. Gunn immediately withdrew. Should he simply confront her? He risked another glance. The woman was gone. He could hear soft footsteps. Going away from him. He stood completely still until the sound ceased. Vampire walked to the place she was in and looked at the same papers. Those were just usual reports. Some sorcerer killed some other guy, one of their clients was in preparation for the trial...

He looked up just in time to see the woman sending a kick to his head. He landed on his back.

''Charles Gunn.'' She said, watching him get to his feet. ''We've been informed about you. But we did not knew you were a monster.''

''Who's we?'' They circled one another.

''Like you don't know. He's gonna be thrilled when He learns I captured you.''

''Again with the He?'' Gunn frowned.

Suddenly the woman was on him, giving him her best. Gunn had to admit, it was pretty damn good. He had trouble to parr most of her blows and had absolutely no time to reach for his axe, safely strapped to his back. His fist sneaked past her arms and her head snapped back at the force of the impact, but it didn't seem to daze her as he hoped it would. Instead, she grabbed both of his arms and kicked straight in the groin. He instictively curled in pain, a fact she used when her knee connected with his face. Then she kicked his feet from under him. Gunn landed heavily on the floor. She immediately straddled him, one leg on his arm rendering it incapable of moving. He tried to punch her with the other one. Woman blocked it and pinned to the ground. With one hand still free, she reapetedly punched Gunn in the face, force of the blows like bricks. Using the last of his strength he freed his arms, grabbed her by the shoulders and headbutted twice, the blood gushing from her nose. Using his bodyweight as an advantage, he elbowed her face, while switching their positions. She was now on the bottom. When he was busy simply destroying her face, she curled her legs and struck out, getting him straight in the stomach. Gunn felt like he was kicked by a horse, as he flew over ten feet away and crashed through some glass. A piece of it pierced his thigh.

He took the axe off his back, but before he could bring it down, she already slammed into him, tearing it away. Vampire pushed her away and waited for the woman to attack again. As she did, Gunn avoided the blow and let her go with the momentum she created. Whe she nearly passed him, he grabbed her wrist, kicked the back of her knees so she would land on them and grabbing her by the hair, slammed her face into the concrete wall. He did it few times, before finally letting go of the body. She fell to the ground, dead. Her face was broken, crushed and bloody. Gunn hissed in pain and went to retrieve his axe. As he did, he heard another pair of footsteps, approaching him. If there was another one around, he probably had no chance in killing him in the open fight. The chick nearly beat him. He hobbled over and crouched behind a desk, pain twisitng his features.

There was a gasp when someone entered the room, now crashed more than ever. Steps turned into trotting and as he was passing the desk, Gunn had his axe ready. He jumped from his hiding place, his axe aimed at the man's knee. It nearly cut it completely off. Man yelled in pain and fell face first into the ground. Gunn hopped around him and brought the axe down, spliting the man's head in two.

Gunn grunted and took the glass piece out of his leg. He held the axe ready and limped to his old office.

*****B***B*****

''Haven't slept a bit, have you?'' Rain asked.

''Why would you say that?'' Faith asked back. She hadn't. Nothing more happened through the night, but she was on alert all the time. Simply couldn't bring herself to close her eyes for more than few seconds at a time.

''I can tell. Why? What's wrong?''

''I think it'll happen again if I fall asleep. The dreams.'' Faith murmured. There was no need to say she's been hearing some freaky voices while awake.

Rain moved off the bed. ''You'll have to rest eventually. Just delayin' the inevatible.''

''Easy for you to say. You're not the one with ten pounds of crazy.'' Slayer snapped.

''Ain't no more crazy than all of us, girl.'' She said. ''You can put that blade down.'' Brunette said on her way to the kitchen.

Faith looked down on her hand. It felt numb. She made herself let go of it.

Rain came back. ''So, what do we do today?''

''Your stomach, how you feel?'' Slayer asked.

''Better than yesterday. Way better than before. Two or so days and I'll be like new.'' Woman said. ''What do we do?''

Faith sighed. ''What can we do? Just... search.''

''That's fucking pointless. They can be anywhere in the city.'' Rain groaned.

''You got a better plan?''

Rain opened her mouth, then closed it. ''That's what I thought. C'mon, let's eat something.''

*****B***B*****

''Something's here.'' Connor whispered.

Illyria looked at him questioningly. ''What?''

Boy shrugged. Goddess silently moved forward. They were on the move pretty much all day. Illyria needed little rest. Connor concentrated. He couldn't hear anything except Illyria. But... There. At last moment, Connor whirled around, took his sword out and swinged. And older woman, who was about to attack him, now had her head rolling on the floor. Illyria just cocked her head at the sight, something he realized she did a lot and was now used to. He put down the sword. Still, something was off. That wasn't the threat he sensed... His eyes widened when Fred's body in a flash was by his side, pushing him away. He was on his way to the ground and saw a man, with yellow or orange eyes, colliding with Illyria. The very same spot he was just standing in. Connor got up and had time to look at the man, briefly. Human, very sharp nails and teeth, was trying to scratch or bite Illyria, who was doing her best to avoid it. Boy grabbed his sword and Illyria used the opening she got. She kicked the man, hard enough to send him flying to the wall. Connor got to him and stabbed him in the gut. Man snarled and took the sword out, without hurt.

''What the hell?'' Connor glanced at Illyria and backed away.

''The head. Don't let it harm you.'' She just said.

Man threw the sword at Connor, who barely avoided it. Illyria ran to the car and ripped the door off. Using it as a shield, she approached the man and began to beat him with it. Each hit was hard, yet he seemed not to bother. A fact that left Connor alarmed. The only good thing it did, was Illyria keeping him at bay, as he couldn't pass the door she was swinging at him. That gave Connor time to think. Head, head, the easiest way would be to cut it off, but to do this he needed to get close which was apparently a bad thing. Ugh, why didn't he take any gun with him?

Man, or a demon, broke the glass in the door and was currently reaching through it, trying to get Illyria. She dropped it to the ground and broke his, still reaching through, arm. Connor was about to go into the fray and improvise, but Illyria simply pushed him back. Demon swung his good arm at her and Illyria grabbed his wrist. Her other hand shot forward like a rocket and right into the man's face, literally going through. Illyria retracted her fist, man fell down, now dead. She looked at her bloody hand, apparently disgusted.

Connor stared at her work. ''So, you mind telling me what was that?''

''I had thought they were extinct by now.'' She mused.

''What are you talking about?''

''We shall find some shelter.'' She said. ''I must clean myself.''

Few minutes later, Connor stared at Illyria as she washed her hands.

''That demon... We never had a proper name for it.'' She eventually began. ''They weren't many of them, even in my time.''

''Okay. What's so special 'bout them?''

''Their claws, teeth, blood. If they harm you, if their blood get's into your system, you're dead.'' She said. ''No matter how strong or powerful you are, you will succumb.''

''Even you?''

''Yes. That is why I believed they were long dead by now. That is why we have to be more careful. This place got really dangerous.'' Illyria observed.

''Are you saying that... that we could kill Angel with that thing?'' Connor asked.

She turned to him. ''Supposedly, yes. I thought you did not want to kill your father.''

He sighed. ''I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore.''

*****B***B*****

Faith slowly led the way. All the time, she had a feeling of being watched. By what? She had no idea. From where? She had no idea. Was she really being watched? She had no fucking idea.

She shook the feeling off.

''Wait here.'' She murmured to Rain, who was few steps behind.

''What? Where you goin'?''

Faith took off to her right. Other brunette followed her with her eyes.

''You've gotta be kidding me...'' She shook her head and went after Faith.

Liqour Store.

She opened the door just in time to see Faith take a swing from some bottle of unnamed alcohol.

''The fuck you're doing?''

Slayer had the bottle to her lips for few more seconds before finally setting it down. A considerable amount of once full bottle was gone. ''What does it look like?'' She chugged down on it again and went to look for cigarettes.

''Like you're about to get hammered.'' Rain observed. ''Leave that be. What's wrong with you?''

Faith lit up the cigarette using a cheap lighter she pulled from behind the lad. ''Oh, nothin'. All's good.''

Rain took the bottle away from Faith's reach as she tried to get it again. ''Stop this shit.''

Faith raised her eyebrows, shrugged and grabbed another bottle. ''How you gonna stop me?''

Rain breathed heavily. ''Stop drinking this crap. Now.''

Slayer smiled and drank again. If she kept it up, it's gonna be another few minutes to get drunk. She swallowed and swallowed until she couldn't anymore and set the bottle down. Faith gasped and choked. Even for her, this was hard stuff. She looked up at Rain, already feeling warm enough and saw a shadow pass behind her.

Immediately, or as quick as she could anyway, Faith grabbed her daggers. Rain, panicked, took a step back and raised her gun. ''The fuck?''

''Som'thin is behind ya.'' Faith slurred a little. Huh, together she drank almost a whole bottle.

Rain looked around the store, not seeing anything. ''Uhh, you sure? 'Cuz maybe you've drank your stupid ass and now see things.''

Faith, instead of answering, crouched and picked her cigarette up, bringing it to her lips. ''Yeah, maybe you're right.'' Ugh, she was drinking. The fuck is she doing?

Rain lowered her gun. ''Don't make me slap you to sober land. Go to the back, splash some water on ya. And don't fucking drink anything else.''

Faith put out her smoke and went there, rocking from side to side a little. She found a small bathroom and did as she was told. She knew that her head will feel woozy for few hours. She straightened, the cold water now running down her face making her a litle more calm. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and blinked. The thing was... it was standing in not quite the same position she was.

''What the...'' she whispered, but her lips in the mirror did not move. Faith's eyes widened. It smirked.

Slayer fumbled, looking for a door handle. She got it and stumbled out of the bathroom.

_''Time is running out.'' _Her reflection said, just as she slammed the door shut.

*****B***B*****

''Seriously, that was like... like the best day of my life.'' Katie said.

She was with Lorne. His arm seemed healed enough, capable of moving without hurt.

''Wait a minute, sugarcube... I thought you were the one who fought for her attention.'' Lorne observed. ''Simple 'love you' shouldn't be a problem, don't you think?''

Blonde smiled. ''Yeah, well... it was. Believe me, it was. Once I said it, however, that's a whole different story.''

''What about your parents?''

The smile fell. ''Uh, that's... didn't turn out too great.''

''Sorry.''

''My parents, they dropped in on us one day. They had no idea I was in a relationship, much less with a woman.'' Katie scratched her hand. The cut on her palm was still visible and stung. ''They were kinda religious, bible-freaks you could say. It was a hell of a fight. You know, among the lines of 'we raised you different, it's unnatural, it's a sin' bullshit. I told them it's my choice and I love her.''

''They eventually accepted?'' Lorne asked.

''Uhm, no, not really. They told me to either leave with them or never see them again. I shut the door in their faces.'' Woman recoiled. ''Rain's folks, we never got around to that.''

''It's all gonna turn alright. Believe me.'' He said. ''Unless, of course they lived here...''

''Oh, no. No, they're in... Actually, I don't really remember. Another state, though.''

Lorne nodded his head and leaned back on the couch. They were in a living room of their temporary shelter. Spike and Amy were off somewhere. ''We'll find her, you know. All of them.''

''I hope so.'' Katie murmured. ''I'll never forgive myself if... No, she's still here. I can feel it.''

*****B***B*****

''Do you actually think we can do something?'' Amy asked. ''I mean, really. We're bugs.''

She and Spike were going over a map of Los Angeles that Spike picked up from some store on his patrol. He crossed out another part of it with a red marker. ''Sometimes bugs can really mess up with some grand scenarios.'' He mused. ''Okay, so I marked the blocks we already went through, but will it even be useful? Hell, they can be walking there right now.''

''It'll help. Some.'' Slayer said. ''You do realize we can't search forever. I'm far from saying it's too late, but we have to look at the bigger picture here.''

''Some bloke said to me once that I can't ever see the big picture.'' Vampire replied. ''Tomorrow, we should check these streets.'' He pointed to each at the map. ''If we come up with nothing, it'll be the time to send the smoke signal.''

''Smoke signal?''

''Yup. Smoke signal.''

''And what exactly is that? Please tell me it's something that doesn't require getting everything's attention in few mile radius and leading it straight to us?'' Amy asked.

Spike rolled up the map. ''Okay. It's not.''

''Somehow, you haven't made me feel better.'' Woman said and went to join Lorne and Katie.

Vampire walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood. It was getting harder to get more and to keep it drinkable. Who would've thought that in Los Angeles would be hard to get some blood? Definitely not him. Like, ever. He drank what he had and looked around. He hadn't really paid much attention to his surroundings, except when he was searching for any threats. A picture of family of three was pinned to the wall. Husband, wife and a kid. Probably dead now.

He shook his head and went to the living room. He leaned against the doorframe. ''Any ideas for the evening?''

*****B***B*****

Rain watched Faith. Slayer refused to lay down and go to sleep. ''It's for your own good.'' She tried to convince Faith, over and over again. ''You won't do anything if you're barely on your legs.''

''I'm a slayer.'' Faith argued, her voice heavy and tired. The liqour she drank earlier didn't do her any good. ''I can handle it.''

''Handle it?'' Rain raised her eyebrow. ''You're lyin' and we both know it. Don't make me make you sleep.''

''Yeah, I'd like to see that one.'' Faith murmured. ''I've stayed awake for longer.'' She said and Rain wasn't sure whether she tried to convince herself or her.

Rain looked at her options. She could either leave Faith be, hoping that maybe she'd fall asleep on her own, or put her out somehow. Just which option was better? If she did the second and something would happen to Faith, well... One pissed off awake slayer on her ass. Sighing, she laid down. Her choice.

Faith stared at Rain's form for the past hour. She was definitely asleep. Her own dreamland was in reach, calling to her, yet she refused to succumb. Each moment felt like eternity. Keeping her head up cost Faith more than she could ever think. She eventually let her head fall down, chin touching her chest for few moments. Feeling sleep coming towards her, Faith shook herself awake and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face to be somewhat awake. She made herself look at the mirror, but this time her reflection behaved normally. She breathed in relief and went back to Rain. Just a she sat down, something clicked in her mind. Everything was in it's place... except Rain. The bed was empty. Where the hell did she go? Faith looked around. Door closed before, now slightly open.

She slowly went there and pushed the door open. Brunette was sitting in the dark, her back to Faith.

''Rain?'' Faith slowly said. ''What... what are you doing?''

Brunette stood up and turned on the lights. It's brightness momentarily blinded Faith, she raised her hand to cast a shadow on her eyes. As slayer's eyes became accustomed to the light, figure turned to her.

Faith let her hand fall numbly to the side. She was staring at herself. Only... younger. Darker. Deadlier.

''Miss me?'' Her younger self asked.

''It's a dream.'' Faith stated.

''Well, duh.'' Her, what should she call her, doppleganger?

''What's goin' on?'' She asked, safely keeping the distance between them. ''Some kind of test? Just messing with my mind for fun?''

Darker Faith studied her. ''Neither. I'm trying to help you, you dumbass.''

Faith snorted. ''Help me, really? How? By making me go crazy? Rain's almost ready to sent me off to loonatics.''

''No, she won't do this.'' She dismissed it. ''Because she has expectations. For you. To lead her to the blonde. To somehow magically save the day and keep everyone alive.''

''It's my job.''

''No, it's not our job.''

Faith blinked. ''What do you mean?''

''You see, it is impossible. We can't save everyone.'' Young Faith said. ''We do what we have to do. Damn the consequences.''

''We can't do that!'' Faith argued. ''We can't kill Angel. Not after what he's done for me. He is the only person I can trust.''

''Really? In case you've forgotten I'm you.'' Doppleganger said. ''What did he do? Granted he saved us, once. You've repaid the favor. So what is it that do we owe him?''

Faith was silent.

''You see? Nothing. He sent you to Sunnydale and left. He wasn't there to help you. How many times since, we've been in tough situations? Thinking 'bout slipping back to the old habits?''

''He's done enough. I can count on him.'' Faith said. ''He can count on me.''

She laughed and walked to her left, Faith moved to her right and they began to walk in circles.

''He can count on you? That is why he told you what was going on before he left all this mess for someone to clean up? Face it, he destroyed the world. Or is about to, anyway.'' She shrugged. ''Where is he now? Can he help you? No, no he can't. Because he is the very thing you have to fight. That alone proves that the only one I can count on is me!''

''Even if... There are still people who count on me.'' Faith said, her voice breaking at the end.

''Great. Who? Rain? She is only with you, 'cuz she wants you to lead her to her lover. Once you've done it, well... you've done it.'' Younger Faith stood still. ''Spike, Connor... they all have their own agendas, their own reasons. Their own fights. To them you might as well be a bystander.''

''That's not true.''

''Whatever.''

''Buffy believes in me.'' Faith whispered.

''Oh, let's talk about B. The great slayer Buffy. Too occupied in Italy with her new dead boyfriend to lend a hand in saving the world.''

''She is here.''

''Where?'' Dark Faith made a show of looking around. ''I can't see her. You do know that no matter what you do, what miracles you pull off... they'll never see you as her equal?''

''So?''

''So what is the damn point? We don't have to compete with her. Not every slayer sacrificed everything to save her loved ones. Sometimes they just had to... let go.'' She said.

''You want me to kill Angel? That's not what B would-''

''Yes, she would!'' Young Faith screamed, losing her temper. ''She's done that already. Remember, Angel's trip to hell for a hundred years?''

''But she-'' Faith was again cut off, by herself.

''Stop doing that!'' She yelled. ''Stop comparing herself to her! Stop trying to play the good girl like her! When will you get that I can't be what other people want me to be? What SHE wants me to be. It's not in me. It won't change anything. I won't play the good, little behaving slayer. It won't make me good. It will make me... false.''

''What the fuck do you want from me?'' Faith couldn't stand to hear it anymore, mostly because the words were too true, too close to home. She felt as her legs couldn't support her and she let herself fall down. She stared at the floor.

''What I want from you... is to gather herself. Face the demons on your way. Kill them like you're meant to. Do your fucking job.'' She looked at Faith's broken form. She shook her head and kneeled in front of her. ''Look at me.'' She said softly. Faith did that, staring in the pair of identical eyes. ''Let me go. Out. I can find that damn axe and then... then it'll be all over. We will take the battle to him. Believe it or not... that is what Angel would want. He'd sacrifice his live for the planet.''

''Illyria.''

Young Faith withdrew. ''What 'bout her?''

''She dies, so does that power. We have to find The Scythe and kill her.''

''No. No, you hear me? No.''

''Why? That is the perfect solution.'' Faith stood up. ''Now, wake up.'' She said just as her darker self opened her mouth.

Faith jumped awake. It was morning. She was sitting in the chair, next to the bed. Her gaze landed on Rain. Woman was still sleeping. Slayer shook her awake.

''What?'' she mumbled.

''Get up. We have to find Katie.''

''It's morning already?'' Rain complained, but slowly rose from the bed.

Faith walked to the kitchen and looked out through the window on deserted streets. She had to find The Scythe. No way in doing that with Rain following her, so she had to find the rest first. Then...

Go on her own path.

*****B***B*****

_I know some of this might not make total sense yet, but trust me, it will._


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:** _Well, it's been a long time. Think this is the longest one so far. _

**Chapter Fourteen: Bloodstream**

''It's almost time.'' Spike said. ''I still think I should go alone.''

''No way. I gotta be there.'' Katie said.

''You don't get it. What I'm about to do... It's gonna be hell. Something happens to you, I'm toast.''

''I think he's right. No offence, but you'll just stand in the way.'' Amy jumped in.

''I can't not be there.'' Blonde shook her head. ''We'll leave in twenty.'' She left.

Spike sighed. They were going to sent a smoke signal. He wanted to go alone, as four of them would be too much and too easy to spot. Katie insisted that she'd be there in case something went wrong and that pissed him off, because if something would go wrong, he had to leave fast.

''Can't you tell us what are you going to do?'' Lorne asked.

''It's better if you don't know. Trust me.'' Vampire murmured.

''Well then, what are we going to do about our princess there? No way we'll keep her here against her will. Imagine the bitchiness.'' Slayer said.

Spike looked at the door Katie went through. ''I'll take care of it.''

*****B***B*****

''Shit, that's heavy.'' Rain said as she lifted a crossbow Faith wanted to take. _Horton Scout,_ she read. It was big, with a scope, a place for additional arrows and a place to put her foot in. She did that and tried to load it. She grabbed the string with both hands and pulled. Eventually she managed to pull it back completely, but as she did so, her muscles ached. No way she'd be able to do that in tight situations, as it took her nearly 15 seconds to do that. ''You sure you can do it?'' She asked as Faith came with five arrows. She loaded one and put the rest in their place. Brunette lifted it with one hand and shot. Arrow flied past Rain's head and buried itself deep in the wall. Faith grabbed the string and, almost effortlessly, pulled it back, ready to shoot again.

''I think we'll be okay.'' She commented, retrieved the arrow and put it back. The she swung the crossbow across her back. ''Now we're ready to go.''

''Yeah... Go where?''

That was something Faith wasn't really prepared to answer. She couldn't go with 'Don't know, but as soon as I do I'm gonna dump you and go search for an axe.'

''You'll see.'' She settled with that.

*****B***B*****

Anthis scoped the area. Ever since meeting her brother, she put all of her efforts to localize The Scythe. So far she eliminated big chunks of the city, the demonic activity there was not nearly good enough to protect anything valuable. For the past hours she met more and more demons though, some concealed as humans, some not. Mostly she avoided them, choosing longer, but more safe ways. She couldn't drop too much bodies or something would eventually catch up. She eliminated three on her way, silently hiding their bodies. She did not know, however, whether she was getting closer to the possible Scythe location, or just to her brother's headquarters. Or whatever the hell he set up for himself and spent his time there. Same M.O. Back in their home he had his own... place, from where he ruled and few others, as backup. She concluded that he did the same thing here. Set up his fortress and circled it with safe places.

As she jumped from one building to the next, the alleys separating them were really tight, letting her close the distance in the air safely, Anthis wondered what was her brother's real agenda. She followed him here as a volunteer, the fact she kept to herself. There were still people loyal to her in their dimension, although she wasn't the... founder of the opposition. Adrian minimalized that, leaving generals to keep watch during his absence, but she did not know who stayed and who came along with him. With little... well, a lot of luck they might be able to overthrow them, hoping that severing the snake's head wouldn't cause two more to appear in it's place.

All of that was a lost battle if she couldn't defeat her brother. They were very much aware that the moment Adrian returned, they would be burned.

Half-demon crouched on an edge of the roof and looked down. Nothing, no movement. That was rather odd, considering she encountered more and more demons as she went. Was she compromised and walking straight into a trap? That seemed unlikely. Seeing no other choice, she jumped down, landing easily on her feet. Now that she was down on the ground, she realized she wasn't exactly careful. Up there, you had a lot of space, could see anything coming at you with a little time to prepare yourself, here on the other hand, were too many corners, doors and hiding places. She had to walk past most of it, her bow wouldn't fare well. Anthis took her hood off, she couldn't have anything blocking her vision, even by tiniest detail. She reached for her sword, long, thick and very deadly. She walked street after street and at some point felt repelled. Some object around her did not tolerate her presence. She could feel that very well, as she too, recognized it as a threat. The Scythe. Had to be.

She suddenly looked around, scanning for any sign of demons. Nothing. Only a lonely wind accompanied her. Woman slowly moved forward, her lips curling into a small smile. Maybe they'd finally get a pass.

What she did not know or noticed, her brother lurking in the shadows. Making sure she'd find her way to the weapon. And, letting her go without any interference. Everything was going exactly as he planned.

*****B***B*****

A book flied through the room and crashed against the wall. Vampire cursed. Should've worked. What did he do wrong? Shaking his head, he walked to a window and looked down, onto the streets. After few moments, a lonely figure caught his eye. Lonely, rather familiar figure, slowly moving to him, through the trash on her way.

''Finally.'' Gunn mused.

*****B***B*****

''My strength is fading.'' Illyria said. She just broke open a metal gate to a cemetary on their way. Connor noticed it took her a little longer than the usual removal of things so far. Also, there was a little strain on her face, her muscles actually fighting the metal instead of breaking it in one motion. If he didn't know any better, he'd said she sounded a little uncertain, scared even.

''You okay?'' Dumb question.

She pushed the gate, it making a loud, screeching noise. ''Of course not. We have to hurry.''

''Right. We don't even know where to go.''

Illyria stopped, looking at a near grave. Some man, died 6 years ago, was 43. ''You are not helping.''

Connor stood beside her. ''What do you expect? Each day passess and we're still no closer to doing something than we were at the beggining of this stuff. We are getting closer to the armageddon, yet we do nothing. Might as well sit back and watch. Sorry if I'm a little... tired.''

''We are doing what we can, given the circumstances. Believe me, if I had the power to end it all, I would.'' Illyria looked him in the eye. ''But I don't. That demon took my power, humiliated me and some time soon, will leave me defenseless. How do you think I feel?''

Connor stared at her, silent. ''Never thought you'd say something so... open.''

''You and me both.'' She said and walked deeper into the cemetary. ''Come on, boy. We can't stay in one place for long. There are eyes everywhere.''

''What? I don't feel anything nearby.'' He looked around, alarmed.

''That does not change the fact that there is something out there.''

*****B***B*****

Katie walked into the room she and Spike agreed to meet in. She was loaded and ready. Ready to do whatever he had in mind, that would get Rain back to her. After a second standing, she felt goosebumps on her skin. Fraction of a second later, a pair of strong arms grabbed her, putting her in a chokehold.

''This will only take a second, luv.'' Spike whispered in her ear. Initially, she froze, but atfer hearing that, Katie began to trash around violently. Trying to get free, even as her air supply was cut off. In one moment, she leaned forward and stomped on vampire's foot with all her might. She heard him take an unnecessary breath and immediately forced her head back, hitting him right in his face. The bastard didn't release her, but it distracted him long enough for her to push back into him and eventually crashing into the mirror. That was her last desperate move, as she saw black dots appear in her vision, and it didn't work. Few moments later, she succumbed to the darkness. Spike let go of her neck and slowly laid her down on the floor.

''Bloody hell.'' He touched his face and saw blood. She broke his nose and some damn glass cut his left cheek.

''The fuck happened?'' The noise they made must've lured the others, a thing Spike didn't count on as his plan assumed blondie would go down quietly. So much for that.

''I took care of her.'' He said shortly. ''She'll be down for some time, hopefully long enough for me to get back here.''

Amy shook her head and picked Katie up.

''Cupcake, you know she will hate you once she wakes?'' Lorne asked as they moved to another room.

Spike shrugged. ''Probably.'' He walked to the sink and spit some blood out. ''You're the one who taught her those damn moves?''

Amy nodded. ''Yup. In case something like that happened.''

''Huh. Nice work.''

''We might need some ice.'' Demon said. ''Looks to me like there's gonna be some serious bruising from that taking care of her left.''

''Yeah, stuck up on some. Might have some trouble speaking, that girl. Maybe it'll save us from yelling.'' Vampire said.

''You're going then?''

''Uh-huh. Can't waste anymore time. Let's get this show on the road.''

''Good luck.'' Lorne called after him.

''Not luck what I need.'' Spike answered back and left.

*****B***B*****

Human body dropped to the ground with an arrow in the head. Demon possessing it dead.

''Told you it'd be useful.'' Faith whispered to Rain and pulled the arrow out of it's head.

''Yeah, I can see that.'' She said, her voice a little strained.

''What's up with you?''

''I ain't you. Still hurting all over, yunno.''

''Oh.'' Slayer realized. Her own injures weren't really bothering her anymore. ''Well, toughen up. You want to find that little ray of sunshine, don't you?'' Truthfully, she had no idea where the hell was she right now. Los Angeles is big and you can get lost with actual people to point you back to your way. But here all she had was wind to remind her of the shit that happened.

''Except we're walking pointlessly.'' Rain pointed out.

''Why do you even want to find her?'' Faith asked and turned right. ''You killed the kid, she went all 'warriors of God and reasons to live and don't kill that little girl and don't touch me' on you, so... What, you think she'll welcome you back with open arms?''

Rain thought over an answer before actually speaking. ''I don't really care. Even if she hates me I still love her. Always will. I want to find her just to see myself that she is alright. Just to put that shit behind me, move on. I'll touch, and hug and kiss her even if she beats me to hell after that.''

''Huh. Profound.''

''Shut up.''

They walked for few more minutes and Faith stopped.

''What's wrong?'' Rain asked.

Slayer was looking into the window of one of the shops. She squinted her eyes. ''Nothing.'' She eventually said. What she saw in that glass, was far from nothing.

*****B***B*****

''Bloody hell.'' Spike muttered after taking a look over the corner. The street was full of zombies. Surprising. He assumed Angel used every body he could, as they stopped encountering them. This part of the city, they didn't visit and neither did Angel, it seemed. Wasn't really that far from downtown, just in the opposite direction of them. Now how the hell was he supposed to get past that? Okay, he could but what he'll do will just bring their attention. Hmm, go kamikaze? It's not like he could just pretend to be a zombie and walk right through them, right? Spike's brow furrowed. Actually, he was dead. If he'd able to gurgle, moan and walk like in_ Thriller_,it just might work. If not, he still had enough time and space to retreat. ''Can't believe I'm about to do this.'' He sighed and slowly went to face the undead.

*****B***B*****

''Never thought they'd sent you, Wes. Took you long enough.''

Wesley smiled at him, sadly. ''That barrier, it's harder to penetrate than you think. We had some troubles. I wish I could say it's good to see you, Charles.''

Gunn leaned against the wall. ''It's 'we', now? Sure, we all signed that piece of paper, but after that stunt we pulled off one could think you're heading towards a little... hotter future.''

''Yes, I certainly did. Imagine my surprise.'' Wesley sat down on the sofa. ''But you didn't summon me here to chit-chat.''

''No.'' Vampire sighed. ''I need your help. But first you can tell me how someone got into your Apocalypse?''

''We counted on you actually killing Illyria. Or they, on me... Nevermind. That power should never be for others to take.'' He explained. ''Chain of events started there and ended with us killing the Circle. When Senior Partners retaliated, someone slipped in here undetected.''

''Would that someone be the one who summoned Him here?'' Gunn asked, not knowing how to name the demon.

''Correct.''

''Yeah and now your army is gone, this realm will fall unless you do something about it.''

Wesley thought for a minute. ''What would you have us do?''

''I have no idea. You guys are supposed to be all-knowing and stuff. Figure something out.'' Gunn said. ''I got you in.''

''Yes, unfortunately I won't be able to stay here for much longer. Like I said, passing through the barrier was not easy. I shall be kicked out soon.''

''Then tell me what to do. How to stop it.'' He pleaded.

''The only way to do anything, is by cutting off his supplies. Stop him from getting more of his men.''

''How?''

''Kill the summoner. From what we've gathered he is maintaining the portals leading in and out of here.'' Wesley said. ''Once he is cut off from his world, you can start an offensive. Do not let him destroy the barrier. If he does that, we can't be sure of the outcome.''

''If he goes down with it still up, we'll end up trapped in here for the rest of our lives, which for me, is quite a while.'' Gunn replied. ''And that barrier, is what I don't understand. Illyria killed those demons to stop the summoning, gain some power. So why did it just burst out and trapped us, not stopping the summoning?''

''That was actually a precaution. Originally, it appeared to contain those who were meant to summon. They couldn't run, therefore the killer had his job easier.'' Wesley picked a book from the floor. He sorted through it before continuing. ''You see, if the summoner died before the actual summoning, the barrier would disappear. I know it's complicated, but we did not invent this, believe me. Instead he did complete the ritual and, knowing that his death would bring it down, he sealed that in his master. Without his knowledge, of course. Which brings us to... if you kill the demon, you will gain your freedom. In order to kill the demon, you have to kill the summoner and with that, we can help you.''

''This is so fucking twisted.'' Gunn shook his head. ''I'm listening.''

''Let's call it a temporary loan.'' British said and in his palm a dagger appeared. ''With that you can kill him and ensure that whatever magic he possessed will be drawn here. Ergo, every connection he is maintaining will be severed, without a way to renew it.''

Gunn took the dagger carefully. It looked like a normal piece of steel you'd be able to get at every corner at night. He raised his eyebrows.

''They won't suspect that this cointains any special abilities.'' Wesley explained.

''Oh, okay. But even if I kill him, what am I supposed to do about the others who already arrived? I can't just put them down one at a time.''

''You just might not have to. Our army, as you said is not completely gone. It's gone into hiding. I can point you in their direction and make sure they will follow you.'' Wesley stood up. ''Well, it seems that my time is coming to an end.''

''Wait.'' Gunn walked to him. ''How will I find him?''

''Trust the blade you wield. You've done that since you were young. Goodbye Charles.''

*****B***B*****

He did, somehow, manage to get past the zombies. It's been roughly an hour since he left and that should be enough distance between him and their temporary shelter. Spike lit up a cigarette. Now, the harder part. He inhaled and watched the object in front of him, deciding it was big enough. A gas station. His footsteps echoed, the only, lonely sound he could hear, as he neared the entrance. He went in, looked around and grabbed a beer. Then, bottle in one hand and cigarette in his mouth, he checked the nearest cars, searching for keys. He found them in one, but as he tried to drive nearer, the engine wouldn't start. Right. Everything shut down. Spike finished his beer and manually pushed few closer.

Vampire walked over and grabbed a fueling nozzle, yet nothing happened. ''Huh.'' He pulled others out, still nothing. ''Right.'' In anger, he kicked it. ''Luv, you'll spill your juices one way or another.''

*****B***B*****

Explosion. That's what they heard. A freaking explosion.

Faith and Rain watched, amazed how big clouds of black smoke and fire went up in the air many blocks in front of them. Slayer whistled. ''Wanna check it out?''

''What if it's a trap? That didn't just happen by itself.''

''What if it's not?'' Faith countered.

''Damn...''

''Let's go.''

*****B***B*****

Gunn was torn. The fire was behind him, but his dagger pulled him forward. What to do... What to do? He sighed and made his decision.

*****B***B*****

''Did you hear that?'' Amy asked. She thought she heard a loud, exploding noise. She looked through every window she could to find a clue, but the view was blocked by the building, going a lot higher that she was right now.

''Hear what?'' Lorne looked at her. He was keeping watch over Katie's, still unconscious, body.

''I thought I... Nevermind. Shouldn't she be waking soon?''

''I have no idea. Whenever that is, hope she's in a good mood.'' Demon said.

''Like that is gonna happen.''

*****B***B*****

Connor and Illyria hid behind a dumpster. At first, they walked in direction of fire, but now that didn't seem like such a good idea. Whatever caused it, sure attracted a lot of commotion, as now everything that was in the area pretty much ran there. Connor thought that maybe they'd finally found a survivor, but Illyria quickly shut his mouth and pulled to safety as more and more demons in human disguise appeared. Their only hope now was that no demon would see them. A hope that quickly shattered, as one of them sniffled and, out of pure curiosity, popped it's head right into them. Illyria immediately dispatched him, yet not silent enough. Some demon saw it, cried out and now there were a full mass of them, staring right at Connor.

''Run.'' Illyria said. And they did just that.

*****B***B*****

He knew what he was doing. He knew what he risked. That's what Spike's been repeating in his mind, trying to convince himself it was necessary. It was, in a way. Few minutes after he finally blew up the gas station, they started to show. Humans, demons, zombies, he didn't know. More importantly, he did not want to find out. He ran in circles, around the area. Moving all the time, making it impossible for something to catch him, keeping an eye for any familiar faces. He stopped. Bloody hell. And just how is anyone not demonic supposed to get past all of that? If the way is too crowded, slayer will turn the group around. Shit. He had no other choice than to expose himself, make a commotion. But when? He couldn't possibly get their attention and play hide and seek with them forever. Few minutes tops before he had to evacuate. Just how far could they be? Spike waited for some more time before making a decision.

He picked up a big chunk of sidewalk that went up in the air and threw. His aim was good enough, for it hit someone on the head. Body fell down, unmoving. Huh. He must start to give himself a better credit. That, however, attracted a group of his comrades. Spike smirked.

*****B***B*****

Faith dropped another body on their way, hitting another in the face with the butt of her crossbow, as he came close. As he hit the ground, Rain stabbed him in the chest, giving Faith time to reload and pull back an arrow from the corpse.

''I'd say whatever caused that explosion, it wasn't them.'' Faith said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. They moved forward, into an alley. Occupied one. Slayer shot him down. ''They obviously don't know shit 'bout it, or they wouldn't go check it out.''

''Obviously.'' Rain leaned against the wall. ''Everything's out on the street, maybe we should go through the buildings?''

''You think it's safer? What if we're stuck?''

''Well...'' Rain took out her gun. ''Got enough bullets to get us out.''

''Put that down. Shoot, only if you have no other choice.'' Faith loaded the crossbow.

*****B***B*****

He tripped. Out of all the fucking things that could happen to him, he tripped. Over a dead body. Only his reflexes saved him from hitting the pavement face-first. His body moved on its own and Connor rolled forward, immediately getting to his feet and continuing his mad run. Almost nothing, but it cost him precious time, as now his pursuers were even closer. He saw Illyria jump from one car to another, some feet ahead of him. Just as she prepared to get to another one, someone snatched her legs, bringing her down. He caught up to her just in time to see the attacker hitting the wall on the opposite side of the street, after Illyria kicked him. Now they were running side by side.

''Maggots.'' she spat, as next person appeared in front of them and, as they passed him, she knocked him down without even slowing down.

More and more people were in their way now, both demons and zombies, Connor realized as he watched their movements. He all but slammed into his next obstacle, pushing the man to the side, hard enough for him to leave a dent in the car he hit. Illyria threw one over her shoulder. Boy had no time to think, watching a shovel coming straight for his head. He caught it mid-air at last second and elbowed the owner. Connor whirled back and hit his chaser in the face, knocking him back, another one just stepped over him, but left a tiny opening Connor used. He kicked him straight in the chest and man went flying back into his comrades, all of them falling down like a domino. They were now just few or so streets from the fire, Connor thought. Was it really such a good idea to investigate? He couldn't voice his concerns, for Illyria already ran forward.

*****B***B*****

Just where the fuck were they? Was one of two thoughts going through Spike's head. The second just kept to how long could he keep this shit up?

He was glad as hell he didn't bring Katie with him. That was exactly the kind of situation he wanted to avoid. Running around, barely able to keep himself relatively safe. He grabbed a piece of some wood, probably a busted door, to use as a shield. He managed to dispatch those few he attracted before, and now was running up a stairwell to get a good look at his surroundings. He couldn't get too high because fire would block everything. Second floor would was all right. Once there, he got to the nearest window and watched. Nothing out of ordinary. He laughed at this. Right. Nothing at all. Ugh, how much longer? He knew they could be far away but he waited for half an hour at least.

Just then, something caught his eye. Something definitely out of ordinary. Three dead bodies. Ones he did not kill. Could it really be...? He watched as a man apparently saw the same thing he did and went to investigate. When he was deep enough into alley, not to be seen, except by those who watched that particular spot, he dropped to the ground, arrow sticking out of his head. Demon Girl. Had to be. Well, at least she showed up. Spike took a step back to go there, when a figure jumped out of shadows and grabbed the arrow. He blinked. Faith.

*****B***B*****

''Why is there so many fuckers here? What the hell is this?'' Rain panted. ''Fourth of July?'' She slit someone's throat.

Faith reinserted her arrow and shrugged. ''Apparently. Someone lit up the fireworks and now all folks want to see 'em.''

''Which one of us could be so stupid?'' Latina asked. Before Faith could answer, a door busted open behind them and slayer immediately sent an arrow there. Spike caught it just before it pierced his throat. They all just looked at each other. ''C'mon, we gotta hide.'' Vampire said after few seconds.

''You did this?'' Faith asked as they walked through the building's hallway.

''Yeah.'' Spike said and handed the arrow back. ''Wasn't bloody easy, either.''

''Wait, where are the others?'' Rain grabbed his hand and panic crept into her eyes.

''She is fine, trust me.'' He knew what she meant. ''All of them are. Found a new place, they're there.''

''Then what the hell are we still doing here? Let's go.''

''Wait a second. Where's the kid? And Gunn for that matter?''

''Don't know. We haven't seen them since we were attacked after we left Hyperion.'' Faith answered. Was it two or three days ago? She had no clue.

''Damn it.'' Spike muttered. ''Okay, let's not stay in one place for too long, huh?''

''How 'bout you take her back to safety and I'll wait for either one of 'em to show up?'' Faith offered. Now she had a chance to split. Spike could take care of her and she could go and end this once and for all.

''And when they do show up, how will you find us?'' Spike asked.

Fuck, she hadn't thought of that.

''Right.''

''We have to cross the street.'' Spike eventually said. ''And pray that nothing sees us.''

They did and nothing saw them. Or so they thought. Now they walked through an apartment building, going two floors up. ''Best point. That's how I saw you.'' Spike explained. However, just as he was about to round the corner, a fist shot up cathing him the face, it's owner charging at vampire, both of them busting through a door to someone's flat. Rain barely avoided a punch coming her way, stumbling back into Faith, whose arrow hit the wall instead of the primary target. Slayer felt a pair of arms circle her from behind her back, so she threw her head back and once free, hit the attacker with her crossbow. Two more were coming.

Rain did her best to avoid any punches that came at her, but the hallway only had so much space. She saw two more men going after Spike. Brunette looked behind her, but Faith was busy fighting three opponents and so far, she held her own. Her own enemy took advantage of that and caught her square in the jaw. That would leave a bruise and it pissed the fuck out of her. She grabbed her knife and parred another punch coming at her, stabbing him in the throat. She watched as he fell to the floor. She had no chance to gloat in her victory, as she received a kick to her already bruised stomach.

Faith heard a cry of pain behind her, but couldn't do anything to help. She took one of the arrows from the crossbow and stabbed one of her opponents, throwing the thing at another. With two momentarily distracted, she head butted the third one. Slayer took out her daggers and buried them in him. She took them out and got punched in the face. Without thinking, she slashed the air. Didn't get the one she aimed for, but his friend got his fingers cut off. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his hand. With a second to breathe, she saw Rain, on all fours backing away from her attacker.

Spike rolled on the ground, exchanging punches and kicks with the man. When he gained an upper hand, someone else slammed into his back, throwing him off his target. Great, three of them. He grabbed a forgotten dinner plate and smashed it against head of one, it shattering to pieces in the process. He punched him and got his hands caught and immobilized behind his back. In the same second vampire was already getting powerful hits to his face and stomach. He struggled to get his hands free and an idea came to his mind. Or a memory. He did the same thing Katie did to him, except his strength allowed him to break free. A heel to man's foot, head thrown back, a kick to the one in front of him, backhand the one behind and an elbow to the one on the side. He couldn't keep that for long and soon realized that they were pushing him back, to a window. If they wanted to play, who was he to deny? He ducked one fist and pushed the man towards the window. He hit the glass, but it didn't break. He went under another one's arm and twisted it behind his back. The last one sent a punch to him and Spike blocked it, locking arms with the man, standing shoulder to shoulder. With that weird position complete, he charged at the one near to the window, all four of them breaking through and falling two stories down.

They cushioned his fall, a thing he was grateful for.

*****B***B*****

''Something's wrong.'' Katie said in a hoarse voice. She woke up on a bed and with a sore throat. It took a second for her to catch up on the events. Lorne and Amy eventually managed to talk her down, pointing that now she couldn't do anything and even if, Spike was long gone. So they just handed her some ice from the fridge.

''What's not wrong?'' Amy asked rhetorically.

''No, that's not it. I feel like... like something bad is happening right now.'' She whispered. ''To Rain.''

''You've got nothing to worry about.'' Lorne assured her. ''Spike promised he'd bring her here and if I know something about him, is that he does what he says, no matter what.''

''Yeah, but...'' Blonde shook her head.

''Relax. All we need to do is wait.''

''I've got a bad feeling, that's all.''

*****B***B*****

Faith picked up her crossbow. With three dead bodies behind her, she looked for Rain. Now she had a perfect opportunity to leave, yet something kept her here. One minute later she knew what. Rain, one arm around her stomach, struck out with the other. The... girl, really, caught it and punched her, leaving brunette on the floor. Slayer aimed and shot.

''Still alive, huh?'' She grabbed the arrow back and looked at the mess that now presented Rain. She was so not going to look pretty. Any extra activities seemed a bad idea, too. She held her hand out for her to take. With a moan of pain, Rain let herself be pulled up. ''I think I need a break.'' She coughed.

''Don't we all?''

Rain motioned to her knife on the floor. Faith rolled her eyes but picked it up and handed over, as Rain seemed really opposed to bending over herself.

''Where's Spike?''

''I don't know. Come on.''

They found the room and the window. Faith looked down and surely, Spike was there fighting with two men, the third was dead. She aimed and shot. Now it was an even fight. Or not, as it distracted the last man and Spike snapped his neck.

''You still think it's a good idea to wait?'' She called down to him.

He muttered something, probably a string of curses and shook his head, reentering the building. They met on the first floor. ''Which way?'' Rain breathed out, leaning on the wall for support.

''Right this w-'' Spike looked her over. ''You okay, luv?''

''Five by five.''

Corner of Faith's mouth shot up in a smile. Guess the girl picked something good besides fighting skills.

''Always thought that was a load of bull.'' He sighed and walked over to her. ''Come on, lean on me. We're leaving this bloody place.''

Faith took point, while Spike pretty much dragged Rain. Everything was fine until they stumbled upon five more people. Or former people. Slayer managed to shot one before they were on her, tearing the weapon away. Three of them were beating Faith while the fourth stalked over to Spike. Vampire had one hand around Rain's torso, keeping her up, her's was over his shoulders. He reared his free fist back and got the man right in his face. Fuck, he couldn't fight with only half of his body. The distance between him and Faith expanded, they were both backing away from their enemies. She was faring a little better. Blocked every punch, but had no time to sent one of her own.

Spike's eyes widened when the man charged at them and vampire knew he couldn't do anything to avoid a collision. All of them fell to the ground. He threw himself at the man, keeping him down, realizing his goal was to get Rain, who weakly rolled away. He lost the fight and got kicked away. Man crawled to Rain and reached for the knife strapped to her leg. She struggled against him and he, in his haste to get the blade, sliced her thigh, leaving a trail of blood. Man raised his hand and Spike knew he was too late, just now getting to his feet.

Suddenly, man yelled in pain, his fingers previously holding the knife seemed to be broken, the metallic sound attracked Spike's attention to see the knife coming to stop few feet away. What the hell? He took another hasty step and he saw a pair of hands grab the back of man's shirt, throw him away and kill with a sword to the chest. The whole thing couldn't last longer than three seconds. When Rain's savior went back to the lying woman, Spike caught up.

''Demon Girl.'' He ran to them. Anthis' whole attention was on Rain, yet when Faith's grunt of pain could be heard, in one swift motion she sent an arrow in that direction, without even looking. It pierced the calf of one of the attackers. She reached to her back pocket and produced a small bag.

''Take her away. Now.'' She ordered him, pressing the bag into Spike's hands. ''Mix it with water and make her drink.'' With that, she ran towards Faith.

Spike wanted to object,to stay and fight but one look at the brunette made his mind. He hid the bag in his coat, grabbed the knife and scooped Rain into his arms, leaving the fight scene as fast as he could. He turned one last time and saw the girls fighting now against four people, not counting the previous three who were now dead.

Few minutes into his run, his muscles started to ache and not in a good way. Fuck, the distance was still a long one. Rain didn't seem to get better, but the thought that comforted Spike was that she didn't seem to get worse either. Oh, double fuck... Explain that to a pissed off blonde. At least now he was far from the fire and the farther he got, the possibility of demons catching him lessened.

''Spike!''

Wait, he knew that voice. Vampire stopped. Connor and Illyria were running to him, both out of breath and bruised.

''Blue?''

''Is she okay?'' Connor looked at Rain's form. ''What the hell is going on? With the fire and-''

''She needs help.'' Illyria cut him off. ''Where are you going? Give her to me, I'll get there faster.''

Not overthinking it, Spike handed Rain over and took the bag out. He gave her the address along with it and instructions. They watched her disappearing form. ''What the fuck is going?'' Connor had enough.

''Let's go, I'll tell you on the way.'' He said and they followed Illyria, though much slower.

*****B***B*****

''Appreciate the help, really.'' Faith picked up the damn crossbow. Once Anthis stepped in to the fight, it ended fairly quick. ''But I gotta go.''

''I found it.'' She announced.

''Found what?''

''The Scythe. Your weapon. I know where it is.''

Slayer turned on spot. ''Where is it?'' She grabbed Anthis by her front, ready to beat it out of her, but she broke her hold and stepped back. ''Easy. I can lead you to it.''

''What the hell are you waiting for? Show me the way.'' Faith ordered.

Demon hesitated for a second, a nagging feeling in her mind held her back. She shook it away, but even as Faith followed, Anthis could not stop a sudden thought in her head. What if this is the worst thing she could possibly do? But this made no sense.

Far above, a figure watched them from the roof. Adrian nodded his head when brunette nicely followed his sister, both of them unaware of his presence. If only they could hurry up. Illyria's power made a serious damage to Angel's body. Sure, it would hold up for two another weeks, tops, but staying in it slowly got more and more uncomfortable. That damn sorcerer was close to rendering Illyria powerless and couldn't help him. He chuckled. Soon.

*****B***B*****

Spike stopped.

''What's wrong?'' Connor asked.

Vampire stared at the door in front of them. ''What if she didn't make it?''

''She's tough, remember?''

''Prepare to face the wrath, either way. Bloody hell.'' Spike took a breath and forced the door open. Quiet. Not a good sign. He exchanged looks with Connor and walked to the living room. Lorne was sitting at the table and, judging from the smell, drinking something heavy. Amy occupied the sofa and Illyria just stood by the wall. They all looked up when he appeared.

''How's...?'' He let it hanging.

It was Illyria who answered. ''Alive. For now.''

''Where?''

She looked at closed door leading to the bedroom. Illyria took out Anthis' bag. ''I have my concerns about this, vampire.''

''Give me that.'' He immediately snatched it from her hand and grabbed a glass.

''I don't think it's wise to give it to her.''

''Why not?'' He asked and poured some powder from it down the glass, mixing it with water from the sink.

''That kind of medicine is not meant for humans.'' She stated.

Spike's steps faltered. ''She gonna live without it?''

Illyria's silence was his answer. Connor sat next to Lorne and, without his permission, took the glass from him, drinking whatever it was inside.

He entered the bedroom. Rain laid in the bed, unmoving. Her bloodied clothes were discarded and Spike could see they did what they could in cleaning and bandaging her. Katie's head rested on brunette's chest. She was holding her tightly, her whole body shuddering from silent sobs.

''Katie...'' He trailed off. There was so much wrong in this picture he didn't know where to start.

She raised her head at his voice. Puffy red eyes, face wet from tears she didn't try to hide.

''You... you said she would be safe.'' She croaked, slowly untangling herself from Rain. ''You promised you'd take care of her.''

Right now he didn't know whether he ever said such thing and honestly didn't care. In three steps she covered the distance between them. First three punches were solid, few next still hurt, but soon the rage behind them turned into despair and now Katie reminded him of a helpless little child banging on the wall to no avail.

''Calm down, luv. We can help her, she'll be alright and... and one day you'll look back at this and laugh.'' He said, reaching for the glass he set down just before she lost it. ''Now, I need your help.''

She just nodded absently. Spike propped Rain up, handing the glass to the other woman. ''She needs to drink this. Talk to her... Do something, I have no bloody idea what, but she has to drink this.''

And so, between talking, crying, shaking and sobbing, they managed to force most of the water down Rain's throat.

*****B***B*****

Head rolled on the floor when he dispatched a guard. At least he seemed like one. Gunn gripped his axe tighter. The pull... or whatever was now really strong and got stronger with each step. Yet he didn't know why would that demon be here, of all places. For quite some time he's been sneaking through shitty neighborhood that reminded him of his youth.

He heard a laughter.

Wary, Gunn took a look. Inside a house, two men stood. At the sight, the blade in the back of his pants vibrated. He must be the one. His companion was about Gunn's height, maybe a little taller and looked like he never left the gym. Tough fight.

''It's done.'' He heard one of them, the summoner, speak. ''She'll feel the effects soon enough. He too.''

''How do you know it worked?'' Other one asked. ''Shouldn't there be a wave of power? Something?''

Gunn sneaked inside the building.

''If I'd do it in one strike then yes, but...'' He stopped and Gunn thought he was heard, but summoner carried on after an impatient sigh. ''Think of it like it is a rope. If you cut through using a hatchet in one strike, it'll violently fall apart. On the other hand, if you use something less sharp, let's say a knife and spend a week painfully poking at it, it'll gently fall to the ground.''

What the hell were they talking about? Tired of waiting, Gunn ran into the room and attacked. He was forced to face the other one when he stepped into his path. Summoner just looked, apparently amused by his efforts. Fighting with a block of cement would've ended better for Gunn. His axe got ripped away and he was on the receiving end of punches. In the end, he managed to push the man back and took out the dagger. He advanced on the summoner.

''And just what do you think you'll be able to do with th-that?'' Too late, he realized what it was that Gunn was holding. He tried to escape, turning around on the spot and running. Two steps later, vampire grabbed the back of his neck and pulled back, into his blade. He gasped when the blade pierced his flesh. Securing his hold on the summoner, Gunn stabbed him multiple times more. He let the body fall to the ground when he was sure he was dead. He expected some reaction, but the blade now just seemed to emanate green light. It faded after few seconds. A powerful blow to his back sent him to the ground. Moaning in pain, he looked up to a pissed off man, already rearing his hand back.

*****B***B*****

''It's there.'' Anthis said, pointing through the door. They were in the Medieval Warfare Museum. She stopped near the entrance to one section she could not go into.

''Seriously?'' Faith snorted, yet for the past minutes she began to feel the familiar pull. It certainly added authenticity to the location.

''I can't enter.'' She spoke. ''It's protected against demons.''

''What makes you think I can?'' Faith asked. ''If Angel wanted to protect it, shouldn't it be slayer-proof?''

''Maybe, but there are bonds even he can't break.'' She looked around, expecting some security, but nothing came. ''Go on.''

Faith took a deep breath and neared to passage. With one final exhale, she went in.

*****B***B*****

Adrian followed his sister to the entrance of the building, but a sudden shift in energies caught his attention. He didn't recognize it at first, but now he was running through the city as fast as he could. Something happened to his sorcerer. But how? He kept an eye on the slayer and the rest were in no condition to search, much less to fight his general he left with him. He finally got to his destination and stopped. Both of them were dead. He cursed. Did everything go according to the plan? Well, his part did, but this? He sniffed the air. Someone else's scent and blood hung in it. But whose... Gunn. He assumed he was with the others. How would he even know where to look and who to kill, he wondered as he pulled up a fallen chair and sat down on it. Definitely underestimated him. Kill them both and walk away? Sometime during his stay, he felt something like a spasm going through him. Side effects? No, he thought as he felt another contraction. He fell to the ground, laughing through the pain. Son of a bitch did it.

*****B***B*****

''What happened to your arm?'' Spike heard Connor ask. He left Katie to stay with her lover. Lorne was, apparently, going through everything that happened since their separation.

''A fight. Nasty one.'' He moved on with the story, but Spike zoned him out. Now, that adrenaline has passed, he could feel the pain radiating through his whole body. He wondered where was Faith. Demon Girl showed up, so they must've gotten to safety by now. He saw Illyria twitch, in the corner of his eye. He was about to ask what's wrong when a bloodcurdling scream went through the air. Rain's scream. They all looked at each other, startled. Vampire rose to his feet, all of them did.

''It's working.'' Illyria stated.

Spike paid her no mind and busted through to the bedroom, the rest of them behind.

''What's happening?'' Katie asked, panicked. Rain trashed around violently, agonized screams escaping her throat.

''Hold her down!'' He yelled to Connor, both of them launching themselves at her, trying to pin brunette down. He covered Rain's mouth with his hand, forcing the screams down. Even with their combined strength they had troubles keeping her in place.

''What are you doing to her?'' Katie shouted from behind him and tried to force him off Rain. Amy immediately jumped in, dragging her away.

''She needs to be quiet.'' Spike hissed, wrestling with Rain. ''Where the bloody hell is Blue? Get her here.'' He ordered Lorne.

Green demon backed into the living room to see Illyria seizing on the floor. ''Spike!'' He called. ''Spike!''

Spike was torn. What the hell was happening? ''Hey, take over.'' He said to Amy, whose struggle with Katie ended. Blonde was now sitting, her eyes never leaving Rain's moving form. She was, to put it lightly, shocked. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. Seeing someone you love in unbearable pain and not being able to do anything was a torture. As they changed positions, Rain's shrieking could be heard again. He walked after Lorne. ''What the fuck?''

''I don't know. She was like this when I walked in.'' Lorne explained. Spike crouched next to her. ''Hey! Are you in there?'' He shook her by the shoulders. Illyria's head fell back, her body completely unmoving.

He looked back to Rain, but the muffled screams along with curses form both Connor and Amy told him she was still going at it.

Just what the fuck was happening?

*****B***B*****

_I'd like to promise you guys that the next one will be soon. And the one after that, the one after that... But I simply can't. Just know that I will write it. Any review's, comment's are really, really appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._**  
**

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, so it's been a really long time. I don't know what else to say, because... well, it's life. But as you can see, the story is progressing. By the way, A Happy New Year, if a little late.__  
_

**Chapter Fifteen: Fifteen Minutes**

The Scythe. It was here, just before her eyes. Squeezed between other exhibits on an exposition. Swords, axes, daggers... The Scythe, not even hid behind a glass. In her reach. She spent so much time, wasted so much energy on finding that damned weapon and now here it was. A means to end this whole nightmare, complete her mission. But... should she take it? Why there was this little voice inside her head, warning her, screaming at her not to do it? She slowly took one more step towards it. This is it, her chance to prove herself. To show the world that she alone can save it. She was always omitted in 'The Hall Of Fame'. Only Buffy and her friends had place there. Even Angel has been kicked out. It was her time to shine. Her ten minutes of fame.

With that, Faith took The Scythe. No alarm went off, no big earthquake. Nothing. Brunette seized the weapon in her hand, weighting it. She knew what she had to do. With a perfect clarity, no room for a doubt. Take out Illyria. She went back to Anthis.

''Take me to Illyria.'' She ordered.

''What? Why?'' Demon questioned. She eyed the weapon suspiciously.

''She is the source of Angel's power. If I kill her, he'll be powerless.''

''Why do you think that-''

''Because you found it.'' Faith cut her off. ''Because you found me. You found Connor. Do it.''

''It's getting dark. We'll rest now, go in the morning. You don't want to be out in the night, trust me.''

''Bullshit. Nothing out there can take us on now.''

''We need to rest.'' Anthis pressed. For a moment, Faith seriously considered going off on her own, leaving Anthis behind. Eventually, she rolled her eyes. ''Fine.''

*****B***B*****

''Is either one of them getting better?'' Spike asked, even though deep down he knew the answer.

It was morning. Sometime during the night, Rain stopped convulsing. She just laid there, only breathing. Katie stayed by her side all night, never leaving the room. Illyria was laid out on the couch, her condition unknown. None of them knew what happened to her. Right now he was standing by the window, staring at the rising run. He could feel the gentle warmth on his face, something he forgotten a long time ago, yet not providing him any comfort. He wasn't counting the whole deal with Gem of Amarra.

''Not that I can tell.'' Amy answered, staring at the glass of water she held in her hand. She was sitting in the corner, having view on both of them. Connor and Lorne were asleep, their shift ended an hour ago.

''Something big came down last night.'' Vampire said quietly. ''You felt it, didn't you?''

Slayer raised her eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean this... this force, this feeling that I have ever since Blue fainted.'' He stopped to gather his thoughts. ''Like there is something coming. Not in the general sense. Coming straight for us and we should get the bloody hell out of here. You know that I can feel The Scythe, right?''

''Huh?''

Spike sat down. ''Not like you, slayer lot. Just this... unpleasant feeling that I get whenever I'm close. Suspect every demon feels it. I'm picking that vibe since yesterday. Why? What changed?''

''I'm getting more like... warm fuzzies, really.'' Amy said. ''Maybe whatever hid it from us is no longer functioning. It's rightful place is near the slayer. Maybe somehow Faith found it.''

''Maybe.'' He mused. ''There's something else, isn't there? Feels different than the last time. Wrong, somehow.''

Amy set down the glass. ''You mean that feeling I have beneath the warm fuzzies?''

Spike stared at her.

''That I feel on the edge all the time? Like I should be wary of something. Like... Like the interior is not as pretty.''

He heard a sharp intake of breath. Quick checking on Amy told him she did too and together they rushed to Illyria. Both of them stopping on the way. Not knowing what to say.

There she stood, without any shade of blue on her body, her hair wavy instead of straight. She looked just like Fred. Except her outfit.

''You okay luv?'' Spike took a step closer.

Illyria stared at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists few times. She looked at Spike with big, bewildered eyes. And then she sent a right hook right to his face.

''What the hell?'' He exclaimed after succesfully avoiding contact.

''My powers.'' She said, still in her low voice, yet it felt different. Not as hollow. ''They're gone.''

Spike and Amy exchanged looks.

*****B***B*****

After killing the summoner and his guards, Gunn let himself be guided by the blade. Sure, first he took care of his wounds and rested, but moved in the right direction. And right now it was pulling him down. Subway. Vermont/Santa Monica station. He looked down the steps, his eyes not able to fully penetrate the darkness. He took the axe off his back. With a weapon in each hand he walked down the steps. His sight slowly adjusted to the situation. The sound of his footsteps made a terrible echo as he moved deeper and deeper into the dark. Now he could clearly see the stains of blood on both the walls and the floor. Even though his pace was slow, it never wavered. He got to the platform after few tense minutes. The tunnel was blocked by a train. He felt as though he should go down it. Gunn got onboard and walked to the back. The exit was sealed shut. He fought with it for some time before finally wedging it open. Vampire jumped down on the tracks. And walked.

*****B***B*****

''What do you mean your powers are gone?'' Amy risked.

''They're gone. Vanished.''

''Like how?''

''I don't know.''

''You're kidding, right?''

''Angel.''

''What?''

''He did it. He actually did it.''

''What is she on about?'' Amy turned to Spike, who was just staring at the two of them without a word.

''You mean that Angel cut you off.'' He said slowly to Illyria. ''You're human.''

''Am not.'' Illyria gritted through her teeth.

''Or at least like one.'' He continued. ''So now he can come here and finish you off. Once and for all. You'll die. Permanently.''

She just stared at him. He ran his hand through his hair. ''Okay. What the hell does that mean?''

''He is ready for his final move.'' She answered.

''What, what is that? Take off the barrier and conquer the world?'' Amy asked.

''No.'' Illyria examined her body. ''Get a new vessel. A slayer.''

''Huh? What, Angel's not enough for him?''

''What do you mean a slayer? Like me?'' Amy said before Illyria could answer Spike.

''No. Not you. The other one. Older one.'' She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped. ''I have to go to the... bathroom.''

''Do you even know what to do?'' Spike raised his eyebrows.

''I've got Fred's memories. Some of them at least.''

''Oh.''

None of them moved.

''What are you waiting for?'' Amy asked. ''Bathroom's this way.'' She pointed.

''I don't know how to shed this attire.'' She looked at Spike.

He held up his hands. ''Whoa, don't look at me, honey. How the hell did you put it on in the first place?''

''I've been clothed when I called on my sarcophagus.''

''Is that thing even removable? I don't see how...'' Amy walked in circles around Illyria.

''Yeah, well... Why don't you ladies go get some clothes to switch with this... attire, and I'll go wake the rest of the team and bring them up to speed, huh, what do you say?'' Spike walked back few steps and smiled, rather innocently.

Two women watched him. One with her mouth gaping open in disbelief, the other with calculated look. ''Endurable.'' Illyria decided and left.

Amy sent a murderous look at Spike, before reluctantly following.

*****B***B*****

Faith's eyes shot open, immediately searching for a threat. Nothing. She was still in the place she and Anthis squatted last night. She had to admit, she was tired yesterday. Brunette slowly got up. She scanned the area, but Anthis was nowhere in sight. Either bailed on her or she's checking the area. The Scythe was safely near the bed, along with the crossbow. She didn't want to let go of it, but her companion managed to convince her to. She felt somehow cleaner. Lighter, now that she wasn't holding it.

It was still early, from what she could tell. Faith searched through all the cupboards in the kitchen and came up with something to eat. Mostly stuff from cans. Then she visited the bathroom, put a little tooth paste on her finger. Proceeded with all the neccesary things to start the day.

When she went back to the bedroom, Anthis was already there, staring at the weapon suspiciously.

''What?'' Faith asked.

Demon shook her head. ''Nothing.''

''Right.'' Slayer grabbed her jacket. ''Ready to start the day?''

''Yes. I think I've picked up a trail. Maybe.''

''Uh-huh.'' She grabbed her crossbow and strapped it to her back. ''By the way, don't you, like eat anything? Not hungry or what?''

''I can survive without food or water for nearly a month.'' Anthis said.

''And you still keep in shape? Damn.'' Faith shook her head. ''Ever since I've come here, all I've been doing is losing weight. A month and I'll be all skin and bones with no room for muscles.'' She took The Scythe and eyed it for a moment. ''You're positive that when I off Illyria, Angel, or whatever that demon inside him is, will lose his power?''

''Absolutely. With little luck, he will be forced out of his host's body. Then he can be dealt with.''

Faith nodded. ''Lead the way.''

*****B***B*****

Amy walked back to the living room. Whole team waited for her there, even Katie who left her lover's bedside.

''What took you so long?'' Spike asked.

''Try to tear that thing off her, see how you do.'' She answered and sat down. Illyria came in, dressed in normal, if a little too big, clothing.

''Lookin' good, highness.''

Illyria looked at vampire. ''Don't mock me. This is no laughing matter.''

''She has a scent.'' Connor said from his seat a little farther. ''A heartbeat. Everything.''

Lorne fixed his gaze on her, as if trying to read her. ''She seems the same to me.'' He sighed and lowered his head a little, troubled. Connor narrowed his eyes.

''So, let's go back to our discussion.'' Spike offered. ''What the hell does he want with a slayer?''

''A new host.'' Illyria said. ''Angel's body is strong, but it lacks certain things. If he doesn't find it, the body will be destroyed.''

''Okay, back up. Why does he even need a host? Can't he like... manifest?'' Katie asked.

''No. His own body is not strong enough. Not on this plane.'' Illyria locked eyes with Connor. ''You're in danger too. I can't protect you anymore.''

''Huh? Why him?''

''He is capable of withstanding the power.''

''Great.'' Spike leaned back. ''So, we've got one person we have to protect, one we have to find and one who could serve as a back-up plan. That about right?''

''Yes.''

''How do we want to find Faith?'' Katie asked. ''We can't exactly go out on the streets. Your plan doesn't work either.'' She added to Spike when he opened his mouth.

''Me and Connor can try to track her.'' He offered.

''That only leaves Amy here. No, we are not separating.'' Blonde said. ''Every time we do, something bad happens.'' She looked towards the bedroom.

''She has a point.'' Lorne murmured. ''We have to stay here at least until we're all able to travel.''

''We are few in a city of many, vampire.'' Illyria said. ''We should not divide our strength.''

''What about Gunn? Where the hell is he, anyway?'' Spike looked at everybody.

''He went to ask Wolfram & Hart for help.'' Connor spoke up. ''Thought it was the best course of action. He could be anywhere.''

Heavy silence overcame them. ''Looks like we're stuck here until Rain...'' Spike trailed off, suddenly staring at Illyria. ''You said we shouldn't give it to her. Why?''

''It could kill her. That mixture works on molecular level.''

''So?''

''She means demons.'' Lorne said. ''They're build other than humans, you know that right? Obviously, it works on her but...'' He couldn't end the sentence.

''But to give it to a pure human means complications.'' Illyria continued. ''Physically she seems alright. Who knows what is happening inside her body?''

''What? What do you mean? What's gonna happen to her?'' Rush of questions came from Katie.

''Maybe nothing. Maybe she'll just never wake up.'' She answered. ''Or she might be different somehow. One thing is sure though. She'd be dead by now if not because of that.''

*****B***B*****

''Look's like I'm a little late for the party.'' Gunn whispered to himself. He found them. Still alive, just as Wesley said. He was standing in the tunnel, maybe halfway between stations. On the right wall, there was a mirror of water, flowing down. He couldn't tell where the water came from, or where it went, since the ground was dry. It was just there. So that is how they managed to stay off radar. Maybe someone in there was actually semi-intelligent. He reached out with his hand and surely, it went through. Vampire chuckled and stepped forward.

The feeling wasn't pleasant. Like walking through a veil of ice cold water. He looked around. It was pretty much an empty room, as far as he could see. Stone walls, lit by torches. A door few feet down the way. Some sort of chatter or other kind of sounds came from behind them. He sighed and opened them up. Any sound immediately died down and he was faced with many eyes. Demons of... many kinds were now looking at him. He looked over them, the room seemed to go on and on, without an opposite wall.

''So...'' He began. ''Can any of you speak any language I'm familiar with? Or understand me?'' He noticed that, even though now he knew many demon languages, some species he didn't recognize. From those he did, some didn't have mouths to actually speak, instead relied on facial mimics or other forms of communications, ones he wasn't capable of performing.

He was met with grunting, growling and other various sounds.

''Why, yes we do.'' A voice broke through the noise. It's owner was now coming closer to Gunn. He was taller and broader in shoulders than Gunn. He was a light shade of blue, with completely white eyes. No pupils, nothing. There were some tendrils or tentacles coming off his face, forming something like a beard. They reached all the way down to his chest. Cloven feet and a tail completed the picture. Also, Gunn noticed, he had a very lethal looking mace strapped to his back. ''Who exactly are you?''

Gunn eyed him. ''Charles Gunn.''

Every demon made some sort of sound, none of them sounded pleasant.

''You must be very, very stupid to come here Charles.'' Blue demon told him. He reached for his weapon.

''Whoa, hold on a second.'' Gunn raised his arms in surrender. ''I'm here on behalf of Wolfram & Hart.''

''Really?'' His tone said he didn't believe him.

''How else would I find you?'' Vampire showed them the blade. Demon reached out his hand and Gunn settled it into his palm.

''Real deal.'' He eventually said. ''How did this happen?''

''I gather you're the one in charge around here?''

''I am Danar. Currently leading these... survivors.'' He nodded.

''Right. Any place here we can talk?''

*****B***B*****

''How on Earth is asking Wolfram & Hart for help the best course of action?'' Spike asked Connor. The two of them were now on the lookout. They went in small circles around the house, checking for any signs of life.

''Well, we figured out that whatever it is inside Angel didn't come from them. Why else kill your own people?'' Connor said. They went down into the sewers. ''Gunn thought that if we were able to contact them they'd lend a hand.''

''Don't know how I feel about that. We are getting kinda desperate, but making deals with them? 'Cause I don't see no other way they could possibly help.'' Spike voiced his opinion.

''Enemy of my enemy and all that.'' Connor shrugged. ''Haven't heard anything since we left. Seems clear.''

''Always does.'' Vampire remarked. ''C'mon. One more sweep and we'll go back.''

They resurfaced onto the streets. Connor looked up. ''You know, we still don't know how to take this thing down.''

''The barrier? It will break. Somehow.''

''Don't be so optimistic about it.''

''Just tellin' how it is.''

''You noticed there is something off about Lorne?'' Boy asked, looking at all the windows he could see, trying to find someone there.

''How so?'' Spike got into a car and searched through it. ''Oh, here we go.'' He muttured to himself and opened a pack of cigarettes he found. Empty. ''Bummer.''

''He's different. Quiet. Like... like he's slowly giving up.'' Connor said. ''And now Illyria's human and it's no difference to him. If we're able to pick it up, shouldn't his reading powers give him a heads up?''

They continued their round. ''Maybe. I don't know. Reckon he's just tired of all of this. He wanted out, you know? This, our not so last stand, as it turns out, was supposed to be his last gig. And he's been pulled back in. He ain't build for this kind of life.''

''We'll have to scavenge soon. You're running out of blood, we out of food. We can't sit there and pretend everything's alright.'' Connor voiced his thoughts.

''Hopefully by then we'll be able to move.'' Spike answered.

''You did a good thing, you know.'' He said. ''Blowing up that gas station. Brought us back together.''

''Really? Faith's missin' and Rain's as good as dead for now. Great job.''

''In the end, it was worth it.''

Spike stopped. Connor looked at him questionably. ''What?''

''You feel that?''

''That unsettling buzzing that made us go check the area in the first place? Yeah.''

''I think it's getting closer. A little.'' Man said.

''Closer as in coming for us?''

''Yeah.''

''How do you want to approach this?'' Connor let his eyes wander around, not noticing anything threatening. ''We make a stand right here or go back and regroup?''

''It's still pretty far, I think. Let's head back, think of a defense line of some sorts. Or a quick way out.''

They took the next turn left and headed to their temporary shelter.

*****B***B*****

''What exactly do you expect us to do? As you can see we're a bit...'' Danar said, looking at the demons nearby. ''We can't win this.''

''I'm not asking you to go into a full-blown battle. This is still a formidable force here. We can start by picking them one by one.'' Gunn started. ''You can't stay here forever. This place is temporary. Sooner or later it will collapse and you will be forced to go back there. Better to do it on our own terms.''

''He will be able to feel us when we go back.'' Demon told him. ''He'll come running once he does. And that will be the end of us.''

''Angel can't be that powerful. To slaughter all of you in one place?''

''Angel? No. Adrian? Yes.''

Gunn furrowed his brows. ''Who's Adrian?''

''The one who's walking around in vampire's body.'' Danar explained. ''We had a run-in with him. We lost.''

''You should be able to overcome him with sheer numbers.'' Gunn noticed.

''Yes. Except he can't be hurt. Not by our weapons. Plus, we are not strong enough to hold him down.''

''Great. That's awesome.'' Vampire ran his hand over his head. Hair was slowly growing back. ''Why is that?''

''His power. The protection spells and charms he placed upon himself. Name it.''

''You know of any weapon that can hurt him?''

''Nothing we can get access to.'' Danar said. ''So you see, our position is not so great.''

''Think of something. Wolfram & Hart sent me down here for a reason. We have to figure something out.''

''Maybe they want you to sit this one out.'' He suggested.

''No. No this can't be it.'' Man sighed. ''Okay. Look, there are some key players still up there. Maybe if we joined forces...''

''The only way I can think of is to get him out of the dead body and shut his own down. With magic. Unfortunately we don't have nearly enough power to do that.'' Blue demon waved his tail in small circles.

''Every single thing you suggest is a dead end. You sayin' we are doomed?'' Gunn asked.

''Unless you find a solution... yes.'' Danar said.

''What about that crafty little knife I brought? Thought it would be useful.''

''Perhaps.'' He slowly said. ''Let me look into things a little further.''

*****B***B*****

''What are we doing back here?'' Faith stared at the remains of the gas station.

''This is the place we parted ways.'' Anthis explained. ''It's only logical we start here.''

''Yeah, whatever. Just lead the way.''

''This is not an easy job.'' Demon snapped. ''You want to try it out yourself?''

''Hey, you're the one who seems to be able to find anything.'' Slayer said impatiently. ''You are a hunter right? The prey's waiting.''

''You seem a bit... overconfident in your capabilities.'' Anthis noticed. ''Why of all the possible reasons do you think that Illyria will be an easy kill? You haven't even met her. And neither have I. Who knows what she is still capable of?''

Brunette turned on her heel and advanced on her threateningly. ''You should be more careful with your words. What makes you think I won't discard you here, right where we stand?'' She hissed. ''You're one of the things I should be slaying.''

Anthis, who was over a head taller, subconsciously took a step back. Her words, however, were cold and calculated. ''You need me to find her. You wouldn't risk wandering around the city cluelessly for days.''

''And once that ceases to be true?''

''I guess I will have to be faster than you.''

''Smart girl. Might be hope for you yet.''

They stood like that for a minute, before Anthis broke the staring contest and walked down the street. The exact same one Spike carried Rain to safety.

*****B***B*****

The sun was about to set. Amy was on her way back to the house. Last check, as Spike called it. The feeling grew stronger each second, so they went out, patrolling just in case. When they left, Katie was asleep next to Rain. Lorne talked with Illyria and Connor about Angel. She just reached the front door. Vampire should be back real soon, too. They just circled the house, each in opposite direction and met here about 5 times already.

A noise.

She turned her head immediately. Saw nothing.

''Hey.'' Her heart skipped a beat. To her left, maybe 10 feet away, stood Faith. How she got so close without Amy noticing, she had no idea. That's not what caught her attention though.

''You found it.'' She breathed.

''Yeah.'' Faith looked around. ''Anyone around?''

''How did this...'' Slayer tore her eyes away from The Scythe. ''Yeah. Yeah, come on. We're all in here.''

''Really?'' Brunette took a step closer. ''Illyria too?''

Amy narrowed her eyes. ''Yeah, she's in there. Let's get in, we shouldn't talk here, out in the open.''

Faith nodded. Then Amy turned to the door and in the next second some blunt object connected with the back of her head. She fell to her kness, dazed. A pair of hands cut off her air supply. She tried to break free, but the whole thing went down without any noise at all. Dark slayer lowered Amy's unconscious body gently to the ground. No need to kill her. She managed to control her breathing and entered the house. She held The Scythe ready, trying not to appear menacing. If first she saw someone else than Illyria, she'd simply pass them by.

''Faith.'' A quiet voice said. She looked to her right. Connor.

''Hey kid.''

He seemed to take it all in. ''How'd you find us?'' He eventually asked.

That was not a question she expected to hear first. Truth was, the moment she saw Amy walking down the street, she turned to Anthis, only to find her gone.

''Oh, ya know. Not only you have some mad tracking skills.'' She shrugged.

He focused on her weapon. ''Is that The-''

''Yes.'' She immediately said and discarded her crossbow.

''There is something... something off...'' He came closer to her.

Suddenly Illyria appeared next to Faith and whatever words she had to say died in her mouth. They locked gazes for a second and slayer wasted no more time in attacking. Illyria sensed this and moved back, but her now not supernatural reflexes couldn't save her. Connor's did, though. He pushed Faith at last possible moment and The Scythe, instead of hacking through Illyria, only sliced up her arm. Still, she fell down, clutching it to herself with a cry of pain.

''What are you doing?'' Connor asked her, standing between them. ''She's with us, remember?''

Faith looked at him dangerously, angry at her failed attempt. And she launched herself at Connor.

Very quickly he realized it wasn't the 'move away' kind of attack. She was out for kill. He managed to avoid the axe, but a fist caught his face. He struck back, not connecting with anything. What happened later could be described as a very brutal beatdown. Sure, boy somehow removed The Scythe from Faith's possession. Yet, for each punch he blocked, four more got to him and he didn't land even one. Illyria ran away and Faith, after dispatching Connor with a powerful kick that sent him crashing into the commode, grabbed The Scythe and pursued.

The racket they created alarmed the others. Lorne emerged from wherever he was and she, without stopping, jumped up and brought a nasty elbow to his face. Slayer caught up with Illyria in what appeared to be a living room. Faith held onto Illyria's arm, turning her around and kicked her in the stomach. Ex-goddess gasped silently in pain, not being able to scream due to all air removed from her lungs. Brunette grabbed a fistful of her hair and bashed Illyria's head into the table, hard enough to splinter the wood. Faith watched the numb body crumble to the ground. She raised The Scythe to end her.

''Don't.'' A new voice. Slayer faced Katie. Rain's gun aiming at her.

Faith lowered the weapon. ''Just let me do this.''

Katie shook her head. Faith dove down and the bullet that would've pierced her arm, flew through the air and into the wall. Blonde had no chance to pull the trigger again, Faith's fist shot up and connected with her chin. Dark slayer didn't put all of her strength behind it, otherwise Katie'd be dead. She sensed a danger from behind. Connor was back in the game and hit her in the face. She blocked another right hook and answered with one of her own. Followed it with a headbutt, a strike to his legs, bringing the boy to his knees. Forcing his head back, she intended to cut it off, but The Scythe was caught in something.

''Oh, come on...'' She growled under her breath and turned to see what it was. What held it back was Rain's hand. She looked like hell, with two days spent in the bed, fidgeting, sweating and crying in pain. The look on her face was feral. And was that her imagination or did her eyes seem a bit darker? Or redder?

A punch to the gut from Connor shook her back to the world. She punched him back, but the axe was torn away from her grip. She heard it crash into something. A punch from Rain connected with her face and Faith was surprised at the force. It knocked her head back, right into Connor's kick. Brunette's back hit the wall. She immediately pushed back from it, crashing into Rain and sending her into the opposite wall. With one opponent, she quickly gained the upper hand and with a high kick that got him partially in the ear, Connor left the fight not on his own terms.

She went back to Rain. Even though she appeared improved and got few good hits due to Faith's surprised state, was no match for her. She went down and Faith placed a boot on her chest, keeping her there. She increased the pressure and saw Rain fighting back. Slayer actually had to use most of her power to keep the trashing woman beneath her.

Reeling in pleasure of having a life depending on her, Faith hadn't heard someone approaching. Spike appeared and hit her with Faith's own crossbow over the head. She fell to her knees, but immediately tried to get back up. Only for Spike to get her straight in the face with the butt of it. She grasped at the last straws of consciousness leaving her.

''Sorry, luv.'' Faith heard Spike say, without a hint of remorse in his voice. Then darkness surrounded her.

Vampire dropped the crossbow. He slowly took the whole room in. Rain was on the ground, arms spread wildly, breathing heavily. Katie, Illyria and Connor were unsconscious. All of them bloody.

Amy slowly walked in, she still seemed disoriented. He hastily brought her back to the land of the living on his way in. Her eyes eventually found Faith.

''That bitch.'' She groaned.

''Why'd she turn terminator?'' Spike asked and offered his hand to Rain, who gladly took it. ''And since when are you awake? What the bloody hell is happenin'?''

Rain and Amy both shook their heads helplessly.

''I'll wake Lorne.'' Slayer said.

As if she said something magic, Rain ran to Katie's side. Spike kneeled over Illyria. She seemed like she got the worst of it. He got no response from her, but she was alive. Luckily, Connor began to stir after few shakes.

''She's not waking up.'' He heard Rain's voice. Vampire joined her and looked over Katie.

''Blue too seems really out of it.'' He muttered. ''She'll be fine.''

Amy walked in with Lorne, just in time to see Connor getting to his feet.

''Okay.'' Spike said, getting everyone's attention. ''Connor, find something to immobilize Faith. We don't know what's wrong with her. Lorne, get Illyria here.'' He ordered. ''We're leaving. Now.''

''Why?'' Lorne asked.

''All that noise could attract something. I'm not even talking about a gunshot. Let's grab what we can and move.''

Five minutes later, Spike held Illyria, Rain had Katie and Connor, with Lorne, secured Faith.

Amy grabbed the crossbow and picked up The Scythe. She grunted and looked at it strangely. Few seconds later she hissed in pain and dropped it.

''What's wrong?'' Spike asked.

''I don't know. It felt... wrong holding it. The longer I did, the hotter and heavier it became.'' She explained.

''Huh. Let me see.'' His attempt ended even sooner. They each tried to, but the succesful one was Rain. She picked it up and examined curiously. ''I don't feel anything.''

''Yeah, okay. Good. We can't explore it here, let's head out.'' Spike ordered. And so they left. Lorne with Katie, Spike with Illyria, Connor and Amy with Faith. Rain the one on guard.

And Anthis, watching them from the shadows.

*****B***B*****

''Please tell me we didn't totally waste the last 6 hours.'' Gunn groaned when Danar walked into the room.

''No. No, I don't think so.'' He said.

Vampire watched him with interest. ''So does that mean you found a way?''

''Possibly.'' He confirmed. ''We are not completely sure yet, but based on what you told us happened when you killed Hazzlit-''

''Who's Hazzlit?'' He interrupted.

''The summoner.'' Demon explained. ''Anyway, we believe if, poured enough magic into, the knife could actually hurt Adrian.'''

''How do we do this?''

''There are some... wizards and warlocks here that will attempt it. It comes with a price, though. Once they're done, this place will collapse.'' Danar said.

''You mean that when we get the weapon, he will come for us?'' Gunn asked.

''Yes.''

''Perfect. I can't wait to shove it up his ass.''

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes. Yes, I am sure. How long this gonna take?''

''A day. Maybe two. We don't know how much energy can the knife take.''

''Good. Get on with it, immediately. When you're done, we're ending this.'' Vampire growled. ''Once and for all.''

*****B***B*****

_So, that's it for now. But, know this. The next one will be up in about a week. Now that, I guarantee. As always, any kind of response is very, very welcome. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _All Buffy and Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:**_ As promised, the next piece. This is a game changer, basically sets up the rest of the story._

**Chapter Sixteen: Savin' Me**

Quiet. Nowadays it was always quiet. No dogs, no cats, no birds. No people. Well, unless you counted the demons, zombies and whatever else stalked Los Angeles now. Spike heaved a bag full of food over his shoulder. Scavenging is the way to go.

''Anything?'' He called to Connor, who was on the other side of the store.

After their fight with Faith, the whole group squatted few dozen blocks over. They didn't pass anything hostile on their way, so it seemed safe enough. Once there, they secured Faith and attended to basically everyone, using the first aid kit from the house. Unfortunately it run out, so he and Connor, who declared himself fit enough, went on a quick supply run.

''We should be good.'' Boy called back. ''There is a pharmacy two streets over. We should check it out.''

He appeared with a similar bag.

''And you know this how?'' Vampire asked as they left the store.

''Been there before.'' Was the only answet he got.

''Don't happen to know if there is a hospital over the corner, huh?''

''Pharmacy's a part of a clinic.'' Connor said and turned left. He was right, there it was.

First thing they did was grab the necessary supplies, bandages and the like.

''Doesn't drinking human blood make you want to kill us all?'' He asked when Spike searched.

''Not really.'' Man shrugged. ''I mean sure, you might look... tastier, but I can control myself. Also, human blood makes you a little stronger. That's a good thing right now.'' He grabbed a bag and drank. ''And I reckon, don't have a whole lot to say in the manner. Animal blood is not on the table anymore.''

''How long can you go without blood?''

''Why do you ask?''

''Because I don't think you can take it with you. The place we are in has no electricity. Fridge is useless.'' Connor commented.

Spike sighed. ''Story of my life.''

Couple of minutes later, they were walking back to the hideout. ''So what do you think was it?'' At Spike's confused look, he continued. ''Faith coming back with The Scythe, trying to kill Illyria while kicking all of our assess? I mean come on, I can hold her off for few minutes, maybe, but this time she literally wiped the floor with me in thirty seconds. On top of that, Rain woke up and she is the only one that can even hold the damn thing. And I'm not even saying that she looks and smells kind of different.''

''We were aware that the medicine we gave her could make her a little different.'' Spike slowly said, as in picking his words carefully. ''That bloody axe, there is definitely something wrong with it. No one should hold it.''

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their destiny.

Spike opened the door to their place and found himself facing a crossbow. ''Whoa!''

Amy lowered her weapon. ''Just a little cautious.''

''Yeah, I can see that.'' They went in. Rain was sitting on a couch, staring at unconscious form of her lover. The Scythe was laying on a table. Lorne was in the kitchen, from where he had a view on Illyria, who was in the other room. Faith, occupied the last bed, lying flat on her back, tied up.

''No change?'' Connor asked. Amy shook her head. He and Spike set their bags down. ''So what now? We just wait until she wakes up?''

''I don't think we have other options.'' Spike looked at them. ''I mean, our whole plan was based on finding this thing.'' He indicated the axe. ''Well, we don't know how Faith found it or what set her off. Safe to assume, something ain't right.''

''Where did you see her last? At the gas station?'' Amy asked.

''Yeah, I took Rain while Faith held them off.'' Spike said.

''With Anthis.'' Rain spoke for the first time. ''Where is she now?''

''Considering the state Faith was in, she's either dead or in hiding.'' Boy speculated.

''That is just... awesome.'' Spike ran his hand through his hair. ''What's the deal with Lorne? Anyone tried to talk to him?'' He asked, lowering his voice.

''Yeah, he just blew me off.'' Amy answered. ''And no clue.''

''So... we wait.''

Two hours later Katherine opened her eyes. ''What the hell happened?'' She croaked.

Rain rushed to her side. ''Hey, are you okay?''

Katie stared at her, completely silent. She slowly reached out and touched Rain's cheek. When she was sure it was real, she threw her arms around her, hugging her close. Connor and Spike exchanged looks and left the women alone.

''So, at least one of them woke up.'' He said.

''Yeah...'' Connor trailed off. Another twenty minutes passed on meaningless conversation between them.

''You think they're ready to talk?'' Boy asked.

Spike considered this. ''Let's give them few more minutes.''

Back in the room they left, two lovers sat in an embrace. ''I was so scared... when we were attacked after you guys left. These days without knowing whether you were okay or...'' Katie shook her head. ''And then, when Illyria showed up here with you, all beaten up, I...'' Rain kissed her temple. ''This will never happen again. I promise.'' She whispered against blonde's hair.

''I-I know you have every right to be mad at me...'' Katie began.

''Huh? Why would I be mad?''

''The way I treated you after... after you shot April.''

''You-'' She was cut off by Katie.

''Let me say it.'' Rain nodded. ''We were attacked by humans. I mean, those were demons, but we didn't know that then. And I killed them. I did whatever I had to... I needed to see you again. I needed to stay alive to speak to you again. To tell you that I love you. I understand why you did it, to keep us safe. To protect us.'' Katie shifted her head to look Rain in the eyes. ''And now, I would've done the same. No matter what happens to us, what we will have to do... I will never let you go.'' She quietly ended her small speech.

Rain slowly closed the distance between them.

Spike peeked inside. He watched for few seconds before closing the door. ''They're busy.''

''Oh.''

''Not like that.'' Spike said. ''Yet.''

The night came, the only light present was the slight glow of the barrier. The amount falling through the windows was just enough to make it possible to see. Just before midnight, Faith woke up. She opened her eyes to the darkness around her. She didn't recognize anything. The second thing she realized was that she couldn't move. Her hands and legs were tied up. She tried to remember. Hostile? Oh, no...

''Hello?'' She called out softly. ''Anyone?'' She heard a commotion and a figure stood in the doorway.

''On a scale of one to ten, how pissed off and homicidal are you?'' Spike asked.

She let the air leave her lungs, somewhat relieved. ''I will be if you won't let me go.''

Spike, along with the rest of the gang, surrounded the bed she was laying on, but none moved to free her.

''Come on guys, I'm back to normal. Whatever that was it wore off.''

Spike exchanged looks with Connor. Younger one left and came back few seconds later with a knife that he passed on to Spike.

''Now luv, no sudden movements.'' With that he cut through the ropes. Faith slowly massaged her wrists.

''It wasn't just some thing that possessed you.'' Amy said. ''It was-''

''The Scythe, wasn't it?'' Faith interrupted. She banged her head against the wall resignedly. ''I'm sorry.'' She offered.

''Wasn't your fault pet.'' Spike sat down. ''But we need to know how did you find it.''

''I didn't. It was her. Anthis. She found it and she was looking for me when she got in the middle of that fight.'' Slayer said.

''Is she still alive?'' Connor asked.

''Yeah. She noticed something was off about me, so when we saw Amy, she gave me the slip. She's probably out there right now, spying on us.''

''Do you have any idea what happened to it?'' Katie asked. ''Why it made you so angry?''

''And strong.'' Connor added. ''Fast.''

''And why no one except you can hold the damn thing.'' Rain spoke. ''And me.'' She finished darkly.

Faith let it all sink in. ''No. All I know is that I felt powerful. Different than the last time I had it. Back in the Hellmouth.'' She looked at Spike. ''And I had this clear thought in my head. Kill Illyria. Nothing else mattered, just killing her. So I could stop Angel. That's what I've been telling myself, at least.''

''You're a bit late there. Illyria no longer has her powers. Angel took them. She's human.'' Spike said and looked to the other room. ''And after what you did to her, she's still out.''

Faith looked at Rain. ''You said you can hold it.'' She began. ''Does it... does it make you feel different? Out of control?'' Slayer asked quietly, almost shyly.

Rain leaned back and shook her head. ''No. Truth to be told, I don't feel anything. It's just a piece of metal, as far as I can tell.''

''What makes you special?'' Faith wondered. ''Why can you hold it, but not feel the effects like me? And how the hell did you stand your ground against me? I remember that fight.''

''We don't know.'' Amy offered. ''Whatever it was that Anthis gave to Spike, it worked.''

Everyone looked at the girl in question. Katie squeezed her hand reassuringly.

''So...'' Faith broke the silence that overcame them. ''Is there anything to eat here?''

''Yeah, come on.''

They all got up and only then Faith realized something. ''Hey guys, where is Lorne?''

''Sleeping. We think something is off with his mojo. Another thing that just waits to blow in our faces.'' Spike said.

After Faith ate, another uncomfortable silence sweeped over them. ''Do we have any kind of a plan?'' She eventually asked.

She received no response.

*****B***B*****

''How much longer?''

''A day, maybe two.'' Danar asnwered. ''This place is starting to get unstable, I can already feel it.''

Gunn nodded his head. ''Isn't this what you said last time?'' He asked, absently.

''Something on your mind?'' Demon asked.

''It's just...'' He licked his lips. ''None of this makes any sense. I don't care what Wesley says.''

''Explain.''

''This whole deal with the barrier. It appeared after doing things that were supposed to prevent Adrian from even coming here. Now he's trapped, but he can still call on resources? The way to stop it is to kill the summoner, who oh so conveniently sealed a spell to destroy the barrier in Adrian of all people. Is this only bothering me?'' Gunn said. ''I mean why couldn't he do it in any other demon? And the best of all, he has The Scythe. How did he get it? The slayers are outside, with no way in. The only one who could have it is Buffy and she's there. Meaning she got here too late and the barrier was already up. If nothing gets in or out, how the hell did he get it?''

Danar stood quietly. ''I don't know, vampire.''

''This isn't right. Something else is going on here.''

''Like what?''

''I don't know yet. But I will figure it out.''

*****B***B*****

It was near dawn that Anthis finally felt safe enough. She watched the group for the whole night, even dispatching a lone zombie. Judging from their behaviour the slayer was fine. She was perched on the roof across the street, looking three stories down to their windows. No movement for the past hour pretty much indicated that they were all asleep.

''You know...'' A voice said behind her. She jumped in surprise, yet immediately whirled around and aimed her bow at the intruder. Connor.

''Spying on people is not gonna win you any points with us.'' He finished.

''I'm not spying. Guarding.'' She said, lowering her bow.

''Since when? After you took Faith to The Scythe, which by the way, turned her into a raging murderous psychopath capable of killing us all?'' He asked.

Anthis lowered her head. ''I didn't know that then. By the time I figured it out, it was too late to do anything. Had to save myself.''

Connor walked to her and stood by her side, looking down onto the streets. ''How am I supposed to trust you?''

A ghost of a smile crossed Anthis' lips. ''Because I could've killed about half-dozen times by now and yet for some reason, I didn't.''

''How'd you find it?''

''I looked.'' She smirked. ''And believe it or not, I am capable of doing that.''

''Yeah, I bet.'' Connor watched as the world began to slowly light up. ''So do you know what's wrong?''

''No.''

''That's it? Just no?'' He turned his attention to her.

''What did you expect to hear?'' She looked him in the eye.

''I don't know. Something.''

''Fine. Angel did something to the axe, that made Faith reckless and dangerous. Don't know how or why.''

''Yeah, we pretty much gathered that on our own.'' Connor sighed. ''What are you even doing here?''

''What do you mean?'' She asked.

''I mean why are you out here on the roof instead of in there with the rest of us? It's not like we will hurt you.''

She sent him a look. ''We won't. I promise. Now come on, we could use some help.''

Anthis followed him reluctantly. She needed allies.

While the two of them were leaving the roof, in the apartment across the street another pair of people were engrossed in a conversation.

''What's bugging you?'' Spike asked quietly. ''You've been sitting with this look on your face for the past hour.''

''It's just... everything you and the kid told me.'' Faith answered just as quietly. ''How the demon possessing Angel wants to skip bodies and I'm his prime candidate.''

''What about it?'' He said warily.

''I think we should do it.'' Faith met Spike's gaze. A look of determination in her eyes.

''You're jerking me around, aren't you?'' Her resolve didn't crumble. ''Bollocks. Why would you think that this is a good idea? Everything says it's a wrong plan.''

''Maybe that's why.'' Faith whispered. ''Look, you said it yourself. Illyria is basically uselesss to us now. She can't fight him. If what you've told me is true, then she was capable of wiping us out and yet he beat her down. How do you think we're gonna fair against him?''

''To be brutally honest I've thought about that. Couldn't find a scenario that didn't end with our deaths.'' Spike confessed. ''But you still haven't told me how the switching bodies thing works in our favor. Way I see it, he jumps into a slayer, who's stronger than me and the kid, while we get Angel and no offense to the big guy, but that ain't exactly a fair trade.''

''Unless he doesn't.'' Brunette licked her lips. ''What if I beat him?''

''How? You just said he's stronger. There's no...'' He trailed off, a realization crossing his features.

''The Scythe.'' Faith breathed out. ''If I take it, if I focus my rage on him, it might work.''

''Are you kidding?'' Spike leaned forward. ''Do I need to remind you what happened the first time you grabbed it? Nearly wiped us out.''

''That's exactly my point.'' Faith said in a hushed, insistent voice. ''I was stronger. Faster. If I had you in my corner in that fight, we might kill the bastard.''

''I thought you didn't want to waste Angel?''

''Yeah, that's the problem. We'd have to find a way to extract him from Angel's body.'' She explained. ''Then I'd kill him.''

''Let's say it works. What would stop you from killing us all next?''

''You. You'd have to make sure I was neutralized.'' Faith swallowed. ''If you couldn't stop me, non-violently...''

Spike stared at her. ''Worst case scenario, you're asking me to kill you.'' He clarified. She nodded. ''You really are going to sacrifice everything for him. Why?''

''Wouldn't you, for B?''

''That's not the point. Me and Buffy are not the same as you and Angel.'' He said.

''He is the only person in my life that's always been there for me when I needed him. He is family.'' Faith murmured. ''And in the end, you are family too. You'll have to take care of him when I'm gone.''

''You've already made your decision.'' Vampire realized. ''Bloody hell... Why telling me all of this? Connor is the bloke's son. He is family way more than me.''

''Because I don't know whether or not he'd go along with it. He plays tough guy, but deep down he's just like his old man. He doesn't want to see anyone he cares about get hurt. If I had you on my side before talking to him...''

''We'd be more likely to persuade him. I get it.'' Spike finished for her. ''This is insane. Even by our standards.'' He shook his head. ''Buffy would never go for it. Sacrifice one to save another. She'd find a way to get you both safe.''

''She's not here.'' Faith said. ''And we both know it wouldn't have worked. When it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to choose. And we'd all loose, everything.''

''What you're saying is, we're killers, that's why we can save the world?'' Spike asked, with a raised eyebrow.

''More or less.'' Faith shrugged. ''We walk the line while B stands safely five feet from the edge. In most cases that is a good thing. Right now, not so much.''

''You're forgetting something.'' Spike pointed out. ''Whatever it is wrong with The Scythe, I can bet my soul that Angel had something to do with it. Why in the world do you think that taking it to him will help you? For all we know it was his plan for you to get to it. He must have an ace hidden up his sleeve. And when he pulls it out, we're screwed.''

''Oh, I'm pretty sure it's all of his plan.'' Faith said. ''I had a slayer dream with B starring in it and sadly, it wasn't the sexy type. She told me there is something wrong with the damn thing.'' She indicated the weapon. ''Told me to find it, like ASAP. After that I've... I've been having these dreams... hallucinations.''

''Huh?''

''Let's just say that they were telling me to find it too. While undermining any relations I had to something good. Angel wanted me weak. Alone. He wanted me to find him. I didn't know why.'' Slayer said. ''Now I do. The way we were hiding, he wouldn't have found us in weeks. His time is running out, he needed me to come to him.''

Spike scratched his neck. ''That is precisely what you want to do. And these... hallucinations, do they still come? Do you even know if they come?''

''You're asking me if a crazy person knows that he is crazy?'' Faith chuckled. ''No. Haven't felt different or seen anything out of ordinary since I've found it.''

''So what? You, me and Connor?''

''I wish.'' Faith sighed. ''You were right about one thing. I can't be trusted with The Scythe for too long. Someone will have to carry it for me until we find him.''

''Rain.'' Spike said. ''You do know there is no way her counterpart will let her out of sight?''

''Yeah. Leaving Lorne and Amy here, considering that she will want to come, is stupid.'' Slayer noticed. ''We're all going.'' She decided.

''Whoa, hold your horses.'' Vampire interrupted. ''We haven't even convinced Connor and you're talking about getting the whole team on it?''

''Convince me to what?''

They raised her heads to see Connor in the doorway. ''Come on, sit down. We gotta talk.'' Faith said.

''I've got someone with me.'' He announced and walked in. Anthis took his place. She looked around the room slowly, before setting her eyes on Faith.

''Well, that was unexpected. Where'd you find her?'' Spike asked.

''Like Faith said. Across the street, spying on us.''

''I was not spying.'' Anthis denied. ''Merely watching.''

''Okay, before we go any further, what was that stuff you gave me?''

''Did it work?''

''Bloody did. Except that now she is... odd.'' Spike said.

''There were certain risks, but...''

''Any lasting damage?''

''No.'' Demon said. ''The effects will wear off. She will go back to being a normal human.''

''How soon?'' Faith asked.

''A month. Maybe less. The strength and agility will start to fade with each passing day.''

''So what was it that you needed to tell me?'' Connor looked between Faith and Spike.

They told him.

''You guys are not serious. Right?''

''Actually, we are.'' Faith said.

Connor looked at Anthis. ''Please tell them this is not gonna work.''

Demon licked her lips. ''It might.''

''What?''

''This plan is extremely risky, but it is also the only one we have.'' Anthis said. ''Honestly, I don't see any other way out of this mess we found ourselves in. A-Angel has to be stopped.'' She almost said Adrian. ''I will go with you.''

''Our plan is to go on a suicidal run?'' Connor asked.

''You know, it's actually starting to make a little sense.'' Spike noticed. ''Faith will be super-charged. Then there is me and you, her and Amy. We can also add Rain into the mix. She's enhanced too. Six against one.''

''When do we want to do it?'' Anthis asked.

''Tonight.'' Faith decided. ''There is no point in waiting.''

''Do we plan on having any kind of strategy? 'Cuz the last one sucked.'' Spike said. ''Like it or not, it all comes down to whether or not we're able to get that demon out of Angel.''

''We won't have to.'' Anthis pointed out. ''He'll come out himself.''

''Huh? Why?'' Faith asked.

''In order to jump into another host, he has to let go of the previous one. If you are able to break the connection while he's in-between the two of you, he will be thrown out, as he won't be in yours nor in Angel's body.'' She explained.

''I thought that Illyria said he can't manifest.'' Spike remembered

''That's not a manifestation. He will be thrown out. Forcefully. It will hurt him.'' Anthis emphasised.

''How do I cut the link?'' Faith asked.

''I don't know. I don't know how he wants to get inside your body. But you can't let him in.'' Demon said.

''Are you up to it?'' Connor asked, worriedly.

They all looked at Faith.

''Let's hit the sheets, huh?'' She said instead. ''Big night coming up, we gotta rest.''

*****B***B*****

Voices woke her up. Conversation or arguing? A bit of both, probably. Faith got up, running a hand through her hair. Judging from the light, it was afternoon. At least this time she had a dreamless sleep. She went to the living room, where everyone was gathered.

''So what did you guys decide?''

They all looked at her and fell silent.

''We're going. Just not quite sure what to do with the injured.'' Spike said and looked at Illyria. She held an arm around her stomach protectively, her face was bruised with a swollen nose.

''Uhm, sorry 'bout that.'' Faith said. Illyria gave her a quick nod.

''She says she's capable of fighting, but we don't really believe her word.'' Lorne exclaimed.

''Then test her.'' Slayer shrugged. ''That's it? No one else think this is a suicide mission?''

''To be honest, I think we all have our own thoughts about this.'' Katie said. ''But we've been dancing around ever since we've been trapped here, so we are kind of desperate.''

''When do we move out?'' Connor asked.

''I don't know. An hour? Two?'' Amy said.

''That depends.'' Faith took a step back. ''How long will it take you to gather the courage to go to what might be your last walk?'' With that, she walked out the room.

''Don't sugarcoat it for us.'' Rain murmured.

''She's right.'' Anthis said. ''We all should prepare ourselves.'' The huntress grabbed her bow and left the apartment. Rain and Katie did the same thing, except after they walked out, Connor heard a door from the apartment down the corridor open and then close. Lorne walked to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards. Amy joined him.

''What are you doing?''

''Trying to make myself one last drink.'' Lorne sighed.

Spike locked eyes with Connor. ''Come on, blue. Let's see what's in you.'' The three of them also walked out.

Faith locked herself in the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and sealed her gaze into the floor. Trying to take it all in. None of her previous battles scared her like this. Not the First, Angelus, Beast... Buffy. Oh, how she wished she could tak to Angel right now. Faith tried to remember what she left in Cleveland. Just a room. Clothes. 24 years on this earth and that was it. Maybe that was the whole point. Her for Angel. Seems fair, doesn't it? She was sure he is capable of doing a lot more good than her.

She raised her head and looked in the mirror. Ugh, she definitely had better days. But then, all of them did. She lost weight, her hair was matted. Face bruised, some of them fresh, some fading. The rest of her body didn't look better from the constant fighting. Truth to be told, she herself had doubts about this whole plan. Faith hoped that once she got The Scythe back in her grip, it would somehow raise her confidence. She was tired. Of the nightmares, of the total lack of any hope since she got here. She wanted this to be over.

Faith couldn't bear looking at her image any longer, so she slid down to the ground and stayed there. A crumbled mess of thoughts.

A knock on the door.

''Hey, you in there?'' Spike's voice. ''Come on, we're about to set sails.''

Faith shook her head to escape whatever swallowed her head and got to her feet. ''How long was I in there?''

Spike lighted up a cigarette and offered one to her. She gratefully took it. ''More than an hour. Blue's coming with us. She can handle herself.''

''Right.'' Faith said as she exhaled. ''Everyone geared up?''

''I think we should make a stop.'' Rain said. ''Get some guns, 'cuz no offense to bows and arrows, I'd feel safer with them.''

''She has a point.'' Spike said. ''If we can get our hands on some blasting power, we'd be more likely to kill whatever guards Angel has with him.''

''So be it.'' Slayer said and moved to grab The Scythe. She made two steps and stopped. Rain took it.

Faith nodded to herself. ''Where the hell is my crossbow?''

Amy passed it to her.

''When we find Angel, we'll switch.'' Faith said to Rain. ''Sneaking around or through the streets?''

''There's no need to hide.'' Anthis said.

''Okay then.'' Spike looked at Rain. ''Lead the way.''

So they left. Spike and Rain first, followed by Amy, Faith, Lorne and Illyria. Connor with Anthis were last.

''Do you think it's really necessary?'' She asked him.

''The guns?'' She nodded. ''We use whatever tools we have, more people we can take out before getting into a fistfight is better for us.''

It was an hour past nightfall when they got to the gun store. The glow of the barrier was giving enough light for everyone to see rather clearly. ''It's mostly pistols and shotguns here, but...'' Rain let her words hanging.

''So what now?'' Connor asked once they all got whatever they wanted and were now walking down the road. ''We fire some of them in the air? Walk a straight line and yell? What?''

''I don't know.'' Faith shot back. ''Any ideas?''

''Erm... Well... No.''

''Exactly.''

Spike looked at Faith once they resumed their journey. ''You were screwing with me about the whole family thing, weren't you?''

''Totally.'' She smirked.

They continued to walk. Anthis looked at all the windows they passed, the horizon, anything.

''I know where to find him.'' She said ten minutes later.

They all stopped dead in their tracks. ''And you're telling this now? Where?'' Spike groaned.

She licked her lips. ''Look up.'' And set her eyes on something over their shoulders.

There he was. A figure standing on the roof. Connor looked around and realized one thing. ''We're surrounded.''

Instantly, they stood in a circle, back-to-back.

''Come on!'' Faith yelled. ''Let's do this!''

The figure only raised her hand. And motioned for her to come.

''Give me The Scythe.'' Faith said.

''What?'' Spike asked. ''Come on, luv. You going alone was not part of the plan.''

''Give me the damn weapon. As soon as I break the circle, shoot.'' Faith noticed that the people surrounding them stopped roughly 50ft away. She held out her hand. ''Now.''

Rain looked at everybody's faces. And she gave Faith The Scythe, getting the crossbow in return. Immediately, Faith broke into a mad run, straight towards the building. They fired in every direction. Slayer heard the gunshots going off behind her. There was a guard near the door and when she got to him, she slammed into him, strong enough to sent him through the door, breaking them down in the process. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the rush of battle getting to her. By the time she got to the roof, the sound of guns firing turned into grunting and cursing. Good old brawl.

Angel turned to her, previously watching the fight down on the street. ''Faith. I have to say it is good to see you.''

She halted in surprise. His appearance was horrible. His skin was cracked in many places, he seemed to be covered in cold sweat. ''Feelin' good?''

''I'm about to feel a lot better.'' He said and walked towards her.

''Oh, bring it on.''

They clashed in the middle of the roof. Faith tried not to do anything permanent to Angel, yet that fear quickly passed. He was fast enough to evade all of her attacks. They danced like this, not connecting with each other for few moments, before his right hook caught her in the face. It was powerful enough to sent her to the ground.

Angel smirked as Faith spit some blood. With a scream, she attacked. This time she managed to hit him few times. He pushed her back. ''Did you really think that would be enough?''

He ducked a kick coming at him and got her across the face. Twice. And kicked in the chest. Faith landed on the ground, out of breath. Now she was getting seriously pissed off.

''After all, I did engineer this scenario.'' He said, coming closer. Faith grabbed The Scythe and slashed it through the air, aiming for his head. Angel however, caught her wrist and clocked her in the face, again, while tearing the weapon out of her grip. She heard it clatter to the ground. He grabbed her by the neck in an impossibly hard grip and raised up. ''Why do you keep doing this?'' He asked as she struggled. ''Submit.'' She did none of that, trashing around and trying to loosen the grip. ''I said...'' Suddenly Angel thrusted her down, hard enough she was sure the roof cracked. ''Stop fighting!'' Now she just laid there, the air still being cut off, staring into his eyes. ''Give yourself to me.'' He whispered intently. She didn't want to. She didn't...

Four stories down a full blown fight was taking place. Before the people reached them, they managed to put down a considerable amount of them. Of course, this wasn't the case now, as they were divided across the street. Amy and Lorne worked together, just like Rain and Katie. While they had each other's back, they held off. Illyria got close to Anthis, who, despite having pretty much zero distance between herself and the attackers, bowed them down one by one.

Connor and Spike were both alone, but it was the vampire that faired better. Their opponents weren't unprepared themselves, some of them with crowbars, swords or whatever they got their hands on earlier. Spike somehow got himself a broadsword and was now dispatching one after another.

''We're not gonna hold on much longer!'' Connor yelled and immediately after, was tackled to the ground. He saw a mess of purple hair between the constant pummeling of his face.

Spike saw that and went to help. He kicked the girl and helped Connor to his feet. ''I've faced worse odds.''

Connor grabbed a forgotten hatchet and threw it at her, but she swiftly sidestepped it. It killed someone else.

''Where?''

The small girl charged at them.

''Hellmouth!'' Spike shouted and attacked, only for her to evade the blade, kick Connor and push the vampire to the ground. He cursed. At least now she was between them. They attacked at once. Not only did she block or avoid most of their hits, she landed few good of her own. She jumped at Connor and headbutted him, then used his chest as a boost and went for Spike. He grabbed her in the air and threw to the ground. She got up and reared her hand back to strike, but Connor caught it from behind. She turned to fight him just as Spike crashed into both of them. Now three, they fell down. She tried to disentangle herself from them, as Spike now had her arm and leg secure. She managed to shake Connor's grip on her, but the attention she gave him provided Spike with enough time to grab her neck. And twist.

Connor breathed heavily as they threw the body away. ''What the hell was that?''

Spike crawled to his sword. ''Such a little thing. So feisty. Makes you wonder what exactly was in her!'' He was already back in the fight.

Connor took a moment to see how the others handled themselves. Illyria and Anthis held their ground rather well, thanks more to the latter. She ran out of arrows, so now the bow worked as a meele weapon, along with the sword she had in the other hand. She was now engaged in a combat with an asian man.

Rain and Katie both were covered in a fair amount of blood, though he couldn't tell whether it was from the kills or their own.

Amy and Lorne were nowhere to be seen. That was bad. He saw something in the corner of his eye and struck out. ''So, how'd you make it out? At the hellmouth?'' He yelled to Spike, throwing the next one over his shoulder.

Vampire just cut off a head. ''I didn't! I Died!''

''Connor!'' A yell. From behind. Both Spike and Connor turned to see Anthis clearly losing the fight. The worse part was, Illyria was lying on the ground, moments from being impaled.

''Drop down kid!'' Spike yelled. Boy didn't even think, instantly dived to the ground. Moments later a sword flew through the place his chest was. And pierced Illyria's opponent's. She rose, bloody and exhausted.

Connor looked back to Spike. ''We have to think of something or we'll end up the same way!''

Anthis rolled on the ground, doing her best and, not always, managing to avoid getting hit.

''Help her!'' Vampire yelled and charged at two men, quickly dispatching them. Huh. He looked at the never-ending surge of people. Someone grabbed the back of his neck and flung through the air and all the way across the street into the wall of a building, like he was a plastic toy. He slowly got to his feet and saw a man, about Gunn's height, but twice as broad, coming for him. ''Bollocks.''

Connor grabbed a knife on his way to Anthis. The man was so focused on her, he didn't hear him approach. She was on her knees, trying to get up. Connor jumped up and with all of his strength plunged the knife into the man's skull. The body crumbled to the ground. He helped Anthis stand up, just when Illyria got to them, a bloody pipe in her hand. ''We have to get out of here. Now.'' She insisted. ''This is not a fight we can win.''

''Okay, go to round the rest, I'll help Spike.'' Connor decided. Spike currently was being man-handled by some big over-user of the gym. And he was not, in any way, winning.

Anthis looked at this. ''My bow.'' She rasped. He found it and gave it to her. She pulled and arrow from a body and aimed. ''Go.'' She said, while releasing the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the man right into the back of his head. Seconds later, he fell down, dead.

They went in one direction, while Connor ran to Spike. ''We're getting the hell out of here!'' He shouted.

Spike knocked a man out, putting his entire weight behind the hit. ''We can't! Faith's up there!'' He looked and saw the remaining six of them in a circle, fighting off demons. From the looks of it, Lorne, Illyria and Katie got the worst beating, closely followed by Rain and Anthis. Amy seemed close enough to his condition, which, by the way, was far from perfect. ''Get them back to Hyperion!''

''What? That wasn't the-''

''I know!'' Spike yelled. ''Just do it! I'm going up there. Distract them long enough for me to sneak through.''

Connor nodded. Vampire grabbed a man and threw him through the window to some house, quickly following. Connor got to the group just in time to see Katie go down. He threw the assaultant away. ''We're leaving!''

''Where's Spike?'' Amy screamed.

''He'll find us.''

Anthis narrowed her eyes. And took off in the direction Faith was in.

''What the fuck? Come back here!'' Rain yelled after her. Huntress did the opposite.

''Okay, come on, come on!'' Connor yelled as they retreated.

*****B***B*****

Faith opened her eyes to. Not seeing the sky above her, just a ceiling, she immediately got up. And froze in her tracks. She was back in her old apartment. The one from The Mayor. In Sunnydale. What the-

''Faith?'' A familiar voice said. Angel stood behind her. ''What are you doing here?''

A smile lit up Faith's face. ''Hey big guy.'' She ran to him and threw her arms around his frame.

''I thought you were above hugs?'' He asked, gladly returning it.

''I am.'' She muttered. ''So what is this? Why are we in my place?''

''I don't know. I was stuck back at Wolfram & Hart, before appearing here.'' Angel said. He looked down at her. ''No. Faith, no. What did you do?''

''Whatever I had to.'' Faith took a step back. ''There is no way I'm gonna let you rot here. You're getting out.''

''At what price?'' He asked quietly. ''This is not a rescue mission, this is a trade.'' He realized.

''Me for you. Like always.'' Faith smiled sadly.

''I remember some things.'' Vampire said. ''He wanted you here. Faith you have to get out. Now.''

''No. When he comes here, we'll beat him.''

''Faith, we can't. He's too powerful.'' He argued. ''Get out while you still can. Go back and kill me. That is the only way.''

''Angel, no. I won't sacrifice you. No way.'' Faith leaned against the wall. Angel stood in the middle of the room.

''You don't understand. He can't get to you. You're too important. I can go, but you? You still hold the entire slayer line. You can't do this.'' Angel explained. ''Go back. And keep going. Keep fighting.''

Faith looked him in the eye. ''Who says I want to?'' She asked. ''I'm tired, Angel. Of this life, this responsibility on my shoulders. I can't. Not without you.''

''I will always be there for you Faith. You know that.'' Angel stepped closer.

''I know that. That is why you will need to stop me.'' Faith said.

''What? You can't risk everything for me and then expect me to kill you in return.'' He exclaimed.

Faith got to the window and saw people walking down the streets. Normal, happy people. ''Not me. Her.''

''Huh?'' He looked around and saw a second Faith standing near the door. Except this one actually belonged in this place. ''Faith, what is this?''

The copy walked to the original. ''You sure 'bout this sis?''

''Yeah. Go. And kill that bastard.'' Faith said to her doppelganger.

''He will beg to die.'' She said and left the apartment.

''What the hell was that?'' Angel asked.

''I let her go.'' Faith whispered. ''Come here.''

Angel walked to her, carefully stepping into the sunlight. It didn't burn. ''And?''

''This is just after I started to work for The Mayor.'' She explained. ''Would you have helped me back then? If I came to you?''

''Of course.'' He answered softly.

''Then it all can be avoided. I can still change everything.'' Faith said.

''Faith... this isn't real.''

''I know. We're inside my memories. The place where she was stuck all this time.'' Slayer said, nodding towards the door. ''Look Angel, I can be happy here. Sometimes a lie is enough.''

Angel turned his head away, thinking. ''I might be able to find a way to save you. Don't give up.'' He tried.

''You already did.'' Faith forced him to look in her eyes. ''In every way possible. Except one.''

''Faith, please...''

''Angel, I want to stay here. In this place I can find friends. Rest. I'll live here, until you kill me.'' She said. ''And it will be painless. Who knows, maybe I'll just fall asleep.''

Vampire blinked through tears. ''Sorry, it's just... uhm...''

Faith laughed. ''Don't tear up on me, big guy. You were the most important thing in my life. And now I need you to go.'' The door opened by themselves. This was a way out. Apparently her old self had more fire in her than she did. She stepped back from Angel. ''One last thing, though. Don't let them hate me. Please. Whatever she does out there, it's not me. Not anymore. And sorry if I failed you.''

Angel gave her one last hug. ''Failed me? I've never been more proud. You are a champion, Faith. And I will never let them forget that.'' Now the slayer herself had tears in her eyes. After all this was their last goodbye. ''I will save you.'' He whispered to her hair. He took few seconds to regain his composure and walked through the door. With a quiet determination in his steps.

The entrance closed. Faith waited for a moment and looked in the mirror. She seemed younger. One thing was wrong. She took the time to wash off her dark make-up, replacing it with the colours she now wore. Clothes didn't fit, too. Faith was sure she had some in here that weren't completely black. With a smile on her face, she left the apartment. It was a sunny, warm day. She took her time walking, simply enjoying the peaceful nature of the town. At least when the sun was up. Some time later, she found herself in front of Angel's mansion.

''Hello? Anyone here?'' She called out.

Footsteps. Angel appeared, wary, on guard. ''Faith. What do you want?''

She looked him in the eyes. ''I need your help.''

*****B***B*****

Spike was just feeding on a man on the third floor, when some force knocked him into the wall, followed by a blinding blast of light coming from the rooftop. That was it, he realized and broke the man's neck. Seconds later, he bursted onto the roof. And saw three figures. Angel was lying flat on his back, looking worse than ever, unmoving. A demon, the one possessing him was slowly trying to get to his knees. Spike noticed that he seemed a lot like Anthis. He gritted his teeth. He was too familiar for it to be a coincidence. And then he looked at Faith.

She was bloody, a lot more injures covered her than the last time he saw her. But her movements were certain, deadly. She grabbed The Scythe and went for him. Spike got to Angel. ''Hey, you alive?'' Angel gave no sign.

Vampire heaved him up and watched as Faith fought. It was magnificent. She and the demon matched each other at first, but now she was gaining the upper hand. Spike set Angel down near the fire escape.

Faith worked her way past the demons defenses, but lost The Scythe. Not overthinking it, she headbutted him and hit him with a powerful left hook, making him fall down. Immediately she jumped at him and began massacring, for there was no better word for it, his face. It felt like eternity and Spike was sure his face would've been gone by now. Somehow, the demon managed to shake Faith off, but that didn't give him much. She got up and ran back to him before he had time to stand up. The, now one-sided, fight continued. Faith was now tossing him through the whole roof. She breathed heavily and kicked him in the chest, succesfully sending him off the roof and down onto the streets. She looked around and grabbed The Scythe, ready to end this. Slayer was close to the edge, but suddenly stopped. And set her sights on Spike. Faith growled and took three steps to him before stopping. Spike pulled out a gun.

They stood like that for ten seconds before someone else got to the roof. Many someone elses. The demons from the streets were now gunning for Faith. They attacked her. Which was probably their worst and last mistake. Spike grabbed Angel and evacuated, leaving the slaughter behind him. Now that was a fight he couldn't win.

Three minutes and thirteen dead demons later, Faith got to the edge and looked down. The demon was nowhere to be seen. Other things were, though. Many other demons watched her fearfully. Her lips twisted in a predatory smile as she jumped down.

*****B***B*****

_Now, there is one problem. The next chapter won't be up for a while. Gotta focus back on school. Hope you remain patient. Review, anyone?_


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:** _Well, originally I intended this chapter to be posted sooner, but life has a way of screwing things up. That's just how it is. Oh, and thank you everyone for reviews, sorry I didn't respond ;) Before I forget, we are getting closer and closer to the end of story. When I first started this, I aimed at 22 chapters and I think we will be having some number around that. Maybe one more, maybe one less. I really had a blast writing this. Hope you feel the same way._

**Chapter Seventeen: The Art Of Losing**

''Why are we back here?'' Katie asked.

They reached Hyperion, at last. It was still turned over and destroyed, but empty. They fought their way out from that carnage for over fifteen minutes, the demons eventually stopping their pursue. Whether they were told to or just simply gave up, seeing how many of their brethren have fallen, Connor didn't know. He looked at the team, scattered thorough the lobby. Truth to be told, they all looked like the spanish inquisition got their hands on them. Everyone received bruises and cuts, some bigger than others. Lorne couldn't move his arm, probably because he put it under too much pressure, considering it was recently broken. Illyria seemed fine, or rather put on a show to look fine. To be honest Connor was impressed with her. Even without her powers she could still kick some serious ass. He wasn't too worried about Rain, given her new status she should recover quicker than Katie, whose half of the face was covered in blood. Watching as Rain gently attended to it, it must've been her own. Amy was a slayer, so she probably felt better than him, but her posture told him in how much pain she was actually in. And he himself, well... He was sure that most of his skin was not in it's natural colour. He didn't dare touch his face, knowing that most of it was purple and touching will only result in pain.

''I don't know.'' He slowly said. ''Spike said to go here so we came.''

''Do you think she made it? Faith?'' Rain asked and changed the bandage on her lover's face. The previous one was soaked in blood. Katie hissed. ''Sorry.''

''She definitely did something.'' Amy grunted and, using the wall for support, sank to the floor. ''I feel it differently. I can't explain it. It's just different. Somehow.'' She let out a pained breath.

''What do you think?'' Lorne turned to Illyria, clutching his arm in pain. ''We won?''

''Given the odds, we were successful. The end result, I don't know if we accomplished it.'' Illyria said.

''Speaking of end results, where the hell is Spike?'' Katie looked at Connor. ''And why did she take off like that?''

He knew she meant Anthis. ''Spike went to help Faith. Don't know her deal though. Looked to me like she went the same way.''

''What do we do now?'' Rain asked, looking at the bandage. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. ''Just wait until they come back?''

''Yeah. Wait. Rest. Get ourselves to a state of some usefulness.''

*****B***B*****

The room collapsed like it was meant to. By the time it did, however, pretty much every demon was already out, occupying the tunnels. Gunn with Danar were the last ones to leave. Vampire stared at the blade, feeling it vibrate in his grip. Almost as if the energy inside was barely holding in.

''What do we do now?'' He asked. ''You said that as soon as we were out here again, Adrian would come. We layin' a trap for him or what?''

''I don't know.'' He answered after a minute. ''Something changed. Like he is not here anymore.'' He slowly walked through the tunnel.

''What do you mean? How can you know?'' Gunn caught up with him.

''If you were sensible to magic, like few are, including me, you'd feel it too.'' Demon closed his eyes. ''There is still something out there. Something dark. But I can't feel Adrian anymore.''

''He dead?''

''Possibly.''

''So this whole knife is useless?'' Gunn sighed. ''Great.''

''It's not useless, vampire.'' Danar snapped. ''Do you have any idea how much damage it can do? How much power it holds? Four wizards poured their strength into this knife for two days. Rarely gets bigger than that.''

''Okay, then. I'll hold onto it.'' Gunn said. ''What do we do now, huh?''

''We should start with leaving this place. We have enough troops to sent at least five groups to scout the city, while setting a small centre here.'' He suggested.

Vampire nodded. ''Sounds good. Okay people, gear up! We're goin' up.'' He called back. He heard dozens of footsteps behind him. ''This dark thing... is it worse?''

''It's no better if that's what you mean. But I don't know. I don't know what could be powerful enough to take over. From what I feel, the barrier surrounding this place is still working, that means it's no outsider.'' Danar said.

''Uh-huh.''

''Something on your mind?'' He asked. There was a train, the same one Gunn passed going in. He got in. ''I think I might have a chance to find out what's going on.'' They walked through it, appearing back on the tracks. ''Those friends I mentioned earlier? They might know what went down.''

''And you know where they are?''

''Oh, I have an idea.'' He recalled his last conversation with Connor. He wanted to go back to Hyperion. If they weren't there, he'd catch a trail or simply get back here. Few minutes later they saw the stairs, leading up and onto the streets. ''Okay look, I'm trusting you here. Set a camp, sent the groups. The whole nine, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can.''

Danar nodded. ''Good luck, vampire.''

*****B***B*****

They've been here for over an hour and he was getting restless. Connor did not fancy moving, but staying in this place for too long seemed dangerous, especially since it was attacked once before. Sky began to lighten up. To think that 24 hours ago he was standing with Anthis on the roof, not knowing about the plan Faith and Spike were discussing. Felt like a lifetime ago. Taking advantage of Hyperion, the only building that they knew of that had electricity and running hot water, everyone was either taking a shower or getting something warm to eat for a change. Or just simply resting, like Connor. He was sitting in the lobby, on the couch. Eyes closed, but his other senses were fully aware. He heard Amy and Lorne moving around in the kitchen. Running water that told him where Rain and Katie were. Quiet snoring from Angel's office indicated Illyria's position. As a god, she probably didn't require sleep. He didn't know.

Footsteps. Hurried, not even trying to be stealthy footsteps coming from the basement. Connor got up with only mild difficulty and grabbed a mace he pulled out earlier from the weapon's cabinet. The door opened rather forcefully and Spike, with Angel over his shoulder, came in. Connor stared, open-mouthed.

''A hand?'' Spike said, irritated and tired. Running through half of the city with a dead weight was not a light job. Boy immediately let go of the mace and helped Spike put his father on the couch. It clattered to the ground, making a loud, metallic noise. Connor cringed as he looked at the man. Way worse than from the time he spent on the bottom of the ocean. He didn't realize that Spike left. ''What are you doing?'' He called after him.

''Getting blood.'' Was the reply. He heard the vampire near the fridge, voices from both Lorne and Amy. Two minutes later Spike came back with a mug in his hands. Slayer and demon followed, perplexed. Just as he tried to force the blood down Angel's throat, Rain and Katie appeared on the stairs, both wet and barely clothed, obviously alarmed by all the noises.

''What happened?''

Spike cursed. He managed to make Angel swallow some of the blood he quickly warmed up in the microwave, but most of it ended everywhere but in Angel's mouth.

''What's going on?''

''Why'd you tell us to come here?''

''Is that Angel?''

''What the hell-''

''Enough.'' Spike said in a loud, firm voice. ''He needs more blood.'' He got up.

''Where's Faith?'' Rain noticed the lack of the woman. Spike stopped for a moment. ''Later.'' He resumed his walk. Everyone exchanged worried glances. While Spike was in the kitchen, getting the rest of the blood, Rain and Katie quickly got back to their room to dress up. Amy got to Illyria and woke her up.

Vampire came back with three mugs and saw everyone gathered around Angel. He brought the first one to his lips.

''Is he dead?'' Illyria asked.

''Don't know. He got his ass handed to him, but I didn't stick around for the whole show.''

''What happened up there? Where is Faith?'' Connor propped up Angel's head.

''She uhhh, she saved Angel. By the time I got up there Angel was unconscious and they were goin' at it.'' Spike set the first mug down and reached for the second. ''And let me tell you something, that fucker looked way too much like our resident huntress for my taste. Reckon they know each other. She might've been even in on it this whole time. Where the hell is she?''

''What? That's not possible.'' Boy argued. ''And we don't know. She went after you.''

''Yeah, it is. She never got to me. Anyway, Faith beat him up and threw the bastard off the roof.'' Vampire said.

''And then?'' Rain asked.

''Then...'' He sighed. ''Then she would've killed me if she wouldn't got distracted. So while she was offing everything in sight, I grabbed the poof and got the hell out.''

''She went after you?''

Spike nodded. ''Her killing urges made a grand entrance again.''

''So we got Angel back, but lost Faith.'' Lorne quietly said.

''What do we do now? Why'd you tell us to come here?'' Katie asked.

''Figured that she'd go to our old place, like we discussed earlier. Well, if she did, I bought us a couple of hours.'' Spike took the third mug.

''You knew.'' Amy spoke up. Everyone looked at her. ''Before you went to that roof you knew that we'd have to hide from her.''

''That was a possibility.'' Vampire admitted. ''Me 'n her came to agreement. Something goes wrong, I waste her.''

''Why didn't you, then?'' Illyria asked after a minute of silence. He lowered his head.

''He couldn't. Didn't want to.'' Rain said.

''I would've done it.'' Spike set the last mug down. ''If she got any closer I would've killed her. But she just stood there. Watched me. And then those demons came out and I ran. It's like she gave me a chance to leave.''

''Maybe she did.'' Lorne suggested. ''Still able to control herself a little.''

Connor let Angel's head fall back down onto the couch. There seemed to be no improvements, except that now his whole chin and part of the shirt were covered in blood.

''We need to get out of here.'' Spike decided. ''Grab what we can and move.''

''If she's all terminator, she'll go back where we were supposed to and, once we're not there, she will begin to look.'' Rain nodded. ''Quite possible Faith will check this place out.''

Everyone scrambled to grab what they could. Connor and Spike stayed where they were. ''Is he gonna make it?''

''No idea. Never seen a vamp look that bad.''

Twenty minutes later they picked him up and walked out of the hotel.

''Left or right?'' Katie asked.

They chose to go right.

*****B***B*****

Pain. That was pretty much the first thing he felt. Everything hurt. Every single thing. He drew in shallow breaths, trying not to moan. He forced his eyes open and saw a ceiling. It was poorly lit, maybe by a lone, dying candle. He could see the reflection of fire, dancing. Demon tried to raise his hands up and only then realized that he was immobilized.

''Don't try to get up. It won't do you any good.'' A voice said. He didn't know whether to be shocked or relieved at the sound of it.

''Where am I?'' He croaked out. ''What happened?''

Anthis came closer, looking at her beaten brother. His appearance was horrifying, but hers was not much better. The first stage of the fight was hard and she was close to being defeated. The second part, her grabbing Adrian and making a mad run to her hideout was no better. At least now she was safe. They both were, considering the circumstances. As she leaned over him, Adrian muttered something under his breath and shot up, trying to grab her. Only to be immediately forced back into the bed.

''What the hell?'' He wheezed out. Anthis stared at him sadly. ''You really thought I'd be so stupid?'' Adrian followed her gaze, which was locked on his chest. In horror, he discovered that it was full of strange symbols, symbols he seemed to somewhat recall from a distant past, carved into his flesh.

''Blood magic.'' She explained. ''You're bound to me now. Nothing you can do about it.''

He let his head fall back. ''What happens now?''

His sister grabbed a glass of water and put it to his lips. He drank greedily for few seconds. ''Why'd you pull me out? She could've killed me. End all of your problems.''

Anthis pulled a chair and sat on it, near the bed. ''What went wrong?''

''Huh?''

''Obviously you had a plan. It failed. Why?''

Adrian closed his eyes. Yet, he found himself answering. ''I've underestimated her. Faith.'' He spat the name.

''But you're the one who did this to her in the first place. You brought her the dreams. You allowed me to find The Scythe and to bring her to it.'' At his look she smirked. ''Oh yeah, I figured that out. Too late to do anything, but I did. Question is, what changed? I saw you at that roof. You wanted her to come to you and yet, here you are... beaten by the very thing you created.''

''You can't keep me here. My forces will find me.'' Adrian turned his head away.

Anthis looked down and saw blood seeping through the bandage on her side. She stood up and walked to the desk, getting some kind of jar from there. She dipped two fingers in the sticky ointment it held and put them to her wound. She bit back a groan of pain, but it seemed to work. Would take some time to heal altogether, but won't bother her for now. ''They won't.'' She eventually said. ''Why do you think you couldn't find me, except that one time? This place is hidden. The way we used to do it back home, remember? True, it took me out when I did the spell, but it was worth it. And for the record... soon there will be no army for you.'' The way he stiffened at her words, she knew she had his full attention. ''Faith is killing everything that moves out there.'' Demon said over her shoulder, on her way out of the room.

*****B***B*****

She kicked the door and barged in. No startled gasps, no movements of any kind. Silence. Still, slayer looked through every room. No one. Faith sat down heavily on the bed and a pained laugh escaped her. Fucker. Spike had to figure out things would go wrong. And told everyone to meet somewhere else. She had nothing. She got up and closed the door to the apartment. Faith looked at the red smudge she left on it. Blood. She was covered in blood. Some of it was her own, some not. She dropped The Scythe and went to the bathroom. Awful. That's how she looked. Killing that whole group was not so easy. They got her few good times, numbers and all. But in the end, she came out on top. Like she always did and like she always will. Faith grabbed a towel and put it under the tap. No water. Right. Fucking great. How the fuck was she supposed to clean up? In a sudden rush of rage, she tore the whole thing off the wall. Okay, come on Faith, think.

Clean up, eat something, find some place to spend the night. Get up and eliminate every threat. Find a way to get out of here and have a word with Buffy. And all of the gang. She gritted her teeth and eyed her weapon, uncertain. She felt a little better without it, but that was not much. Not much at all. But did she, really? Every single thing she felt while holding it was just her. Deep down. Faith took it and left the apartment.

*****B***B*****

No one. He should've known they'd move on by now. Hyperion. Gunn examined the lobby. And few things were not the way they were. Parts of the couch were covered in dried blood. The room was full of mixed scents, that were fading. They must've left in the morning. But he doubted he could track them, out on the streets. He walked around, sniffing. He had Spike and Connor... who else? There was a scent in Angel's office that he couldn't put his finger on, but it was a familiar one. The couch, there was a third one there, he couldn't guess whose. He dipped his finger in the droplets of blood near the wall and licked it slowly. Katie. He sniffed. And Rain. He couldn't find Lorne's and Amy's, and was fairly certain that those two unrecognizable scents were not theirs. So their group has at least six people. Not bad.

Gunn stood up. No point in sticking around here. Well... He eyed the mugs. There might be still some blood left. He got to the kitchen, but found none. Just his luck. A trip to the hospital then. And after that what? Go back to Danar? Or keep searching on his own?

*****B***B*****

Spike watched the night. Currently they were holed up in some apartment that previously held a director, a photographer or some other guy who was into cameras. The whole day was quiet, a thing Spike was grateful for. They needed to rest. Heal. At this rate the next fight could be just a little too much for them to handle. If a one day break is all they can get, he'll take it. He stared, lost in thought when someone approached him.

''Do you think we'll pull through this?''

Vampire looked at the horned demon. ''Somethin' on your mind?''

Lorne sighed. ''It's just... seems like lately all we've done is try to clean up a mess, yet we end up in a bigger one.''

''What do you want to hear?''

''I'm not sure. The truth, maybe?''

''I have no bloody idea.'' He said. ''In a way I feel more hopeless than I did back in Sunnydale. Of course it was Angel that showed up back then with a fancy amulet.''

Lorne sent a small look behind them. Angel was still unresponsive. ''Do you think he'll have the answers?''

''To be honest, I'm not even sure he will wake up.''

''From what I've heard, after three months in ocean he regained consciousness pretty quickly.'' Demon exclaimed. ''How long we've been here for? A month? More?''

''Probably. I don't think it's the time that matters here. More about what his body's been put through. He was going to self-destruct. Reckon he's pretty drained right now. Might take a while to get him up on his feet.'' Spike said. ''There some liquor? Gloomy as hell here.''

With that Spike left Lorne by the window, retreating through living room to the kitchen. He tried not to look at anybody, instead he focused on searching for some bottle. He found a whiskey, grabbed a glass, poured himself a shot and knocked it back.

Connor watched over Angel's still body. No movement. No nothing. Might as well be dead. He was on a verge of falling asleep. In another room, Amy and Illyria were already sleeping. Elsewhere, in what appeared to be a working room of some kind, stayed Rain and Katie. They were surrounded by remains of cameras, screwdrivers and other tools, working on one of them.

''I'll get it working.'' Blonde kept saying. Her brunette counterpart just handed her the things she occasionally asked for. ''Yeah, but what for?''

''Huh? I'll record all of this shit. Once we get out of here we'll...'' She trailed off, closing the lid and turning it on. After few seconds it came to life, lighting up the room. ''Holy shit, it's working.'' Rain said.

''What did I tell you?'' Katie smiled. ''Now, where the hell does this...'' She fumbled with it for a while. Something clicked on. ''Oh. Hey, I think it's on.'' She pointed it at Rain's face, but due to pretty much no lighting, the screen was black. ''Get out.'' She smacked it away playfully.

''Hush.'' She searched for the nightvision. ''Here we go.''

''Okay seriously... What is the point of this?'' Rain asked. ''Stop pointing it at me.''

''Nope. I want for everyone who ever sees this to appreciate just how beatiful you are.'' Katie kept it at Rain's face.

''With all those bruises? No make up and the look of a drug addict? Doubt it.''

''Yeah well, you're perfect for me. As for the point...'' She turned the camera towards her face. ''Those people out there, like this Buffy and her friends, might have it out for us. Or them at least. It's a chance to show them just how fucked up this place really is. Think of it as a psychological experiment. We'll record some things at the end of each day.''

''You're nuts.''

Katie shifted the camera to the brunette. ''Maybe. By the way, this is Rain and my name is Katie. Let's meet the rest and after that I'll run a quick recap as for what happened so far.'' They got up and went to the living room. In there, they saw Angel laying peacefully and Connor dozing off near him.

''What the bloody hell are you doing?''

They didn't immediately see Spike, who sat deeper in the darkness, with a bottle on the table.

''Spike. We're making a recording.''

Vampire swallowed a mouthful of a burning liquid. ''This is stupid. That thing will probably get smashed or forgotten in the next tight spot we'll find ourselves in.''

''You don't know that.'' Rain argued.

''The hell I don't.'' Spike sighed. ''Okay, I'll bite. What the hell is it for?''

''Maybe to show the world what really went down here?'' Katie asked.

''And why, pray tell, do you think that is a good idea?'' Spike poured some more whiskey into his glass. ''The world is not ready to face the supernatural. It will probably fall apart. Though, I am curious as to how exactly do they want to explain this mess here? I mean, Los Angeles cut itself off the world on it's own?''

Women hesitated. ''We'll figure something out.''

*****B***B*****

The hotel was empty. Though she did see signs of recent activity. True, Faith had no way of being completely sure it was them, at least until she did find her crossbow in one of the rooms. Slayer went back into the lobby and stopped, uncertaintly. What now? She ran her hand through her still damp hair. She found a pool, in which she cleaned herself up. Faith looked at the axe in her hand. Walking around with it constantly in her grip was starting to annoy her. She thought about her crossbow. All she needed was a line or something to tie it to the thing and then keep it acrross her back. That simple. She took two steps and froze. Something moved outside. Calmly she walked out. There, stood a demon. It took her few seconds to realize that it wasn't a human. Demon. With his left arm three times bigger than his right, with red skin and sharp teeth.

''Where the hell did you come from?'' She asked him. That was surprising. She thought they all got wiped out. He turned to her, startled. And howled, really loud. In a flash she got to him and grabbed by the throat, effectively silencing him. He struck at her with his big arm, but she just caught it without much effort. He stared at her, half amazed, half scared. That was the look that stayed with him for the rest of eternity, as she broke his neck and let his body fall to the ground.

Few seconds later she heard footsteps and four more demons got into her path. She raised The Scythe. ''Now, one of you will tell me where you came from. 'Cuz it sure ain't a coincidence you show up two days after I took over.''

*****B***B*****

Connor exchanged looks with Spike and they both turned. Anthis stood in the doorway.

''So where is he?'' Vampire took a step forward, but stopped upon seeing an arrow aimed at his heart. ''Real cute.''

''I need you to come with me.''

Connor stood beside Spike. ''Why don't you tell us who that demon was first? Friend of yours?''

Anthis blinked, surprised. ''Brother, actually. That's why I'm here.''

''In all this time you've been helping us, how exactly did you forgot to mention that the one fucking thing we were up against was your own blood?'' Spike raised his voice and stepped closer.

''It wasn't relevant.'' Demon gritted her teeth.

''Right. Right.'' He nodded his head. ''How about you've got three seconds to explain or I tear you apart limb from limb?''

Anthis opened her mouth to speak, but Connor cut her off. ''How'd you even find us?''

''I've put a tracking spell on you, the night before we left. Thought it could come in handy.'' She answered. ''As to your question vampire, do you want to have all your answers? Then come with me.''

Man looked at the boy. ''What can you know, that we don't already?''

''Plenty. What you want to hear though, is what my brother has to say.'' Anthis finally lowered her bow.

''You're lying.'' Spike immediately said. ''He's dead.''

''He's not. I pulled him out.''

''In what universe do you think we will trust you?'' He asked.

Girl looked at Connor. ''I guess you have no choice. You can't take on Faith by yourself.''

''I think we should ask the rest what they think.'' He said. ''You stay here.''

Connor and Spike retreated back to the apartment, waking everybody up. No change in Angel's appearance. Half an hour later, they left.

*****B***B*****

Adrian was powerless. For the past hours, ever since Anthis left, he's been trying to break the spell binding him. No luck. There was nothing he could do to free himself. So he just laid there, waiting for whatever his sister had planned. He failed.

Voices. So she's back. With friends. He heard doors opening and closing, footsteps, seemed like whoever that was, he was settling in. Finally, the doors to his room opened. And more than two people stepped in. Much more. The whole group. He noticed a camera.

''What is this? An interrogation?'' He asked.

''Pretty much.'' Spike said and pulled himself a chair. ''Except there are only bad cops here.''

''Really? What makes you think you'll get anything from me? In case you've forgotten, we're not friends.'' He was looking straight at Anthis, as the rest of people scattered around him.

''Because you have no other choice. You may be strong enough to resist my will, but the truth serum still works.'' She quietly said. ''I've put it in the water.''

Adrian opened and closed his mouth few times, before eventually letting his head fall back. He was screwed.

''What, out of options?'' Spike remarked. ''Your masterplan, whatever that was, went to hell. You lost.''

''I've lost?'' Adrian laughed. ''You have no idea what are you talking about vampire. By defeating me you've signed off your own death sentences.''

''What do you mean? You are the bad guy here.'' Connor said.

''Oh, am I now?''

''Okay, cut the bullshit. Tell us what we want to know or I'll get peckish.'' Spike stood up and walked closer.

''Stand back.'' Anthis ordered. Spike glared at her, but sat back down.

''Why did you come here?'' Illyria asked.

''To kill you.''

''No, that is a lie.'' She said. Everyone turned to her, curious. ''If you wanted to destroy me, you could have done that already. Jump down from that roof and slaughter us all with your bare hands. Tell the truth.''

''The truth, brother. Now.'' Anthis stressed the word when Adrain remained silent.

''It was never about you.'' He revealed. ''Any of you. I don't give a damn about any of you.''

''Not even Faith?'' Amy asked. ''You wanted her. Why?''

''Means to an end. She fit. The true slayer.''

''But she is not The Slayer. From what I've been told it was this Buffy girl.'' Katie said, pointing the camera at everyone. ''Right?''

''Yeah.'' Spike agreed with her. ''Somebody didn't do his homework.''

Adrian snorted. ''Fools. I've seen Angel's mind. Dead. That's how the slayer line sees Buffy. It moved on from her, left her in the past where she should've stayed. Focused on the other girl. And when she died it passed onto another. When Faith's time is up, it will flow to the next one because the line lives with The Slayer. Buffy is an anomaly. So are the rest of you.'' He looked straight at Amy.

''Why'd you take my dad?'' Connor spoke up. ''I was here too. You could've jumped into me as soon as you came here.''

''I didn't know about you.''

''We're getting off track here.'' Lorne said. ''We killed the circle, Wolfram & Hart got mad. Then what?''

''A word got around that something big was going down on Earth.'' Adrian confessed. ''I couldn't get here myself, but I did sent an emissary to prepare a way for me. He grabbed Angel. Replaced the witch who controlled Wolfram & Hart's passageway and closed it. By doing this he absorbed enough power to bring me here.''

''That is why you left in such hurry.'' Anthis realized. ''But why did you do it in the first place? You said you don't care about them.''

''Earth was just a stop on my journey. I needed to gather my army here, the closest place to my real destination.''

''Wolfram & Hart.'' Rain breathed out. All eyes turned to her. ''Remember what Gunn said? He's not with them, he's against them. You are after them.'' She stared at Adrian.

''No way.'' Spike dismissed it. ''Look at all the things he's done since he came here. It's all just-''

''What?'' Adrian cut him off. ''What exactly did I do? I slaughtered their army. I gathered my forces and once I'd had control of the body I'd destroy the barrier and kill The Senior Partners!'' With each word his voice got louder.

All of them were unsure what to say. ''Destroy the barrier? You know how to do that?'' Lorne caught up.

''I had a plan. I'm convinced it would work out, but to do that I also needed the slayer. Obviously it won't work now.''

''Kill Senior Partners? Is that even possible?'' Connor looked at Spike, who looked at Illyria.

''Of course it is possible. There is no truly immortal creature, person or being.'' Adrian answered instead.

''It's true.'' Illyria confirmed.

''Okay then. How?'' Spike asked.

''Why do you think they were so worried about Illyria showing up on their land? They knew she had to be taken out before she could set her eyes on them.'' He said.

''You could do that?'' Vampire looked at the goddess. She nodded. ''Then why didn't you?''

''I had no army.''

''But why did you go after them to begin with? They did nothing to you.'' Anthis watched her brother in anticipation.

''What do you think will happen when they bring on The Apocalypse? Earth will be done and they will seek out another place. Senior Partners were already aware of me. For them next stop is our home.''

''That can't be true. You basically destroyed our world and now you have to nerve to claim you did it to save it?'' She shook her head.

''Wait.'' Spike said. ''We took out The Circle. We stopped The Apocalypse.''

Adrian looked at him. ''Are you really that stupid? This was never The Apocalypse. You just postponed it, put it on hold, pissed them off enough to do something reckless like sent their army after you. As for you.'' He set his gaze on Anthis. ''Sacrifices were necessary. It's not like they didn't deserve it.'' He said coldly.

''And how many people would you sacrifice here? Ten million? Fifty? Hundred?'' Connor asked.

''Probably more. Do you know how many of them will die when The Senior Partners decide the time has come? All of them.''

''We'll see about that.'' Spike argued.

''Right, you are heroes of the story. Act like you are better than me, when in reality we're at the same level. This world is pathetic for choosing you as its champions.''

''Really hate that word.'' Spike muttered.

''What did you do to Faith? Why did you lose?'' Rain asked. ''It must've been you. Giving her dreams, making her unstable. Poisoning The Scythe. You had it all mapped out. What happened?''

This was the question he evaded earlier, Anthis realized.

''I had to shatter her mind enough to get an access to it. I overdid it.''

''Is that what you've done to Angel?'' Connor said dangerously.

''Your father's mind is fine. He's a vampire, I didn't need to.'' Adrian took a deep breath. ''The dreams I sent to Faith were meant to confuse her. One night I got into her mind and planted a thought there. For her to find The Scythe, as I previously acquired it and enchanted a little. I was aware that with it in her hands, she would become more powerful, but combine it with a curse, she was an easy target.''

''And how exactly did you get The Scythe? From what I remember you showed up here after the barrier was up.'' Spike recalled. ''Something you're not telling us?''

''Did it ever occur to you than even though no one alive can get past it, something as simple as water simply falls through?'' The prisoner said. ''I used a masking charm that drained me, but it was enough to fool the barrier.''

''So it is possible to leave at any time?'' Katie asked.

''If you have someone strong enough to do the spell, sure. Problem is, there aren't many people who can do that.''

''Hey.'' Amy snapped her fingers. ''Back to Faith. You said she was an easy target, yet it is you who's laying beaten.''

Adrian gritted his teeth. ''When we fought on that roof and I was ready to jump into her, I kept hitting these... I don't know. Some sort of mental shields, I guess. Or she was too far gone already. She retreated deep inside her mind and I had troubles finding her. What I found was not what I expected.''

''Meaning?'' Anthis prompted.

''My efforts, together with Faith's own mission to save Angel...'' He shook his head. ''She grew a second consciousness. It was put from pretty much all the bad things from her life. Strong. Driven by the need to survive. She's the one that beat me and that is currently the dominating persona in her.''

Everyone took this news in. Looked at each other confused. Uncertain.

''What you're sayin' is... you created a mentally insane murderous slayer that is on the loose?'' Spike asked for confirmation. ''You're a bloody idiot.''

Adrian remained silent.

''What does she want? How do we stop her?'' Lorne spoke out.

''Do you really think I'd be here if I knew that?'' Half demon said. ''The faster you take her out, the better. She'll be fine for a while, but The Scythe works like a parasite. The more things she kills, the more unstable she'll become. Then she will reach a breaking point. Once she's past that...''

''Breaking point? Which is what?'' Rain sighed.

''I don't know.''

Spike stalked towards Adrian's bed. Anthis watched him warily. ''She'll break... and then what?'' He asked dangerously.

''Driven by the need to survive.'' Illyria whispered. ''She will eventually come after us all.''

''What? Why?'' Connor turned to her. They all did.

''If she'll want to survive, Faith will have to eliminate her weaknesses. Angel, for example.'' She said.

''Then why the need to slaughter us?'' Spike exclaimed ridiculously.

''Because deep that she is still The Slayer.'' Adrian said. ''That is the one part I couldn't change. She'll see you all as threats. Half of you are demons.'' He looked at Anthis, Spike, Connor, Illyria and Lorne. ''Perfectly justified. Two humans who consort with them are no better.'' Here he set his gaze on Katie and Rain. ''And finally, the biggest abomination of all. A slayer who, instead of laying waste to the evil, sides with it.'' His eyes met Amy's. ''She'll feel real pleasure in killing you. And I'm not even talking about personal matters. Once she's through with you she will find a way to escape this city and do the same thing to the people outside. Think of every person who's wronged her for her whole life. No mercy at all.''

''How do we straighten her?'' Katie asked slowly. ''How can we make her normal again?''

''You don't. You can't.'' He stated. ''The damage done to her can not be undone. The only way to stop her, is to kill her.''

''How do we break the curse, brother? The one you put on the weapon?'' This time it was Anthis who stepped closer. ''As a slayer you could have wield it, you have to have a counterspell, otherwise you wouldn't have put it at all.''

''Oh, yes. Of course. Except I'm not strong enough to do it. None of you are.''

*****B***B*****

Faith watched the remains of the last demon. It was, what she thought, the most intelligent looking one from the bunch, yet it either couldn't answer her because of the lack of knowing the language, or his will was simply too hard to break. She wanted to believe it was the first possibility, because she really worked hard for the answer that didn't come. She grabbed The Scythe and put it across her back, previously having made her idea real. What she got out, was some cursing under the breath about more to come and avenge, that led her to believe that this group was not the only one that came out to play. She didn't know where they came from, though. That puzzled her, because the demon in Angel seemed like a good strategist, that would've dealt with any kind of resistance. Unless, of course, that they were hiding like she. That didn't explain the 'more' comment though, as to beat her would require a lot more demons to show and that number couldn't have simply fly under radar.

She had to find a nest of these hideous creatures.

*****B***B*****

They gathered in another room, leaving Adrian alone. ''Do we believe this guy?'' Spike asked.

''We have to. He couldn't lie.'' Anthis said.

''You sure about that?'' Connor looked at her.

''Yes.'' Illyria answered.

''So what do we do now?'' Katie asked, moving the camera over everyone. No one had the answer.

''You do know we can't risk it, right?'' Vampire said to Anthis. ''Whatever that wanker said doesn't change what he's done. We can't.''

Anthis looked at him grimly. ''I know that. He's too dangerous to be kept alive, even if he could be an asset. But if there is anyone here that can take his life, it's gonna be me.'' She took a deep breath. ''Do we understand each other?'' They all nodded and went their separate ways. Only Illyria remained rooted to her spot.

''I can sense it, you know.'' She said after a minute. ''My power, held inside of him. I need to get it back.''

Anthis swallowed. ''I know. It's just not that easy.''

''I'm aware of that fact. But if what he's saying is true and The Slayer really is that powerful, I will need my power. As soon as it is possible.'' Ex goddess exclaimed.

Hald demon licked her lips. ''I already have all the necessities to do it.''

Illyria nodded her head.

*****B***B*****

''You think he's gonna be alright? I mean, he's had liters of blood and it doesn't seem to help.'' Connor said worryingly. Angel's condition didn't improve.

''I have no bloody idea. Never seen a vamp go that bad.'' Spike answered. ''I see no reason why it shouldn't though.''

''So what do you think of... everything?''

''You always ask the easy questions?'' Vampire exhaled the unnecessary air. ''I don't know. I need a minute... or a day... to wrap it all around my head. Where is Gunn or some evil suit to simple things up?''

Connor looked at him thoughtfully. ''Gunn. Evil suit...'' He got to his feet and walked back to Adrian's room, where he met Anthis and Illyria, surrounded by candles and other things. ''Where's Gunn?'' He immediately asked. Adrian looked at him curiously. ''Gunn went to get help from Wolfram & Hart.'' He clarified. ''He's too good not to contact them. Where the hell is he?''

''I don't know. Last I... sniffed of him was when he killed my emmisary and forced me to close the portals to our home.'' He looked at Anthis. ''He's certainly a player who's gained value.'' He exchanged looks with Spike who's followed him and went back.

''What was that?''

Connor looked at him, then at his father's unmoving body. ''Hamilton...'' He whispered.

''Yeah, what of him?'' Spike asked slowly.

''He bit him. He drank his blood and he got better.'' Connor said under his breath.

''Bloody hell you're talking about?''

Boy raised his head, a new glint in his eye. ''I know how to fix him. Look, back at Wolfram & Hart, dad was fighting with Hamilton and losing. I got knocked out and when I came to, Hamilton was dead and Angel seemed fine.''

''The point?'' Vampire said patiently.

''Angel drank from him. His blood gave him the kick he needed.'' Connor looked at Angel. ''Maybe what he needs is some better, powered up blood.''

''And you'll get that fr-'' Spike realized the answer. ''You're jerking me around?''

''No. Listen we'll give him just a bit. See if it sparks any kind of reaction.'' He pleaded. ''This might be our only chance at waking Angel up. And if what Adrian said is true, we'll need him more than ever.''

*****B***B*****

He hid behind a truck when he heard them. Now, as he risked a peek, Gunn could see two men, walking quickly in his direction, yet they seemed oblivious to his presence. He fixed the grip on his axe. He could see they were agitated, nervous even, as evidenced by the constant looking back and glancing at everything in sight. Another sign that said something big went down without him knowing. Well, he only needed one.

As they were about to pass him, he jumped from his position and buried the axe in one's chest. The death was instant. He let it leave his grip, the body falling backwards with it still stuck. Before it even hit the ground, Gunn pummeled the other guy. He struck back, but Gunn caught the fist and kicked him in the chest. With one hand he grabbed the guy by the front of his jacket and threw against the truck, while getting his axe with the other. He put it next to the man's throat.

''You're coming with me.'' Vampire announced and forced him to the nearest alley. Once there, he pushed him against the wall. Hard enough for the stranger to lose his breath and slide down it.

''What happened?'' He demanded.

The man looked up to Gunn hovering above him. ''We've lost.'' He muttered. ''We're all gonna die.''

''What happened?'' He repeated.

''I don't know. We've had it all prepared and they showed, just like they were meant to and then she went to him, it was all part of the plan, that's what I've been told and we attacked and-'' His head snapped to the side after Gunn punched him.

''Now. Slower. You mentioned a she. Who she?''

''The slayer. Adrian lured the slayer to him and we were supposed to distract the rest, which we did.'' He took a deep breath. ''Adrian lost the fight. She beat him. And then she turned on us. We're all doomed. It's just a matter of time now.''

Gunn kept his eyes on the man. So Faith beat Adrian. But if that is true, then what is this darker thing Danar was talking about?

''Is he dead?'' He needed the confirmation.

''Don't know. Probably.''

''The rest? What happened to them? Angel, Spike?'' Gunn stepped closer.

''Well, if they are smart they probably got the hell out of that slaughter.''

They were alive then. Now he needed to find them. No way to do that without support. That was the time to get back to Danar and organize a search party. He looked up to the sky. If they defeated the threat and the barrier is still up, there simply might be no way to bring it down. At last moment he noticed a movement. His prisoner used the opening he got and attacked. The switchblade, thanks to his instincts, slid into his shoulder insted of his neck. Gunn groaned in pain, but nevertheless pushed the man back against the wall and cut his head off in one clean move. Only then did he pull it out. Fuck.

*****B***B*****

''So what do we think of this?'' Katie looked at Rain and Amy. The camera was set in the corner of the room.

''I'm not sure if I can form a thought right now.'' Rain murmured. ''That was pretty intense.''

''I quit.'' Amy suddenly said. Two other women looked at her quizzicaly. ''When this is over. When we get out of here, if we get out of here, I quit.''

''Being a slayer?''

''I've had enough. I didn't ask for this life, you know? Yet here we are and Faith is out there, personally gunning for me!'' She raised her voice to a hushed scream. ''If this is what being a slayer is, then sorry but I'm out. Fuck Buffy, Kennedy, I don't care. I'm going back to my family and I don't ever want to see a demon again.''

''Yeah... You were brought here.'' Blonde said. ''We? We're just lucky to be still alive, I guess.''

''All this time I thought it was Buffy that was The Slayer.'' Rain mused. ''Not that I care or anything, but it seems a little strange that he knew more about it that, well, you.''

''Don't ask me those kind of questions.'' Amy groaned. ''You see, we had this kinds of class, that was basically the history of The Slayer. Somebody asked once about Buffy and there was this big lecture about how she was brought back to life by magic instead of CPR. Something about shifting energies and all that crap. Conclusion was, when Buffy dies, there might actually be a next slayer called. No one knows that for sure and the only way to test it is for Buffy to die. Which is why I think she's not a big fan of this theory.''

Lorne walked in. ''Hi kittens. What-'' He stopped, as a anguished scream tore through the air. ''The hell is going on?''

They rushed to Adrian's room, colliding with Spike and Connor in process. They got to it, in time to see Illyria and Anthis, performing some sort of ritual, with the former digging her fingers into Adrian's flesh.

''Stand back.'' Demon ordered.

''Can't we shut him up?'' Lorne asked, alarmed.

''This place is protected. No one outside these walls can hear us.''

Finally, the screaming stopped and Illyria fell down to her knees. Adrian stared in the space, lost, with ragged breathing and muscle spasms tearing through his body.

''What the hell was that?'' Connor stepped closer to Illyria. Amy noticed that he was pale. Paler than he should've been.

Anthis stared at her brother's form, sadly. ''She got back what he stole from her.''

''She got back her power?'' Spike wanted the confirmation. ''Won't she bleeding explode?''

''No.'' Illyria spoke out. ''It's not all.'' She got up to her feet, watching the confused faces. She turned to Adrian. ''Where is it? What have you done with the rest?'' She asked him dangerously.

''Wh-Why do you think I lost that fight?'' He got out, choosing his words carefully. ''When Faith beat me, in her mind... A part of me stayed.''

''Are you telling me you were reckless enough to leave a part of my power... inside her?'' She stressed the words out.

''Good luck.'' He said with a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

Illyria's hands turned to fists. But after a minute she left the room, everyone, except for Anthis, following her.

''So what happens now?'' Amy asked. ''How strong are you?''

''About the same as I was the night we started this.'' She asnwered.

''Is it enough?'' Rain looked at Spike. ''No idea.''

''There is something else out there.'' Goddess said. ''Not Faith. A new source.''

''Is it good?''

''I don't know. I can't identify it.''

Spike groaned and took out a cigarette, lighting it up. ''Where do these people come from? We can't keep getting hits, without paying somebody back.''

''We did.'' Katie pointed to Adrian's room.

''Yeah, we took out one threat, but created another.'' Vampire exhaled. ''All I'm sayin' is-'' He stopped, turning his head to the side. He took off, going to Angel's room. Once there, he stared amazed as his sire's eyes locked with his own.

*****B***B*****

''Is... Is this the part where you kill me?'' Adrian whispered. Anthis watched him from her position against the wall. ''Yes.'' She answered emotionlessly.

He closed his eyes. ''Then what are you waiting for? Trying to prolong my suffering?'' His words were slow, painful.

''I'm just trying to remember. What did I do wrong?'' She swallowed. ''When did I lose you?''

Adrian turned his head to look at his sister. ''That was a long time ago. They will still come you know. One day.''

She took a deep breath and steppped closer. ''And I will be prepared.''

''You won't be able to stop them.'' He watched her walk to the desk and pick up a knife. She stayed there.

''I wish I didn't have to do this.'' Her voice shook a little.

''Then don't.''

She turned to him, tears beggining to fall from her eyes. ''We both know that I do. And when you're gone... I can go back. Free our home.'' She was now standing over him. ''I wish we could go back to being a family. To love one another. Again.'' Anthis raised the blade. Adrian watched it, his chest heaving faster. ''But we can't. Because you destroyed us. Ruined us. Our world. You killed our family, enslaved our world, you let your ambition-'' She looked him in the eye. This was it. The chance to stop it. Be done. Over.

''Goodbye, brother.'' She brought the blade down, surprised at how easily it penetrated Adrian's chest. She could hear his last, startled breath leaving his lungs. She pulled the knife out, the metal covered in his warm, thick blood. She let it clatter to the ground.

Her knees gave out on her and she fell down to the ground. Heavy sobs wracking her frame. She fulfilled her mission. But why, at the same time, did she feel like she lost something?

*****B***B*****

_Please, please tell me what you think. And until next time._


	18. Chapter 18

**********Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, so things get interesting. Longest chap ever. Downside is, I am really not sure when will be the next one. Like it or not, real life is demanding my time. And I have to obey. _

**Chapter Eighteen: God Is A Girl**

''How much longer do you think you can hold on?''

Faith circled the captured demon. This one at least resembled a human. Two hours earlier she came across another group of them. One remained. He was currently tied to a chair in a post office. Though, she doubted he'd even try to run if she let him sit freely. Instead of simply battering his face she opted for another way of getting information. Searching through desks she found few needles. Slayer got to the demon and grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers to straighten. She held onto the middle one.

''Come on, be a good little demon and just tell your aunt.'' She looked him in the eye. There was a unmistakable shadow of fear there, but also a strong will. He really did not want to tell her anything. ''Be it your way then.'' Faith licked her lips in anticipation. Tip of the needle broke the demon's skin, making him hiss at the contact. Then, in one slow but firm move, she pushed it through his finger, all the way to the palm. He screamed in agony. Yeah, just like humans. Faith let him cry for few more seconds and, when he drew a deep breath, broke his finger. That was even more painful. She took a step back, admiring her work.

''How 'bout now? No?'' Slayer sighed in disappointment, but really she was thrilled to work with someone who could hold on a little longer.

''N-never...'' He let out a pained answer.

Faith rolled her eyes. ''Be a realist, buddy. Never is such a big word. Nothing lasts forever. You won't.'' She picked up another needle. ''I mean, really. Think about it for a sec. You've got nine other fingers. I've got all the time in the world. What is the point? You're either gonna die fast, or after few very long hours. Your choice.'' She grabbed the next finger and looked him in the eye. ''Yes? No? Yes?''

No answer came and the silence was broken by an agonized scream.

*****B***B*****

Gunn carefully watched the area. Nothing. No movement at all. Slowly, he walked down the stairs and into the darkness.

''I'm back.'' He called softly into the space. There. There it was. Danar came onto the view.

''How was your trip?''

''Enlightening. How's everything here?'' Vampire walked closer. Yeah, now he could see various demons spread throughout their temporary shelter. ''I didn't see any of them on my way in.''

''That's good. Very good.'' Demon nodded. ''There is a couple of them on the surface. Although, three of the groups I've sent didn't yet make it back.''

''Three? That doesn't sound too good.''

Danar looked sideways. ''Come with me. Let's discuss things in private.'' They went down and after few moments hopped onto the train. ''So, did you find out anything?''

''Yeah, actually.'' Gunn sat down. ''I believe most of my team is still alive, somewhere.''

''Your team?'' Danar raised an eyebrow. ''You still consider yourself a part of them?''

Vampire stared him in the eye. ''We have the same agenda. Anyway, found a little demon on my way back. We had a chat. Adrian's been beaten. He's quite possibly dead. Things are falling apart up there. His army went every demon for himself, from what I can tell.''

Hoofed demon leaned against the window. ''That is... good news. But... he's either not dead or the spell that was supposed to bring the barrier down was never put on him in the first place.''

Gunn thought about that. ''Huh. Guess you're right. Told you somethin' was off about this whole story.''

''How did that happen? Who defeated him?'' Danar asked.

''Faith, apparently.''

''Who?''

Vampire scowled. ''The slayer.''

''Oh... right.'' He licked his lips. ''But how? I've heard that the slayer is powerful...''

''This is where things get confusing. Supposedly Adrian set a trap for them, guess he needed her specifically for something. They played right into his hands and when the moment of truth came, he dropped the ball.'' Gunn explained. ''Don't know how she came out on top.''

''That is disturbing. Very, very disturbing.'' Danar murmured. He looked at the black man. ''What do we do now? The immediate threat is gone.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' Gunn stood up. ''Is there someone here who can do a locator spell or something? I need to get in contact with the group. They must know the details. In the meantime we need to control this area. And be ready for a fight. Something can still find it's way to us.''

*****B***B*****

''Is everything alright?'' Anthis asked when she finally left her brother's room. Everyone was gathered around the unconscious vampire.

''He woke up.'' Lorne informed her.

''Told you it would work.'' Connor said to Spike. ''Now all we need to do is to give him just a little bit mo-''

''No.'' Vampire interrupted. ''That's enough. He came to, good. What we need to do now, is to get him some normal blood. You wouldn't happen to have some here?'' He turned to Anthis.

''No.''

''Great. Okay, a supply run.'' Spike groaned. ''Again. Me, Illyr-''

He was cut off by the goddess. ''I'm going after the source. We need to know what is here.''

''I'm going with her.'' Anthis said.

Amy narrowed her eyes. ''Yeah. I'll tag along too.''

Spike opened his mouth, then closed it. ''Bloody hell.''

''We'll go.'' Katie said, after confirming with Rain.

''What? No.'' Vampire objected.

''We need more things than just blood.'' Rain noticed. ''Normal food. Clothes. Judging on how fast we're going through all of the medical stuff, we'll need more of this too. You can't take care of that all by yourself.''

''I'm with you.'' Connor said. Spike knew he was fighting a losing battle.

''So that leaves me to watch over our champion here.'' Lorne observed. ''Could be worse.''

''We leave in half an hour.'' Illyria decided.

Amy approached Spike. ''I'll keep an eye on them.''

''Yeah.'' He nodded. ''Good call, actually.''

She glanced at Angel. ''You fed him Connor's blood?''

''His call.''

Slayer wanted to say something more, but decided against it.

In another room, Katie grabbed the camera and turned it off, after briefly laying the situation onto the tape. ''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Rain said from behind her.

''Nothing new.'' Blonde shrugged.

''I know. It's just... I feel like we shouldn't be going out there. Much less split into groups.''

''That's the only way it's gonna work. Well, fastest anyway.'' Katie walked to Rain and encircled her with her arms. ''It's all gonna turn out just fine.'' She said, laying a comforting kiss on her forehead.

Lorne sighed as he watched the lovers embrace, before shaking his head and exiting the room. He turned, only to find himself face to face with Illyria.

''Something is wrong.'' She stated.

''Oh, what do you mean, sugar?'' He took a step back.

''With you.'' She clarified. ''I can feel it. You've changed. You're still changing.''

Lorne looked around, alarmed. He took her by the hand and led to an unoccupied room. ''I know. Ever since Lindsey... it's getting worse with each day. I don't know what is happening. My...'' He sighed. ''My powers are failing me.''

Illyria cocked her head. ''Interesting. Any physical changes?''

''Eh, I'm not sure whether its all of this catching up with me, but sometimes I feel really drained. Dizzy.'' He voiced his problems. ''Why? Can you do something about it?''

''Not currently. I... I will think about this. Find a way.'' She said.

Green demon breathed in relieve. ''You can't tell anyone.'' He warned her. Illyria nodded.

Twenty minutes later they all met at the door.

''Is that even Angel?'' Connor suddenly asked. Everyone turned to him, then looked at Angel's form with concern. Finally, settled at Lorne for answers.

''That's Angel.'' Illyria rushed with the anwer. She caught Lorne's grateful stare. ''I can feel the soul.''

''Okay then.'' Spike opened the door and they walked to the street. ''So, when do we meet back here?''

''Once everything will be done.'' Anthis said. ''Let's go. We mustn't waste time.''

She and Illyria took off to the left, Amy following after exchanging looks with Spike.

''Where do we go first?'' Connor asked, watching the three retreating figures.

*****B***B*****

''Can you turn blue?'' Amy asked Illyria, nearly an hour later. Goddess stopped and looked at her instensively. Few moments later, her hair straightened and turned the color, covering most of her skin in the shade of it. ''Is that better?'' The voice was too, different.

Slayer blinked. ''Yeah.''

Illyria resumed her walk. Amy turned to Anthis. ''Where'd you get them?'' She pointed to the quiver full of arrows. She was fairly certain that during their last big fight, huntress left without them, leaving them buried in enemy's corpses.

''I have a considerable amount of them.''

Amy rolled her eyes. This is what she signed up for? ''So what's your deal?''

Anthis sent her a questioning look.

''I mean you're done. Your brother is dead. You can just hole up somewhere and wait for the barrier to fade away.'' She noticed. ''No need to help us.''

''I am in your debt.'' Was the short reply. ''I have to at least try to make up for Adrian's sins. I need to get back to my world as soon as I can. In order to do that I have to actively help the cause.''

''Oh.''

''Quiet.'' Illyria suddenly snapped. Instantly, Anthis prepared to shoot something.

''What?'' Amy whispered.

Illyria turned in a circle. ''Nothing.''

They relaxed and moved forward.

''What happens with Adrian's army?'' Slayer asked few streets later.

''That depends.'' Demon said. She crouched and examined something on the ground. ''Whether or not his generals are still here.'' She got up and walked after Amy. ''I noticed three of them when we fought. They're dead now. If we're lucky that's it and there was no one to pick up the chain of command.''

''Five.'' Illyria spoke. ''There were five of them.''

''How do you know?''

''I've seen them. Adrian gathered them when I was still his prisoner.'' She stopped at a crossroads.

They came to her side. ''So two of them might still be out there. Okay, what will they do now that the boss is gone?''

''I imagine they are in a bit of disarray.'' Anthis said. Illyria decided to keep going forward. ''With Faith slaughtering everything in her path, us and lack of anything even resembling a back-up plan, it might take them few moments to find their feet.''

''Uh-huh.''

''But they are not, by any means, stupid.'' Huntress said. ''If I were them, I would go into hiding. Wait this whole thing out. They must know that with Adrian gone, the hold he had over the resistance back home will melt away.''

''So what? From now on they'll sit on the sidelines?'' Amy asked.

''That's what I would do.'' Anthis shrugged.

''Are you sure? I mean even with your brother out of the question, there is quite a bit of demons here.'' Slayer said.

''I'm not sure. I don't know. They must know that they can't fight Faith. That seems like a reasonable move.'' Taller female responded.

''We're getting closer.'' Illyria announced.

*****B***B*****

Spike picked up two duffel bags and threw one to Connor. They'll have a lot of stuff to carry. Connor looked around the mall, trying to localize the women.

''Come on.'' He said to Spike, after finding them.

''Open up.'' Rain said when they got close enough. Connor did as he was told and a bunch of clothes landed in his bag. He saw shirts, pants and quickly raised his head up after seeing a pair of underwear that was definitely not for him. He just held it open as Katie and Rain took turns to throw it what was necessary. Soon his bag was full. He watched as Spike's began to get heavier and went for the next one.

Spike glances at his bag, full of towels, soaps, toothpaste... ''Really?''

''Shut up.'' Katie warned him. Vampire smirked, but complied. Fifteen minutes later they seemed to have everything they needed.

''Okay, now let's go find something to eat.'' Rain said.

They went through the mall, going into various stores, picking up whatever was edible. Cans, chips, dry food...

''We good for a couple of days?'' Spike asked when the bag was full.

''Yeah.'' Connor nodded. ''Where's the closest hospital?''

''Uhhh, should be about four blocks over.''

Connor hauled one of the bags over his shoulder, the second one in his hand. ''Let's go. The faster we get back, the better.''

''Right there with ya.'' Rain said under her breath.

*****B***B*****

''Seriously? I mean who do you think you're doing a favor? Obviously not yourself.'' Faith watched the mutilated demon. She ran out of needles.

''You've got be thinking 'I held on, my god I am sooo brave'.'' She mocked him in a high-pitched voice. ''Newsflash for you, ya ain't. Unless it turns you on. Huh? You like to be tortured? That it? You won't talk 'cuz you don't want the fun to end?'' She noticed he was slowly drifting away, so slayer quickly got to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. Faith grabbed, what she considered was hair and forced the demon's head back. ''C'mon lover.''

Demon said nothing.

She let his head drop. Faith sighed and examined the room she was in. ''You know, we should mix hot and sharp... and I can only imagine it's gonna get loud.'' She walked to a desk and smashed it into pieces, before grabbing the biggest wooden one she could find. Brunette searched her pockets for a lighter and after getting it, she ignited it and set the wood over the flame, waiting for it to catch the heat. When it did, Faith picked up The Scythe. ''You probably don't even feel your hands anymore, right?'' She noticed the panicked look in the demon's eyes. ''Lemme help you with that.''

She held the weapon in one hand, the burning wood in the other. ''One word and I won't do it.'' No answer. Just as she was hoping. Slayer really wanted the demon to talk, but this one thing she had to do. To see.

With a gleam in her eye, Faith aimed the axe and cut through the demon's arm, right in the middle of his forearm. She gasped when he started to scream. As she put the wood just under the cut, to let the flame cautorize the wound and stop the blood flow, she noticed her hand was shaking in excitement. After few moments she set both things down, putting out the flames for now.

As small spasms ran through her body, Faith let herself sit on the desk, trying to contain them.

''Now tell me _that_ wasn't wicked hot.'' She said as a laugh escaped her throat. Faith gave the demon and herself a little time to recover. Let him embrace to pain. Expect another dose. Fear of pain is almost as much, or even stronger, than the pain itself.

''Ready for round two?'' She eventually asked. ''From what I can see...'' She started, almost casually. ''This is a four round battle. Everything is a fair game.'' She glanced at his feet, while playing with the wood over the lighter. When she was satisfied with the instensity of the flame, Faith took a hold of The Scythe. ''You know, there won't be any history books for little kids to read that it was you that spilled the beams and betrayed your... whatever the hell they are to you.'' She raised it up. ''They're all gonna die anyway. C'mon, be it our little secret, what d'ya say?'' Receiving no answer, Faith blew some hair out of her eyes.

''W-wait.''

*****B***B*****

''There is electricity back there, right?'' Connor asked after Spike put a considerable amount of blood in the bag.

''Uhhh... bloody hope so.'' Spike shrugged. ''Haven't really looked.''

''We got eveything?'' Rain jogged to them. Katie appeared few seconds later.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Vampire said. ''So, who's taking what?'' He looked at the bags. Five of them.

Everyone took a quick look at another and rushed for them, grabbing one. Spike looked at the two remaining. ''Cute.''

They left the hospital.

''Okay, so how do we get back?'' Blonde asked. ''Same way we came?''

''I don't think so.'' Spike shook his head. ''All that scavenging made us go in a pretty twisted way. We're not that far from Venice Boulevard, we should be able to take it all the way down to the-''

''Shhh.'' Connor suddenly hissed. Vampire froze and listened.

''What?'' Rain turned in a circle, alarmed.

''Oh shit.'' Spike exchanged looks with Connor. ''Get off the street! Now! Off!'' He broke into a run to the nearest building. The three of them followed.

''What the hell?'' Katie asked in a hushed, urgent whisper. She clung to Rain, almost if to protect her, or be to protected herself.

''There's a fight coming towards us. Big.'' Connor whispered.

''So let's get the fuck outta here.'' Rain said.

''I reckon we won't be able to leave undetected.'' Spike remarked. ''Gotta wait for them to pass us by. Or slaughter each other.''

''Quiet.'' Connor held up his hand.

Both Rain and Katie could hear it now too. Dozens of footsteps coming towards them. Along with screams, grunts, roars and moans of pain. Looked like a full blown battle.

After three or four minutes that felt like eternity, the brawl seemed to die down little by little. Katie took a look behind her at Spike and her eyes widened. There was a pair of glowing, yellowish eyes just few feet from him. She pushed the vampire to the side and the hand that would've pierced right through Spike's back, left three long gashes on her arm. Connor charged, but the enemy kicked him in the chest, hard enough for the boy to crash through the door and onto the street, into the middle of the fight. He then went for Rain. A second later he fell down dead with a broken neck. Spike looked from the demon at his feet to Connor, whose appearance haven't gone unnoticed.

''Bollocks. Looks like we've got to fight our way out.'' He said and with a roar, he threw himself into the battle.

''You okay?'' Rain asked the blonde, glancing at Connor, beating someone down.

''I'm fine. Just a scratch.'' Katie shrugged it off. She too, was looking at the street. The fight was dying, literally. It was between the group of demons and demons disguised at humans. Human ones seemed to be winning.

An old guy noticed them.

''Uh-huh. Yeah, we gotta join the fight.'' Rain said as the man moved to them. She and Katie met him halfway. Brunette made the first move, striking at him. Man ducked and shoved her away, strong enough for her to fall down and hit the ground. Katie attacked, but her punches were either blocked or completely missed. Rain got to her feet just as her partner got three quick jabs in the ribs and a right hook that knocked her down. She raised her head to see Rain's snap back after a punch. They were clearly outmatched.

''Spike!'' She yelled to the vampire. And regretted it as her lungs caught fire. He had his hands full, as did Connor. They were each up against three other. However, he caught a glimpse of what was going on. ''Coming pet!'' He shouted back and took out one of them.

Rain spit out some blood and attacked with her left, going for a combination Faith taught her, but the man caught her fist in an iron grip. He smirked at her amazed face. She fell down to her knees as the bones in her hand began to shatter at the force. She reached to the back of her pants and grabbed the knife. Brunette aimed for the heart. She jumped from her knees and thrust forward. Inches before the mark, her wrist was caught and, using Rain's momentum, the man spun her around. Rain's back hit his front, hard enough for air to leave her lungs. She had a second of realization, during which she locked eyes with Katie, who was getting to her feet painfully. Blonde's heart stopped.

Rain's hand came towards her. She gasped as her own knife pierced her chest.

''NOOOO!'' A primal scream tore from Katie's throat.

Spike had his opponent in a headlock, a moment from ending his life when he froze. He raised his head to see a knife surface from Rain's chest and her body being shoved to the side by an old man. Behind him, Connor was on the ground, with his last foe standing over him, seeing the same thing. Man met Spike's gaze, shocked with a first bit of anger, of rage. He took off just as vampire got to his feet, just as Katie reached Rain's body and just as Connor stood up.

Spike raced with a determination, the same fire he previously had while going up that tower to save Dawn. He ran past Katie, who was shouting at Rain. It just fueled him more.

''Look at me. Look at me!'' Blonde yelled at her lover. She was still alive, choking on her own blood, not being able to draw a breath, much less say anything. Her disoriented, panicked eyes seeked Katie. ''Y-you're gonna be fine. You hear me, it's alright. Just a scratch.'' She tried to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too big, the blood flow too intense. ''Stay with me! Please! Rain, please! I love you, you can't go. You CAN'T!'' Her screams mixed with sobs, she choked back on the tears and couldn't force anything more past her lips as Rain stopped moving altogether, her eyes frozen on Katie, seemingly saying _I'm sorry._

Connor, who had more troubles with the guy than he imagined, had enough and sent a powerful right hook at him. He tried to block it, but it was a wasted effort. Connor's fist went right through man's arm, pushing it out of the way and hit his lower jaw on the left, making his head spin. Connor heard a sickening crack as the man fell to the ground without any ounce of grace. He immediately saw Katie and ran to her.

She was now covering Rain with her own body, sprawled over her as if to protect her from any further harm. ''N-no... oh my God, Rain... p-please don-don't, y-you can't...'' The sobs wrecked her entire frame. Connor stopped over her with an absent look in his eyes, but she paid him absolutely no attention. She didn't even know he was there. He didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

Rain was dead.

Connor looked down the way Spike disappeared in his pursuit. Without any hesitation, he sprinted.

Blond vampire almost caught up with the man nearly three streets later. Just a little more, he told himself. He almost had him. Just a little... He jumped on the man's back, bringing them both to the ground, right into some alley. Man rolled them over and hit Spike in the face, his other hand forcing the knife, covered in Rain's fresh blood, down on him. Spike caught his wrist and they wrestled for a second, before Spike knocked it away, headbutted the man and kicked in the chest. He stood up as the man scrambled to his feet.

''You're gonna die.'' Spike growled and morphed into his vampire visage, rushing at the man. His first blow was blocked, the second one ducked and Spike stumbled back after a knee to his stomach. He snarled fiercely and went for it again, this time catching man's arm and punching him in the face with his other. He tried again, but his fist was caught just as Rain's before. Spike let go of man's left arm and hit him just below his ribs. Immediately in return he was slugged across the face. Before he could turn his head back, vampire was punched again and kicked in the ribs. That fucker is strong, flew through Spike's mind as he collided with a wall. Without missing a beat, he was up again and tackled the man to the ground. Though the guy had moves, Spike managed to get in one clean shot. He felt pain in his hand as after hitting the man, it stopped on the pavement, but the satisfaction won this round, because blood sputtered from his nose. Spike was shoved back, getting three hits in the face, followed by a high kick that took him off his feet. He was dimly aware of blood coming from his own mouth, a bruise that was surely to form on his cheek and the cut there. The man grabbed him, forced him up and pushed against the wall.

Just as he reared his fist back, he was slammed to the ground by Connor. Spike slid down the wall, groaning in pain and gritting his teeth, trying to get back to the fight.

He used the wall for support and got up. Connor was not handling the fight any better than he himself moments ago. As he caught up to them, Spike noticed that while Connor's punches seemed to have more effect on the man, more strength behind them, boy let himself be overcome by rage and that cost him, because for each hit that he gave, he received three. He joined the fray in time to grab the guy's hand and let Connor hit him in the ribs. Spike was fairly certain that he heard a crack, but that seemed to have no impact, as he shook Spike away and sent Connor ten feet away with a kick. Vampire got a good shot with his left, but was punched back and then backhanded, then finally he was hit in the back. He fell down to his knees.

''You sure you wanna keep this up?'' Man wheezed out as Connor reached him and Spike stood up. Neither of them listened, just attacked. He parred Spike's fist and struck him back, getting punched by Connor in result, hitting him and doubling over after vampire's kick. He rammed his head into Spike's stomach and kneed him in his face. His head snapped back after Connor hit him, yet he managed to block the boy's next punch and hit his side, before striking him with a right hook, that sent him stumbling into Spike, both of them falling to the ground.

''You... left them there...'' He got out as vampire and boy picked themselves up. ''All... alone... vulnerable...'' Man had to give them credit. They were both incredibly resistant and stubborn. And he was tiring very quickly, maybe even quickier than them. He had one last chance to get away. They ran at him simultaneously, and even though he did manage to avoid most of their hits, some still got through. After a really mean punch he hit the wall. Connor went for him and he was ready. He ducked the boy's punch and grabbed the back of his head, slamming his face into the bricks. Somehow, he managed to stay on his feet. Spike was two seconds after him and was forced to take a step back when he got kicked in the stomach. Another punch made Connor go down, just as a spinning kick sent Spike into some trash. The man regained his balance with difficulty. He let out a pained breath and his eyes widened in ridiculousness as they began to slowly raise up. Fuck this, he needed to get away. Heavily, he got out of there.

''Get back here!'' Spike shouted at his back, but was physically incapable of running after him. ''You alive kid?''

''What the fuck was that thing?'' Connor asked and spit out some blood. He stood up and groaned in pain.

''His moves were a bit like that violet thing we offed few days ago.'' Spike also got to his feet and looked the way the man escaped. A low growl escaped his throat. He looked at his left, undamaged hand and sniffed the blood on it. The man's blood.

Connor walked to him just as he licked it. Vampire closed his eyes and focused on the taste, the scent. Boy himself had a lot of it on himself and, after realizing what Spike was doing, did the same.

''We're gonna find him.'' He said and morphed back to his human face. ''Here. Anywhere. Anytime. I'll track him to the edge of the world if I have to.''

''We gotta get back.'' Connor took few steps in that direction.

''He... he said we left them... I mean, is-is she...'' Spike looked at him with hope, yet he knew it was impossible. He saw way too many wounds that were fatal and that one most certainly was.

''No.'' Connor shook his head. Vampire fell in step with the boy as they left the alley.

''This wasn't supposed to happen.'' He muttered. ''We all knew it was coming, but it wasn't supposed to happen.''

''It's bad.'' Connor said. ''Katie's... I don't know. What are we going to do now?''

They turned left.

''Go back. Think of something then.'' Spike answered. ''This... this is-'' He thought it over. ''Who the hell was that guy, anyway? I mean the bloody moves, the strength, you'd think he was the one we have to deal with. Bloody... fuck!''

The next minutes passed in silence, until they reached the street. They took a look at one another and went over the corner. No one, only Katie. As they neared her, Connor noticed that except for breathing, she was totally still, her eyes burning holes in Rain's face, in a way you'd think she was able to bring her back just by doing it. But she couldn't.

And presented a pathetic mess.

''Katie?'' Spike carefully approached her. ''Luv, you with us?'' Blonde paid him no attention. ''Listen we have to get out of here. We can't stay.'' Spike turned to Connor and took one of the bags, slinging it over his shoulder. ''Grab the rest and put them somewhere. We'll go back for them later.''

''Huh?''

''We ain't gonna leave her here. I'll carry the body, you take her. I don't think she's with us right now.''

*****B***B*****

Gunn surveyed the area. They've pretty much met a dead end. While Danar was searching for anyone capable of performing a locator spell, vampire signed up for duty. As he walked in circles, occasionally stopping for some time, he thought that something was off. He just couldn't believe that someone so sensitive to magic wasn't capable of wielding it. Something didn't fit in this picture. Yet so far, Danar gave him absolutely no reason not to trust him.

He sensed something. Taking the axe into his hands, he moved silently to a corner. Something definitely hid there. It wasn't smart to just jump from his position onto an open street and wait for whatever was there. He looked around, trying to think of some approach. Something clattered to the ground. Gunn risked a peek and saw a half-full can of paint roll down the pavement. Wind? No, was his immediate counter thought. It was to heavy to just hit the ground on it's own. Either someone just gave up his position or...

He froze. And whirled around, his axe ready to cut down whatever foe was behind him. But the weapon was stopped, torn away from his hand and he was sent to the ground by a left hook. A pair of hands grabbed him by his back and threw deeper into the street and out of any possible eyes. Vampire groaned and looked up.

''Illyria?'' He was shocked, seeing her standing over him with his axe in her possesion.

''Sup?'' A voice from his left called and Amy stepped into the view.

''What are you two-'' He stopped, noticing a third figure coming. ''Three doing here? And since when does she hang around?'' Gunn stood up.

Anthis glared at him.

''You did get in contact with Wolfram & Hart.'' Illyria stated, passing him his axe.

''Yeah. Listen, there's a whole army here. We can use them to-''

''We can't trust them.'' Amy interrupted. Illyria watched him curiously.

''What?'' Gunn exclaimed. ''Why?''

''We'll explain everything, but for now we gotta get back.'' Slayer said.

''Huh? Go where... No.'' He disagreed. ''They're just tryin' to survive. If we join forces...''

''No.'' Illyria said strongly. ''We can't risk that. Recently we've come to know a lot of informations, concerning our stay here.''

''That's my whole point. Together we might have a chance at killing Adrian. Win our freedom back.'' Gunn told them.

''What do you mean... win our freedom?'' Anthis slowly asked.

''I ain't sure, but it's very possible that if we kill him, the barrier will disappear.'' He explained.

''It's a lie.'' Amy said with a sigh.

''How do you know that?''

''Adrian is dead.'' Huntress revealed.

''What? But...'' Gunn stopped.

''They told you that, didn't they?'' Illyria watched him. ''Wolfram & Hart's concern was never for us to get out. Their primary target was to eliminate Adrian. With him gone, their business here is done.'' She concluded. ''Of course, this situation here will be taken care of, in time. But first they have to set up a base somewhere near, gather forces. By that time, if we don't act... We're dead.''

Gunn weighed his options. ''Where are we going?'' He chose.

''What about...'' Amy turned to Illyria, but she shook her head.

''We are going back.'' She ordered.

''Seems that I missed a great deal of things going down, huh?'' Gunn asked as they moved.

''You have no idea.'' Amy said under her breath.

*****B***B*****

Lorne hummed a tune to himself absently. The group was gone for pretty much the whole day. That worried him, as they should be back by now. Spike's at least. During all that time he watched over Angel, but the vampire stayed unconscious, though few times he muttered some words that Lorne couldn't make out. He also had time to look around the place. It was big, bigger than he expected. There were three rooms that, with a little work, could've been turned into bedrooms. Of course, between the nine of them, they'd have to share. Well, after all this time in Los Angeles, demon didn't think that anyone would mind. He also saw Adrian's body, still laying in the same place. He had no idea what Anthis wanted to do with him.

He felt tightness in his stomach. What... Lorne fell down to his knees, coughing in pain. Something was wrong. Blood, he realized. He was coughing up blood. When the sensation stopped, he took a moment to gather his bearings. He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards, looking for some paper towels. After finding them, Lorne walked back and began to wipe off the stains from the carpet. On the other hand, Spike and Connor, maybe even Anthis, still will be able to smell it. What was he supposed to say if they questioned him? He had no answers. Demon looked at his left arm. True, it healed considerably since, but it still hurt. More than it should've. His movements were limited and he did everything to keep up the appearances.

Lorne looked down at the carpet. Clean enough. With bad light no one would even be able to say something was here. He regarded the bloody towels in his hand. Green demon searched the place again, this time for a lighter and once finding it, set them ablaze in the sink. He turned on the water and disposed of any evidence, setting the lighter back to it's former place.

Soon he found himself back on the couch, watching Angel. At least his appearance improved. The cracks that previously marked his skin seemed to heal, now they resembled faded scars. As for the skin itself, it acquired some, if very little, color. He sat like that for about ten minutes, deep in thought, when he heard the front door open. He got up.

Connor was the first to walk in, followed by Katie. About halfway through their journey, she demanded to be put back on her feet. Boy complied and only watched helplessly as the blonde walked, staring at Rain's form in Spike's arms. None of them said anything else the entire trip.

Spike just crossed the threshold when Lorne appeared, the smile starting to form on his mouth before registering the situation. Their eyes met and demon's smile died down before it had time to fully develop. Vampire walked past him without a word and set Rain down in the room next to Angel's. He stepped back as Katie sat down next to her and took the brunette's hand, gently carresing it. She shuddered at the contact and Spike could only quess why. The body was getting colder.

He retreated to Connor and Lorne, neither of them saying anything, Lorne too shocked to ask and Connor too tired to say. Spike took off the bag and searched through it, getting one of the blood bags out. He went to the kitchen and they followed. Vampire tore the bag apart, pouring the blood to one of the mugs. Connor suddenly realized that he was covered in blood. He quickly got to the sink and began cleaning it off frantically. He had no idea why it hit him so much and he suspected that Spike hadn't either. He had his share of blood and death and he was certain that Spike had way more than that. Maybe it was that despite all their time here, they managed to stay alive. A part of him might have even thought they will stay that way. What a foolish thing to do. Have hope.

There was a soft noise to his right and Connor jumped, startled. Spike got the mug from the microwave. So the place had electricity. It seemed so trivial.

''What happened?'' Lorne asked quietly, finally finding his voice after watching Spike drain the whole thing at once.

''I don't know.'' Connor cleared his throat. ''We had the supplies, we were just heading back. We came across a fight and had to... had to fight. Then it was too late.''

''We were winning'' Spike said. ''And some demon, some disgusting piece of filth from Adrian's army stabbed her. Right in the chest, with her own knife. Nothing we could've done.''

Lorne let his gaze fall onto the floor, before eventually making his decision and turning around to comfort Katie, only to be met by the sight of her in the doorway.

''Where is the gun?'' She asked, her voice hollow, empty.

The three of them exchanged looks. ''The-the what now?'' Spike came closer.

''The gun. She always had a gun. Instead of a knife, it should've been a gun. Where is the gun, what happened to the gun?'' She looked at them all. None of them had the answer.

''It probably got left back in Hyperion.'' Connor offered after few seconds. ''Maybe she lost it during our retreat.''

''Oh.'' She nodded her head absently and went back to Rain.

Spike reached for his cigarettes. He fished one out and put in his mouth. ''You might want to take a blood bag to your dad.'' He hesitated for a second and lit it up. He took a long drag and left the room.

*****B***B*****

Faith let another body hit the ground. She was at the location. Guard duty, must've been. She looked around, trying to determine whether there were more of them. After the demon told her everything she wanted to know, she did as promised. Granted him a quick death. But not before she cut off his other arm and set it on fire. Not like he didn't deserve it. Okay, she squinted her eyes. One entrance, probably tight quarters down there. But how tight? Also, she didn't how many of them really resided there. Ten? Fifty, hundred?

She heard slow, soft footsteps approaching. More than one pair. Slayer jumped from her place, quickly jammed the wooden part of The Scythe into one's chest and cut down the other. Dead.

Faith looked up. The sun was going down, already partially hidden by the buildings. No time like the present, she mused. She trotted silently to the stairs, making her way down. The darkness didn't bother her at all. She wondered if it was the same to them. Although, she had to give them credit. This was a one fine place to stay. For demons, anyway. She stuck to the wall and hid behind a cola machine. Three demons were coming. She reached for a dagger. They were going in another direction, she realized. Faith whistled. Immediately she could hear soft murmurs or growls, as they neared her hiding place. Slayer let out a deep, audible breath and sprung into action. She stuck the knife in the one, Scythe in the other and the third one had a second before she reached and broke his neck. Now they made a noise that was pretty much impossible to ignore. She quickly grabbed her weapons back and, with her jaw clenched shut, went to meet the other demons.

It was good that they seemed to be spread across quite a big space, as it took them various time to get to her. It resulted with her cutting down one, before he was replaced by another. But even when Faith found herself taking care of one after another, she soon was being pummeled more than she wanted to. Currently she had three demons on her. Slayer stuck a dagger in one's stomach, but received a blow to her back, bringing her to her knees. Luckily, the demon that delivered it, was earlier dispatched of his weapon, otherwise it could be over. She raised her head to see a knife coming towards her. She had absolutely no time to dodge. She did the only thing she could think of. She intercepted the blade, taking hold of the white steel midway.

Everything froze for a second, including the group of demons that just now arrived on scene. Faith, taking advantage of the situation, tore it away from demon's grip and stabbed the one behind her. Not breaking the momentum, she completed the whirl and cut off the front one's head. Slayer stared down the remaining demons dangerously. Five seconds later she felt a weird sensation. Brunette looked down and turned her hand around. Her palm was cut, the blood flowing away.

Demons took it as a sign to attack.

Faith went deeper into the lair, slaying the demons. Eventually she got into the station. This was their last stand. Must've been, for there was a tall, bluish demon with a wicked looking mace waiting for her.

''Hello.'' He offered her.

''What?'' She breathed heavily. ''You wanna talk me out of it?''

''No.'' Danar shook his head. ''Just simply want to understand your reason for doing what you've done. You killed your way through many of my people.'' She was covered in various kinds of blood and goo.

''How 'bout the fact they weren't people?'' She offered.

''But you won't stop here, will you?'' He said, looking at The Scythe in her hand. ''I can feel it. Adrian's influence on you. Stop now or you will completely lose yourself.''

Faith snorted. ''I've been once sponsored by a vampire. Demon is not quite cut out for the job.''

''You look tired, slayer.'' He reached for his weapon. She was too far gone. ''You sure you up for it?''

''Never backed down from a challenge.'' She remarked.

''Why are you even after us?'' He said when Faith took the first step. ''This all happened because of you. Well, maybe not you precisely, but you were a part of it.''

''Everything that went down here is because Angel had enough.'' Slayer was getting closer. ''And so have I.'' She ran at him, bringing the axe down. Danar blocked it with his mace and punched Faith, immediately backing away.

''I'm not talking about that.'' He said as she recovered. ''I mean, whatever you can do here, it won't matter in the long run. No matter how many of us you kill.''

''Huh?'' She wiped some blood from her lips.

''You upset the balance. More and more demons will come.''

''There's always more.'' Faith charged again, this time faking a swing and kicking Danar in the stomach. She followed it with an uppercut and shoved the demon into the wall.

''Not that many.'' He gasped and sidestepped Faith's swing, pushing her away. ''You chose the wrong enemy.''

''Really? Slayer...'' She pointed at herself. ''Demon.''

Danar watched her finger, pointing at him. ''Yes. But how about other slayers?''

Faith looked at him questioningly.

''One slayer, okay. Two... the number of demons is up.'' He explained. ''A hundred slayers means there will be a hundred more demons. Times more.'' He was exaggerating, but not by much. And she didn't know that. ''Their numbers will be too much for you. Many more people will die because slayers won't be able to get to them in time.''

''You're lyin'.'' Faith said, walking to him.

''Maybe.'' He backed away. ''But don't be mistaken. Los Angeles will repeat itself one day. And you'll remember this warning.''

Slayer attacked and he surprised her, by jabbing at her side with his tail. That gave him enough time to swing his mace powerfully, sending Faith crashing to the wall.

''Uhhh... didn't see that comin'.'' She groaned in pain as she picked herself up.

Danar charged at her, bringing his mace down. Faith blocked it with The Scythe, while her other hand took a dagger and slid it just below demon's ribs. Slayer took it out, kicked the mace away from Danar and stabbed him in the shoulder. He got a hold of her and threw away, giving himself time to get the blade out. He threw it at Faith, who deflected it with the axe. She ran at him and they both fell of the station and down the rails. Demon's head hit it, hard. He had trouble focusing for a second and slayer used it well.

Danar's eyes widened as Faith brought The Scythe down, splitting his head in two.

*****B***B*****

''Come on, wake up.'' Connor shook Angel, the blood ready. He really did not want to force it past vampire's lips. ''Dad, you hear me? Come on.''

After a particularly hard shove, Angel's eyes opened heavily.

''Hey, hey, look at me, look at me.'' He quickly grabbed his chin and turned to face him. ''Focus. It's me. You get it?''

Angel stared at Connor and blinked. ''Wha-''

''Whoa, it's alright.'' Connor put his hand on Angel's chest as the vampire tried to get up. ''Lay down and drink.'' He put the mug next to his lips and vampire swallowed greedily.

Few seconds later he put it away, empty.

''Connor... oh my God, I-'' Angel shot up and hugged him close. ''I mean, I never thought that we-''

''That we'd survive this?'' Lorne spoke from doorway. Angel released Connor and turned to him. ''Hey, Angelcakes.''

''Lorne? I thought you left.'' He said in confusion.

''Well, I tried.''

''Wait. How much do you remember?'' Connor asked.

Angel scrunched his face ''Ughh... Bits and pieces, I suppose.'' Vampire looked at the wall, remembering. ''I saw Faith.'' He said slowly. ''What happened? Is she okay?''

Connor glanced at Lorne. ''No. She's not.''

''But she isn't...'' Angel left out a part.

''No. She's out there. Just not friendly anymore.'' Lorne answered.

''What about the rest? I think I saw...'' Another figure stood in the doorway. ''Spike.''

Blond vampire stepped closer. ''Well, if this isn't a big happy family reunion.''

''Of all the people.'' Angel sighed.

''All the people aren't here. And they're not all alright.'' Spike said. ''There's a birdie two rooms over that ain't gonna fly no more. Gunn's a vamp. Thousands of people are dead. Hell of a battleground we made.''

''We knew what we signed up for.'' Other vampire eventually said.

''I ain't lookin' for someone to blame.'' Spike shrugged. ''Just laying it down.''

''You look terrible.'' Angel gave them a once-over.

''Welcome to L.A.'' Lorne murmured.

''Where is that son of a bitch?''

Connor looked at Angel's sudden dark glare. ''Dead.''

''What? Was it Faith?''

''No. She threw him around a bit, though. Adrian's sister did the deed.'' Spike said. ''We're at her place, actually.''

''You killed him before I could talk to him?'' Angel asked ridiculously.

''We got his plan on a tape. Learned a few things from it too.'' Green demon explained.

''And according to him, we're gonna have to-''

''Kill Faith.'' Angel interrupted quietly. ''She asked me to.''

''When?'' Connor asked.

''Just before she threw him out.'' He confessed. Angel looked up, taking a deep breath.

''I know what you want to say.'' Spike beat him to the punch. ''I don't want to do this either. Trust me, I don't. But we don't have a whole lot of options here.''

''We will find a way. We always do.'' Angel said firmly. ''Can I see the tape?''

Connor went to get it. On his way back, the door opened and Anthis walked in.

''Nice place you got here.'' Gunn said, stepping in.

''What happened?'' Amy asked, once Spike appeared and she saw their state.

They told her.

Ten minutes later Gunn, Connor, Lorne and Anthis were in a room with Angel. Spike and Illyria lingered just outside Rain's, where Amy tried to comfort Katie, who was more or less numb.

''Did you find your bloody power source?''

Illyria nodded. ''It's somewhere on Gunn.''

''He wouldn't tell?''

''I didn't ask.''

''Hey guys, did you bring the medical supplies?'' Amy poked her head out. ''She's hurt.''

Spike shook his head. ''Let me see.'' They walked in and Amy lifted Katie's left arm, showing them three long gashes on her right arm. She got them pushing him out of the way, vampire realized.

''They don't bleed anymore, but still, she could get some sort of infection.'' Slayer said.

Suddenly Illyria grabbed the arm and studied it intensively. ''What did this to her?''

''Didn't get a good look. Why?'' Spike called after her, as she walked out.

''Connor.'' She called to the boy. ''Come with me.''

He obeyed, confused. ''What's going on?'' He asked, walking to them.

Illyria pointed to Katie's arm. ''What did that thing look like?''

''Uhh, kinda normal. Human, more or less. Except he had claws, his eyes were yellow. Other than that nothing really stood ou...'' He trailed off, his head snapping back to the blonde. ''Oh, no.''

''What the hell is going on?'' Amy asked, obviously having enough of not knowing.

''She will die.'' Goddess said.

Katie blinked, her head turning slowly to Illyria in question.

''What?'' Spike stepped closer.

''The demon that left this.'' Illyria pointed to Katie's arm. ''Is carrying a poison that is lethal to nearly every kind of demon out there. No cure exists.''

''Bullshit.'' Amy snapped.

Illyria looked Katie in the eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' And she really did sound like she meant it.

*****B***B*****

Faith opened her eyes. After dealing with all these demons, she holed up in the nearest apartment, cleaned up and hit the bed, tired. She must've fallen asleep. But then, what the hell woke her up?

''Hi, Faith.''

Brunette chuckled. ''B. Long time no see.''

Buffy walked closer. ''Yeah. Look, something bad happened. Me and Willow felt it. The Scythe is-''

''No worries.'' Faith brushed her off. ''I already have it.''

Older slayer froze. ''You what?''

''It's right there.'' She pointed to the corner. ''No big deal, really. I did it B. I saved us. All you gotta do is get Red to destroy that thing out there.''

Buffy glanced out the window. ''Faith, listen to me very carefully. Leave it. Don't touch it. Walk away.''

''Huh? What are you talkin' about?'' Faith stood up. ''You wanted me to find it. It's done B. I destroyed what was left from Wolfram & Hart. I even got Angel out unharmed. This is all over.'' She said passionately.

''No. No it's not.'' Blonde shook her head. ''The Scythe... it's a poison. It's cursed, I don't know. You need to leave it and let us handle it.''

''Us?'' She said, taken aback. ''You mean you. You and the mighty witch Willow.''

Buffy missed the slightly darker tone in Faith's words. ''Yes.''

''You don't want me to have it.'' Faith stepped closer, her posture suddenly tense. ''You're scared. You're scared that with it I'm better than you.''

''I'm scared for you.'' Buffy corrected her. ''This isn't you talking, its that thing.'' She pointed at The Scythe. ''You have to trust me.''

Slayer snorted. ''Trust you? Everytime I trusted you, you screwed me over. You trusted me, I screwed you over. There's no trust between us B. Just rivalry.'' Faith licked her lips. ''Tell me something. You're gonna march in here, like you own the place, take the axe away from me, pretend you did all the savin' this world could ever need and sent me to some cell, rehabilitate me, like the council tried to?''

''If I have to. That depends entirely on you.'' Buffy said, her jaw set hard. ''Just believe me when I say I'm trying to help you.''

''Help me? The same kind of help you offered in case I ever apologized to you?'' Faith walked in circles around her blonde counterpart. ''How you gonna do that? With all those little slayers stationed just outside the city?''

''They're not. Not anymore.'' Buffy answered. ''We had to pull back. World is in need of them, I couldn't let them all stay here when terrible things happen all around the globe.''

Faith stopped. ''And how's the demonic activity these days?'' She asked quietly. ''Big, right?''

Buffy thought she saw a piece of clarity in Faith's eyes. ''Increased. God help me, there are so many demons out there that I don't know where they were before. We need you out there Faith.''

''Is it possible for Red to mojo them back into normal girls?''

''What? I have no idea.'' Buffy scrunched her face. ''And even if, we can't afford that. There are too many demons now.''

''So I take it you went back to Rome. To your... Immortal.'' Faith took few steps back, watching her.

''No, we're in Cleveland now. What does that have to do with anything?''

''You realize that he's evil, right?''

''No, he's not.'' Buffy denied. ''Can we get back on track? More important things to do here than talk about my love life!''

''He doesn't have a soul.'' She pointed out. ''Not like Angel. Not like Spike. Not like... me.''

''Well, Angel's no longer in the picture. Spike is dead. And what does it have to do with you?''

''You don't know?'' Not about Spike. Not about her. Faith watched Buffy's confused face. She was now worthy, she told herself. She saved the world. In a flash, Faith lunged forward, grabbed Buffy and brought their lips together. Buffy remained completely still for two seconds, during which Faith forced her tongue down Buffy's throat, before she fought back. She shook the brunette off and punched hard enough to sent her down to the floor.

''What the hell are you doing?'' She raised her voice, wiping her lips.

''Come on, B. Don't tell me you never wanted it.'' Faith said from her position. ''Be it our little secret.''

''Stop it.'' Blonde replied as Faith got to her feet.

''Why? 'Cuz you know you'll give in?'' Taller slayer stalked closer.

''Shut up.''

''Don't pretend you're so much better than me.'' Faith was now in her face.

''I am.''

They stared in each other's eyes, neither of them backing down. ''So what now B? Gonna stick another knife in my gut if I don't give you my Scythe?''

''It's not yours, Faith.'' Buffy said hardly. ''It's mine. You can just hand me a knife.''

Faith smirked and looked down. ''I guess it had to come to this. Can't say I'm sorry B.'' She landed an uppercut to an unsuspecting Buffy, who crashed into the wall.

''I can't let you take it away from me.''

Buffy picked herself up. ''Why can't you just listen to me for once?'' She attacked, but Faith managed to dodge her blows. Faith struck and Buffy caught her fist, punching with the other. ''Sometimes I really know better than you. But then again you always were stupid.'' She was now angry.

''You don't get one thing B.'' Faith kicked Buffy in the stomach and followed with a knee to the face. Blonde hit her in the ribs, yet the other slayer shrugged it off, sending a right hook. Buffy hit the ground, hard. ''Now, I am a God. I practically wiped the floor with an Old One. I can take out you, Ken and a dozen other slayers at the same time. And believe me when I say it. I will come for them. It's the only way to make it right again.''

Buffy spit blood in her face. ''You're a psycho.'' She grabbed Faith and forced her down, bringing their heads together. Blood poured from her nose, as Buffy pushed her back and hit again. Faith swung her arm and Buffy blocked it, but her own hurt like hell afterwards. Faith never packed so much strength before. She managed to punch Faith three more times before brunette caught her wrist and began her own offensive. Soon the blonde landed in a corner, as Faith wiped the blood from her face. ''Nice.'' She commented. Buffy stood up, leaning against the wall.

''Faith, The Scythe... it's going to kill you.'' Slayer whispered. ''If you kill everyone in here, how do you plan to get out? You know I can't let Willow... you'll rot here for the rest of your life.''

Faith cocked her head, considering. ''What happens to a person when they're killed in their sleep?'' She took out her dagger. ''Think it's like Nightmare on Elm Street?''

''I'd rather not find out.'' Buffy breathed out.

Dark slayer smirked and rushed at Buffy, who wrestled the blade from Faith's grip and stuck it in the girl's stomach. Brunette crumbled to the ground.

''No matter how strong you get, Faith...'' Buffy looked down sadly. ''I can still take you.''

''Maybe...'' Faith grasped the handle. ''Maybe not.'' She slid it out of her own flesh and into Buffy's, before the older girl could react. ''Eye for an eye, princess. Or in this case...''

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes. ''I can't let you win Faith.''

''See ya 'round B.'' With that she grabbed Buffy's face and twisted.

*****B***B*****

Spike moved through the silence. Ever since the big revelation and the ensuing argument, no one spoke. That was hours ago. Now Angel fell back asleep, with Connor watching him, but the vampire suspected that the boy didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. The rest of them stayed in one room, simply looking, or not, at one another. He passed Rain's room and stopped. After a minute, he walked in, staying close to the doorway. He was surprised to see Amy there, though he really shouldn't. He met slayer's look and she left, leaving them alone.

''She looks so peaceful.'' She said some time later. ''Like she's just asleep.''

Spike noticed that Rain's body was clean of blood. Amy must've done that. He had nothing to say, so he simply stood there.

''Did you get him?'' She asked, her voice hollow.

Vampire looked sideways. ''No. He got away.''

Katie nodded, carresing Rain's face with her thumb. She couldn't go on like that for much longer. Soon the body will start to smell.

''Can you promise me something?''

''Anything, pet.'' Spike stepped closer.

''Don't let him get away with it. Just don't.'' Woman said.

''Oh, you didn't even have to say that.'' He sat down on the other side of the body. ''I promise. I'll take him down with me if I have to.''

Katie looked at her arm. ''I think I'm starting to feel it.''

''And you're not freaking out?'' Spike asked. ''I'll be blunt. You just found out that you're gonna die in less than a day. In a very painful way, I might add. You're not scared?''

''What am I supposed to be scared of?'' She looked him in the eye. ''There is no pain worse for me than what I'm feeling right now. I want to be angry and I can't even do that properly. I want to scream, yell and hit things... but why? What good will it do? It all means nothing to me. Not anymore. All I care about is here, laying still.'' Katie's voice broke, a lone tear escaping her eye. ''I thought I cried them all out already.'' She mused. ''It all doesn't matter because she's gone.''

''I'm sorry.'' Spike offered. ''I'm sorry about Rain... and I'm sorry you'll suffer for saving my life.''

''Don't be.'' She said strongly. ''It's a relief in a way. I'm not sure I could live without her and now...'' She shrugged. ''I won't have to.''

Vampire nodded his head absently. It was a solution. In a way.

''I need one more thing from you.''

''Name it.'' He said, but the tone of her voice worried him.

''Kill me.'' She whispered.

Spike leaned back. ''What?''

''Do it.''

''You can't be bloody serious.'' He stood up.

''I am. Will you really let me suffer from a very long, painful death?'' She matched him, her height towering over him a little.

''It's blackmail. You just said-''

''I know.'' She walked to him. ''I hate myself for doing this but I can't stay like this. I'm not afraid of pain, I just can't handle it anymore!'' She raised her voice, her hand subconsciously pointing at Rain.

''Why are you asking me that? Why not Illyria? Anthis? They sure as hell wouldn't hesitate.'' Spike rounded her and went for the door.

''Because you're the one who failed.'' She spit through her teeth. Spike froze. ''You said you would protect her and you didn't. Now I'm asking you to protect me.''

Vampire turned to her.

''It's a mercy kill. You know that.''

''And what do you suggest I'll them 'em?''

''The truth. I begged you for it.'' Katie stepped closer.

''If that is what you really want, I'll do it.'' He said quietly. He made his decision. If he had hours to live, the love of his life killed in front of him and nothing but pain to look forward to... he'd want it. An escape.

Katie sat back next to Rain. ''I realize that there is no time or means for a funeral. Just... burn us together. She'd want it. And I think that's the only way now.''

Spike remained silent.

Katie hovered over Rain. She smiled sadly and planted one last kiss on her lips. ''I'm coming.'' She whispered and rested her forehead against the brunette's.

''What's out there?'' she asked, standing up. ''Is there a God?''

''Don't know. Maybe.'' Spike answered. ''I've heard there is a heaven, though.''

''If He exist, I imagine he'll have a hell of a conversation with me.'' Katie breathed out.

''I expect nothing less.''

''I'm ready.'' She said and stood in front of Spike. ''Just... make it out alive.''

''Do my best pet.'' He gently grasped Katie's face. ''It shouldn't hurt.''

''Thank you, Spike.''

He left the room an hour later, after laying Katie next to Rain on the bed. Like a happy couple sleeping. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do tomorrow?

''They're all sleep.'' A soft voice called out. ''Even Illyria, I think.''

Spike turned to see Connor coming out of Angel's room. ''Did you...''

''I've heard.'' He confirmed.

''Great.'' Vampire muttered and went to the living room, looking for something to drink. ''And why didn't you do anything? Talk me out of it?'' He grabbed a bottle and a glass.

''I wanted to... but it's what she wanted. I didn't want to see her suffer for the next day.'' Connor explained. ''I'm not sure I would've been able to do it myself. I was there too, you know.''

Spike considered this and got a second glass. He sat at the table and poured the liquor.

*****B***B*****

Darkness.

''Bloody hell...'' Suddenly everything lit up and Spike's face was in the view. ''Good God, I feel like Andrew.'' He sighed. ''Today... I don't even know what day is today, how pathetic is that? I'm fairly certain that this thing shows a wrong one.'' He pointed at the screen. ''Anyway. Rain and Katie are dead. This now will be the last of this recording. Only doin' this 'cuz that's what they'd want. Gonna keep it on me, which I'm not sure is a good idea, since if I go dust, it will go with me.'' He moved it further away from himself. ''But if it somehow survives and I don't... This is it. The mission is clear now and we're at the home run. What pains me to admit, if I had a choice to do it all over again I would. Because this, all of this is important. More important than us, Buffy.'' He shrugged and reached for a cigarette. ''Feels like you ought to know that.'' He smoked in silence for a while. Spike started to open his mouth, add something more, but stopped. He reached for the camera.

Darkness.

*****B***B******

_So can I get a review? Been a good boy recently ;P_


	19. Chapter 19

**************Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:**_ So, it's been a long time. But well, since I've posted the last chapter I had to study for my exams and they took pretty much the whole May. After that, there were other things to take care of that you probably won't even care about. Oh, someone asked a question about Spike's message at the end of the last chapter - that's pretty much explained in here, I hope. And I changed the location of Rain's death in the last chapter, been looking at the map of Los Angeles and it didn't add up. That's the other thing, I've been going over the story, episodes of Angel and trying to connect the dots to complete the picture and yeah, got the rest of the story mapped out. _

**Chapter Nineteen: I'm Not Your Hero**

''You know,'' Connor began after he and Spike laid Rain's body next to Katie's. ''I can't even remember how old they were. I know they told me... and I can't even remember. Their last names, I don't think we even asked that.''

It was a little past noon and they, along with Lorne and Amy were out here for the last two hours. A short distance from them, Anthis was already burning her brother's body. Spike followed Connor's line of sight. ''He was as bad as they get, but still family.'' He sighed. ''We didn't have time to get overly friendly. Lucky as they were, they lasted for so long.''

''How you figure?'' Connor asked and watched as Lorne and Amy just finished cutting down the last of branches. Good thing they borrowed some tools from the local fire department.

''They were young, strong and healthy. If one of them had some sort of condition that had to be treated in hospital, that's it. Think about all these old people. They were dead from the start.''

''Somehow that didn't make me feel better.'' He remarked.

''So that's it, huh?'' Lorne approached them, a little out of breath as Amy placed the last of the wood to their pyre, which in fact was a wooden table. They just added a lot more of it. ''Do you know if they had any family?''

''Katie's didn't want anything to do with her.'' He slowly recalled. ''Rain's... they're out there somewhere. In the dark about, you know, them.''

''We're all set.'' Amy said as she joined them.

''Right.'' Spike murmured and bent down to pick up a canister full of fuel they hijacked from the fire trucks. Connor did the same. Together they began to pour it over the bodies.

''At least we know that the spell is no longer active.'' Anthis said from just beside Amy, who jumped slightly in surprise. The way she moved without any noise sometimes freaked her out.

''The zombie one?'' She asked.

''Yes. They would've rose already.''

''Thank God for that.'' Lorne said under his breath. None of them wanted to see Rain or Katie hungry for blood. Spike threw his canister away.

''So, uh... anyone want to say... something?'' He searched his pockets for a lighter.

''Like what? Sorry?'' Amy raised her chin. In the morning, when Spike revealed what happened, she was the one who yelled the loudest.

''Suppose that wouldn't do.'' Vampire said and, having found the lighter and the cigarettes, lit one up.

''Just do it.'' Connor looked at him. ''The only thing we can do for them is to find that fucker.''

Spike looked at all of them and when no one said anything more, he turned to the pyre. He raised his zippo and, licking his lips, threw the lighter onto the table. Thanks to all the fuel, the flames immediately burst high. He took few steps back to stand with the rest.

''Let's go.'' Anthis spoke after few moments. Amy nodded her head absently.

''Let's stop at a bar, shall we?'' Lorne said after he turned away from the flames. They murmured their agreement.

''You coming?'' Connor hesitated, as Spike didn't move a muscle. ''Yeah.''

They followed the group a short distance away. ''Look, I want you to have it.'' Vampire began after a while. He held out his hand and placed something in Connor's. Boy looked at it, confused. ''It's a memory card. From the camera.'' Spike clarified. ''I, uh, recorded a little message at the end. For Buffy you know. Just in case I don't make it out.''

''Why-''

''Give it to you? Way I figure your chances are better than mine. And even if you die, this won't turn to dust. Meaning someone can always pick it up later.'' Spike shrugged.

''Thanks.'' Connor said sarcastically.

They were just about to round the corner when he turned for the last time. He noticed a sign.

_Echo Park_

*****B***B*****

Angel waited patiently for the blood to warm up in a microwave. He tried to sort out his memories, but still some didn't fit, which convinced him that he missed few altogether. He couldn't remember the first thing after the battle. Meeting Spike and capturing Illyria? Getting The Scythe? And didn't he see Buffy or something?

He sighed and noticed that his blood was ready. Angel drank a little, savoring the taste. Human. Something that he was not accustomed to. Still, if Spike could bear it, then damn it to hell if Angel couldn't.

''So, what's up?'' Gunn asked from the door. Before getting the blood, he told Gunn to get Illyria. Vampire sat down, while Illyria moved to the couch.

''Yeah, uh, I wanted to talk.'' Angel cleared his throat. ''Have any of you ever heard of something like this?''

''Meaning?'' Gunn leaned back.

''This. Los Angeles. Something this big and there wasn't ever some sort of prophecy about it?'' He sat down across from Gunn. ''I think we can all agree, that whatever happens, it's gonna change the world. It already has. The Scythe – Slayer's Holy Grail is corrupted. The one slayer that has it has gone rogue... again. Isn't there something that can tell us how to,'' He took a deep breath. ''Fix it?''

''Not to my knowledge.'' Illyria said.

''Yeah, man.'' Gunn joined her. ''I've got my share of weird things stuffed into my head, but nothing like this. Even if someone expected this, it sure as hell weren't The Senior Partners.''

''Damn it.'' Angel said under his breath.

''You're looking for a way to save her.'' Illyria noticed. ''I don't think there is one.''

''There has to be. There is always a way.''

''This isn't like forcing a soul down Angelus' throat.'' Gunn stated. ''Faith already has one. We can't throw a demon out of her, because she isn't possessed. What she's doing is all her. We'd have to basically cleanse her soul and that is something we're simply not capable of doing.''

Angel's head shot up at that. ''But it is possible?''

''Not in Los Angeles.'' Gunn shook his head.

''So we restrain her. Capture her, get the barrier down and then cure her.'' He said, hope sparkling in his eyes.

''Even if,'' Illyria started slowly. ''It's uh, snowballs chance in... hell,'' Both Gunn and Angel stared at her with slightly weird expressions on their faces. ''That it will succeed. You can't simply vaporize the problem, only shift it.''

''Say what?''

''She means that you can't make it disappear, only move it onto another person.'' Gunn explained. ''And do you know anyone suicidal enough to actually agree to that? Or do you plan to grab someone off the streets and force it on him? We're out of options.''

''We can't be.'' Angel said stubbornly.

''What is actually your plan, huh?'' Taller vampire wondered. ''If this was anyone else out there, you wouldn't even think twice 'bout taking him out.''

''Maybe.'' He sighed. ''Probably.''

''So you see. What we need to do is-''

''What about The Scythe?'' Angel interrupted Gunn. ''That's what's controlling her. Can't we simply fix it and then it would go away? Get Willow to spell it back to the good side. She's the one who used it to create the slayers, isn't she, like connected to it or something?''

''That could work,'' Illyria started slowly. ''If Faith was simply influenced by it, as you said. But she accepted it. Faith took it deep into her heart and it won't let go. You keep running from the issue, but it will catch up to you. She chose to do this, to save you. All you can do now is save her in return.''

Angel looked down. _Younger Faith walking up to the older. ''You sure 'bout this sis?'' _

_''Yeah. Go. And kill that bastard.'' _

That was the moment she embraced the darkness in her. _''…And sorry if I failed you.'' _

_''I will save you.'' _

He looked up. ''How... do we want to do this?'' It was almost physically painful to force the words out.

''Wait, so you're on board?'' Gunn asked, evidently surprised. ''Just like that?''

Angel nodded his head, not looking at them.

''Charles, you do have something very powerful... on you.'' Illyria walked closer to him. ''Am I correct?''

Gunn locked eyes with her, suddenly uneasy. ''How do you know?'' He reached to the back of his pants and produced a blade. Angel looked at it warily.

''I can feel the power it's emanating.'' She took a closer look. ''Why do you have it? That blade belongs to-''

''Wolfram & Hart.'' Gunn said. ''They gave it to me to kill Adrian's summoner. Danar thought that if given enough power, it could kill Adrian.'' He frowned. ''What, we want to use it on Faith?''

''No. No, I don't think that it will be necessary. She can be defeated by normal means.'' Illyria slowly picked the knife up. ''This however... it really is powerful.''

''Can you use it to power yourself up?'' Angel asked.

''No.'' She denied. ''There is no way I can extract the energy. But...'' She inspected the handle and ran her fingers along the edge.

''What?'' Gunn joined Angel in earnest staring.

''I strongly believe that if released, the energy will be enough to destroy the barrier. At least a part of it.''

Vampires looked at each other, then back at Illyria. ''Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go.''

''We wait for the rest to come back and then we go. Regroup with Buffy and capture Faith.'' Angel agreed with Gunn.

''I'm afraid it is not that simple.'' Goddess stated. ''This, combined with the blast that is likely to occur due to destroying the barrier will most definitely annihilate us. Everything in the immediate area.''

''Fuck.'' Gunn said under his breath. ''That's uh, pretty much a suicide mission?''

''Yes.''

''So what's the use of it?'' Angel asked patiently. ''There is surely something we can do with this, right?''

''Does it matter? Even if we take care of Faith, then we're still trapped here. Unless you want to be the one to go all kamikaze for us.'' Gunn said, clearly frustrated.

At the mention of Faith, Illyria's eyes lit up. ''That's not necessarily true.''

''Huh?''

''I am nearly certain that, at full power, I can do this.'' She said.

''We kill Faith, you get your power back and get us the hell out of here. That about right?'' Gunn sighed.

''No. I can't draw energy from a dead body. I need her alive long enough for me to get it back.''

Angel closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. ''Wonderful. Why can't something ever be simple?''

''Do you know who provided the power to this blade?'' Illyria asked Gunn.

''I think it was like four or five different demons. You'd have to ask Danar, he's the one who ordered it. Why?'' Gunn asked in return.

''We should speak with him.'' She stated. ''Find out exactly who and what kind of power was used. With four different sorcerers it is impossible to tell what will be the damage upon releasing the energy.''

''But you just said-'' Angel started.

''I didn't know it was combined. Understand this, that blade might be a time bomb. If the energies inside are affecting each other, they might spontaneously combust. Any minute. We need to know.'' Illyria said, leaving no room for arguments.

''Yeah, Danar's gonna be happy as hell when he sees me.'' Gunn murmured. ''When do we leave?''

''Now.'' She poked her head back in.

''Huh?''

''We can't wait.'' Illyria said flatly.

''What about the rest?'' Angel asked.

''Tell them we had to go.'' Gunn replied. ''If we're not back in... three hours, you can come looking.''

*****B***B*****

Opening her eyes Faith felt strangely calm. Confident. She rose from the bed, in an apartment she couldn't clearly remember even getting into. Quickly she found The Scythe with her eyes and walked around the place. Fairly nice. A little above the medium pay grade. Slayer looked out of the window and yes, she was still near the demon's nest. Judging by the sun, it was well into the day. Leaning her forehead against the glass, Faith recalled her dream. Buffy. How everything suddenly clicked for her. Sunnydale and it's aftermath. Los Angeles. Demon's monologue on the slayers and the confirmation by Buffy. This is why she was here. The reason for all of this. Sighing, she went to the kitchen and raided the cupboards for something to eat.

Ten minutes later she was sitting at the table, going through her second can of some meat she didn't dare try to identify. It tasted awful, however the four pack she found with it somehow kept her spirits up. She moved onto her third can and noticed that her right hand, holding the spoon, was shaking. Not much, just enough to be noticable and irritate her. She flexed her fingers, took a swing of her beer and returned to the task. Halfway through, she threw the spoon down and leaned back, watching the can darkly. She felt restless as she snapped her fingers to keep her hands occupied. Faith could hear her own heart beating in the utter silence and the rhythm was definitely too fast. Too erratic. She downed the beer and, at the moment finding it her worst enemy, hurled it across the room. The sound it made as it crashed into the wall and shattered to dozens of pieces left her partially satisfied. Faith shot up and turned the whole table over, the things resting on it flying in every possible direction, making a whole song of noises as each thing hit a different surface. She grabbed the chair she was previously sitting on and threw it out of the window.

Breathing a little heavier, she stormed into the living room and kicked at the TV which, registering at the back of her mind, was a flat one. Faith took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. Another deep breath and she opened her eyes, staring at the olive colored wall. In three strides she got to it and put her fist through, stopping in the middle of her forearm. Only then did she let out a shaky breath, feeling herself calming down. Brunette grunted as she retracted her hand.

''The fuck was that?'' She muttered to herself and went back to the kitchen. She noticed the mayhem. Just as she was about to head to the bedroom, something caught her eye. Miraculously one of the bottles didn't break, instead falling on the soft carpet. With a smile she picked it up, opened and took a big swing.

And then one more thing came to her. The smell. Something in the apartment smelled really, really bad. Something among the lines of a rotting corpse or a gutted demon. She checked every room in the place, yet came up with no explanation. Nothing. If there was no dead owner in here, then what the hell... She stopped abruptly. And looked down on herself. The smell was coming from her. She was covered in blood, both demon and her own as well as some kind of ooze. Faith experienced a sudden desire to throw up, but quickly drank the rest of her beer and grabbed The Scythe. She needed a bath. And a change of clothes. Now.

*****B***B*****

Angel stared at the city through the window. He considered opening it, but decided against it after contemplating the outcome. From what he learned, this place was hidden, but did opening the window and sticking his head out somehow compromise the protecting charms? He didn't want to risk it, not before getting more information. He knew the chances of Faith somehow sensing him were minimal. She wasn't gifted in magic by any means. Still, better safe than sorry.

He heard footsteps.

''I'm telling you, we should blow something else up, draw attention.'' Spike said, opening the doors, apparently arguing with someone. ''That's the best bet at finding her.''

''Yeah, and every demon who might be interested.'' Amy snapped.

''I'm not sure they would come.'' Connor joined the conversation, closing the door behind Lorne. ''They'd be too scared to poke their heads out.''

Anthis briefly met Angel's eyes and walked past him into the apartment. Lorne shook his head and went to the kitchen.

''You want to take that chance?''

''What are we fighting about?'' Angel asked. Three heads turned to him.

''Spike thinks that the best way of drawing Faith out is to send another smoke signal. Ergo blow a gas station up, because that worked so great for us the last time.'' Amy said. ''Rain barely survived this and when Faith came back she was a psycho.''

''Yeah, well this time we'll be prepared.'' Spike countered. ''And I'm not forcing you to be there, am I?''

As they stared at each other, Angel cocked his head to look into the kitchen, where Lorne drank some water from the tap.

''Where is everyone?'' A voice behind him asked. Anthis apparently had time to search through the rooms.

Everyone present focused their attention on him. ''Gunn and Illyria, they uh, went to Danar. The demon that Gunn stayed with before you guys brought him here.'' He explained. ''They need his advice.''

''Just the two of them? What the hell is so important that they couldn't wait for us?'' Spike asked ridiculously.

''How long since they left?'' Amy interrupted.

''Ten, maybe fifteen minutes.'' Angel answered. Slayer turned to leave, but Connor stepped in her way. ''What are you doing?''

''What does it look like? I'm going with them.'' She said strongly.

''What? No.''

''I won't stay a minute longer in this place than I have to.'' Amy stated. This time, no one tried to stop her as she opened the door and walked out.

''Should someone go after her?'' Lorne asked after a moment. He coughed, took a drink and spit it back out into the sink. Angel noticed the worried frown on his face.

''She will be fine.'' Anthis commented. ''I've set various traps that would alert me to any unwanted presence in the immediate area. A slayer is very unlikely to be detected, and the only thing roaming the streets right now is Faith. The chances of them meeting are very slim.''

''Faith is a slayer.'' Connor noticed.

''She is not pure.'' Anthis answered.

''So basically we're just gonna wait until they come back?'' Spike asked. Angel confirmed it with a nod. Then, Spike produced a bottle of _Jack Daniels_, seemingly out of nowhere.

''You're gonna drink in this situation?'' Angel looked at him ridiculously.

''Who says I'll be alone?'' Spike said and went to get glasses. Angel narrowed his eyes at Lorne, but he seemed innocent. Anthis was pretty much out of the question. He turned his eyes to his son. Connor looked at him apologetically, shrugged and took out a second bottle from inside his jacket.

''You're not drinking with my son!'' Angel all but yelled at Spike.

''Hey, I'm an adult.'' Connor protested.

''No you're not.'' Vampire looked at his son sharply.

''I am, in many countries.'' Connor mumbled under his breath.

''Cut the kid some slack, will you old man?'' Spike intervened. ''After all we've been through, after all he's been through, the last thing you get to bitch about is a bottle of booze. Have one yourself, instead of brooding in the corner like you always do. 'Sides, I'm just teaching my nephew the fine art of drinking. Something long overdue and that's your damn fault.''

Angel looked at him strangely. ''Nephew?''

Spike tried to work the bloodline in his head. ''Whatever.'' He eventually said and poured five glasses. ''Come on, we won't get plastered. What's the worst thing that could happen?''

''But he hasn't even been drinking yet!'' This time Angel protested, as he knew the tide was turning against him. Spike just chuckled. ''Right, son?'' Vampire turned to him, only to see Connor looking back at him sheepishly.

''What century do you live in, mate? I'm sure he's been getting plastered all over.'' Spike grabbed his glass. ''Now, what do you do if you can't beat someone? C'mon, you can tell us what chased Chuck out of here.''

Angel sighed and joined them.

*****B***B*****

''How do you think we'll beat her?'' Gunn asked, stepping over a destroyed light post. ''Not only she's powered up by The Scythe, but she's also full of you.''

''I don't think it matters.'' Illyria said after a while. ''I'm not sure Faith is even aware of that.''

''What if she is? Then we're dealing with Obelix who, on top of that, is on magic potion and that is not a good combination for us.''

''Who?'' Illyria looked at him curiously.

''Someone really, really strong.'' Gunn eventually said.

''Even if Faith knows that there is something more in her, she wouldn't know how to access it, channel the power for her use.'' She explained. ''Adrian knew perfectly well what he was dealing with and he couldn't find out how to make the most of it. I wouldn't worry about that.''

''One for us, then.'' Gunn stopped and turned around. ''Do you hear that?''

Illyria cocked her head to the side and stared down the street. ''What is that noise?''

''I'm not sure. Come on, take cover.'' He hid behind a truck, while Illyria used a dumpster.

Soon he could hear soft intakes of breath quickly coming to him, along with a noise that somehow reminded him of a...

As the source of the noise passed him Gunn kicked out. Something metal hit the ground, along with a body.

A pained curse caught his ears as he tried to identify the object. ''A bike?''

''What the hell man?'' Amy complained from the ground. Thanks to her quick instincts, she managed to roll onto her back, so the damage she suffered was minimal.

''What are you doing here?'' Illyria asked.

''Went for a ride.'' Slayer said sarcastically. Goddess offered her a hand and she took it. ''Couldn't you warn me or something next time?''

''You're lucky I didn't cut you in half.'' Vampire said. ''Seriously?'' He looked down on the bicycle.

''What? It sure as hell beat running after you. And it's rather quiet.'' Amy explained.

''Huh.'' Gunn raised his eyebrow. ''Maybe you're onto something.''

''Why did you come alone? You know the dangers out here.'' Illyria noticed.

''Yeah, so maybe let's keep going before something sees us. Or someone.'' Girl said.

*****B***B*****

Faith walked through the streets with a bag full of new clothes slung over her shoulder. Surprisingly it wasn't full of dark leathers. Instead, she opted for loose, baggy clothes that would allow her to stretch better. Leather was classy, but fighting in those tight pants was sometimes a real pain in the ass. Literally. She kept the heavy boots, they didn't really bother her, as much as they actually helped. Getting your face or balls hit by that kind of boot can really do much damage. Along with that she had a matching underwear, she really spend five good minutes contemplating whether to take a bra. In the end she did, as she didn't want her bouncing tits distracting her. Well, they could distract someone else too, but she was more concerned about her effectiveness than luck or someone's failures. To complete the look, she chose a shirt from men's side of the store and a hoodie. Well, that look certainly wouldn't win her any awards. Like anywhere. Never.

So now she looked for a place to clean up. She tried to think of something else than a cold shower somewhere, but nothing came to her mind. And Faith was getting desperate, because the smell radiating off her was awful. She was sure, were this a comic book, everything she passed would die, be it a person or a plant.

She stopped with a heavy sigh. Brunette stood like that, just staring ahead without doing anything. Good five minutes later she shrugged, spit on the ground and took the first step when she felt a gust of wind and a brochure hit her face. She groaned and was about to throw it away when something caught her eyes. _Los Angeles City College. _Quickly she scanned the letters, before fixing on one of the points. _Outside Pool. _At least she could go for a swim. Quickly, she looked for the address and, with a smile, raised her head. She was standing right next to it.

*****B***B*****

''Judging by the description Spike and Connor gave us, I can only assume that the killer was one of Adrian's generals.'' Illyria answered Amy's question. ''It is the only possibility that makes sense. And I did see him, it fits.''

''Can you find him?'' Slayer asked, walking two steps behind her. ''And are you really, really sure?''

''No, I can't find him.'' Illyria said slowly. ''And yes, I am certain. Everything we learned is a part of a bigger picture. Or coincidence, if you will.''

''What do you mean?'' Gunn focused on the back of her head.

''Three of Adrian's generals are dead. That we know. The other two was the old man, and a big one, similar to the one we slayed. Although, their absence during the skirmish with Adrian is surprising.'' She explained.

''Wait, one of his guys was a big, overly steroid-friendly gym-goer kind of a guy?'' Vampire narrowed his eyes.

''Why?'' Amy turned to him.

''Because I am pretty sure I took him down.'' He said. ''The summoner had a bodyguard. Think it was him.''

''It certainly is possible. Yes, it probably was him. Adrian wouldn't risk leaving someone that important unattended.'' Goddess mused. ''So we eliminated everyone except one. Spike and Connor encountered him and a group of Danar's demons, most likely. You said Danar sent five groups, from which three did not come back, correct?''

''Yeah.'' Gunn nodded.

''The fight was probably between one of them and Adrian's loyalists who were going into hiding, led by the old man. He's the one who took charge. It also explains why Spike and Connor could not kill him. We've seen the abilities they possess.'' Illyria looked down the street. They were near the place they originally grabbed Gunn. ''Now consider this, what are the chances that three separate groups of individuals will meet one another in a city of this size, especially when none of them were looking?''

''What are you saying?'' Amy said after few moments. ''We're like what, strung along like puppets? Something is playing us? Is it like, destiny?''

''I do not know.''

As Illyria and Amy continued their conversation, Gunn paid special attention to his surroundings, expecting some better protection. After all, shouldn't they be worried that someone snagged him right from underneath their noses?

He focused on the can of paint, the same that they used to draw him out. Right next to it, he could see shards of broken glass, along with a half destroyed chair. He most definitely didn't remember this. Gunn looked up and yes, there was a broken window two stories up. It was fine when he left, wasn't it? He shook his head, thinking he was just overly paranoid, but the feeling in his stomach stayed.

''Something's wrong.'' He called to the females, stopping Amy in the middle of a sentence.

''Huh?''

''I'm not sure.''

Illyria looked around, her eyes focused. ''I agree. Previously when we were here, Anthis spotted the guards. Now the posts are empty.''

''Maybe they moved?'' Amy tried.

''We need to know.''

Gunn reached for his axe. ''Okay then.''

They reached the entrance undisturbed. Right at the top of the stairs, a foul stench hit them. ''I think I'm gonna puke.'' Amy turned her head away. ''You seriously stayed in that place?''

''It didn't smell that bad.'' Gunn swallowed. Only Illyria seemed unaffected and descended down the stairs.

''You're lucky we found you.'' She called as they followed. Soon Gunn saw what she meant.

The whole floor was covered in blood and bodies.

''Adrian's leftovers or Faith?'' Amy asked, a hand covering her mouth. She already felt a bad taste at the back of her throat.

''I don't see any human bodies, so I'd say Faith.'' Gunn carefully stepped over one.

Meanwhile Illyria picked one body up and looked at the wound that covered it's chest. The she slid her palm into it.

Gunn heard a cough from behind and turned just in time to see the contents of Amy's stomach land on the floor. He quickly averted his eyes. ''You okay?''

''Peachy.'' She grumbled.

''It was Faith.'' Illyria announced and dropped the body. She noticed Amy's discomfort and looked for something to wipe the blood off her hand.

''Everything you saw in here and that bothers you?'' She asked.

''No. Not at all.'' Slayer reached the cola machine nearby and ripped half of it away, looking for something to drink.

''Think there are any survivors?'' Vampire looked at Illyria, who, not finding anything, wiped her hand on her pants.

''No, but we make sure either way.''

*****B***B*****

''Is it time yet?'' Connor asked.

''No, it's been just over two hours since they left.'' Angel judged.

''How did you know that?''

''You know I did live in times where watches were not so popular.'' He said. ''We had to pay special attention to the sun. Or moon.''

''Oh.''

They drank their way through one bottle, which for five people was practically nothing, but Angel insisted they leave the next one unopened. They all agreed, eventually. Angel fidgeted uncomfortably.

''So, uh...''

Connor looked at him strangely. ''What?''

''How,'' Vampire started, but changed his mind. ''Are you?'' He finished lamely.

''Really?''

''What?'' He asked, taken aback. ''Can't a father ask... that question?'' God, was this awkward.

''Sure. But we both know that's not really what you want to know.'' Connor narrowed his eyes.

''Yeah. Yes, you're right. It's just I, uh...''

''Am I interrupting?'' Spike asked from the doorway.

''As a matter of fact, yeah.'' Angel didn't even turn to face him. ''What do you want?''

''We're thinking about heading out.''

''What? It's too soon.''

''Yeah, who cares? I'm bored.''

''Do we take anything special with us?'' Connor asked.

''Us?'' Angel stared at him. ''Now way in hell you're going.''

''Yeah, as if you can stop me.'' Connor snapped. ''Who will if I don't? Spike and Anthis can't go by themselves and Lorne is not a fighter.''

''I'm going. You're staying here.'' Angel stated and stood up. Connor looked to Spike for help. He just rolled his eyes.

''No offence mate, but you ain't in no bloody condition to fight.''

''I can do just fine.''

Spike shrugged and as Angel tried to pass him, quickly jabbed him in the ribs. Latter vampire caught the wall for support and groaned in pain.

''Yeah, not so much. Give yourself a day or two more old man.'' Spike clapped him on the shoulder and turned to Connor. ''Coming?''

*****B***B*****

Gunn looked down onto the rails. ''Yeah,'' He sighed. ''That's Danar.''

''So what do we do now with this thing?'' Amy ran her hand through her hair. ''You said it's a potential bomb. Now we have no way of knowing.''

''We can either take the risk and keep it or store it somewhere.'' He turned to leave.

''We should go back.'' Illyria said.

''Ugh, so basically we're left with nothing.''

''Life.''

They marched in silence until the surface. Once there, Gunn turned right.

''Not the same way?'' Amy looked at him curiously.

''We shouldn't take the same path more than once, which we already did. Something could be waiting for us.'' He explained.

''Oh. Suit yourself.''

They walked for few minutes when Illyria suddenly stopped and looked intensively to her left.

''What?'' Gunn asked and stood next to her, looking in the same direction. ''Anything out there?''

''Stay here.'' She said and moved.

''What the hell?'' Amy caught her arm and spun Illyria around. ''We're not splitting up. Look, forget this... whatever shit you see down there and let's go home.''

Illyria exchanged looks with Gunn.

''Then we're going with you.'' He said.

''No.'' She replied strongly. ''If this is some sort of a trap, you can't be there. That blade cannot get into Faith's or anyone else's possession. Protect it. Stay here, preferably hide and wait for me to come back. If I won't be back here in ten minutes, go.'' She instructed.

''If this is a trap, you shouldn't walk into it at all.'' Amy protested.

Gunn sighed. ''If we don't check that out now, we might find another surprise down the way and this time Illyria might not sense it.''

''Fucking great.''

''Go. We'll find a place to cover.''

Illyria nodded and walked away.

''So where do you want to go, huh? We're pretty much exposed here and if we're being watched, it won't matter where we go. None of these places offer enough space to outrun anyone.'' Amy folded her arms across her chest and looked around with a criticizing eye.

Gunn licked his lips and spun in a circle, before his eyes landed on something. He smirked. ''I can think of one thing.''

Amy followed his line of sight. ''College? Seriously?''

''You wanted space. Come on.'' He trotted down the street.

*****B***B*****

Anthis released her arrow. It hit the target and a body fell down.

''They're still around? Spike said, surprised at the sight of a zombie.

''Guess no one really cares anymore.'' Connor shrugged. Anthis took the arrow out and wiped on the person's clothes, before sliding it back into her quiver.

''You know, I can't believe I'm about to say that, but these streets actually seem more friendly. Now that there's no one on them.'' Vampire commented.

''What do you mean?'' Anthis asked, surprised.

''Well you know, people are,'' He searched for the right word. In the end, he couldn't decide on one. ''Slimy bastards, looking out only for themselves, ready to stab you in the back at the first chance. Not all of them of course, but a bloody big part. And cities like this, they really lure that kind. I bet you couldn't cross two blocks at night without some accident.''

''You sound like you're glad that over ten million people are dead.'' Connor noticed.

''I won't lose any sleep over them.'' Spike said. ''Most of them.'' He added under his breath. ''Besides, you know how it is. Three people is a tragedy. Ten million's a statistic, nothing more.''

''You people really are an astounding race.'' Anthis shook her head. ''To display such little concern over your own kind.''

''Tell that to your brother.'' Spike snorted. Anthis' look hardened. ''My bad.'' He raised his hand in surrender. ''Anyway, that's how we roll. The less you care the better off you are. If I had to cry over every little tragedy I'd go nuts. Like probably half of the planet.''

''So you don't care?''

''I care. Sometimes.'' Spike fished out a cigarette and a new lighter he got from the bar earlier. ''Point is, I've seen it all already. There's only so much different scenarios that can play themselves out before something is due to repeat itself.''

''You say it's repetitive, therefore not moving?'' Connor asked.

''Pretty much. How many people do you have to kill before it stops having an impact? That you won't even blink? Ten, hundred? One day you just won't care anymore.''

''Maybe you're right.'' Boy agreed.

''It's a wonder you survived this long.'' Anthis commented. ''If you continue this path, your society will crumble.''

''At this rate it's gonna be a pleasant change.'' Spike took a drag. ''So, judging by your expression and obvious distaste, I take it things are different in your neck of the woods?''

''Quite. If my people felt this way, why even bother?''

''We can't all be pretty and noble elves, Sylvanas.'' Vampire rolled his eyes and Connor let out a short laugh.

''What?'' She looked at him. ''I am not an elf.''

''It's a character in a... nevermind.'' Spike smirked.

''When the hell did you even get time to play games?'' Connor asked ridiculously. ''From what I got, you were pretty busy for the past... years.''

''Oh you know, in between big battles.'' He said. ''Or just plain 'ole relaxing with a beer.''

*****B***B*****

''We should've stayed outside.'' Amy hissed as she and Gunn marched through the college halls.

''I told you I heard something.'' He whispered.

''Don't you watch horror movies? It's never a good idea to investigate.'' She argued.

''Shh.'' Gunn opened the doors to the basement. He looked down the stairs and listened. Amy sighed, but stood next to him.

''I don't,'' She started, but heard something. Yeah, there was something down there and it sounded just like... ''Rats? Dude, it's a basement, of course there are rats.''

Gunn immediately took a step back. ''You had to say that?''

''Gotta hand it to you though, you've got a bad ass hearing.'' Amy continued.

''I'm pretty sure that's not what I heard.'' He said slowly, backing away. ''Let's go.''

They moved maybe ten steps and Gunn stopped, alarmed.

''What?'' Amy walked to him.

''There's another pair of footsteps.'' He whispered. And he was right, for after Amy stood still, a loud noise of heavy soles hitting the marble floor could still be heard. Due to walls echoing it, it was impossible to place the direction they were coming from. Suddenly they stopped.

Gunn exchanged looks with Amy and they resumed their walking and yes, the third pair joined them. They stopped and the third person took one more step, before doing the same.

''That is one creepy shit.'' Amy murmured, barely audible.

''I say we make a run for it, maybe get to Illyria.'' Gunn whispered back.

''I told you, we should've never walked in here.'' Slayer drawled, but nodded her head.

Gunn held three fingers up. Two. One.

A second after their start, the third person joined them. They ran through the maze of the hallways and Amy discovered with horror that Gunn outran her. He was getting farther and farther away.

She noticed, in the corner of her eye, that a figure ran at her from the hallway to her right, but she was absolutely past doing anything to avoid it. She felt as if a ton of bricks slammed into her and Amy crashed through the glass window, which reached about three feet off the ground, to a classroom. Her shoulder and head went right through it, but her hips painfully caught the wall and she tumbled over it, hitting the floor face first. Slayer groaned in pain and could already feel blood on her arms and head.

Gunn stopped, his feet making a unpleasant noise as he slid on the floor and finally came to a halt. In the place where Amy should be stood Faith and only the broken glass told him where the former went.

''Fuck.'' He breathed the word out like a prayer. Faith looked into the class, which she just now noticed was an art class, given by the easels and brushes that occupied it. Younger slayer wouldn't get up for a moment.

''You're probably thinking whether or not to run.'' She announced, turning back to Gunn. ''Well, it won't do you any good. I'll catch up.''

Apparently that was out of the window. He gripped his axe tighter.

''Gotta ask something first, though.'' She said, walking closer. ''A, how the hell did you find me and B, where's the rest of the circus?''

Gunn looked at her strangely. ''You mean you didn't track us?''

''Nope.'' She played with The Scythe. ''So that means, you didn't expect me here. So you're not prepared. So there's just the two of you.'' Faith stopped and smirked. ''Sweet. Guess it was fate. Keep 'em coming sweetheart.'' She called out and rushed at the vampire. Slayer hoped to just cut Gunn down, but he was no novice to axe fighting himself. He swiftly avoided the blade then jumped back when she tried to jam the wooden end into him. Vampire brought his own onto her, but Faith parried it.

He could hear glass scraping across the floor, which meant Amy was getting to her feet.

Faith attacked again, but he blocked The Scythe and punched her in the face with his free hand. She quickly punched him back and followed with a kick to the chest that send him stumbling into a wall.

He ducked the next swing and rammed his head into her stomach, bringing them both across the hallway and hitting the lockers on the other side. While unable to maneuver his axe, he managed to hit her a couple of times in the ribs, before she brought her elbow down onto his back and he fell to his knees. She hit him again and Gunn landed on his back. Faith raised The Scythe, but Amy jumped at her and brought them both down.

Gunn crawled to the fighting women, Faith was on top, repeatedly punching Amy in the face, whose attempts to block didn't do much. He swung his axe at Faith, who must've somehow sensed it, because she dropped down on Amy, face to face. She kicked out and Gunn fell back. This gave Amy enough time to push Faith off her and punch. Older slayer intercepted the next one, grabbing Amy's wrist, along with a fistful of hair and slammed her face into the wall. She reared it back to do it again when Gunn grabbed her from behind and tore her away, letting the young girl crumble down, her face bloody.

He threw her down onto the ground, grabbed his axe and attacked. Faith however, had enough time to grab her own weapon.

''This fight's getting me all hot and bothered, y'know.'' She panted as they tried to cut one another down. ''And you are kind of cute,'' She pushed him back. ''But unfortunately for you, there are these things like dignity,'' He evaded her blow and struck his own. ''And self-respect, that Angel seared into my brain.'' Her back hit the wall after Gunn kicked her. ''Damn shame. Would be a wicked ride.'' She breathed out, some of her still wet hair falling around her face, escaping the ponytail she put up.

They clashed again, but this time vampire did some move that Faith didn't recognize, some kind of twist-twirl and her Scythe was ripped away from her grip and landed behind Gunn. Now she had to get through him to get it and he had the advantage.

''He really should consider a career in counseling.'' She said conversationally, backing away and searching for a solution. ''I mean really,'' She jumped back to avoid Gunn's blade. ''I was suicidal when I searched him out. And look at me now.'' Faith grabbed Gunn's axe and they wrestled for it. ''He got me to focus on my goals,'' She won the fight and threw it away. Gunn grabbed her shoulders and head butted, but she rammed her knee into his stomach. ''My attitude. Everything.''

In the blink of an eye, as she prepared to punch him again, Gunn reached into his pocket and produced a switchblade. As her hand got closer, he stabbed her right through the palm. Her eyes widened comically, probably from both shock and rage, a strangled cry escaping her throat and she instictively took a step back. Faith grabbed the blade and slid it out of her hand, looking at Gunn in fury, but he was already coming at her with another knife. She had next to no time to avoid it, barely just backed away. But it was enough, as instead of slicing through her face, it was just the tip that reached her. The cut it made started at the left side of her forehead, went through the eyebrow, cheek, the corner of her lips and ended at the chin. It didn't get to register, because immediately following that, she stabbed him in the neck with the switchblade.

Gunn gasped and choked with blood, falling to the ground.

''Ahhh!'' Faith yelled out in pain, for the wound started to burn her. It felt like acid, a living fire burning through her flesh. She focused on The Scythe and crawled to it, using the opportunity because Gunn just now pulled the switchblade from his neck. She grabbed it with her left, undamaged hand and stood up.

Amy, apparently back to the land of conscious and good enough to fight, helped Gunn up. He gave her the switchblade. They glared at Faith, who met their gaze.

''Come on.'' Amy said, hanging onto the remains of her bravery. ''What are you waiting for? Let's do this! Come on!''

Gunn changed into his vampire features and hissed.

Faith licked the blood off her lips.

*****B***B*****

Illyria looked at the store in front of her. She was way past the ten minutes mark. Even running back now would not do much good.

Cautiously, she walked in. It was a normal store, with clothes. And things. She looked around, intrigued. Something did lure her in here, but what? She examined the counter, but found nothing. She moved deeper in, walking between stacks of clothes. Only then did she notice that some of them were thrown onto the floor and not in a 'I'm running for my life' fashion. It reminded her more of a movie Fred saw once, where some woman picked clothes and, finding them unattractive, threw them unceremoniously over her shoulder. Strange. Illyria felt a sudden rush of sadness, a sort of melancholy fall over her. She scanned the walls and walked with a purpose to a fitting room. Once there, she fixed her gaze on the mirror. Fred. The shell. The woman her Qwa'ha Xahn fell in love with. The worthy one. She raised her blue hand. Then it began to disappear, her form morphing into the one of Fred. She didn't consider this when she briefly lost her powers.

She touched her own cheek, feeling the warmth. Illyria looked at it in surprise. She didn't expect that. In this form she was practically human. It was... unprecedented. New. She walked back to the main part of the store. Again, she tried to find the thing that brought her here. The pull she felt, she couldn't explain that now. It was gone, the moment she became Fred. She let the blue take over and the feeling came back. She couldn't explain it. Unsettling. She wanted to go even farther away. Illyria took the first two steps to get out of the store and stopped, shaking her head. Goddess closed her eyes and resumed the appearance of Fred. Gone. It was not a random trap she felt.

Something caught her eye. Blood. She walked closer to it, to the section with bags. She dipped two fingers into it, finding it still not fully dry. She placed her fingers onto her tongue. Demon, she decided. Illyria all but ran out of the store, eager to get back to her companions. One more thing stopped her. She couldn't change back into her form and like this she was next to defenseless. Her eyes searched for a weapon. She grabbed a metal rod protruding from the back window of a car.

With a troubled breath, she trotted back.

*****B***B*****

Amy picked herself up painfully from the floor, taking out the switchblade out of her thigh. She could see Gunn and Faith wrestling for the knife, The Scythe laying on the floor. Using the wall as a support, she got to the pair just when Faith knocked the knife away, the blade clattering down the stairs. Faith pushed Gunn away and turned to Amy, who just send a punch her way. Older slayer answered with her own, their fists meeting halfway. Amy heard bones breaking in her hand and she yelled out in pain, clutching it. Faith then struck her again and she fell down, tears escaping her eyes. She barely felt two of her teeth falling out of her mouth and her cheekbone breaking.

Faith quickly picked up The Scythe and faced Gunn, who was weaponless.

''You don't look so hot.'' He said, trying to buy themselves some time, hoping for Amy to get back up. But to be honest, he couldn't keep up for much longer.

''Stalling won't change anything.'' Faith countered, letting blood escape her mouth and travel down the chin. Truth to be told, the three of them were bloody, messy and sweaty. Faith's right hand was covered in blood, her face scarred and she could already feel the bruises that were to come. Half of Gunn's torso was also bloody, courtesy of the neck wound. But it was probably Amy who got the worst part of the deal. She had a broken nose, a cut on the eyebrow, one eye swelling shut, an open wound on the side of her head, broken hand, probably a messed up hip and a stab wound in her leg. They might as well pose as people who got caught in Spanish Inquisition.

''At the end of the day, I will win.'' She continued.

Gunn let out a short, pained laugh. ''There's no such simple thing as winning.''

Faith looked back at Amy. She didn't seem to be an immediate threat. ''Then how would you call this?''

''Life issues of poor little Faith.'' He coughed. ''Who couldn't cope with the real world and took the easier way out. It's easier to just let all this rage, this desire, to consume you than to fight it, huh? Just go with the flow. Trust me, I'd know.'' He took a step back as Faith neared him. ''Been fightin' it since this all started. Maybe even before. You think I'm not pissed at Angel? At the world, because they'd rather shut us out, pretend we didn't exist than hear us out? I am, Faith. I am. But that's not how life works. Sometimes you have to take a step back. Look at the bigger picture. That's how you do your part. You don't take the whole cake, you don't try to come out on top. We did that and look what happened.'' He looked at her tiredly. Sometime through his speech she stopped and actually listened.

''I am focusing on the bigger picture.'' Faith said, turning The Scythe around, facing Gunn with the wooden end. ''This, this is all part of the bigger plan. That's what you don't get.'' She shook her head. ''That's what you don't get. This is, uh, a downward spiral... we're on right now. And it started with Sunnydale. So I'll just... I'll clean the mess we made. All those slayers. Demons. There'll be no more of them. No more. So that maybe the world has a chance to live. Maybe people, normal people can live without fear. All we ever do is talk, it's meaningless!'' She raised her voice. ''We need to do something! Survival of the Fittest! So if I can, I'll kill them all!'' She all but yelled the last part. ''Starting with you.'' Faith charged at Gunn, aiming The Scythe at his heart. They both fell down, she on top, fighting for control. Gunn managed to keep The Scythe centimeters above his chest, but Faith was still pushing it down.

His arms shook with effort, yet it was still coming down. He locked eyes with Faith when he felt it on his chest. ''Said goodbye yet?'' She spit out through gritted teeth, her voice strained. She managed to stand up.

''Don't need... to.'' He still fought. ''We'll see... each other again.''

Faith raised her leg and kicked The Scythe down, ramming it into Gunn's chest and piercing his heart. A soundless scream escaped his throat as he disintegrated to dust. She stood above his remains, panting heavily. She heard a gasp from behind her and turned. Amy, still on the floor, watched her with wide eyes.

''That's right, slayer. It's your turn.'' Faith picked The Scythe up with small difficulty. ''Get up.'' She said, walking to Amy. Her lower lip trembling, she complied.

''You're so tough, huh? Would you still be so without that?'' She nodded her head at The Scythe, her voice cracking.

''What, you want it?'' Faith asked and threw it at Amy, who instinctively caught the weapon. A second later she screamed out in pain and let go of it, as it burned her hand. ''I don't need anything to kill you.''

Brunette walked to Amy, easily evaded the punch the latter directed at her and send an uppercut to her chin. Amy fell down, her back hitting the floor and knocking the breath out of her.

''How much do you think a slayer can take?'' Faith asked curiously. Amy laid still, arms spread out, trying, and failing, to catch her breath. ''Me and B never really got around to that. C'mon, get up. You're embarrassing yourself.''

''Fuck you.'' She got out.

Faith grabbed her by the neck, picked up and slammed into the wall. ''You should show me some respect.'' She squeezed while sending few knees to her ribs. She let go of her neck, elbowing Amy in the side of her head. She hit the floor like a bag of old rags. Faith kicked her in the stomach, again and again while all Amy could do was try to curl up into herself.

''P-please...'' She choked out, barely audible. She let go of all of her dignity. She just wanted to see her family again. She didn't want to die in this place, far from home. All alone.

''Please... what?'' Faith too, had to take a pause while speaking, but due to different reasons. She was out of breath.

''D-d... nt.'' Amy could not focus on anything anymore. All she saw was a blurry, red picture. Her cheeks were covered in both blood and tears. All the hits she took to the stomach worked too. Weakly, she rolled to the side and let herself throw up, but all she felt was blood escaping her mouth.

''Don't kill you?'' Faith sighed, looking down at the pathetic mess the teenager presented. That's what they all were, right? Just teenage girls, enslaved by life and powers they didn't want. Playing in a sandbox, imagining things they couldn't even begin to understand. And when life knocked on their doors, they backed out. ''Take it like a slayer. A honorauble death. Goin' down fighting. Part of the job.'' She kneeled over Amy and picked her up.

''No... such... thin'...'' She slurred, choking on her own blood.''Jus'... death.''

''Guess that didn't cross your mind when you signed up, huh?'' Faith asked. She struck her down. ''Thought you'd be a hero, huh?'' She pounded the slayer, who'd gone still. ''That parents would tell their kids fucking bedtime stories about you? No! All the things this life brings is pain! Hate! Misery!'' She stopped, exhausted. ''That's all.'' She said in a soft, calm tone. ''Nothing more. Never expect more.''

One dead eye stared back up at her.

*****B***B*****

Illyria got back to their parting point, breathing a little heavier. She stood there for a minute, looking around and faintly expecting Gunn and Amy to walk out of somewhere. When that didn't happen, she ran a hand through her hair, a movement she observed number of times from people around her. Well, it looked like she was on her own. All she had to do is walk back. Simple task. Preferably danger-free. She moved silently down the street, grasping the rod tightly in her hand.

She noticed a movement ahead of her and when she paid closer attention, she drew a silent breath. Faith stumbled out of some building, bloodied and obviously tired. Illyria crouched behind a car, hoping to stay undetected. Beaten or not, Faith's punch was probably much stronger than her own and she could not shift back. She risked another glance. Faith tensed. Her head turned in different directions, before she turned around. Illyria dropped down, breathing silently and much too fast for her liking. Since when did she even need to breath? Her hand was shaking, either from fear or adrenaline, but she didn't notice that. After a minute or two, she dared take another peek. Clear. Still, she didn't move from her spot for another three, biding her time. Eventually she rose, her eyes looking at the street. On her toes, she hopped the rest of the way to the place from which Faith emerged. Illyria only hoped she would not find Gunn and Amy there.

*****B***B*****

''Lorne?'' Angel called out quietly, finding him in kitchen, sipping whiskey from a glass.

''Yeah, uh, what is it?'' He shook his head slightly, focusing on the vampire.

Angel sat down across from the demon. ''I... I need to know. I mean, did you...''

A look of understanding passed through Lorne's face. ''Kill Lindsey?'' He asked, a little bitter. ''Yeah. He's gone, boss.''

''I know this wasn't easy for you,'' Angel started, tentatively. ''But there was no other way.''

''We'll never know now, will we?'' Lorne leaned forward and tried to hide his grimace of pain.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Nothing. Just a little sore, Angelcakes.''

''Don't lie to me.'' Vampire said. ''I've been watching you. Coughing up blood? Yeah, I smelled that. Something is wrong and I want you to tell me what.''

''I...'' Lorne pursed his lips. ''I don't know. But it's been going on for a while now. Ever since Lindsey. I'm not alright.''

Angel swallowed. Would Lorne be the next one to pay the price for his mistakes?

''Tell me.''

*****B***B*****

''Seriously, how is it that all you demons know english?'' Connor asked.

''What makes you think that we know only one of your languages?'' Anthis asked back.

''You know more?'' He was surprised.

''Oui.''

Connor nodded his head with a smile.

''We're close.'' Anthis announced.

''Shouldn't we pass them already?'' Spike asked, walking behind them.

''Not necessarily. I took a different route.'' Huntress said.

''Why?'' Connor wondered.

''It is not wise to use the same one over and over again. It gives your enemies a pattern.'' She explained.

''Constant vigilance, huh?'' Boy said to himself.

''Wait.'' Spike called out, slowing down. They turned to him, Anthis' hand immediately reaching for an arrow. ''Can you smell that?''

''Blood.'' Connor murmured. ''A lot of it.''

They focused on the building on the left of them. _Los Angeles City College. _

As one, the three of them moved forward. Spike nodded at the door. They went inside.

Two pair of footsteps echoed off the floor, only Anthis managed to move completely soundless. Connor motioned at the stairs. They moved up and stopped at the top of it. They looked at each other and Anthis nodded. She drew on her bow and jumped onto the hallway, Spike and Connor a second behind her. They saw the back of a figure, crouching over another. The hallway was destroyed, blood smeared all over floor and the walls, some of the lockers were dented, they could also see shards of glass a little distance away. They moved forward, slowing as the figure turned to them. Illyria stood up with a heavy sigh. None of them really registered her appearance as Fred, for they focused on the other person.

''What the fuck?'' Spike breathed out, standing beside the Goddess. There were simply no words for what he was seeing. Back in the day, as William The Bloody, he did and saw many horrible things. But seeing Amy, looking like this...

''What happened?'' Anthis asked quietly.

''Faith. She must've found them.'' Illyria said.

''Gunn?'' Connor looked at her. Illyria let her eyes travel to a pile of dust.

''Fuck!'' He threw his arms up in frustration.

Spike turned to the locker and put his fist right through one with a cry of rage. ''Bloody fucking hell.'' He said, retracting it.

''Did you find what you were looking for?'' Anthis stared at the switchblade, laying in the pool of blood.

Illyria took out a knife, which she found at the bottom of the stairs, from inside her jacket. ''No. They were already dead.''

The four of them stared down at Amy's broken form. Spike kneeled down and closed her one, not swollen eye.

They've lost two more people and gained nothing.

*****B***B*****

_I would be honoured to know that someone is still hanging onto the story. Hope to see you soon. _


	20. Chapter 20

******************Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:** _We're getting closer and closer to the finish line. I think it's gonna be two more chapters, or I'm pretty sure of it. So, to get this one I had to go back through episodes of Angel to make it all work and that took some time, studied the map of the city and all the mentioned places are real. And_ **Suki, **_since I couldn't reply to you, why would you think that Buffy is dead? _

**Chapter Twenty: Lost Souls**

Spike stood up. He slowly moved to Gunn's ashes.

''How?'' Connor asked.

''I don't know. I don't know how could she find them.'' Illyria answered.

''You sure it was Faith?'' He pressed.

''Positive. I saw her leaving.''

''Where were you?'' Spike turned around to face them. When she didn't answer, he got to her in four steps, grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed her against the lockers. ''Where the bloody hell were you?'' He demanded, raising his voice. In an instant, Connor was on him, forcing him away. Spike's back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway.

''Calm down.'' Boy said.

A dangerous glint appeared in Spike's eye for a moment, but it quickly disappeared and he looked away. ''Right. Sorry, Blue.''

''Vampire asked an interesting question.'' Anthis spoke from her position on the sidelines. She watched the whole thing curiously. ''Why just the two of them here, Illyria?'' She looked her up and down.

''Please tell me you haven't lost your powers again?'' Spike whined. He finally noticed her appearance.

''No. They are intact.''

''So what's up with the uh,'' Connor stared at her uneasily. He thought he was used to it after the time she was, in fact, powerless. ''The look?''

''Something... influenced me to investigate a matter which I believed was an ambush.'' She started slowly.

''Yeah and they walked right into it.'' Spike noticed.

''I wanted to go even farther away, but I... I changed into Fred. The feeling left me. I decided to come back. I got here too late.''

''You walked through the streets for no apparent reason and that didn't seem suspicious to you?'' Connor asked.

''I did find a store with various clothes. I am convinced Faith was there recently.'' Illyria said.

''Faith used some mojo on you to get you out of the way?'' Spike wondered. ''But she doesn't know shit about that stuff.''

''Did the urge to part ways felt overwhelming?'' Anthis asked quietly. ''You believed you would find something helpful? That you could take care of the threat and your companions would be safe out of the harms way?''

They all stared at her.

''More or less.'' Illyria confirmed.

Anthis nodded her head absently. ''That is Nathaniel's doing.''

''And who the bloody hell is Nathaniel?'' Spike asked.

''You two met him.'' She said.

Connor and Spike exchanged looks. ''One of the leaders? Nathaniel, that's his name?''

''For you, yes.''

''He is the last one.'' Illyria spoke. ''Gunn said that he killed the other general earlier, along with Adrian's sorcerer.''

''Okay, how are you even sure that it's him?''

''What Illyria described, is one of his more... innovative solutions. I've lost many people to that curse.'' Huntress said. ''He lured them away and then...''

''But why isn't it working now?'' Vampire questioned.

''It's a bloodspell.'' Anthis explained. ''I believe that the moment Illyria changed, so did her blood. That is why it's not working.''

''Shouldn't he need some of her blood in the first place? How did he get it?'' Connor asked.

''It's easy to acquire blood in the middle of a battle.'' She shrugged. ''Or maybe it happened before, when she was held captive.''

''I have no memory of anyone drawing my blood.'' Illyria said.

''Were you conscious the whole time?''

''...No.'' Not when she was brought in.

''So-so what? She's stuck like, like that for how long?''

''Until she can overcome the spell. But you have to be powerful to do that.''

''Meaning she has to get her powers back. Great.'' Spike sighed. ''But why would that wanker want to off Illyria? Faith killed his master, shouldn't he be gunning after her?''

''He's betting on the fastest horse.'' Connor noticed. ''Like you said, she killed his master, so she must be powerful, maybe powerful enough to get out of here. He must be thinking that if he helps her and stays invisible, she'll get out of here and he'll have his chance too.''

''You said that you found a store where Faith's been. How did he know that? By getting you out of here, he handed Gunn and Amy to her on a silver platter. Are they working together?'' Spike asked.

''No.'' Illyria immediately shot down that suggestion. ''Slayer would not hear him out. If anything, Nathaniel might be assisting her without her knowledge.''

''I agree. He wouldn't approach her, he's not that stupid.'' Anthis said.

''Okay, he might know where Illyria is, he could pinpoint her 'cuz of the bloodspell right?'' They nodded. ''How did he know Faith was around? I thought The Scythe was protected and that's why Lorne couldn't do a locator spell.''

''Maybe he's got some of her blood too.'' Connor suggested.

''No. There's no way he could got his hands on it. There wouldn't be any time to do that. He wasn't there when we went after Adrian, there is a possibility he didn't even see her.'' Vampire rubbed his chin.

''Okay, but why didn't they use this trick when Adrian was still alive and we were hiding?''

Three pair of eyes looked at Anthis, waiting for an answer. ''I don't know.''

''Lots of questions, no answers.'' Spike shook his head. ''It's pretty much our motto by now.''

''We should get back.'' Anthis said suddenly. ''It's not safe here.''

''What about them?'' Illyria looked to the floor.

''We should go after Faith.'' Spike said. ''You seen her? Was she hurt?''

''We can't.'' Goddess said. ''If we succeeded in killing her, we would be left with nothing.''

''Why's that?''

''Because the things I need to get my power from her are back with Angel.'' She explained.

''We can knock her out.'' Connor shrugged.

''And if you fail?''

Vampire leaned against the wall. ''She's right.''

''So what do we do now?''

Spike looked down on the body.

*****B***B*****

''I'm going after them.'' Angel announced for the fourth time. Each time, however, Lorne managed to talk him down.

''I'm sure they're fine. Probably something just came up.'' He said, yet didn't really believe it.

''They should've been back hours ago!'' Vampire gestured to a window. It was getting dark.

''And how will you find them? We don't know where they went.'' Lorne thought over getting another drink.

''I can track them. I know I can.'' Angel stated, pacing back and forth.

''Maybe.'' Demon agreed. ''But you're in no condition to fight anything. And in case you've forgotten, neither am I.''

''Then I'll go alone. I can handle myself, Lorne.''

''Just how you handled Spike?'' He asked, finally deciding to grab a glass.

''Excuse me?'' Angel looked like he ate something bad.

''All I'm saying is,'' Lorne held his hand up in surrender. ''You've got to sit this one out champ. Nothing we can do. What, you think I'd rather stay here and do nothing while they're out there? The truth is that we can't do anything.'' He felt a wave of dizziness and quickly sat down, just to be safe.

''You alright?'' Angel asked, concerned.

''Yeah. Yeah, it's nothing.'' He tried to pass it off.

Angel wanted to press further, but he bit his tongue. Lorne wasn't alright because of him. With a sigh, he sat down and watched the door like a stubborn kid. ''My son's out there.'' He said quietly after few moments. ''Do you know how hard it is to just sit here?''

Lorne looked at him sympathetically. ''They're gonna be fine.'' He assured him. ''For what it's worth, he's been going out there quite frequently. Always came back.''

Angel nodded his head absently. ''Do you think we made the right choice?''

''You're gonna have to throw me something more. We made a lot of bad ones.''

''Going after The Circle.'' He clarified. ''We could've waited. Planned it better, I don't know. Think of some back up plan. You know, have a second line of fire, ready to contain the situation.'' He shook his head. ''Something.''

''We were on our own ever since we came to Wolfram & Hart.'' Lorne said. ''Besides, you said it yourself. They were already in on us. We either had to act or,'' He coughed and took a swing from his drink. ''Or wait to be picked off one by one.'' He finished.

''I was ready to go down fighting.'' Angel whispered. ''In the alley. Of course, I'd fight as hard as I could, but...'' He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. ''Seeing that-that mass of demons, just coming for us... I was ready. And instead I slaughtered an entire city.''

''None of us could see this coming.'' Lorne replied after a moment. ''We have to focus on what's gonna happen now. Because we still have a chance to... to make it right.'' He looked down darkly. How the hell were they supposed to make it right?

''I signed away the prophecy.'' Angel blurted out.

Lorne's head shot up, eyes wide. ''W-what? Are you insane? Why would you do that?''

''Because I had to. They were questioning me, us.'' He explained. ''I had to convince them I could be trusted.''

''But you passed on your destiny.'' Demon said slowly. ''This is not a spur of the moment decision Angel.''

''We don't know for sure it's mine. And I knew what I was doing.'' Angel defended himself. ''We all had to sacrifice something, didn't we?''

A thought came to Lorne's head. ''Did they file it?''

''Uhh, what?''

''The prophecy. Did they file it?''

''I don't even know what that means.'' Angel said, clueless.

''Think of it like a... like in a courtroom. If the document is not in the case file, it doesn't... count'' Lorne said patiently. ''You know, for all intents and purposes this is a legal document. And if no one can find it, who says it even exists? So I'm asking, do you know if they filed it?''

''I have no idea. But wait,'' Angel started eagerly. ''Does that mean it means... nothing? I'm still in the race?''

''If you wanna call it that. That is only if we killed them before they had a chance.'' Lorne finished his drink. ''Not all hope is lost, Angel.''

''After everything, it means nothing.'' Angel said after few minutes of silence.

''What?''

''All the good that we did.'' He explained. ''Every family, every person we've saved. They're dead now.''

Lorne thought about an answer, but couldn't form one.

The door opened and Angel sprung from his seat. Spike walked in first, followed by Illyria, Anthis and finally Connor. Angel leaned against the wall in relief. ''You're okay.''

''We're fine.'' His son said quietly.

''What the hell took you so long?''

Lorne carefully looked through them and opened his mouth, but Spike beat him to it.

''Gunn and Amy are dead. Faith killed them.'' He said, grabbed a bottle with glasses and set them on the table.

Angel and Lorne both stared at them, dumbfounded.

''Wh-... How?'' Angel finally croaked when Spike poured the liquor into six glasses.

''We believe it might have been an outside interference.'' Anthis said and sat on Spike's left, grabbing a glass. Soon everyone except Angel occupied the table. Illyria stared at her glass with a lost expression.

''That's not possible.'' Vampire shook his head. ''It's not true. It can't be.''

''I'm sorry. But it is.'' Anthis said and the tone of her voice suggested that she indeed, was.

''No. You see, that-that's not the way it works. You know?'' Angel rambled. ''I mean I... I didn't even get a chance to talk to him. I was supposed to sit down with him, tell him that I was sorry. I-I never wanted for him to turn. I mean, Fred died and I... I wasn't there. I wasn't there to tell her I would've go back. Before all of this... An-and Wesley, I wasn't there either. It was the worst time in his entire life and he stepped up, he really did. And he died fighting Vail. Alone. An-''

''He wasn't alone.'' Illyria interjected. She hung her head low. ''Fred was there for him.''

''And now Gunn?'' Angel looked at them in despair. ''They were my people. My crew. I was supposed to protect them. Die for them, not the other way around! And he turned into a vampire and he kept fighting for us, I mean what the hell? Why did he do it, he was supposed to be evil right? If he just kept out of this whole mess, waited instead of-of...'' He trailed off, fighting back tears that cumulated in him for a long time.

Silently and without looking at anyone in particular, Connor stood up and laid a hand on Angel's shoulder. ''Dad,'' He said, catching his father's attention. ''Sit.'' He finished quietly. Vampire complied and slowly reached out for the last glass.

Spike cleared his throat. ''Charlie fought for what he believed in. Good or evil, he stuck to it. That's more that can be said for some of us.'' He looked at Angel and raised his glass. Lorne, Connor, Anthis and even Illyria did the same.

''It's about the mission.'' Angel said under his breath and raised his own, before knocking it all back. ''Tell me what happened.''

''Yeah, I'm gonna need a little more.'' Spike murmured and grabbed another bottle. The last one, he noticed. When he got back, Illyria started.

''What did you do with the... uhm, the body?'' Lorne asked once they explained everything.

''Burned it.'' Connor said. ''That's why it took us so long. Took Gunn's ashes too. They're in the park with the, uh, Rain and... Katie.''

*****B***B*****

''Come on,'' Spike said the next day. ''You and I, we're gonna train.''

Connor just looked at him. ''What?''

''You saw the state in which Amy was, didn't you? She was a slayer. To leave this kind of bruises on a slayer is damn hard. Get up, your pops in there too.'' Vampire walked to one of the rooms. With a sigh, Connor followed. Inside, he saw that all the furniture has been moved against the walls. Angel sat on one of the chairs.

''See, I have this theory.'' Spike said nonchalantly and lunged at Connor. ''Noticed it during our brawl with Nathan.'' He traded blow with Connor and managed to smack him in the face.

''And what is that?'' Boy asked, licking his lips.

''Ever heard of an adrenaline rush?'' Vampire kicked him in the chest and Connor hit the wall. ''You know we, your old man and I, that is, are stronger than you.''

Irritated, Connor pushed Spike away. ''Yeah, and?''

''And we can overpower, let's say, a junior slayer.'' Spike ducked and hit Connor in the ribs. ''Not always though, 'cuz when a slayer gets pissed, she also gets strong.''

''Isn't that the case for everybody?''

''Uhm, no. Not really. Vampires are dead. Our bodies don't work all that well.'' He avoided the blow and slapped Connor across the face. Angel winced from his position. ''Think, if a normal human can supposedly lift a car...'' Fed up, Connor hit Spike hard enough for the vampire to collide with the wall on the other side of the room. ''What could you do?'' He finished with a satisfied smirk.

''What that moron is trying, and failing to say,'' Angel got up and walked to Connor while Spike picked himself up. ''You need to learn how to channel your emotions properly. When you get mad, you tend not to think and leave a lot of openings for your foe. And one is all that Faith needs.''

''We could've got him back there.'' Spike said. ''If we worked together. Point is, you really shook the guy up, 'cuz you wanted to hurt him.''

''You want to teach me how to fight?'' Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

''No.'' Angel and Spike both said at the same time. ''We want to teach you how to fight mad.'' Spike finished.

*****B***B*****

''We should rob a bank.'' Spike said during their next training session. This time, it was Angel against Connor and Illyria. Vampires agreed that in order to learn how to hit strong and stay focused, boy also had to know how to hit weak. They concentrated more on the technique, instead of brute strength.

''What?'' Lorne asked. He and Anthis were on the other side of the room.

''Or just go through few streets. Stores, wallets, the cash is everywhere. Once we get out of here, we're gonna need it, right?'' Spike clarified.

''I already took care of that.'' Angel said and ducked the swing.

''Huh?''

''Just after the meeting with the circle,'' He pushed Connor back and faced Illyria. ''I took a moment to transfer all the money I could get my hands on to another account.'' She got through his defences and slapped him.

''Okay, but seeing as you didn't expect to make it out, you couldn't transfer it to your account.'' Spike slowly said. Meanwhile Angel fended off simultaneous assault from both Connor and Illyria. ''Who's the lucky one, then? Buffy?'' Vampire hit the ground, his enemies on him, but he still fought. ''Faith, maybe? You'd want to set her up.'' Spike wondered.

''Connor, actually.'' Angel winced as Illyria held his arm behind his back and sat on him, while Connor secured the other one.

''Really?'' Boy asked and released Angel. Illyria stood up.

''Yeah. I couldn't find Faith's account number on such short notice and Buffy she's... she's got resources.'' Angel picked himself up. ''I left everything to you... just in case, you know.''

''So I'm rich?'' Connor pressed.

''Yeah. Yeah, I guess you are.''

*****B***B*****

''They teamed up against Connor.'' Illyria noticed one day when she and Lorne took a break from the training. Well, Lorne took a break from watching.

''Angel and Spike? Doesn't that seem a little... unfairly balanced?''

''He insisted.'' She shrugged. Goddess looked him up and down. ''How are you feeling?''

Lorne sighed. ''Are we back to that?''

''Yes.''

''...Alright.''

''Lie.''

He sat down. ''It's not like you can do anything about it, right?'' He held a hand to his chest with an uncomfortable look on his face. ''We don't even know what it is.''

''I am confident I can help you. Even if not, there are ways out there that can. Demons. People.'' Illyria sat next to him.

''I know that pumpkin.'' Lorne stared at his hands with thoughtful expression. ''But we don't know where our favorite slayer is.''

''Yo, Sylvanas!'' Spike poked his head out from the training room. ''Get in here.''

Seconds later Anthis walked in, without closing the door, allowing Lorne and Illyria to slightly overhear.

''You want me to do what?'' She exclaimed.

''Are you kidding?'' It was Connor.

''Hey, don't look at me, it was his idea.'' Spike defended himself.

''Look, it's easy. And that is a very useful skill.'' Angel said.

''Yeah? Then do it yourself.''

''Okay, you know what, you're right. Come on, aim at me.'' Angel's voice took a commanding tone.

''Are you certain of this?'' Anthis was obviously doubtful.

Lorne and Illyria exchanged looks.

''Yeah, it's gonna be fun. Maybe then someone will take this a little more serious.'' Now it was laced with disapproval.

''As you wish.''

For the next few seconds nothing could be heard. And then... a whiz.

''OW!''

Spike roared with laughter.

''You know, I think I'll hold on for a while.'' Connor chuckled.

A sheepish ''I'm sorry.'' could be heard from Anthis, yet her tone suggested that she too, found this amusing.

*****B***B*****

''We're getting low on blood.'' Angel noticed when he and Spike drank from their respective mugs, while the others ate.

''And we've got no booze.'' Spike sighed. Connor snickered into his food. ''No cigs either.''

''I think Illyria should stay with Lorne.'' Angel said carefully. ''The four of us should be enough.''

Goddess stared at him darkly, but said nothing. Angel was slightly disturbed, seeing that look on Fred's face.

''Up for home duty, like always.'' Lorne mock-saluted.

''Shouldn't we concentrate our efforts at finding Faith?'' Anthis asked.

''Yes. We should.'' Angel agreed patiently, finishing his mug. ''Can you tell me how? Because if what you said was true, I don't want to go out there and be caught by surprise half-prepared.''

''Just a suggestion.'' She shrugged.

Angel set the mug on the table and left.

''Don't mind him, luv.'' Spike watched the retreating vampire's back. ''He's probably gonna sit on one of the sofas and brood for the next hour or so. Just what he does.''

''I heard that!'' An irritated voice called out. ''And I don't brood.'' This part was more or less grumbled under his breath.

''Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, dad.'' Connor said quietly.

''Like you're that much better.''

''What?'' Boy looked at Spike sharply.

*****B***B*****

''I'm not sure we should be doing this.''

''Quit whining, old man.'' Spike countered as he poured the shots. ''We need to bond. 'Sides, you know how bloody bored I've been for the last days? It's hell, I'm telling you. Get the rest of them in, would you?''

''I don't appreciate you drinking with my son.'' Angel said, furrowing his brow. ''I'm not sure how I feel about him drinking at all, much less with you. You're bad influence.''

''He ain't drinking with me. He's drinking with us. That's gonna be good for you both. You should thank me.'' Blond vampire prepared few for each one of them. ''Now, do I need to do it myself?''

''We're drinking too much.'' Angel shook his head, but nevertheless called everyone in.

''Whoa, what is this?'' Lorne was the first one to come in.

''This will make us drunk.'' Illyria observed the amount of the alcohol on the table. Everyone already sat down, she was the only one who stayed by the door.

''That's the idea, luv.''

''I'm not sure I understand the appeal.''

''Oh, that's right. Never been properly smashed, have you?'' Spike said with a smirk. ''Come on, we're gonna fix that.''

''What's the occasion?'' Connor asked when Illyria joined them and everyone grabbed their respective shots.

''What is this?'' Anthis asked before Spike could answer, eyeing hers suspiciously.

''Uhm... vodka for the shots, whiskey in the glasses.'' Angel said. Everyone looked at him. ''What? Blame him!'' He said defensively, pointing his finger at Spike.

''Okay, enough. We gonna sit and talk or do something?'' Spike asked and downed the first one. They all followed suit, each of them reacting differently, be it with a frown or a deep exhale.

Spike instantly took a hold on another one.

''Whoa, what the hell?'' Connor exclaimed.

''That's how you start. Scared?'' Spike threw the challenge, looking at everyone. Connor turned to Angel for help.

''Yeah, that's kind of how they drink it.'' He said, slowly reaching out for his own.

Half an hour later, the overall mood had somewhat improved.

''So, what are you gonna do when we, uhm, when we get out of here?'' Connor directed his question at Anthis.

She watched him for few moments, playing with her fourth shot.

''Find a...'' She licked her lips. ''A way to return to my world, I suppose.''

''You don't know how?'' Lorne frowned. ''But you arrived before Adrian, so you must've opened a, a portal of your own.''

''Well, yes, naturally. But I didn't as much as open it as... it was opened for me.'' She explained. ''I'm not overly experienced in magicks. So until I can find someone who can send me home, I'm stuck here anyway.'' She knocked back the shot. Shaking her head, she focused on Lorne. ''What about you?''

''I, uhh...'' He thought, twirling the liquor around in his glass. ''Open another club somewhere, I guess. Think I'm done with the... fighting.'' He took a sip. ''Illyria?''

She raised her head. For the last few minutes she was playing with her hair, only listening. ''I... don't know.''

Lorne nodded his head absently. He turned to Spike, who was in the middle of arguing with Angel, as Illyria grabbed the glass and emptied it at once. ''Nice.'' He commented, impressed. ''Spike?''

''...You can pretend all you want, but I saw it in your roo-'' He looked at Lorne. ''What?''

''What are you gonna do, when we're out?'' He asked.

''Buffy.'' Angel coughed. Spike looked at him darkly as the rest of them snickered. ''Even if, what are you gonna do 'bout that?''

Angel opened his mouth to talk back, but closed it after a second. He leaned back in his seat and grabbed a glass.

''What I thought.'' Younger vampire commented, before sighing. ''I wish. No, I've got someone to kill. Guess I'll be pretty busy.''

''Revenge is not a good companion.'' Angel said.

''I think I'll make a better one.'' Connor interrupted and he and Spike clanked their glasses together.

''What?'' Angel asked, clearly surprised.

''Huh? You didn't think I'd let it go?'' Connor asked back. ''No, I want a word with that guy too.'' He looked at the table with a criticizing eye. ''We're out.'' He exclaimed and stood up to get more alcohol. Angel quickly followed.

''You want to go back to this life?'' He asked when Connor was looking through the drawers.

''What else am I supposed to do?''

''But I-I thought that... You've got the, uh, the college, right? You need to finish that.'' Angel said, troubled. ''I mean you-you've got some distant... family that you can stay with? Don't you?''

Connor stopped his search. ''You mean some people that I haven't ever really seen?'' He turned to face Angel. ''My family is dead, dad. And finish college? Why? It doesn't matter what I do, I'll always be drawn back to this life, no matter what. You erased my memories and here I am. You told me to leave and look where we are. Sahjhan nearly killed me because I wasn't ready. It's never gonna happen again.'' He returned to his search.

''But you said it yourself. You don't want this life.'' Angel said quietly. ''And about your family... I-''

''Don't.'' Connor said sharply. ''Just don't. Let's just not talk about that, okay? It's better when I don't need to think about it. Please.''

''Okay.'' Angel nodded.

''Now, you're gonna help me?''

''Right.'' Angel joined his son in the searching.

Back at the table, Anthis was looking at Illyria with worry. ''You okay?''

Curiously, Illyria raised her hand to her cheeks. With astonishment, she discovered that they were wet. A barely audible gasp escaped her as she examined her hand.

''Are you... crying?'' Huntress asked.

''I don't know. Am I?'' Illyria turned to her.

Anthis grabbed her head with both hands and moved it right in front of hers, but miscalculated and their foreheads collided. ''Ow.'' She laughed as Illyria winced. ''I think you are. Crying.'' She let go.

Illyria straightened in her chair and found two pair of eyes glued to her. ''What?''

Spike and Lorne quickly looked a each other. ''That was uhm... it was uhh... why are you crying?'' Spike asked.

''It's her.'' Illyria said.

Vampire looked at Anthis questioningly.

''She means Fred.'' Lorne clarified. ''Right, pumpkin?''

''What about Fred?'' Spike leaned forward.

''Using her persona as my, uh... my... Strange, I can't remember the word.'' Illyria frowned. Spike stifled a laugh while Anthis and Lorne tactfully looked away.

''What she means, is that Fred's personality is affecting her.'' Lorne explained slowly. Illyria slumped in her chair and pouted. ''It's catching up to her and I... believe that she's just, you know, letting it out. I think.''

Her lower lip trembled and more silent tears fell from her eyes. ''So much destruction. Death. For what? They're dead.''

''Ohh... bloody hell. You're a depressed drunk. Not good.'' Spike took a swing from his drink, but it was dry. ''Huh? Hey! Where the hell is-'' Just now Angel and Connor re-emerged from another room and set two bottles of whiskey on the table.

''What'd we miss?''

*****B***B*****

''What happened to all those big-ass demon, huh?'' Spike wondered two days later. ''I mean, I definitely saw one that was like, half the size of a building.''

''Why are you asking me?'' Angel turned to him. Behind them, Anthis flipped Illyria over her back. Goddess refused another drink ever since she woke up literally under the table after their bonding time. After initial panicking about her power destroying her from within, she described the effects as unpleasant and denied any other alcohol.

''Well, Adrian rode you after he came here. Haven't seen any of this size since and I'm pretty sure we haven't been the ones to off them.'' Spike explained.

''Well, that answers your question.''

''How about the dragon?''

''No, I didn't get it.'' Angel answered, his tone somewhat longing. ''Probably flew away, out into the world. Doubt it's still in Los Angeles, so not our problem at the moment.''

''Think I saw a dragon once before.'' Spike said thoughtfully. ''In Sunnydale, when all that shit with Glory went down. Maybe ours went to make friends.''

''Uhh, let's hope not. The last thing we need is baby dragons.''

''Love the challenge, don't we?''

''Yeah, sure. Especially when that challenge breaths fire, that can, you know kill us.'' Angel rolled his eyes. ''Damn, she's fast.'' He commented, watching Anthis spar with Illyria.

They watched in silence for a while, before Spike peeked at Angel. ''...Eve?''

Vampire threw his hands in the air and turned to Spike, exasperated. He stopped and frowned. ''Do we even care?''

''Huh. Guess not.'' Spike shrugged. ''Harmony?''

Angel gave up and just leaned back in his chair. ''I don't know. Either she ran or she's dead.''

They heard a sudden coughing from another room. Quick footsteps that led to the kitchen and an unmistakable noise of liquid hitting the sink. Few moments later a faint scent of blood hit their nostrils.

''You should've had me kill Lindsey.'' Spike said quietly sometime later, once Anthis and Illyria resumed their fight. ''Or even do it yourself. Not green jeans.''

''Lorne was the only one Lindsey wouldn't suspect of foul play.'' Angel explained in a guilty tone. ''It wouldn't have worked any other way.''

''I can't believe I'm about to say this and we'll never speak of it again,'' Spike started slowly. ''But I'm glad I stayed here. In Wolfram & Hart.''

Angel looked at him questioningly. ''Why? So you could watch Senior Partners take away everyone around you? Watch them kill the people you love one by one?''

''No.'' He said, determined. ''Because I got a chance to show them not to fuck with us. They'll bloody think twice next time. And I'll be ready for them.''

''Lorne's laying down.'' Connor announced, standing in the doorway. Everyone turned to him. ''It's getting worse.''

''We need to find a way to end this. Fast.''

*****B***B*****

Faith stared darkly at the mirror. She was completely healed three days after the fight. Except for one damn thing. The cut on her face did not go away. It still ran down her face, it still seemed fresh and while it no longer hurt, it sure pissed her off. She was beating herself up for not picking up that knife. At first she tried to style her hair, as so to cover it, but gave up. Covering the scar meant covering her eye, which in turn meant limited view. She punched the mirror, effectively destroying it.

For the past week or so, she's been out on the streets, looking for someone to kill. A way to get out. The only thing she encountered were dead bodies from their earlier fights, or still moving dead bodies that soon stopped. She was getting restless. Well, she got restless after the first day. Now she was downright pissed and desperate for a fight. However, if the fight with Gunn and Amy taught her something, it was that she needed to stay on guard. Faith let herself fall back on the sheer strength and agility, forgetting that she was up against formidable opponents. And they actually possessed a brain to think with and adapt, unlike some demons. So she trained as much as she could, given the circumstances.

She even tried some of that fancy calming techniques Angel showed her, but quickly destroyed the room she was in. She needed to get out and save the world and she needed to do it now.

And so ten minutes later she was sitting on the curb, contemplating her next move. Maybe she should blow up a gas station, like Spike did? Worked in his case, demons came like moths to the flame. But would they now?

Faith sighed and played with The Scythe. Times like this, she went back to that stroke of luck. The brochure hitting her face. If all those years slaying taught her something, was that coincidence tended not to exist. Everything was part of a plan, of a bigger plan. Just who's plan was she currently in? Did that someone root for her? She liked to think that he did, otherwise she'd face the whole gang back there. Yet, nothing more came to her aid.

''You need to stop.''

Immediately, Faith shot to her her feet, turning around. Behind her stood a woman around her age. She was taller than her, held herself with certain authority and wore a leather jacket that reminded Faith of someone.

''And you are?'' Faith asked when the woman made no sudden move to attack.

''Doez it matter?'' A voice with an accent asked from behind. Faith whipped her head around to see another black woman standing there. This one was around her height, but she seemed bigger. Her hair was swept back in a braid, reaching just below her shoulder.

''Oh, I see. And who the fuck are you?'' Faith asked, backing away from her position between them.

''We're what you should be.'' Taller one said once they stood next to each other, facing Faith.

Brunette squinted her eyes. ''You're slayers.'' She deduced and looked around. ''How long has this been a dream? Seriously, can't a girl take a nap without some chicks haunting her dreams?'' Faith clacked her tongue. ''Okay, so- wait. So far only B's been frolicking in my head. Why the two of you?''

''You not only turned your back on your calling.'' Taller one stepped forward. ''You defiled it. Never before a slayer has raised a hand against another.''

''Really? I seem to recall a coma.'' Faith pretended to be thoughtful. ''You should've tried that intervention when I first came to Sunnyhell. Or y'know, when B met that slayer before me. Heard that they didn't like each other.''

''In the end, I did consider her an ally.'' Shorter one spoke.

Faith smirked. ''Really? No kidding, you're Kendra?''

Kendra nodded.

''I don't know whether to hug you or not.'' Faith chuckled. ''Seriously, thanks for dying.''

''Enough.'' Taller one said through gritted teeth. ''You need to stand down. What you're doing is wrong.''

''Oh, come on.'' Faith groaned. ''I don't need a lecture.''

''You have lost your mission. The mission is what matters.'' She said.

Faith bit back her reply and frowned. ''Where did I heard that one bef...'' She muttered and then it dawned on her. She snapped her fingers. ''You're Nikki. Robin's mother.''

''Yes.''

''Oh girl, gotta tell you, Spike's rocking that cape a lot better than you.'' Faith laughed. ''The Powers sent you two to me? My uh, slayer godmother and the mother of my ex? By the way, why the hell did you continue slaying after you had a kid? I mean really, most of us have some parental issues, but to add slayer ones to that is just an overkill. Maybe that's why we didn't click in the long run. Which is a shame really, 'cuz he's good in the sack.'' She mused.

''We're not here to discuss that.'' Nikki said, irritated.

''Yeah, why exactly are you here?'' Faith wondered.

''To help ya return to a right path dat ya strayed from.'' Kendra spoke.

''I didn't stray from anywhere. And I don't need no help.'' Faith shook her head. ''You can go now.''

''If you didn't, she would still be alive.'' Nikki said and looked to her right.

Faith followed her line of sight and saw a young girl standing at the far end of the street.

''Didn't I just kill her?'' She asked. ''Why bring her here? Think I'll feel remorse? Feel bad for ending her meaningless little life? She's better off now. I did her a favor.''

''Is that why you will tell yourself... killing all the other slayers, begging you not to?'' Nikki asked back.

''Dey are what we once were.'' Kendra continued. ''Young and inexperienced. Dey need guidance. Not a reaper.''

Faith looked at The Scythe in her hand. ''Is that what you guys call me now?'' She asked curiously, biting her lip shyly. ''This is getting ridiculous.'' She said in a bored tone, dropping the act. ''You got another minute before I send you back to wherever you came from.''

They began to walk around her.

''Do you think the world will thank you?'' Nikki began. ''People will remember you as the thing that tried to destroy the world. You will be hated. Damned. They will spit your name like a curse, if you continue down this path.''

''De slayer dat turned into de monster.'' Kendra finished.

''I am The Slayer!'' Faith roared, instantly turning to her. ''I am the last one! And this is my destiny! Sometimes you have to sacrifice someone for the greater good, that is what I've learned! Angel! Buffy! Spike! They all died so the world can go on. Now, if I have to kill them all over again, I'll do it! Because I finally know what I have to do! And fuck you if you don't get that!'' She breathed heavily.

Two slayers looked at each other sadly. ''It is in the end, your choice. But-''

''You know what?'' Faith interrupted loudly, staring at them hardly, jaw set. ''Time's up.''

*****B***B*****

''A locator spell?'' Connor asked.

''Went over that already.'' Spike answered. ''The damn axe is protecting Faith. Won't work.''

''No, not Faith. Nathan. Can we find him?'' He turned to Anthis.

She shook her head. ''I don't think so. He'd take precautions.''

''We can try luring her to us.'' Illyria suggested. ''Much as you did.'' She looked at Spike.

''Then we're not sure she'll be the only one to show up.'' Angel sighed.

''Isn't there some other spell that could at least narrow the search?'' Connor ran a hand through his hair.

''I thought you didn't like magic?'' Angel frowned.

''Desperate times.'' His son muttered.

''We could simply try to track her.'' Anthis offered. ''Hers would be the only recent scent.''

''That's not such a bad idea.'' Spike nodded.

''It could take days before we'd even catch it.'' Angel said. ''Lorne's still sleeping?''

Illyria opened the door and peeked out. ''Yes.''

''Sure as hell beats sitting here doin' nothing.'' Blond vampire shrugged.

''Ugh, how is it that people can find stuff that's been like, forgotten and lost for centuries and we can't figure out how to find one person we've last seen not even two weeks ago?'' Connor asked, frustrated. ''I mean really, it's not like she can run away from the city.''

''Suppose they have tons of books and other garbage to fall on.'' Spike said. ''Some crazy old hags with information or boring watchers ready to research. Where are they when you need one, huh?''

Angel's thoughts drifted to Wesley. Oh, he was far from boring. Always could come up with an answer. A ghost of a smile graced his lips. Somebody to fall back on. When he couldn't find something, of course he went to Wesley. And he almost always came through. Figured out where the Deeper Well was, how the orb that transferred him to another dimension worked, how to get into Wolfram & Hart... there were tons more. He remembered how he went to Wesley for help in finding Cordelia when she was lost and even then, with their differences he helped. And-

Angel leaned forward. ''I know how to find her.'' He announced.

''Huh?''

''Dinza. We need to go to her.''

''And who the bloody hell is Dinza?'' Spike asked, eyebrow raised.

''She's uh, she's some sort of a higher being. Goddess of lost or something like that.'' Angel explained. ''When Cordelia was missing, Dinza pointed me in the right direction.''

''Where is she?'' Connor asked.

''She's got a lair here, underneath the city.''

''How do we know she remains alive?'' lllyria hopped onto the desk near the wall.

''Only dead may enter her presence.'' Vampire said. ''And she's... fast. I'm not sure something could uh, kill her.''

''One thing though, you do realize that Faith is not truly lost, right?'' Spike rubbed his chin. ''She's still here.''

''She is, in a way, lost.'' Anthis voiced her thoughts. ''Inside her own mind. If you want to find her, you need to localize the one in control.''

''We'll use the loophole.'' Angel nodded. ''And if not, I'm sure we can uhm, convince her.''

''When do we leave?'' Illyria asked.

''We don't, not all of us.'' Angel said.

''Why not?'' Connor asked.

''Someone's gotta stay with Lorne.'' Vampire said. ''I don't see a reason why you should come, since only me and Spike can actually get in.''

''Yes, but there is a lot of distance between here and there, correct?'' Anthis asked. ''The two of you can't go alone.''

''Blue, would you mind...'' Spike started hesitantly.

''Staying here?'' Illyria grimaced. The thought did not lay good with her. ''I will.''

''Four of us, then?''

''Okay, gear up. We're leaving in five.'' Angel commanded. As everyone left the room, he caught up to Illyria. ''We should be back before sunset.''

''Stay on guard.'' She advised him. ''Don't die out there, vampire.''

''Do my best.''

***B***B***

''So, how far off her rocker is she?''

Angel stopped walking and turned to Spike. ''What?''

''Does she have some sort of nervous tick, like the whole 'tell you no lies' Drogyn had?'' He clarified.

''Pretty normal. For a higher being residing in sewers in Los Angeles, I guess.'' Angel shrugged.

''Looks like that's as far as we can go.'' Connor announced few minutes later. Vampires turned to see him and Anthis stand few feet back.

''Good luck.'' She called as they continued their journey.

Eventually, they reached a ladder. Angel descended first, with Spike following. The tunnel was dimly lit and they could hear a constant sound of water dripping. Purpose in his steps, Angel quickly entered the round chamber.

''And what are those?'' Spike asked, standing next to him. He could hear faint whispers, yet no source of them. Angel looked back and saw a wall. They were trapped.

''We're in. Those are the voices of people she decided to... keep.''

''You know, you failed to mention that this bloody hag can 'decide','' He quoted with his fingers, getting in Angel's face. ''To keep us. What the hell does that even mean?''

Spike felt a cold hand caress his neck, but when he instantly turned around, startled, nothing was there and only the sound of fluttering wings told him that something indeed, touched him.

''Bloody hell.''

''Are you two lost?'' A voice echoed through the chamber. The sound came again and this time Angel jumped up. ''No... I remember you, champion.''

Vampires turned and saw a thin grey figure crouching on a beam above them. With a veil in front of her face and bony wings. ''Many would say it is unwise to enter my lair... twice.'' Dinza said.

''Yeah well... whatever.'' Angel said hardly. ''I'm out of options.''

''Did you find your lost love?'' She asked and fluttered to another beam, touching both of their heads on her way.

''Can you stop doing that?'' Spike complained when they found her again. ''It's getting creepy.''

''Yes. I found her.'' Angel sighed. ''But then I lost her again.''

''I know. I know all the lost things.''

''Then you know what we're here for.'' Vampire stated.

Dinza looked somewhere past them as the whispers intensified. ''They don't think I should help you. They think you don't deserve it.''

''Cut the crap.'' Spike took a step towards her. ''If not him, then point me in the right direction. Looking for the same chick.''

''Yes William, you are.'' She stood up. ''Yet the girl you seek is not lost. She has a purpose, a clear path ahead of herself.'' Again, she managed to completely disappear from their line of sight, running her hands down each of their cheeks.

''Tell us where to look and we'll go.'' Angel said.

''Why would you assume as much?'' Dinza asked from somewhere above them.

''Oh, I am not going to be a bloody note on your bedpost.'' Spike snarled. The sound echoed off the walls and Angel felt a light push on his chest.

''Enough!'' Angel raised his voice.

''This is getting ridiculous.'' Spike muttered under his breath. On a hunch, he whirled around and his hand shot forward and yes, he got her, just as the sound started again. ''Now,'' He said, squeezing her neck. ''We're gonna play a game called 'Spike asks and you answer or I'm gonna tear your throat out.' Feeling helpful?''

Dinza looked at him with wide eyes, probably the first time someone ever touched her against her will.

''You heard him.'' Angel barked. ''Where is she?''

''The last place you would look champion.'' Dinza started. ''Yet the place that holds value to you. A place you liked to steal cookies from. And eat them right up.''

''What the bloody hell is she on about?'' Spike looked at Angel, who stared at the wall, deep in thought. Spike squeezed harder. ''Where-''

''Wait.'' Angel whispered. ''A place I like... eating cookies... where she would never go...''

''What, now you too?'' Spike asked and Dinza used the opportunity to escape his grip. ''Bloody hell.'' He cursed, looking for her. She was crouching on one of the beams.

Angel looked up to her. ''She's in a convent?'' He asked her. She didn't answer. ''Which one? There's dozens of them here.''

A door behind them appeared. ''We're not done! Which one?'' He yelled.

''The one closest to you.'' She said. ''Now go. While I still allow it.''

''Come on, mate.'' Spike took a step back. ''We're done here.''

Wordlessly, Angel climbed up the ladder.

''You said that old bitch was normal.'' Spike called after him. ''That was bloody far from normal!''

''And?'' Connor called out when they came into view.

''She's in some church.'' Spike answered.

''What would she do there?'' He asked, clearly surprised.

''No clue.''

''Let's go back. And start searching.'' Anthis said.

''No.'' Angel spoke up. ''We need to stop at one more place.''

*****B***B*****

''Why are we here?'' Connor asked, looking through destroyed hallways.

Angel stopped at the desk. Harmony's desk. ''I need to pick something up from my penthouse.'' He noticed that things seemed to be in bigger disarray than the last time he was here. Following his nose, he quickly found two decaying bodies.

''Ugh, no one called the room service?'' Spike wondered. ''Seriously, this is nasty.''

Silently, Angel led the group into his office. He got to the elevator and forced the door open.

''Are there actual stairs leading up?'' Anthis asked.

''Nope.'' Angel grunted and got into the elevator. He opened the emergency hatch in the ceiling and jumped up.

''Awesome.'' Connor sighed. ''Go with him, we'll hang back.'' He told Spike.

Rolling his eyes, he followed Angel.

''So what's so important?'' He asked, watching Angel go through numerous boxes. From inside one, Angel pulled out a smaller one and opened it. After few moments he set it aside and continued his search. Spike walked up to it and saw that it held a lot of cards. He picked one up.

_Angel's Investigations_

_Winifred Burkle_

He tore his eyes away, but still noticed the address and the phone number listed below. He looked at the rest of them. Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Angel.

''Had business cards, huh?'' He said quietly. ''Right and proper detective agency, no?'' A symbol on all of the cards caught his attention. ''What the bloody hell is this?'' He wondered. ''Why do you have some mutated lobster on your card?''

Angel chuckled. ''It's an angel. Cordelia designed it.''

''Oh. Ooh, an angel. Right. See it now.'' Spike squinted his eyes and moved the card upside down.

Angel pulled out a video tape and stared at it sadly.

''What's this?'' He asked.

''Something to remind me why I'm fighting. What I'm fighting for.'' Angel said. ''Why we found Angel's Investigations in the first place. Can't leave it here.''

Spike contemplated this and took out a pack of cigarettes. ''Got what you wanted?''

''Yeah. Let's go.''

''We're going back now?'' Connor asked once they were down.

''Not yet.'' Spike quickly said. ''One more pit stop.''

''What?'' Angel turned to him.

''Hey, you're not the only one who has something important stashed somewhere.'' He defended himself.

''It's getting dark.'' Anthis noticed, looking out of the window.

''It's not far.'' Vampire exhaled smoke.

He was right, it was not terribly far. In fact, Angel recognized the place. Spike's apartment.

''What are we here for?''

Instead of answering, Spike took off his cape and walked to the wardrobe. And pulled the exact same one out.

''We came here so you can get a new jacket?'' Angel asked ridiculously.

''Yup. That one was all messed up.''

''Are you joking?'' Anthis raised her eyebrows, while Connor remained silent.

''Not really. Now we're ready to head back. Unless one of you too, has something to pick up.'' Spike shrugged.

Angel shook his head and sighed. ''Idiot.'' He, Anthis and Connor left without another glance.

''What?'' Spike called after them. ''It's a part of me!''

*****B***B*****

''Have you found what you've been looking for?'' Illyria asked immediately after they entered the apartment.

''More or less.'' Connor said.

''How is he?'' Angel nodded his head towards the room Lorne was in.

''He awoke number of times. I'm afraid he does not have much time.'' She stated. ''He's weak.''

''Okay, here's what we have.'' Angel said twenty minutes later, when they all gathered in one room. He and Spike used the time to warm up some blood, the rest something to eat. ''According to Dinza, Faith is in a convent. Or a church. She said it's the 'closest one to me'. Any idea?''

''Do you have a favourite one?'' Spike asked, sipping from his mug.

''...No. Not really.''

''Do we even know how many of them are in Los Angeles? Where are they?'' Connor asked.

''Dozens, if not more.'' Illyria said. Everyone looked at her. ''Fred... used to go there. Before.''

''Closest one...'' Anthis muttered. ''As in the nearest one from here?''

''Doubt it. They never speak straight. Always riddles or half-truths.'' Angel responded. ''Do we have a map of the city here? It should probably include churches, right?''

''Maybe.''

So they searched. And came up with nothing.

''You know, we're in an apartment building.'' Spike noticed. ''No way you're gonna convince me that none of these people had a map.''

''Got it!'' Connor yelled triumphantly forty minutes later, from the place two floors up.

''Okay,'' Angel said when they met back and laid the map out on the table. ''Take one of these,'' He handed everyone a marker or a pen. ''Encircle every church, convent and monastery you can find. Everything that can pass as such. Then we'll see what we have.''

They all started in different parts, agreeing to meet in the middle.

''Do you realize how many of them are here?'' Spike groaned five minutes later. ''Why build so many of them, shouldn't one or two be enough?''

No one commented on that.

''Uhh, not to say anything, but I see a lot of circles.'' Connor let out a long breath. ''I mean come on, I'm looking at what, few city blocks and I've got a dozen of them. Like _Miracle of Faith Mennonite Church_ – who's to say she won't be there 'cuz of the name? Or _Shady Grove Baptist Church –_ no reason for her to be there, but the point is, we'll waste days like this.''

Angel sighed. ''You're right, it doesn't work. Let's just focus on the big ones, huh?''

''What, Faith lived by the rule that size really does matter?'' Spike smirked.

''Just... find some convents.'' Vampire looked at the map.

''_St Thomas Convent?_'' Illyria suggested.

''That would be awfully close.'' Anthis noticed.

''_Convent of The Helpers of the Holy Souls?_'' Connor read out. ''God, that's a mouthful.''

''How about this – _Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels –_ rings close to home?'' Spike asked.

''You know, that's close too. Are we certain Dinza didn't mean that literally?'' Illyria looked to Angel.

''_Convent of the Immaculate Heart_...'' Angel kept on looking. Another one caught his eye. ''_Monastery of the Angels_ – that's the one.'' He decided. ''Has to be.''

''Any particular reason?'' Anthis leaned over to see the place Angel pointed at.

''Farther away, okay.'' Connor said. ''What's so special about it?''

''I'm not sure.'' Angel said slowly. ''It's just... I don't know. It feels like the right one. After Buffy uhm, died, I... I went to a monastery. To reevaluate my life and... stuff. I told Faith about my time there. It's not much, nothing really, but... I don't know. I say that's the one.''

''We're supposed to go there on a hunch?'' Spike clarified.

Angel just looked at the map.

The rest of them traded looks.

Vampire stood up. ''Anyone want some coffee... or something?''

''Warm me some more, would you?'' Spike passed Angel his mug.

''I'd kill for a vision or something.'' Angel heard Spike groan as he left the room.

He rubbed his temples as he put Spike's blood in the microwave. Was she really in there? He didn't think Dinza lied to them, but what were the odds? He watched the clock counting down and absently began to hum a tune to himself.

Connor appeared in the doorway, frowning and looking for the sound. ''Oh.''

Angel turned to him. ''What?'' The clock stopped and he took out the mug.

''Nothing. It's just that song... it reminded me of someone.'' He said, clearly uncomfortable.

''Really? Who?'' Angel asked.

Connor opened his mouth, then closed it. Angel leaned against the counter. ''Your parents sang it to you?''

''You could say that...'' He muttered. He took a deep breath. ''Actually it was Holtz. Back in Quor'toth.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah.'' Connor dug his hands into his pockets. ''Do you really think Faith's in that church?''

''Oh, she's in there alright.'' A new voice said and they turned to see Lorne leaning against the door frame.

''You okay?'' Immediately they reached him and helped the demon sit down.

''Are you sure?'' Angel asked. ''Your mojo's been off lately.''

''Well, consider it being back on.'' Lorne breathed out heavily. ''Saw it very clear.''

''What else?''

''Nothing. Just that.'' He sighed and held a hand to his forehead. ''You should start gearing up. Faith will move before sunrise.''

Angel exchanged looks with Connor.

*****B***B*****

_Yeah, the showdown is coming. I'm not 100% sure how it's gonna turn out. And a question - Does it feel like the story is coming to a conclusion? _


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_Huh, yeah. To be completely honest, I've had this piece sitting for a long while. I wanted to update it after I've had the last chapter written, but well, I don't have it. Yet. I have very little time to sit down and write, but I think that soon will change. So... yeah. _

**Chapter Twenty-One: To Live Is To Die**

''What the hell are they doing, packing up for a summer vacation?'' Angel asked, clearly agitated. He was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, Spike and Connor occupying the other two. ''We need to move.''

''They're going as fast as they can.'' Spike answered, finishing a mug of blood. ''Remember that we're going after Faith because Illyria needs a power up.''

''Would you leave her alone otherwise?'' Connor turned to Spike.

''I don't know.'' He shook his head. ''I think I wouldn't go actively searching for the bird. When you think about it... we've been taking a pretty good beating ever since Andrew grabbed that psycho slayer from right under our noses. Kicked off with Illyria and after I saw what Faith did to Gunn and... Fight's coming. Literally. And the worst part is that it's not even The Partners. Just a complication. They're probably already going over the plans how to get back on board and trust me, it won't take them long.''

''I'll talk with Lorne. Call me when they're ready.'' Angel sighed and stood up. After Lorne gave them the message they agreed to let him rest.

He walked in to see Lorne covered in sweat, but watching him.

''Hey.''

''Going already?'' He asked, blinking tiredly. ''Damn and here I was, trying to think of a song to cheer you up. Nothing came to my mind. Strange.''

Slowly, Angel moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. ''You're gonna be fine. Just have to hang on Lorne. We'll come back as soon as we can.''

''I really hope you do.'' Green demon coughed. ''Can you, uh...'' He looked sideways. Vampire followed his gaze and saw a tall glass od water. ''Sure.''

Gently, he brought it to Lorne's lips and let him swallow a couple of mouthfuls.

''I'll be fine, Angelcakes.'' He said once Angel set the glass back on the table. ''It's just... not fair. I keep trying to remember when did we go wrong, you know? What did we do that was so horrifying... that we'd deserve this? And I, uh, I can't. I don't know.''

''Maybe it's just a test.'' Angel muttered. ''Or not... I think that's it. The finish line, the last job, you know? Something, The Powers, universe, I don't know, something just kept throwing things at us and we beat them all back. We're gonna make it through this too. All of us.''

Lorne let out a choked laugh. ''You need to work on your speeches. They used to be better.''

Angel smiled and scratched the back of his head. ''Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind lately.'' They sat in silence for few minutes. ''I'm sorry.'' Angel started, hesitantly.

Lorne looked at him in slight confusion. ''For what?''

Vampire shrugged and shook his head. ''Everything.''

''I'm a big boy, champ.''

''We're ready mate.'' Spike said, standing in the doorway. Angel turned to him. ''Right, okay.'' He looked back at Lorne. ''We'll be back as soon as we can.'' He said, standing up and passing Spike.

Other vampire stood there for few seconds longer, staring at the resting demon. From behind his back he produced a bottle. ''One for the road, eh?'' He took a swing and set it down on the table next to a glass of water. ''See you in a minute.''

''What is that?'' He heard Angel ask as he walked in to see the rest of them gearing up, Illyria and Anthis packing a jar of unknown greasy, sticky substance in a color of vomit, to the bag.

''Well, this is uh, a binding component, so to speak.'' Anthis explained. ''Seeing as most likely we won't have enough time to prepare a proper ritual, like we did with my brother, we had to find another way. This should keep and enforce the connection between Illyria and Faith long enough to extract the power.''

''It will be much more painful to her.'' Illyria continued. ''She will have to keep mostly still, so I doubt we can hold her down. We need to beat her down first.''

''Great.'' Connor sighed.

''One more thing though,'' Spike spoke up. ''Once you get all that back... I mean, haven't we had a problem with too much power before?''

Angel let out a heavy breath. ''Of course. With all that power, Fred's body will explode. Again. Why haven't we thought of that before?'' In frustration, he kicked a chair. ''So what,''

''We'll worry about that later, vampire.'' Illyria cut him off. ''I know what to do. We should go.''

Angel exchanged looks with Spike. Blond vampire shrugged in a what-the-hell manner. ''Let's go.''

They left the apartment. Once on the streets, Angel quickly picked up his pace to a light jog. Illyria had the most trouble keeping up, she could vaguely see in the dark, as the gentle light of the barrier she would soon destroy allowed her to mostly notice the outline of various trash on their path. Her body, Fred's body, was tiring quickly.

After few blocks, Connor risked a glance back. ''Dad!'' He called out. ''Stop.''

Their party came to a halt. ''What?''

''We need to slow down.'' He said when Illyria joined them, slightly out of breath.

''No. No, we need to get there fast. We can't waste time.'' Angel argued.

''Lorne said that Faith would move in the morning. We still got like half the night. Going at this pace we'll be exhausted.'' Connor shot back.

''Kid's right.'' Spike joined the conversation. ''Look if we walk, I reckon we'll get there in about three hours, maybe. That's still night.''

''Should we stop somewhere and acquire more weapons?'' Anthis asked.

''No.'' Angel said firmly. ''No, okay. Uh, this is what we're gonna do. We'll walk, but we do not stop anywhere. We go straight there.''

Out of them, only Anthis and Angel carried weapons. She had her bow, along with a sword she promised to pass onto Illyria once there, and Angel held a broadsword. Both Connor and Spike decided to stick to their fists.

''Okay, we should come up with some sort of a plan.'' Spike said when they were walking. ''Come on, what do we know about the bird? What could we use against her?''

''Hey, you're the one who killed two slayers, why don't you tell us how to do it?'' Angel said over his shoulder.

Connor heard Spike mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'wanker' under his breath.

''Yeah, but I never clashed with her. Not really.'' Blond vampire said, out loud.

''Right, and the last time you went up against a slayer, she cut your hands off.'' Angel remarked.

''Really?'' Connor turned to Spike.

''Yup. She was a psycho. Point is, how does she fight?''

''Uhh...'' Connor tried to remember the last time they fought. It was here, alright. When she came and found him with Gunn? He lost that one pretty badly. No, after he met Anthis. Everyone was going out of his mind. He would lose that one too, but it turned out a lot better. And then there was the time when she came back with The Scythe and gave him the worst beating ever. ''She tends not to think when she's angry.'' He started. ''Pissed off even. The only time I came close to a standstill was when we both just... went at it.''

''I beat her when she first came to L.A,'' His dad carried on. ''Turns out she wanted to die. The longer the fight went, the more... erratic her moves became. As Angelus, she gave me a good beating before I bit her. Turns out that's what she wanted all along. She kept in control.''

''Okay and now she beat Amy and Gunn to death. That does not seem like a quick kill, more of a purposefully drawn out fight to dish out and take the most you can.'' Spike concluded.

''She is stronger. Faster.'' Illyria supplied. ''Perhaps she wanted to discover just how much more resistant?''

''Right, so she's testing her boundaries. But there's five of us.'' Vampire looked at Illyria. ''When she came after you, I knocked her out like that.'' He snapped his fingers. ''The element of surprise is all we need.''

''You really think we'll have that?'' Connor asked.

''It's not like she's waiting for us, shotgun all cocked and ready. And there is five of us.'' He stressed. ''Come on people, I reckon she'll be pretty busy. There's bound to be more than one chance at taking her out, clean.''

''Maybe.'' Angel said. ''How, ugh...'' He looked to his left and right, before continuing on straight. ''How do we approach this? Her?''

''I think we're well past trying to reason with Faith.'' Anthis shrugged.

Angel just looked at her.

''Do we go in as one or split up?''

''That depends on how does that church look.'' Illyria said. ''If we'll be spotted immediately, if there is anything else there. Impossible to plan the approach yet.''

''Okay, how about a basic idea? Say we split up, who goes with who?'' Angel asked.

''I should probably stay with Illyria.'' Anthis volunteered. ''I can do damage from distance and she should only join the fight if absolutely necessary.''

Angel thought this over. ''Alright. Connor, you'll be with them.''

Boy looked at him sharply. ''What?''

''If we split up, I'll go with Spike and you'll protect them. If we go all in, the three of us should suffice.'' His father said.

''Do I have any say in this?'' Spike raised his hand.

''What now?'' Angel stopped and spun around to look at the vampire. ''What part of the plan is not good with you? I'm not telling you to wear anything.''

Anthis and Connor looked at the rest, clueless.

''Oh, I know. The split is good.''

''Then why-''

''Just wanted to make sure my opinion matters.'' Spike said smugly.

Angel closed his eyes, counted to ten and moved on.

''Just so we're clear, we go non-lethal?''

''Yeah.''

''What if one of us gets a clean shot? Head, chest?''

''Then we don't go for it.'' Illyria said. ''If one has a chance to slow her down, he should take it. But not something that would kill her immediately. She needs to be alive.''

''Oh, that is so gonna cause problems.'' Spike fished out a cigarette and lit it up.

Angel stopped at a crossroad. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

''What?''

''I think we might've taken a wrong turn. I don't remember that street.''

''Maybe you forgot.'' Connor suggested.

''I don't forget.'' Angel said and sighed, looking past them. Then he turned right. ''Yeah, I think that's it.''

''Better be.'' Spike commented. ''Or we'll waste the whole night, lost.''

For over twenty minutes, they walked in silence.

''How do you guys think is it like out there?''

''What do you mean?'' Angel didn't even look back.

''What's going on. Sunnydale was covered up as an earthquake, which by the way, is as bullshit explanation as they come.'' Spike clarified. ''Earlier, you mates had the permanent night and people cooked up some other story. What about this one?'' He vaguely remembered wondering about his before.

''I think it's too big to cover up.'' Connor answered after a while. ''Unless you use like, magic to wipe out everyone's memories or something.''

Angel's eyes flicked briefly to his son.

''It would have to be a very powerful magic.'' Illyria said. ''But that is not wise. I believe it is time for your whole... race, to know the truth.''

''Huh? That is a perfect recipe for a disaster.'' Spike said and Angel agreed.

''You are looking at it from the wrong perspective.'' Illyria countered. ''How can you expect humanity to prevail when, roughly... eighty percent of you does not even know there is a danger? It's too late to protect your home when the enemy is already inside. They simply can not remain oblivious for much longer. That,'' she put pressure on the word. ''Will end in a disaster. Namely, the extinction of humanity.''

''Maybe, but bringing a demon to the local news might be even worse.'' Angel said. ''I've been around long enough, to see what happens when people with authority, with resources learn of the supernatural and feel threatened. Most likely humanity would bind together against everything that's not. You, me, the slayers, demons that are not aggressive. Military would start going through each city, purging it. Soon after, demons would fight back. That's a blood bath.''

''Meaning whatever happens we're fucked.'' Connor ended. Angel looked at him with a criticizing eye. ''What? It's the truth.'' He defended himself.

''So we do nothing then?'' Spike asked.

''Pretty much. I think it's already too late to play cover up. We'll just have to go on.'' Angel sighed. ''Like we always do.''

''Bollocks.'' Blond vampire muttered. ''To think that we're the ones who started it. There should be a special section in the history books about us. The first resistance. Like the _September Campaign_.''

''You do know that they've lost?'' Angel asked.

''Uhh, maybe. Country still exists, right?''

''Last I've heard, yeah. But you know there won't be any history books, because there won't be people to write them.'' Older vampire said.

''Really? Then who wrote the books about the Old Ones? Don't tell me Illyria here grabbed a pen and poured her heart out in a diary.''

Goddess looked at him darkly while Connor chuckled.

''What are you even arguing about?'' Anthis suddenly asked.

''Small talk.'' Spike said to her. ''Something to pass the time.''

''What's that?'' Connor pointed to something on their left. Immediately everyone moved closer to one another and tensed.

''A zombie.'' Anthis decided.

''It's far away. Ignore it, we've gotta move.'' Angel said.

Anthis licked her lips, obviously wanting to shoot. ''He's right.'' She finally said, relaxing.

''Screw this.'' Angel muttered ten minutes later and changed directions purposefully from straight to right.

''Where you going?'' Connor called after him.

''I'm tired of going through back streets and alleys.'' Angel called back. ''We're going down the main road.''

''And the main road would be...'' Spike started when they caught up to him, looking at the lanes that were full of cars.

''Hollywood Freeway.'' Angel finished.

*****B***B*****

Angel poked his head out, looked at the white building across the street and leaned back against the wall. ''I don't want to go there.'' He confessed.

''I think it's a bit too late to back out mate.'' Spike said, crushing a cigarette under his boot. ''Home stretch.''

''I see one entrance.'' Connor murmured.

''There's probably another one, at the back. For priests and nuns and whatever. Always is.''

''Okay, you go to a church... where do you hole up?'' Angel asked.

''Depends. She wanted to pray, sleep or what?'' Spike scratched his head.

''Wherever she is, going through the main entrance is risky.'' Illyria noticed. ''That big door is most likely not in good shape, which means noise upon opening. The floor might be marble... echoing footsteps. Only one of us can move soundlessly.'' She looked at Anthis, who sighed.

''That wasn't the plan.'' Angel said.

''How, then? Either try to be sneaky by approaching from two directions or we go as one. Brute force.'' Anthis laid out their options.

Angel looked at all of them. ''Uhh, vote?''

''I say we go all in.'' Spike shrugged. Connor nodded his head.

''I'd rather stay as one.'' Illyria joined them.

''Alright then.'' Angel breathed out and stared at the monastery, psyching himself up. ''Let's go.'' He threw over his shoulder few moments later and, with determination, walked forward. Once they got to the entrance, instead of going for the handle, Angel just kicked the whole thing in.

Inside, he noticed that the candles near the altar and few along the walls were lit, most of them half-burned already.

Midway there, he stopped.

''Oh c'mon, seriously?'' Faith's voice rang out around them. Due to the echo, it was impossible to track the point of origin. ''Just when I thought about letting you guys roam free.''

Spike looked at Connor. ''Wasn't she supposed to go specifically after us?'' He muttered under his breath. Boy shrugged. By now they stood next to each other, looking in every direction.

''But you had to know we couldn't let you go.'' Angel called out. ''Not after what you've done.''

''Wha-What I did? I killed demons!''

''Amy was not a demon.'' Angel said softly.

''It's a bigger plan, you see. She had to die. So do the rest of them. Anyway, aren't you three people short? Figured you'd let Lorne and the chicks sit this one out?'' Faith chuckled. ''That wasn't the best idea.''

''Lorne's sick.'' Connor looked at Angel, searching for clues.

''The birds are dead.'' Spike broke their circle and marched forward. ''Where the bloody hell are you, huh? Let's get this show on the road.''

''Really?'' He picked up her interest. ''Well it's not like you guys actually expected to stay safe and sound for the whole trip, right?''

''This is not a personal vendetta is it?'' Angel realized. ''You said it's a plan, what plan? Why do you want the slayers dead... they are the reason the world's still standing.''

''Yup. But that should've been it. One time deal.''

''So what, you're just jealous of the attention they get?'' Spike said. He noticed that Anthis set down the bag and passed her sword to Illyria. ''Hardly a master plan.''

''You know nothing. Not yet.'' Her voice sounded closer. Stronger. ''But since you're all here anyway, we might as well get it over with.''

''Faith! It's not too late for me to help you.'' Angel spun around, looking for her. A last desperate attempt.

''Not two minutes ago you said something different soul boy.''

Angel's face hardened. A fraction of a second later a dagger flew out of the darkness and into Spike's back. Vampire in question crashed to the ground face first with a pained grunt. Anthis released an arrow in that direction and heard it connect with the wall. Connor got to Spike and pulled the blade out.

Just then, Faith came sprinting from the darkness straight at Angel, who barely had time to raise his sword in defence. Using The Scythe with one hand, she swung hard enough to knock the sword away and splashed him with holy water from a goblet she held in the other. As Angel yelled in pain and tried to cover his face, she kicked him hard and he flew into the pews. She turned to the rest in time to avoid an arrow. Connor came at her with her dagger in his hand, Spike few steps behind him.

She jumped back as he attacked and then kicked out at the back of his hand, forcing him to let go of the blade. Before she could cut him down, Spike stopped her wrists. Faith then headbutted him and slugged Connor across the face. Vampire's fist collided with her right cheek and she punched him back, sending him to the floor. She quickly dropped down and swiped Connor's feet from under him. He hit the ground as she raised The Scythe. In the next moment, there was a metallic noise and she felt it torn out of her hold. Brunette heard Angel groan in pain and hit the ground, the arrow that hit her axe was sticking out of his shoulder. It must've been her lucky day, he had a clean shot at her.

Spike ran at her from her side, bringing them both down, between the pews. He hit her twice before she managed to kick him off. Faith got up and was met with a hit to the face from Connor. She jumped over one of the pews, positioning herself behind Connor, shielding her from Anthis. In the corner of her eye she could see Angel getting to his feet. Boy attacked and she swatted his fists away, sending an uppercut to his chin. The force of the hit made him take a step back, hit the pew behind him and tumble over it.

Faith grabbed the pew in front of her, lifted the whole thing up just in time for another arrow to stick into it and swung it at Angel. He flew hard into the wall and groaned in pain. She saw Spike coming closer, so she threw it at him. He dropped to the ground just in time to avoid it. Having a second to breathe, her eyes searched for The Scythe. It was laying near the small stairs leading up to the altar. She sprinted there, having now both Connor and Spike coming after her. On her way there, Angel appeared from the side and swung at her, but she went under his arm to, again, protect herself from Anthis' aim. Vampire was faster than she gave him credit for. As soon as she passed him, he spun around and rolled to the ground, catching her ankle with his foot. Her left leg shot to the right and she fell to the floor. She got up as fast as she could, but by then Spike and Connor caught up to them.

None of them wanted to make the first move.

''Now that's a party.'' Faith licked her lips and, never taking her eyes off of them, tried to calculate how much distance kept her from the weapon.

Angel seemed to have taken the worst beating so far.

''This doesn't have to get any messier.'' He said and Spike shot him an incredulous look.

''Oh, of course it does. We've all traveled too far up this road. But there's only-'' Having had enough, Connor lunged forward. Straight into Faith's boot as it connected with his chest and brought him down. He hit the ground, his breath completely leaving him. Spike and Angel both attacked, driving Faith away. Between blocking their punches, she had no time to sent one back. For all the things they said about each other, the vampires really made a good team. They reached a stalemate, which soon would change not in Faith's favor, because Connor was getting to his feet and she was pretty sure that Anthis was searching for a way to safely incapacitate her. Exposing herself to Spike, Faith struck Angel in his injured shoulder. He cried in pain, his hand subconsciously moving to cover the wound.

A powerful punch from Spike sent her crashing into the confessional. Inside she saw a rosary, laying on the priest's seat. She took it and grabbed Spike's face with an open hand. He roared and changed into his vampire visage. With his free hand, he punched her in the stomach just as Connor grabbed her from behind and tore her away from Spike. Holding her in the air, he threw her to the ground and kicked Faith in the face.

There was no room for any rules.

As he tried to do that again, Faith caught his foot and punched him in the kneecap. There was a sound of bone crunching, followed by boy's yell as he toppled to the ground.

''Connor!'' Angel screamed.

Faith got up and ran for The Scythe. She got to it just in time to deflect another arrow. As both vampires moved towards her, she realized something. Despite having a sword, Illyria did not participate in the fight. She just waited. And the huntress was standing next to her, protecting her. It was Illyria who was the most important to them. She didn't know why. That meant Illyria was now her target.

Slayer attacked the vampires, who did everything they could to avoid being slashed, yet it was them that eventually managed to drive her back. She hit the wall after a kick from Angel and something caught her eye. In a sweeping strike that made both vampires back off a little, she cut through the basis of the huge cross that decorated the altar. They both jumped in opposite directions, the crucifix landing between them. Faith grabbed the nearest candlestick and threw it at Angel, hoping to distract him for a while longer. As the vampire shielded himself from the fire, Faith jumped at Spike, narrowly missing an arrow. Honestly, how many of them did that annoying demon had?

Blond vampire punched her in midair and she hit the ground, hard.

''Come on, slayer. Show me those moves.'' He taunted. She threw The Scythe at him, which he instinctively caught. A second later he hissed in pain and dropped it, but it was too late, for Faith was already making her move. Their eyes connected a millisecond before her heavy boot connected with his balls. He jumped up with the force of the kick, his hands going straight to protect his crotch, his face changing back to human as he stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, his expression showing an unspeakable pain. Literally, because a strangled noise escaped his throat before she powerfully hit him in the temple. Vampire hit the floor like a ton of bricks and didn't move, his hands still clutching at his private parts.

Faith turned back to Angel, who stood frozen few feet behind her, with an expression similar to Spike's, except his also contained sympathy. ''Really?'' He asked in horror.

Slayer shrugged. ''You go for what you can.'' She bent over to pick the axe.

''I should go and help him.'' Illyria said to Anthis, watching Faith advance on Angel. Spike was out for some time and Connor was slowly walking to the pair, but his leg seemed unstable.

''I don't know.'' Anthis answered nervously. This all went horribly wrong. She released a couple more arrows, but none of them hit the intended target. She shook her head. ''Go.'' She decided and walked closer herself. It was about time to get physical. Faith wrestled with Angel for The Scythe, much like she did with Gunn, the vampire's back was against the wall. Illyria attempted to stab Faith in the side, but the slayer let go of the weapon and stepped back, Angel falling forward and Illyria's sword piercing the air. Goddess swung sideways and Faith danced back, punching Illyria. One hand covering her mouth, Old One attacked again. Slayer avoided the blade and kicked the back of Illyria's thigh, forcing her to drop to her knees. There, she took the sword from her grip and prepared to cut her down. Angel grabbed the blade with his coat and body-slammed Faith.

She heard the vampire drop it to the floor as she got on all fours. Then she felt a radiating pain in her rear end. With a shocked expression, she turned to see an arrow stick out of her butt. ''My ass!'' She roared. Faith pulled it out and looked at Anthis murderously. ''My ass?'' She growled. Brunette threw it at her, causing the demonic woman to duck.

Connor, who stopped to pick up Faith's dagger, was now coming closer, fighting back the pain in his leg. Spike moaned in pain and rolled on the floor.

Faith ran at Angel, sending a left hook at Illyria, knocking her down. She noticed that Connor almost reached them by now, so at the last second she ducked the vampire's swing and rammed into him with her shoulder, shoving him away. She hissed in pain after Connor used the opportunity to slash at her shoulder blade. Slayer backhanded him across the face and tried to kick at his knee, but he managed to move it away just in time. They danced like this for few moments, neither of them touching each other, despite their best efforts. Finally Faith managed to take a hold of Connor's wrist, snatching the dagger away and stabbing him with it just below his ribs on the left side.

He gasped in surprise as it slid into his flesh, their eyes briefly meeting. She then headbutted him, taking the blade out and spun around, throwing it at Anthis in one swift movement. Due to the small distance between them, huntress had no time to move. The dagger got her in her right shoulder, causing her to fall down.

''Connor...''

Faith turned to the voice. Angel was staring at his son with wild, bewildered eyes. Slayer glanced there. The kid was definitely alive, breathing heavily and pressing his palm into the wound. Realizing that he was distracted, Faith got to Illyria and kicked her back down. The sound seemed to wake Angel from his stupor. She managed to hit the Goddess across the face one more time before the vampire jumped at her, rolling them both away. Faith elbowed him and got to her feet. Angel did the same.

''W-What happened to... your face?'' He breathed out, clearly tired. Vampire assessed the situation. Connor was definitely out of the fight. He wasn't sure about Anthis, Illyria was bleeding profusely from her broken nose, one of her eyes was bloodshot and she was most likely disoriented. Depending on how much longer the fight would last, Spike could still get up. At least now he was showing more signs of life, trying to get onto his knees.

''Gunn's magical knife. Or whatever.'' Faith shrugged. ''Nothing I can't handle.''

He needed to get her away from them, give them time to recover. Angel backed down the aisle, towards the altar, looking for the door to the vestry.

''Listen to me-''

''What?'' She snapped. ''What can you tell me that I don't already know, huh? That you haven't already said to me? What, you got some more words of wisdom somewhere?''

''I still believe in you Faith.'' His eyes moved to Connor. ''I know that you can do the right thing. You're in there somewhere.''

Faith sighed. ''Honestly, why can't you just accept that this is who I am? You did see me in Sunnydale. Granted, I had some problems back there, but I'm all right now. Is it that hard to believe that I've been chosen?''

''Chosen.'' Angel nodded. ''Chosen... for what exactly?''

''To save humanity.''

''How can you even believe that?'' Vampire asked. ''It's... We're on the same team here.''

''No.'' She shook her head. ''No, you don't get it big guy. Because if we do it, if we do kill every demon out there, every supernatural fucker... there will still be one left. You. What then?''

''That is true.'' He glanced back and stepped on the first stair leading up to the, now demolished, altar. ''And what will happen to you? You are supernatural.''

''I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.''

''Tell me something else, then.'' Angel stopped right next to the door. ''If you want to kill demons, why focus on the slayers first? Why us? You keep saying that they need to die, why?''

Faith touched her right butt cheek tenderly. It hurt.

''For every slayer we created in Sunnydale, there is a hundred demons out there in the world. The Earth needs balance. We tipped the scale so hard in our favor... There was only supposed to be one. Me. That's enough. All that matters. I'll make it right.'' Slayer explained and inhaled. ''Ready to go to the prom?''

Angel shook his head. ''I don't dance.'' With that he shot off to the right, going through the door with Faith hot on his heels.

Anthis pulled the dagger out of her shoulder with a gasp. She threw the blade away and pressed her hand against the wound, standing up. She walked over to Illyria, who laid spread-eagled on the ground, breathing heavily.

''Alright?''

''No.''

Huntress offered her hand, which Illyria gladly took. Together, they staggered to Connor. There was a small puddle of blood on the left side of his stomach. ''I don't think I'm moving.''

Anthis crouched and removed Connor's hand from the wound, trying to take a closer look. She hissed. ''It does not look too good.'' She looked back to the bag she set down. With a groan, she stood up and walked to get it.

At the same time, Spike, using the nearest wall as support, got to his feet, his legs an unnatural distance apart. ''What'd I miss?'' He asked after looking at them. Tentatively, he began walking to them.

''Angel lured her away.'' Anthis said, setting the bag next to Connor and rummaging through it.

''We should go and help him.'' Spike noticed. He touched his face where Faith has pressed the rosemary and hissed. Anthis pulled out bandages, plasters and the like.

Connor sucked a breath in when she pressed them against his side. Illyria cleaned her face. ''We're no longer capable of doing that.'' She muttered.

Spike looked hopefully at the bag. ''Don't suppose you have some ice in there?'' He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. ''Did we even do any damage?''

A loud crash echoed through the space.

''Uhh, got her with an arrow. Connor cut her. Everything else is mostly bruises, blunt damage.'' Anthis said, while tending to her own shoulder. ''Help me with this.'' She turned to Illyria.

''Where?''

''Her right butt cheek, right shoulder blade.'' Illyria answered. She tugged at the bandage. It held.

''Let's go.'' Vampire decided and straightened to his full height, with minor difficulty.

''Someone should stay here with Connor.'' Anthis noticed.

Another rumble.

''Mate's still fighting.'' Spike began walking away, his steps determined, if a little too wide.

Illyria and Anthis exchanged looks. Old One picked up a sword and followed Spike.

''This is much more difficult than we anticipated.'' She said once they walked into the vestry. The room was neat and tidy, suggesting that Angel simply ran, hoping to put as much distance between himself and them.

''No kidding.'' Eventually they reached a staircase. Fresh blood on the wall indicated the way. ''Bloody hell.'' Spike groaned.

Slowly they walked up the stairs, up to the gallery. Faith and Angel were on the other side of the church, near the pipe organs. They both looked a lot more bloody and exhausted. Despite having an advantage, Faith must've gotten as good as she gave. As Spike and Illyria hurried to help, Angel ripped off one of the pipes and hit Faith's temple with it. She dropped to her knees on the side and he continued to beat her with it. There was no finesse in his moves, just pure strength and desperation. She managed to block one of the hits with her arm and shot up, hitting Angel in the face three times before kicking him in the chest, straight into the organs.

She turned to them and jumped back, avoiding Illyria's sword. ''Okay, y-you know what?'' Slayer spit out some blood. ''This is getting a little less funny.''

With a roar, Faith threw herself at Illyria, both of them going down, with the slayer ending up on top. Having in mind the recent hit to the balls, Spike grabbed a fistful of her bloody hair and pulled Faith away from Illyria, but not before she had a chance to smash her head into the floor.

One hand still buried in her hair, Spike started to beat her face. Angel rolled away from the organs and landed on the floor next to them with a moan.

Taking hold of Spike's arm, Faith bit into his forearm, forcing him to let go of her hair. He shook her off and kicked her in the face. Illyria and Angel both stood up. Faith grabbed the pipe Angel used to beat her with and stuck it into Spike's gut, before they could move forward. Vampire choked on his own blood and she shoved him sideways. Angel punched her and she hit him right back, his right hook to hers. Then she aimed at him with her left, causing his back to hit the balustrade. She lunged at Illyria, who stepped back. Angel grabbed her from behind, immobilizing her arms and allowing Illyria to pummel her. After the fifth blow, Faith threw her head back, hitting Angel's face and encircled Illyria's waist with her legs.

Then she pushed them all over the edge.

Angel cushioned Faith's fall, but she in turn served as a mattress to Illyria. She disentangled herself from both of them, crawling away. Angel laid on the ground, not moving. Illyria was on her knees, slowly standing up and Anthis was coming closer, a sword in her hand. From her position on all fours, Faith jumped forward and punched Illyria straight in her face. Old One hit the ground hard and moaned in pain, but didn't move to get back up.

Faith looked for The Scythe and saw it on the floor near Connor. He was prepped up against a pillar, looking at them with a grimace of pain. Faith avoided the first two swings from Anthis, but just barely. Her reflexes were worn out by now and only the fact that the huntress used one arm saved her. Anthis kicked her in the thigh, then punched in the face. Faith had no way to duck the next swing, so she blocked it with her arm, the blade cutting into her flesh. Gritting her teeth and using this as a distraction, with the strength she had left, Faith punched Anthis in her wounded shoulder. With a cry of pain, the taller woman let go of the sword and fell to her knees. A kick to the face finished the job.

Heavily, Faith stumbled over to The Scythe, hoping to end this once and for all. On her way there, she saw the rest of them struggling to get up. Connor was using the pillar to support himself, Illyria rolled on the floor and Angel crawled towards them.

She picked it up and turned to face them. Angel was now near Connor, Illyria and Anthis were halfway to standing up, she even saw Spike's head sticking out from behind the balustrade. He was obviously trying to see the outcome, not being able to get down to them.

Faith swung The Scythe at Connor. He managed to duck, a grunt of pain escaping from his mouth as he punched her in the stomach. Breathing through her nose, slayer attacked again, grabbing Connor's wrist and holding it away from his body. He was done, helpless against her. She reared her hand back, The Scythe cutting through the air when she felt a sudden, sharp pain from her leg. Faith looked down and saw the cause. Angel managed to crawl to them in time and stabbed the inside of her left thigh with her own forgotten dagger. She let go of Connor's hand, aiming a backhand at Angel, but before it connected, he pulled the blade down, slicing her flesh open two-thirds down to her knee.

Pushing back from the pillar, Connor shot at her, both of them going down and The Scythe leaving Faith's possession. Boy didn't even try to cushion his fall, he crashed to the floor and rolled onto his back, looking at her tiredly. Faith, for her part, struggled to her feet using a pew as a support. She looked down on her leg. It was gushing blood, everything from the knee down was red.

Angel stood up heavily, his back hunched over, his posture clearly shaky. ''I-I'm sorry.'' He whispered.

Sucking a breath, Faith took a step forward. Instantly she felt lightheaded, her leg giving out on her. She all but sat on the floor, watching it in confusion. ''Wh-... You..''

Vampire looked back to Illyria. ''Go! Get the bag, come on!'' He called and got to Faith, crashing next to her. Immediately she punched him, but with no real strength behind it. He crawled behind her, letting Faith lean on him. Illyria and Anthis set the bag down next to them and opened up a jar from inside of it.

Angel sneaked his arms around Faith's chest, immobilizing hers. He let his head rest next to hers, his mouth to her ear. She stopped struggling against him, simply staring as life seeped out of her with blood. ''It's... 's not ti-time... yet.''

Illyria stuck her hand into the sticky substance.

''It's-It's okay Faith.'' He felt tears appearing in his eyes as Illyria put her hand under Faith's shirt. ''You're gonna be fine.''

He could almost experience the pain itself, as Faith let out an anguished scream from deep inside her throat.

''I promise... it'll be fine. You'll see for yourself, it's gonna be okay.'' He talked through her screaming, hoping to drown it out somehow. It didn't work. He felt Faith tremble against him, her muscles spasming in unnatural ways.

Finally Illyria took her hand away and shot backwards, as if someone hit her. Anthis kneeled over her and said something, but Angel paid no mind to it.

Incredibly pale, Faith looked Angel in the eyes. ''Wrong. 's wrong. Slayers...'' She croaked out. ''They can't... stay.''

''Don't think about it. Faith, don't.'' Angel kept her close. ''It's over now. It's all over.''

Faith found it very difficult to move, to think, to breathe. ''Never is. D-Dawn. Huh... always figured... bit it... night.''

Angel raised his head, looking at the windows. They were just a tad bit lighter than before. He turned back to Faith, only to see a pair of unfocused eyes. She stopped moving altogether.

''Faith?'' He whispered. She wasn't breathing. ''Faith?'' He tried again, softly. No reaction. He felt hot tears falling from his eyes as he closed hers.

With a gasp, Illyria shot up. She stared at her hand and, as she closed her fist, turned blue. All the bruises she had, along with the blood, vanished. ''It's back.'' She announced quietly.

Angel looked back at his son. ''Connor...'' He asked, worry evident in his tone.

''I'll be fine.'' He said.

Nodding absently, he looked at Anthis and Illyria. Huntress was sitting on the floor, while Illyria moved without any difficulty.

''Where's-'' In that moment, Spike flew through the air and crashed to the floor. He must've chosen the faster way, instead of going down the stairs. ''Bollocks.'' He breathed out.

''We did it.'' Anthis murmured, staring at the fallen slayer. Gritting her teeth, she stood up. Angel removed himself from under Faith, laying her gently on the floor. Illyria walked to Spike and pulled him up. He groaned as she set him straight. ''Hell of a fight, huh?'' He asked quietly.

Angel helped Connor up. He looked at his son's wound. The bandage held together rather well, the bleeding significantly slowed down. ''We need to get to uh, a hospital. Some doctors...''

''We ain't gonna leave her here like this, right?'' Spike took the time to see the damage.

''No, we uh-how are we gonna take it?'' Angel pointed at The Scythe. ''We can't hold it.''

Not missing a beat, Illyria stood over it. She cocked her head, licked her lips and bent over to pick it up. Her fist closed around the cool metal. Nothing.

''Is the, uh, the curse... gone?'' Connor asked.

''No.'' She shook her head. ''But I can withstand it.''

''Oh my God.'' Angel exclaimed. ''Lorne. We need to get back to him. Fast.'' He looked at them. The vision of traveling through the city in their state was haunting.

''Which one of you can pick her up?'' Illyria asked.

Angel stared at Faith's face. She seemed at peace. ''I'll do it. Let's go.'' He grunted as he prepared to lift her body up.

''Wait.'' Illyria said.

The group looked at her. Goddess extended her hand and, just like that, a portal appeared. ''It'll be faster. Go on.''

Angel looked into the vortex. One by one, they went through. Only Anthis stopped to pick up her weapons.

Next thing he knew, he was back inside their place. He set Faith down on the couch just as Illyria came through and the portal vanished.

''Lorne!'' He called out. Spike, Anthis and Connor were already there, blocking his view. He stopped next to them.

The bed was empty. Lorne was gone.

''Lorne!'' He backtracked, going into every room. He wasn't here. ''What the hell? Where is he?'' He asked, coming back to them.

They all looked at Illyria.

''I don't know.'' She shook her head.

''Maybe he's just... gone.'' Spike said. ''I can't smell him.''

''No.'' Angel denied. ''No, I saw what happens to Pyleans when they die. They, uh, they are just like us. They don't just vanish into thin air!'' He felt dizzy. That activity seemed to be just a little too much for him. Vampire leaned against the wall. ''This can't be...''

''We don't know what was happening to him.'' Connor noticed. ''It might've... somehow...''

Spike walked over to the table and picked up the bottle her left with Lorne. The amount of liquid hadn't changed. He brought it to his lips and swallowed a couple of mouthfuls. ''Anyone?''

Connor and Anthis held out their hands. Vampire passed it onto them.

''Are we ready?'' Illyria asked from behind them, holding up Gunn's knife.

They exchanged looks. The moment was here. Angel nodded his head. Illyria looked at them for a little longer, turned on her heel, created a portal and disappeared in it.

''Hope she can pull it off.'' Spike said and left the room. He walked to the table and sat down, trying not to look at Faith's form on the couch. Anthis joined him.

Connor passed a bottle to his father. Resignedly, Angel took a drink.

''Hey, kid.'' Spike called out. Connor turned to him. ''Still got that tape?''

He nodded.

''Keep it.'' Vampire left it with that.

''What now?'' Anthis asked.

Just then, there was a sudden flash of light followed by a thunder, as if a thousand lightning bolts struck just outside their window. ''Bloody hell!''

Due to the noise, they hadn't immediately heard Illyria arrive back. A sound of smashing glass alarmed Angel and he turned to the kitchen. Goddess was leaning against the cupboards, or rather what was left of them. She crashed right through them, stopping at the wall.

''Whoa, you okay?'' By now the rest of them caught up, piling up behind him.

''Yes. Didn't expect the blast to be so strong.'' She crawled out of her landing zone and stood up. ''The barrier is destroyed. We're free to leave.''

''Buffy.'' Angel decided. ''Take us to Buffy. To Giles.''

''Uhh, mate...'' Spike spoke out.

''It's time you came clean, Spike.'' Older vampire said. ''And all of us need to sit down. And talk.''

''Yeah, sure.'' Spike said slowly. ''I can just see how it's gonna be like. This is a bad idea.''

''What about... hospital?'' Anthis asked.

''They must have supplies, or a doctor there. We'll be fine.''

''What are we waiting for, then? Can't wait to get out of this hell hole.'' Connor breathed out. He still seemed to favor his left leg.

''Yeah, let's... let's get everything we need.'' By that he meant three things. Faith, The Scythe and the tape of Angel's Investigations.

Moments later, they waited for Illyria to act.

''That place is protected.'' She cocked her head. ''Warding magic. From a witch. I can't get us in, not imperceptibly.''

''Willow.'' Spike murmured.

''But you can break it?'' Angel pressed.

''Of course.'' She replied without batting an eye.

''Do it.'' He commanded. ''And uh, could you possibly... appear as... Fred?''

They all looked taken aback at his question.

''Why?''

''You're an Old One. A demon. Powerful one. They are not as... accepting as we are. They might try to fight you.'' Angel explained. ''They might see you as a threat.''

Illyria obliged. Fred's form looked back at him, bloody and beaten. ''Better?''

They nodded.

With a sigh, Illyria turned back to them, holding out her hand. ''I'd like to see them try.'' she said under her breath. Spike chuckled.

When the portal appeared, Angel was the first one to go in. He materialized in a living room, to a pair of frightened eyes. Probably a kid slayer. She opened her mouth, planning to threaten him when the rest of the group appeared.

''Where are we?'' Connor asked, after looking around.

''Cleveland.'' Illyria answered.

Angel set Faith down. Young girl must've recognized her. She backed away from them, yelling at the top of her lungs. ''Guys! Help!''

''Ohh, shut up!'' Spike groaned. Seconds later they heard multiple footsteps run down the stairs.

Kennedy and Willow appeared first, few more slayers after them. They stopped, frozen. ''Wh-What...''

''What is happening?'' Another voice asked. Older voice. A watcher made his way through the slayers. ''A-Angel? Spike?''

Vampire looked at him darkly. ''Giles...''

*****B***B*****

_Okaay, there is only one more chapter of this story to be published. So this is my question for you lot, would you ever want to read a sequel? Probably about Spike, Angel and Connor, the world post the Los Angeles etc. I mean, I already know how this will end. Whether should I continue, it's up to you. So a review right now would be the best thing you could ever do ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer:** _All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note: **_So this is it. The last chapter. I have to say I am pretty satisfied with the whole thing. Not everything worked out the way I thought it would in the beginning, but that's life. If you enjoyed it, please let me know :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Keep The Streets Empty For Me**

''Giles...''

Vampire took a step forward.

''Yeah uh, it's a bloody nice reunion and all, but do you mates have a doctor in the house?'' Spike loudly interrupted.

Angel looked back. Illyria was sitting down next to Faith's body, Connor put both of his hands on a table in order to support himself. Spike stood a little behind him and Anthis leaned back against a wall, watching them warily.

None of them looked particularly fine. Angel sighed in defeat. They'd have plenty of time to argue later. And he had a few things to talk about. Vampire turned back to the slayers. Only now did he notice that some of them were in their pajamas and the rest looked tired. Probably haven't slept.

''Yeah, we... we're kind of beat up.''

Giles blinked. ''Y-yes. Of course. Willow, would you-''

''Sure.'' The witch said, not doing anything.

After a moment, Kennedy looked at her. ''Will?''

''Right. Right!'' She jumped up, going straight for them. ''Which one of you is the worst? I mean, I think you'll still need a real doctor and all, but I do know some spells. Picked them up in case they were needed and hey, no time like now. So, who am I looking at?''

Angel and Spike exchanged looks. ''All?'' He risked.

Thirty minutes later Illyria was finishing wiping the last remnants of blood from her face, Anthis had her arm immobilized and Connor's middle was wrapped up.

''What happened?'' Giles asked. Most of the girls were sitting on every surface available around them. His eyes moved to Faith. As did Kennedy, her hand reaching for The Scythe.

''Don't.'' Angel warned her. ''Don't do that.'' Kennedy raised her eyebrow, but backed away.

''Where's Buffy?'' Spike looked around.

''She took a couple of girls for a patrol. They should be back anytime now.'' Willow answered. ''Spike, look, not to jump to any conclusions or anything really, but... why aren't you dead?''

''That's a... a very long bloody story.'' Vampire said.

''Alright then... why are you with them, and who are these... people?'' Giles fiddled with his glasses.

''These people just saved your ass.'' Connor glared at him. ''How about some gratitude?''

The atmosphere changed.

''Yeah kid, no offence but we don't know you. Chill out.'' Kennedy said in an authoritative voice.

Connor stood up. ''And who the hell are you?''

Spike smirked, Angel sighed, Anthis took a step closer to Illyria, who remained calm.

''Kennedy. Currently the commanding slayer in here, so if you don't want the girls to-'' She never got to finish the sentence. After hearing the name, Connor's look hardened. While the slayer talked, boy sent a right hook at her face, knocking her down. Immediately everyone jumped to their feet, but before anyone made contact, a barrier appeared separating them.

''Oh come on, I've had enough of these for a lifetime!'' Spike groaned.

Willow looked at Connor. ''What the hell was that?'' She demanded. Kennedy got to her feet, her fist massaging her jaw. Angel couldn't stop a smirk forming on his face.

''Once I overheard Amy talking about how she'll thank Kennedy, for bringing her into this mess.'' He explained. ''Passed on the message.''

The look of fury disappeared from Kennedy's face, replaced with guilt. ''We're cool.'' She murmured to Willow and the barrier vanished.

''I suggest we start with-'' Giles began to say when the front door opened. ''Guys! Have you heard?'' Buffy's voice filled the house. Spike gulped. ''The barrier is gone! We've got to-'' She stopped cold in the doorway upon seeing them. ''Angel?'' Her eyes quickly scanned the room, doubling back to another vampire. ''S-spike? Wha...''

''That is precisely what we would want to know, yes.'' Giles quickly said.

''Hey Buffy.'' Spike managed half a smile.

''It can't be... You-you're supposed to be dead. You died! I was there!''

''I know. But I'm back.''

''Back? What do you mean back?'' Buffy turned to Giles. ''What is he doing here? What are they doing here?'' Watcher opened his mouth to respond, but Buffy already looked at Willow. ''What is going on?'' She demanded.

Angel glanced at Spike, whose face was unreadable, and something else caught his attention. Illyria kept staring at Willow and Buffy with a darkening expression. Discreetly, he nudged Spike and nodded at Illyria. Younger vampire quickly caught on and stopped her just as she took the first step.

Giles cleared his throat. ''I believe we need some explanation, don't you? Starting with Spike, perhaps?''

''Wait.'' Buffy said. ''Where's Faith?''

They all looked at one another with confused expressions. Only then Anthis realized that Buffy had absolutely no chance to see the slayer, her view obstructed by their group. She grabbed Connor by his arm and pulled him aside. Blonde's face fell instantly. Faith appeared calm. Her face void of any emotion, her eyes staring into the space.

Angel furrowed his brow. Didn't he close them?

Buffy leaned against Willow. ''What happened?''

''A lot.'' Spike said.

''Is this all of you?'' Willow asked. Heavy silence answered her. ''How did you get in here? I put a spell over this house and it shattered the moment you guys appeared...''

''I broke it.'' Anthis spoke up. Angel quickly masked his surprise and only hoped that the rest of them had enough sense to do it as well. ''Your spell was not as powerful as you thought, witch.''

Willow studied her intensively. ''Right.'' She eventually said.

''So what happened? How did you get out?'' Buffy looked expectantly at Angel.

''No.'' Giles quickly cut in. ''Let's start a little earlier... Why did you go to Wolfram & Hart?''

Vampire hesitated. ''You wouldn't understand.''

''Then please, enlighten us.''

''It's none of your business.'' Angel said in a low voice.

The slayers fidgeted nervously around them.

''And you wonder why we can't trust you.'' Watcher remarked.

''Drop it mate.'' Spike said. ''Bloke had his reasons.''

''Very well then.'' Giles cleared his throat. ''How come Spike, that you are here?''

''A guy, named Lindsey went to the Hellmouth, dug the amulet up and mailed it to the firm. I popped out.'' Vampire shrugged, wanting to get this part of the story out of the way.

''When was it?'' Buffy asked, staring at him.

Spike looked to Angel for help, but his sire pointedly looked away. ''A month, give or take... after I burned to the crisp.''

Buffy's eyes widened. ''You've been back after a month? A month? And you couldn't pick up a phone and call me, any of us and say that you're alive?'' She said ridiculously.

''As a matter of fact, I couldn't. Been a ghost.''

''Obviously you are not a ghost now.'' Giles noticed.

''That same guy made me touchable again. And... I decided to stay with them.'' Spike confessed.

''Why?'' Buffy cried out. ''You two hate each other!''

''Really?'' A surprised Connor asked. Definitely rivalry, but hate?

''Doesn't matter.'' Angel dismissed. ''And you would've known that Spike was back if you decided to come to Los Angeles. Talk to me instead of sending Andrew to pick up your slayer once we captured her! You couldn't be bothered to see me, you just assumed we turned evil!'' With each word his voice got louder and by the end of it, he was pretty much shouting.

''What were we supposed to think? You took over the firm you guys were fighting for years overnight, and you wouldn't say why! Doesn't that seem shady to you?'' Buffy yelled back.

''Well, if you actually talked to me you would've known!'' Angel took a deep breath. ''And then you,'' He turned to Giles, his voice dropping. ''Turning me away when I begged for your help.''

Giles stood his ground. ''We all agreed on it.''

''Are you proud of yourself now? Now that-'' He caught himself. ''This happened?''

''Why did this happen?'' Willow asked. ''That had to be the biggest apocalypse we've seen so far.''

Spike snorted. ''This was no bloody apocalypse.''

''No?''

''This is what happens when you try to delay it.'' Angel said. ''And an...'' His eyes traveled to Anthis. ''An outside interference.''

''Meaning what?'' Kennedy asked, irritated.

''Circle of The Black Thorn.'' Illyria spoke up. ''Most powerful group of demons in this dimension. Agents of The Senior Partners themselves.''

''Really?'' Giles leaned forward. ''You know who they are?''

''Who they were. I infiltrated them. The night this all started... we killed them all.'' Angel explained.

''How did you know?''

''Cordy gave me a tip.''

''She's awake?'' Willow asked excitedly.

Angel blinked.

''I thought you were friends.'' Illyria said.

''What are you talking about?'' Buffy asked.

''Cordelia is dead.'' Connor answered. ''Has been for long before this started.''

''I thought you knew.'' Angel murmured. ''That Harmony would tell you or something...''

''Harmony?''

''She was a secretary.'' Spike said.

''Oh. Of course.''

''Okay, so you killed this Circle and you knew what would happen?'' Kennedy looked at the group. ''You guys destroyed the city!''

''What else were we supposed to do? Go on like nothing happened? They were preparing to take us out. Already snatched Drogyn and told Angel to start offing us.'' Spike intervened.

''Drogyn? The Battlebrand?'' Giles interrupted. ''Where did you meet him?''

''He was guarding The Deeper Well when we-'' Spike stopped, knowing he said too much.

''The Deeper Well?'' Watcher instantly picked it up. ''Nothing in there should be of interest to you.''

''What is that?'' Buffy asked Willow, who looked at Giles.

''A burial place for the Old Ones. The first demons who existed before time.'' He said, looking straight at Angel. ''Why were you there?''

''How can something exist before time? That doesn't make sense.'' One of the slayers said, but was quickly silenced by her neighbour.

''Angel?'' Buffy turned to him. ''Why would you go there?''

Vampire looked at Spike, who sent him a 'just go with it mate' kind of look. Behind him, Illyria raised her eyebrow.

''That help I needed? When you turned me down?'' He started, looking into Giles' eyes. ''We were trying to stop the resurrection of Illyria.''

''No mate, actually by that time she was already around.'' Spike corrected him.

''Illyria?'' Giles whispered gravely. ''But you did succeed, didn't you? You destroyed it.''

''Yeah, we didn't as much destroy her as she wiped the floor with us. Quite literally.'' Blond vampire said.

''So what's the deal with that... that Ryria thing?'' Buffy asked. Connor and Anthis snickered, while Spike stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, his face slowly building up to laughter. ''It can't be that bad, right?'' Slayer and Willow exchanged looks. Meanwhile Illyria clenched her fists.

''When she reclaims her kingdom, I imagine we will be in mortal danger.'' Giles said.

''Don't worry. Her army and kingdom is destroyed.'' Angel explained. ''We're alright.''

''Still, if it ever decides to come back, we need to be ready. Find a way to kill it. Something that powerful can't stay alive. Especially working for the evil.''

''Why would you think that?'' Illyria asked. Spike put up a hand to his forehead.

''An Old One is more dangerous than pretty much everything we've ever faced. Illyria has to be put down.'' Giles said.

Angel and Spike moved closer to Illyria.

''How strong would it be?'' Willow looked at the vampires, but it was Giles who answered. ''Maybe as strong as Glory? She was a Hell God, while Illyria is after all, just an Old One.''

'Wrong thing to say, mate' flew through Spike's head before Illyria spoke.

''Please. Glorificus was a whiny, unstable child when I was in power.''

It took few seconds for them to comprehend what has just been said. ''Wonderful.'' Angel said under his breath, while Illyria changed to blue.

''You.'' Willow breathed out and raised her hands, no doubt to strike. In the next second however, she crumbled to the ground unconscious, with Illyria standing behind her.

Instantly, Buffy threw a right hook at her, but Illyria easily evaded this, pushing her into Giles. Angel blinked and one by one, the other slayers fell to the ground. By the time Buffy and her watcher got to their feet, Kennedy was out.

''Whoa.'' Connor said. ''That was awesome!''

''Certainly.'' Anthis nodded.

Buffy raised her fists, facing them. ''How did you do this?''

''I altered time.'' Illyria answered, looking at the fallen slayers. ''They will be alright. I didn't kill them.''

''Why?'' Giles spoke from his place behind Buffy.

Angel stood in front of Illyria. ''Because Illyria is with us. She was with us when we took on The Circle, and she is the only reason we are out of there. She's part of the team.'' He said. ''Stand down, Buffy.''

Hesitating, slayer put down her arms. ''Then why?''

''The witch wanted to fight. It is simpler this way. Now, we can talk.'' Goddess said.

''You allied yourself with an Old One?'' Giles shook his head. ''That is impossible.''

''To you, maybe. Not everyone is so judgemental as you Sunnydale folk. None of you trusted me after years.'' Spike shrugged. ''Wolfram & Hart was much more welcoming.'' He thought of Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley. They didn't look down on him.

''I understand now.'' Illyria spoke, watching Willow. ''The mistakes, the ignorance coming from her. Even you, slayer.'' She stared at Giles. ''But you? You seem like a man full of wisdom. Yet you allow this?''

''What is she talking about?'' Buffy asked.

''Turning the girls into an army of slayers.'' Spike informed her. Angel turned to him. ''Yeah, you weren't there for that conversation.''

''We had to. The First would've won and-''

''Then it would have won.'' Illyria cut Buffy off. ''I can overlook, the world too, most likely, that you cheated back then. But why... why not turn them back later?''

''W-well we uhh...'' Giles swallowed, his heart beating fast in the presence of an Old One. ''We thought we could benefit from this. Have slayers all around the globe to fight the demons. Save people.''

''Yes. I... I understand that desire. Was it so big, so overwhelming that you forgot about the danger? The risks?'' She moved closer to them. ''The witch is an ignorant child, trying to grasp something beyond her reach, beyond her control.''

''Don't talk about my friend like that.'' Buffy spat through gritted teeth.

''Friend. That is the heart of the problem. Friendship. Feelings.'' Illyria blinked. ''She let herself be blinded by them. What you need to do now, is take back what you gave.''

''What? How can you even suggest that? You've been trapped for months so you might not know, but the world is in need right now. Thanks to the stunt you pulled there is dozens of demons more out there. We can't control them. And you want us to what, take the slayers out of the streets? Who will protect the people then, huh?'' Buffy got in Illyria's face.

''As you wish.'' She took a step back, losing interest. ''You are not ready to accept it, yet.'' Illyria cocked her head and looked over to Angel. ''Carry on.''

''Uhhh...'' Vampire swallowed. ''Drogyn is dead. Wolfram & Hart sent their army.''

''Still have no idea how we pulled through that one.'' Spike muttered.

''And you pretty much know the rest.'' Angel finished.

''What happened to The Scythe? Faith?'' Buffy looked at the fallen slayer.

''A... a powerful individual enchanted it somehow.'' Anthis offered. ''Faith sacrificed herself to beat him.''

''No. No, no.'' Blonde shook her head. ''I saw her. She wanted to kill me. She went crazy.''

''Like she said.'' Angel said firmly. ''Faith gave up her life for the cause.''

''You're lying.'' Buffy stared him in the eye.

Behind them, Kennedy opened her eyes. Assessing the situation, she stealthily reached for the stake from inside her jacket. She saw another girl looking back at her. Wordlessly, she passed the order.

Anthis sensed a movement behind them and turned around at the last second. She grabbed the arm with the stake before it pierced her, but the girl slammed into her, bringing them both down. Spike managed to take a step before he was jumped.

Angel whirled back and, taking hold of both of Kennedy's arms, head butted her.

''Don't!'' Buffy yelled behind him. Younger slayer attacked him again and he hit her with a right hook. Connor moved to help him, but Buffy quickly appeared beside him, kicking him in the stomach. With a yelp, he fell down onto his knees. Hearing this, Angel immediately turned and, without thinking, struck Buffy across the face. She hit the ground, hard.

While this was happening, Spike threw the girl away from him. He raised his head. Anthis was on the ground, her one good arm immobilized and the slayer on top of her, ready to bring the stake down. Then Illyria moved. She was there in an instant and kicked the girl in the face, strong enough to send her flying into the wall. The sound of the wall literally cracking up, chunks of it falling to the ground with the girl caught the attention of everyone. As did the fact that her head was bent in an unnatural angle and her eyes stared blankly into the space.

''Bloody hell.'' Spike breathed out. Angel looked down on Buffy with wide eyes, receiving a shocked gaze in return. All of the awake slayers rushed at Illyria. ''Stop!'' This time it was Angel who shouted.

They didn't.

Illyria swatted the first girl away like a mere fly, punched the second one, threw the third one at Giles and knocked out Kennedy. Clearly she wasn't aiming to kill. Then Angel realized that he failed to notice Buffy getting up, as she was in front of The Goddess. Illyria avoided the first two strikes, but the third one caught her in the face. It merely turned it to the side.

''Buffy don't.'' Spike called out.

Illyria focused on something behind them and grabbed Buffy by the throat, effectively using her as a shield.

''Let her go!'' Willow yelled, her arms outstretched. It dawned on the vampire. Illyria saw Willow gearing up and did the only thing she could.

''Guys! Stop it!'' He yelled over Willow's voice.

''I'm warning you!'' Witch screamed at the pair, seeing as Buffy slowly started to turn red. Slayer tried to escape Illyria's impossibly strong grip, but was unable to.

''Stand down.'' Illyria ordered. When Willow did nothing, she squeezed a little harder and a choking sound escaped Buffy's throat.

''Blue, stop!'' Spike warned her.

Desperately, Willow lowered her arms. ''Okay! Stop it!''

After a moment, Illyria threw Buffy to the ground and the girl gasped for air. ''It's unwise to fight me.''

''This... this was an accident.'' Angel looked around helplessly. ''She didn't mean it. Buffy-'' He moved to help her.

''Get out.'' Slayer croaked out. Angel stopped dead in his tracks, as did Spike.

''Buffy...''

''Out.'' She said darkly. ''You're not welcome here. I don't want to look at any of you again.''

Angel lowered his head. ''Alright. Guys, you heard her. Let's go.'' He said quietly. Anthis helped Connor up, both of them relying on each other for support.

''The sun is up.'' Spike noticed in a hollow voice.

''I don't care.'' Buffy spat.

Illyria held out her hand and a portal appeared. ''Get in.''

Angel took the first step and stopped. He walked to the couch and picked Faith up.

''What are you doing?'' Buffy asked. ''She stays here. She's a slayer, she's-''

''One of you?'' He finished for her coldly. ''No she's not. She never was. Faith was a part of our team.''

Buffy opened her mouth to argue when a portal let out a loud crack. Her eyes traveled to Illyria. ''Fine.''

Connor and Anthis walked in first, reluctantly followed by Spike and Angel. Illyria remained in front of it. ''Remember what I told you. Nothing good will come out of it.'' With that, she disappeared within the void and the portal closed.

*****B***B*****

Angel materialized in an empty warehouse. The rest was already here, Illyria shortly following.

''Where are we?''

''Alaska.'' She answered.

''Why?'' Spike raised his head.

''It's dark. Far.'' Angel supplied. And sighed.

''Didn't go down the best way, huh?'' Spike spoke into the space.

''I did not mean to end her life.'' Illyria claimed. ''I've protected my people.''

Anthis' head shot up. ''Thank you.'' She blinked.

''It's not your fault. We should've thought it over before going to Buffy.'' Angel shook his head. ''You meant good.''

''Why didn't you tell them about the reason?'' Connor said suddenly.

''It-it's complicated.''

Boy nodded his head absently. ''What? Are you ashamed of me?''

''What? No!'' Angel denied. ''It's not that. It's just... you have no idea how special you are, Connor. The less people know about you, the less danger you're in. It's safer this way.''

''I agree with the vampire.'' Illyria nodded.

''Right. So what the bloody hell are we doing now?'' Spike asked.

''We need to find a place to stay. Recover. See what's what.'' Angel decided.

Thirty minutes later they settled into a hotel room. Having no cash on themselves and being in no condition to fight, they sent Illyria to a vampire nest with strict orders to first steal the money, then kill. It took her all of two minutes, after which they could afford the room and she, as Fred, paid for it.

''What will we do with the body?'' Connor asked after Angel gently laid Faith on the bed. Behind them, Anthis inquired Spike about the box he was switching channels in.

''I don't know.'' He confessed.

''They're talking about L.A on every channel.'' Spike called out. ''If after this they don't learn something new then I'm done. How many times does a bloke need to see a demon before he catches on that it ain't Halloween?''

''What do they think?'' Connor said back.

''Some bugaboo about miracles and what not. Morons.'' Vampire shrugged.

''What now?'' Illyria asked, looking out of the window.

''Well... Guess we'll take a break for a couple of days and then go hunt the bastard.'' Spike said, looking at Connor. Boy nodded.

''I need to find a way to return to my world.'' Anthis sat down on a chair. ''Repair the damage my brother has done.''

''And what about her?'' Illyria pointed at Faith. When no one answered, she walked to her and put her hand on slayer's forehead.

''What are you doing?'' Angel asked.

''Freezing her, essentially.'' She withdrew her hand. ''That way her body won't... at least for a while.''

''Think I'll hit the shower.'' Spike eventually broke the silence.

An hour later he, Connor and Anthis were asleep. Illyria was in the bathroom and Angel had no desire to know what she was doing in there. He sat on a chair, watching a video on television.

_''__If you need help. Then look no further. Angel Investigations is the best! Our rats are low.''_

_''Our rates!''_

_''It says 'rats'. Our rates are low, but our standards are high. When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here - someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world... Is that it? Am I done?''_

The video stopped. Angel hid his face in his hands.

''You're grieving.''

Angel looked back. Illyria stood in the bathroom door.

''Yeah uh, I uh... that's what we do. When we lose a loved one. Thought you knew.'' He muttered.

''I do.'' She walked over to him and sat in an opposite chair, staring at him with her blue eyes. ''I am trying to control it. The last time I slaughtered legion of demons. Surely you don't desire for me to go on a rampage through this town?''

''You're doing a hell of a lot better job than me.'' He sighed. ''I'm thinking. What... what to do now. Thought that maybe...'' He nodded at the screen. ''That maybe it would put me on some path. Show me a direction.''

''Your path lies with your family.'' She looked at the bed.

''Family...'' Angel mused. ''Faith. Lorne. Gunn. Wesley... Fred.'' He looked at Illyria. ''Cordelia. Doyle. And then we had Amy and...''

''Rain and Katie.'' Illyria supplied.

''Yeah. This short time and you guys have been through more than most in a lifetime.'' Angel nodded his head absently. ''We could always count on Buffy before, but now... There is only five of us left. Alone.''

Illyria watched him intently. ''You consider this...'' She swept her eyes over the room. ''Family? Even me?''

''Right now... all we have is each other.'' He said honestly.

''Is this because I look like... like her?'' She whispered. Suddenly she seemed smaller somehow, vulnerable to his eyes.

''Yes... Maybe.'' Vampire licked his lips. ''I don't know.''

''But the family is disbanding. She is going away.'' Illyria focused on Anthis.

''It's okay. Good to know we'll have an ally in another world.'' Angel leaned back in his seat. ''I think you too, should disappear for a while.''

Goddess cocked her head. ''Why?''

''What happened with Buffy...'' He started. ''They don't trust us. Not sure they ever will again. They will listen to Giles. And he's not wrong, Illyria. Most of your kind would try to destroy everything good here. You did, remember? They will try to find a way to hurt you. And those two...'' Angel looked at his son and his childe. Swallowing, he searched for words. ''We... we would stand with you. And it would only get worse.''

''I understand your concerns, vampire.'' Illyria said quietly. ''Perhaps you are right.'' She stood up, walked to the window and drew the curtain a little, curiously watching the sunshine. ''I believe I know what to do. Rest now. I will make sure you are safe.''

*****B***B*****

Illyria dropped some food on the table, the sudden sound waking the group. ''What the-'' Spike blinked. ''Oh.''

''What time is it?'' Connor groaned.

Anthis raised her head. ''Sun's up.'' She commented and fell back onto the bed.

Angel got to his feet. ''Where'd you get that?'' He asked, as Illyria set down two jars of blood.

''It's not human.'' She explained.

''Blood?'' Spike got up hopefully. ''Bloody thanks Blue.''

Angel focused on the table. ''Chinese? You got us chinese?''

''Is this not what you used to eat?'' She asked, looking down at it.

''No it's alright.'' Vampire assured her. He sat down and picked the jar up.

''We had enough money for this?'' Connor asked, looking at numerous little boxes.

Illyria remained silent.

''You stole it?'' Spike laughed between drinking. She shrugged. ''Yeah, whatever. After all I say we've earned it, right?''

''Think it's another hour, maybe two till the sun sets.'' Angel assessed. ''We need to figure out what to do then.''

''We should burn her.'' Illyria said. Everyone focused on her. ''That way no one thinks about raising her. Or worse. So far we have done this to all of us.''

Angel looked at Faith, pursing his lips.

''She does have a point.'' Anthis finally got up, rubbing her shoulder.

''What would we do with the,'' Connor stared at the body. ''The-'' He blinked and looked away. ''You know. Later?''

''I know a place.'' Angel said quietly.

''And in the grand scheme of things?'' Spike sighed. ''Think we should, like, call Buffy or something? Before they get some ridiculous idea in their heads...''

''I don't think she'd pick up.'' Angel grimaced.

''Can you find him? Bring him here.'' Connor turned to Illyria. ''Nathaniel.''

Goddess looked to the side. ''No.'' She shook her head. ''He's hid himself from me.''

''Great. He's got what, a day on us?'' Spike leaned back. ''We're never gonna find him.''

''I said,'' Illyria said strongly. ''That I can't bring him here. But I will find him. When he will cease moving.''

''He's on a move, then?'' Connor picked on.

''Somewhere.''

''If we want to step out we need a change of clothes.'' Angel suddenly noticed. They all looked down on themselves. Torn, bloodied clothing.

''Yeah, might raise an eyebrow or two, eh?'' Spike chuckled. ''Not to mention your look, hunter.'' Anthis let out a long breath.

Thirty minutes later Angel shook his head. ''Screw it. Let's go.''

''What? Where?'' Connor asked.

''Illyria can you take us to Ireland?'' His father said. ''Galway.''

She nodded.

''Come on.''

They landed deep in the woods.

''So what's so special about this place?'' Connor looked around through the darkness.

''I used to live here.'' Angel explained. ''As a human.''

''A lot changed?''

Vampire stared at the trees around them. Illyria must've placed them far away from the city. ''Not really, no. Let's get to some town. Which way?''

Illyria pointed to the right. ''Is it wise?''

''It's dark.'' Spike shrugged. ''Reckon folks won't pay much attention to us. Or they'll be wasted if we're lucky.''

''What exactly are we going there for?'' Anthis asked when they walked.

''To find a cemetery.''

Two days later Angel's plan became clear.

''You want to buy a cemetery?'' Connor questioned. ''Is that even like, legal?''

''I don't.'' Angel defended himself. ''You do. You've got the money. If my time at Wolfram & Hart taught me anything, is that with enough cash everything becomes fair game.''

''Yeah, but as far as anyone is concerned, I'm dead. No I.D, no nothing. How exactly will I convince them that my account is actually mine?'' Connor focused on a figure down the road. ''Hey, head's up. Think he's a vamp?''

He and Angel were on a patrol, Spike and Illyria covering the other half of town. Anthis stayed put and decided on a quicker way to full recovery.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Angel said and they walked in that direction. ''They'll run your fingerprints or something, I don't know.''

''And we need a cemetery why?'' Boy asked. Vampire in front of them finally took notice of two figures approaching him and, after a mild hesitation, took of running. Father and son hot on his heels.

A week later they gathered in a cemetery. The same on Angel laid, once upon a time. Unfortunately, they didn't manage to buy it. Not the whole thing, anyway.

''Nice tomb.'' Spike commented. They stood in front of a large mausoleum.

''It's ours.'' Angel said. ''Our line of work is... dangerous. Looking back, I realized that everyone... everyone that gave their lives so that we could carry on... They pretty much left nothing behind. No one to remember them.'' He took a deep breath to fight off the tears in his eyes. ''Gunn's whole family is dead, as far as we know. So might be his old crew. We were Lorne's family here. As we were Faith's. Wesley, I don't even know if his father knows by now. And they had a rocky relationship at best. Cordy's... friends didn't even know she was gone. Doyle just disappeared and left nothing behind.'' Angel looked at Illyria, who in public, disguised herself as Fred. ''Fred's parents don't even know she's...'' Illyria looked to the side. He trailed off and walked to the entrance, pulling it open. ''Is that what's going to happen to us? We'll just... be gone with nothing to...'' He shook his head defiantly. ''No. No, this... this is a-a tribute to them. Something permanent to hold onto.''

Behind him, Illyria cocked her head and grasped the front of her shirt curiously.

''That's... actually a nice thing.'' Spike admitted. He seemed troubled by it.

Later that night they gathered in the woods. Angel laid Faith down onto the pyre. With heavy breath, he took few steps back. The rest some distance away, just enough to offer him some space.

After a minute or two, Spike walked up to him. He held out a lighter in his hand. ''Come on, mate.''

Angel took it and looked back. Connor, Illyria and Anthis all nodded their heads. He lit it up. Vampire threw it just as the first tear escaped his eye.

''You know,'' Spike started a while later, watching the flames. ''She might be gone, but you did save her. Your,'' He chuckled to himself. ''Faith in her paid off.''

''She saved us.'' Angel whispered.

The next evening Connor, Spike and Angel sat together, discussing their next move.

Anthis flexed out her arm experimentally. She drew her bow. ''I think I'm fine.'' She commented to Illyria.

''We should order three more. Each for one of the birdies.'' Spike said to Angel.

Illyria focused back on the woman. ''You're leaving, then?''

''Not yet.'' She shook her head. ''Still need to find someone to sent me back.''

Goddess gasped and looked up, her eyes sweeping the ceiling.

''What's going on?'' Angel called out.

''Someone is trying to locate me. Has been for a while now.'' Illyria answered. She looked at the vampires. ''A witch.''

''Willow.'' Spike concluded. ''What the hell would they want?''

''Revenge.'' Connor stated.

''Well, that's off the table.'' Spike said.

Illyria looked Angel in the eyes.

''What are we going to do about it?'' Anthis asked.

''Wait, does she know where we are?'' Angel looked at Illyria. She smirked, something very rare on her face. ''No. But to be certain, I suggest we move today.''

''Okay, we'll uh...'' Angel nodded his head. ''Come on guys, we've got some things to take care of. You'll be okay?''

Anthis assured him. Three men left the room. Illyria stared at the wall, deep in thought. Some time later, she got up abruptly and reached for the phone. Digging up a number from Fred's memory, she dialed.

''Mommy?'' She asked in Fred's voice. ''Yes, it's me... No, no, no, I'm fine. Yes, really. No, don't... Dad, I know you must've been worried... Understatement, yeah... Look, I just wanted to...''

*****B***B*****

''Where are we?''

Illyria closed the portal. ''Sioux Falls, South Dakota.''

''Why? What's here?'' Spike asked. They were in some alley.

''Nothing, essentially.'' She admitted. ''I thought you would want to prepare a plan.''

''A plan?'' Connor looked around.

''Nathaniel is in Seattle.'' Illyria announced.

Angel's interest peaked. ''Why not take us there?''

''Because I don't know where exactly.'' She confessed. ''That city reeks of him. By now he coud have build a small empire there.''

''You sure?''

''Completely.''

Spike nodded his head. ''Let's hit the road, shall we?''

Anthis looked down. ''I'll go with you... but only until I can find a way to-''

''Don't bother.'' Illyria interrupted. Huntress stared at her. ''I think it's time for me to clean up what my power has done, don't you?''

They all stood in astonishment.

''Huh? Are you...'' Anthis trailed off.

''I will take you back.'' She nodded. ''I'll go with you and I will help you with your world.''

''Why?'' Spike asked.

''It's better this way. With Willow, Buffy and the rest searching for us...'' Angel understood. He was also surprised, in a good way. ''I'm... actually proud of you.''

''Seems like... the right thing to do.'' Illyria said. She thought about it since Angel suggested that she moved.

Suddenly Anthis launched herself at Illyria, wrapping her arms around her smaller form and keeping her close. ''Thank you.''

Illyria blinked, not sure how to respond. Tentatively, she patted her back.

Anthis stiffened. She let her go. ''Right. Sorry.''

''So what, you're going now?'' Connor wondered.

Illyria looked into Anthis' eyes and saw clear longing there. ''It would appear so.''

''You'll keep in touch, eh?'' Spike put his hands in his pockets.

''I'll come back.'' Illyria nodded. ''When everything will be settled.''

''Thanks.'' Connor said. ''For... everything.''

Anthis smiled. ''Yes, seeing as it was you who beat Adrian, I'd say I owe you.''

''I think it was a team effort.'' Angel shrugged slightly.

Illyria held out her hand and a portal appeared. Anthis let out a shaky breath. ''Oh and Angel... I called Fred's parents.''

''What?''

''Told them that we're okay. And that I can't come back home because we have an important mission to do.'' She explained. ''They might call you someday.''

Angel nodded. ''Okay. Good. They're-they're still... good.''

Illyria took one last look at them. ''Shall we?'' She addressed Anthis.

Huntress smiled. Together, they walked through the vortex. Few moments later it disappeared.

''And then there were three.'' Spike said, sighing.

''Seems like it.'' Angel ran a hand through his hair.

''So, Seattle?'' Connor asked.

''Seattle.'' Spike echoed.

''We need a car.'' Angel realized. The three of them walked to the street.

''We gonna steal it?'' Younger vampire suggested.

''I was thinking about buying one.''

''Seriously? Remember how easy it was, before we had so much cash?''

''Actually, I seem to recall only one of us who has any money at all.'' Connor remarked.

''And who gave it to you?'' Angel asked sweetly.

Connor glared at him. ''Shut up.'' He said, smiling.

They reached the street. Two cars going in opposite directions passed them, few people stood on the street a litte distance away.

''Feels weird, right?'' Connor asked. ''After everything we're the only ones left.''

Spike breathed in the night air. ''Guess it's gonna stay that way for a while. With slayers hostile. So,'' He turned to Angel. ''What's the plan, huh?''

Angel looked at the two of them. ''It's at least a two day drive to Seattle. We'll come up with something.'' He walked down the street, Spike and Connor quickly falling in step with him. ''Let's go.''

*****B***B*****

_As you can see, the ending is pretty open. I mean, I think this can end this way, don't you? It feels kind of... complete. Through the whole story I tried to keep up with the show, it's message and I think it worked. Come on, if everything was solved, what would be waiting for them next? That being said, please let me know what is your opinion and whether or not should I stay with this continuity I've created. I probably will, because I feel there is so much more possibilities and stories to explore, but it's always good to have a motivation. Oh, have a Happy New Year! :) _


	23. Chapter 23

Ooookay, so I just realized that something went terribly wrong with the last update and that it didn't really update. My bad.

Anyway, just wanted to say that the sequel to this story is up. It's called Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, easily found on my profile/whatever.

Really hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
